Steh zu deinen Gefühlen!
by Sanjio
Summary: Severus Freund hat eine Idee, wie dieser Hermine besser kennen lernen kann. Was wird Severus dazu sagen und wie steht es zwischen Hermine und Ron? Ginny und Harry sind ja auch noch da.
1. Chapter 1

_**Steh zu deinen Gefühlen**_

_Disclaimer_: Weder die Lieder noch die Personen gehören mir. Die Idee stammt von mir und die drei neuen Personen, die ich gleich vorstelle.

_Legende:_ „Ich rede jetzt und du hast mir zuzuhören!"

_Schon vergessen? Ich bin deine innere Stimme. Es reicht wenn du denkst_

.+Ich weiß! Ich finde es nur unheimlich.+

-- Traum/Rückblick--

°°° Ortswechsel/ Situation wechselt°°°

_Inhalt:_Snape ist schon lange in Hermine verliebt und bekommt nun Unterstützung von einem alten Freund, aber auch Ron hat beschlossen endlich auf sein Herz zu hören und was ist mit Malfoy los?

_Paaring_: Hermine / Severus

_Infos:_Dies sollte eigentlich nur eine Überarbeitete Version von „Aber es ist Liebe!" werden, ist nun aber mehr oder weniger eine neue Story geworden. Es sind ein paar Szenen aus der alten Story übernommen worden, hauptsächlich Anfangs. Man muss die andere Geschichte nicht kennen.

_Neue Charaktere:_ Ich lese nicht gerne Geschichten mit neuen Charakteren und finde es daher schade das ich welche einbauen musste um Hermine und Severus zusammen zu bringen. Ich hoffe das die, die neue Charaktere nicht mögen, der Geschichte dennoch eine Chance geben.

**Mamoru Aso:** Er wird Professor an der Schule von Hogwarts und ist mit Severus Snape befreundet.

**Justin Granger: **Er ist Hermines kleiner Bruder und sollte eigentlich eine wichtigere Rolle spielen, da sich meine Geschichte aber selbstständig gemacht hat, ist er doch nur eine Nebenfigur.

**Rayn Cole:** Ein Muggel denn Hermine durch Zufall kennengelernt hat.

**BLABLABLA:** Mir ist beim Betan aufgefallen das die ganze Geschichte so wirkt, als sei eine Fortsetzung geplant. Dies ist eigentlich nicht der Fall, vielleicht könnte ihr mich ja umstimmen.

Auch wenn es so wirkt als würde ich Hermine nicht mögen, weil sie immer in peinliche Situationen kommt, ich mag sie, Ron hingegen nicht...


	2. Die erste Begenung

Ich möchte meinen Betan danken: Wurzelpauli (bei Fanfiction angemeldet) und Steffi (nicht angemeldet)

wenn ihr jetzt noch Fehler findet dürft ihr sie behalten.

**Ariko Dark**: Vielen Dank. Hast mir mut gemacht. Hoffe es gefählt dir.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die erste Begegnung**_

Nachdenklich lag Hermine auf ihrem Bett und betrachtete die Decke, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Sie musste an Ginny denken, oder eher an die Frage, die Ginny ihr zum Abschied gestellt hatte.

--Rückblick--

„Wen glaubt ihr, bekommen wir im nächsten Jahr als Lehrer für VgddK? Ich bezweifle das Umbridge weiter macht." ,mit denn Worten platzte Ginny, mit Luna im Schlepptau, in das Abteil von Hermine, Harry, Neville und Ron. Verwirrt sahen die vier die jüngste Weasley an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Snape ist.", versicherte Ron und sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an, doch keiner vermochte ihn zuzustimmen.

„Was ist? Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass er Snape nimmt, oder?"

„Nun ja. Auf der einen Seite hat Dumbledore Snape die ganze Zeit von der Stelle ferngehalten-", begann Harry,

„Anderer seit' s, Dumbledore hatte für dieses Jahr ja auch keinen Professor gefunden, darum ist Umbridge ja erst gekommen." fuhr Hermine fort was Neville ein Kommentar entlockte.

„Das ist doch nicht euer ernst, oder? Ich meine… dann müssten wir die ja, DA ja weiter führen, wenn wir was lernen wollen."

„Ich fände das gar nicht schlimm." Sagte Luna mit ernster Stimme.

„Schlimm fände ich dass ja auch nicht.", versicherte Neville, doch Luna beharrte auf ihrer Meinung:

„Es klang aber so."

Die Diskussion wollte gerade außer Kontrolle geraten, als der Zug anhielt.

„Hermine, bleibst du noch mal kurz hier? Ich möchte dich noch was fragen.", hielt Ginny Hermine zurück.

„Ja klar." Verwirrt setzte sich Hermine wieder. Auch Ron wollte sitzen bleiben, wurde aber von Luna mitgezogen. Ginny wartete noch ein bisschen, bis sie sicher war, dass keiner mehr lauschte und fiel dann mit der Tür ins Haus:

„Hermine, liebst du Ron?"

--Ende--

. +Ich habe bestimmt ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche geguckt., dachte Hermine belustigt, doch sie wusste genau, das sie nur versuchte sich von Ginnys Frage abzulenken. Verzweifelt stellte sie fest das es nicht funktionierte.

_Warum stellst du dich nicht einfach deinen Gefühlen? ,_ hörte Hermine wieder die mittlerweile vertraute Stimme. Schon seit Ginny ihr die Frage gestellt hatte, machte sich diese Stimme bemerkbar. Immer wenn sie versuchte sich abzulenken, aber es war nicht das erste mal das sie die Stimme hörte. Als sie anfing sich mit Viktor Krum zu treffen, war die Stimme das erste mal aufgetaucht um sie mit unangenehmen Fragen zu belästigen. Damals wollte sie wissen, ob sie nur mit Viktor ausging um Ron zu ärgern oder weil sie ihn wirklich besser kennen lernen wollte. Sie hatte bis heute noch keine richtige Antwort auf die Frage gefunden und war sich auch nicht sicher ob sie es wissen wollte.

_Und wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du wieder keine Antwort finden. Dir ist doch klar, dass Ginny dich wieder fragen wird. Immerhin ist Ron ihr Bruder._

. +Nein, wirklich?+ , Ironie war doch was feines.

.+Daran hast du mich schon öfters erinnert +.

_Aber es scheint dir ja egal zu sein. Ginny scheint dir ja nicht sehr viel zu bedeuten._

. + Wie kommst du darauf? +.

_Na du versuchst die ganze Zeit dich abzulenken, statt dich mit deinen Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen._

.+ Und du verhinderst es die ganze Zeit +.

_Aha! Immerhin gibst du es zu!_

.+ Ach sei still +.

Wütend und Frustriert darüber, dass sie gerade 'verloren' hatte verließ sie das Zimmer um ein bisschen in den Park zu gehen.

Schlecht gelaunt ging Ron zu Ginnys Zimmer um frustriert vor der Tür stehen zu bleiben. Nun war schon eine Woche vergangen seit Ginny, Hermine was gefragt hatte und er wusste immer noch nicht, was es war.

„- gefragt?"

„Ja"

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

Verwirrt ließ Ron die Faust sinken, die er zum anklopfen gehoben hatte.

.+Das sind ja Fred und George.+

„Nichts. Ich schein sie ziemlich überrannt zu haben."

„Was erwartest du, wenn du sie so direkt fragst?"

„Weiß Ron davon?"

„Ich habe ihn nichts gesagt und ihr werden ihn auch nichts sagen, klar?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Aber warum soll er es nicht wissen?"

„Wie glaubt ihr, würde er reagiert? Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal ob er-"

„Natürlich tut er!"

„Aber weiß er es auch selbst?"

.+ Was reden die da über mich? Und wer ist sie? Meinen die etwa Hermine? +. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, riss er mit einen:

„Ginny, Mom will das-" die Tür auf.

Erschrocken sahen die drei auf.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen?", fauchte Ginny ihm entgegen, doch dieser redete ohne darauf zu achten weiter:

„- du Hermine eine Eule schickst. Wir gehen nächste Woche in die Winkelgasse und du sollst fragen ob sie auch kommt. Wenn sie möchte, kann sie danach auch nach hier kommen.", ohne noch was zu sagen ging er aus dem Zimmer.

Nervös wand sich Ginny ihren anderen Brüdern zu:

„Glaubt ihr, er hat was gehört?"

„Gehört hat er sicher was."

„Die frage ist nur wie viel."

Wütend schmiss sich Ron aufs Bett und fluchte vor sich hin:

„Was haben die da nur geredet? Es ging um mich und bestimmt auch um Hermine. Wer sollte 'Sie' sonst sein?"

_Vielleicht waren sie an diskutieren, ob du Hermine liebst… nein, Moment das wissen die bestimmt schon wegen deinem Verhalten. Sie haben sich bestimmt gefragt, ob Sie dich auch liebt._ erklang eine gehässige Stimme in seinen Kopf.

Entrüstet richtete Ron sich auf und brüllte:

„Verdammt, lass mich doch endlich in ruhe. Ich habe doch zugegeben, das ich sie liebe!"

_Aber wann wirst du es ihr sagen?_

„Nie! Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören! Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich muss Harry noch schreiben."

.+ Wer ist das? Sitzt der schon lange da? +. Verwirrt betrachtete Hermine denn Mann auf der Schaukel. Er war ihr die ganze Zeit noch nicht aufgefallen, obwohl sie schon 5 Runden gejoggt war.

Er saß seitlich auf der Schaukel, so das er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Ketten lehnen konnte und hatte ein Bein auf die Schaukel gezogen. Um das angezogene Knie hatte er die Arme geschlungen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Die Augen waren geschlossen.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Schaukel andere Schaukel und betrachtete ihn Neugierig.

Er hatte kurze braun-rote haare mit blonden Strähnen und dunkelbraune Augen. Auch seine Haut war gebräunt. Sie schätzte ihn auf Mitte 30.

„Habe ich was im Gesicht?", fragte er plötzlich und sah der braunhaarigen direkt ins Gesicht. Diese wurde rot und fing an zu stottern:

„Ich… nein… es... es tut mir leid. Ich habe sie nur noch nie hier gesehen. Sind sie neu hier?" .+Beruhige dich! Er wird dich nicht fressen!+

Ein kleines, belustigtes lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, fast so als wüsste er was sie dachte.

„Nein, ich treffe mich heute nur mit Jemand. Ich heiße Mamoru Aso und du?"

„Ich bin Hermine Granger. Auf wenn warten sie denn? Ihre Freundin?"

„Nein. Warum? Interesse?" ,fragte er belustigt. Erneut errötend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Eine bekannte, scharrende Stimme ließ sie erschauern.

„Miss Granger, ich hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, sie auch noch in denn Ferien zu treffen.", erschrocken fuhr die angesprochene hoch.

„Professor Snape. Was machen sie denn hier?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht, Miss Granger."

„Natürlich nicht, Professor."

Plötzlich zuckte eine seiner Augenbrauen. Verwirrt und auch erschrocken erhob sich Hermine von der Schaukel und ging ein Stück zurück. Dann hörte sie eine Kindliche Stimme:

„Du bist ein ganz gemeiner Mann."

Eindeutig verwirrt sah Snape runter zu den kleinen Jungen, der ihn getreten hatte. Er hatte schwarze kurze Haare und blaue Augen. Hermine war geschockt.

„Justin! Was soll das?" Dieser sah zu dem großen Mädchen auf und sagte ernst:

„Ich muss dir doch helfen. Der Mann ist ganz gemein zu dir."

„Und du musst deiner Schwester natürlich helfen, nicht war?" fragte Mamoru nun neugierig.

„Klar. Ich muss meine Schwester doch beschützen!", diese Aussage unterstrich er, indem er die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte und die Brust rausstreckte.

„Beschützen? Du? Mich?" erkundigte sich Hermine mit belustigter stimme. Dieser schien die Belustigung nicht zu bemerken. Während er auf denn Mann mit denn schwarzen Haaren zeigte erklärte er:

„Ja! Sonnst saugt dir diese Fledermaus noch dein Blut aus!" Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer runter, Snape wirkte verstört und Mamoru brach in Gelächter aus.

Schließlich faste sich Hermine wieder. Schnell faste sie ihren kleinen Bruder an der Hand, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und ging davon.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so meinen Professor treten und beleidigen!" redete Hermine leise auf ihren Bruder ein.

„Warum faltest du mich jetzt zusammen? Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen! Ihn hast du nicht angefaucht, als er gemein zu dir war!"

„Er kann mir ja auch meinen Abschluss versauen!" erklärte Hermine. Justin sah sie verdutzt an, doch dann sah es so aus als würde er seine Schwester verstehen. Schnell drehte sich der mutige kleine Mann um und lief zurück.

„Was hast du vor?" rief sie ihn nach, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr.

„He! Wirst du meiner Schwester jetzt denn Abschluss versauen?" platzte Justin in das Gespräch von Snape und Aso. Dieser sah zu ihm runter und fragte kühl wie immer:

„Und wenn?"

„Das darfst du nicht! Du musst ihre Leistungen bewerten und nicht die große Klappe ihres kleines Bruder." Mischte sich nun Mamoru ein.

„Das weiß ich auch!"

„Gut!" strahlte der schwarzhaarige Junge und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wie seine große Schwester auf sie zu kam.

Schnell hob er die Hände und rief:

„Ich habe dir nur geholfen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Du willst nur helfen und als Dankeschön bekommst du ein Eis." Versicherte Hermine.

„Ich habe auch geholfen. Bekomme ich auch ein Eis?" erkundigte sich Mamoru. Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an, doch bevor sie ihn antworten konnte, erledigte das ihr Bruder.

„Nein, bekommst du nicht. Dann ist mein Eis!" damit drehte er sich und rannte davon und ließ Hermine alleine und verwirrt stehen.


	3. Wiedersehen macht Freude

Weiter geh's. Ich werde versuchen regelmäßig hochzuladen. Hoffe ihr habt spaß beim lesen.

Kommentare jeder Art erwünscht.

_**Wiedersehen macht Freude**_

Es waren drei Tage seit der Begegnung im Park vergangen und Hermine fragte sich immer noch, was ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor in der Muggel Welt zu suchen hatte.

Es sah so aus als ob er und Mamoru Aso sich kannten. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass ihr Professor Muggel kannte.

.+ Aber ich weiß eh nichts über ihn. Es hat mich ja auch nie interessiert. Warum zur Hölle interessiert mich das jetzt? +.

_Das würde ich auch gerne wissen! Über deine Gefühle für Ron machst du dir ja nicht gerade solche Gedanken. Dir ist doch sicher klar, das Ginny dich nächste Woche fragen wird wenn ihr euch wieder trefft._

.+ Du nervst! Ich habe mir so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ich jetzt noch verwirrter bin als vorher! +.

_Und was wirst du Ginny sagen?_

.+ Ich werde mit ihr darüber reden. Sie ist meine Freundin, sie wird das schon verstehen. Vielleicht kann sie mir ja sogar helfen. So veile Freunde wie sie schon hatte, hat sie mehr erfahrung als ich. +.

_Jetzt lässt du dir schon von einer Jüngerin helfen und nicht nur das sie jünger ist, nein, sie ist auch noch die kleine Schwester von der Person über die du Nachdenken sollst! Und was soll diese Formulierung? Man könnte denken, dass du noch nie einen Freund hattest!_

.+ Ich hatte schon feste Freunde! Das weißt du auch ganz genau, nur war dass halt immer was anderes. Bei denn anderen Jungs konnte nicht eine entscheidung die ganze Freundschaft zerstören, oder keine so große Freundschaft. +.

Ein zartes klopfen, riss Hermine aus denn gedanklichen streit und ihr kleiner Bruder steckte denn Kopf durch die Tür.

„Mine, du sollst essen kommen."

„Ja, ich komme gleich."

„Bist du immer noch böse?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht mehr böse und das schon seit zwei Tagen, warum fragst du mich das jeden Tag?"

„Du wolltest mit mir Eis essen gehen, bist aber immer noch nicht mit mir gegangen und das bedeutet normalerweise, das du noch sauer auf mich bist." , murmelte er leise und sah sie aus seinen großen, blauen Augen wie ein treudoofer Hund an. Hermine kkonnte nicht anderes als leise zu seufzen.

„Wir gehen heute Eis essen wenn Mom und Dad das Erlauben, ok?"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja und jetzt los, es gibt doch Essen."

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbeldore."

„Guten Tag, Mamoru, nenn mich doch bitte Albus. Wie geht es dir, Severus." Begrüßte Albus Dumbledore, die beiden neu Ankömmlinge.

„Setzen sie sich doch.", bat er die beiden mit einer Handbewegung.

„Albus, bitte erkläre mir warum du dich mit uns in einer Muggel Eisdiele treffen wolltest.", wollte Severus auch so gleich wissen und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich das es ihm nicht gefiel.

„Weil Muggel Eis sehr lecker ist. Bestellen sie ruhig auch was, ich bezahle natürlich."

„Sie können mit Muggel Geld umgehen.", wollte Mamoru auch so gleich interessiert wissen, doch Dumbledore winkte lachend ab.

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung aber so viel ich weiß, ist Gold für Muggel sehr wertvoll und da die Galeonen ja aus Gold sind, müsste man damit bezahlen können."

„Aber glauben sie nicht Albus, dass die Leute etwas seltsam gucken werden wenn sie mit Gold bezahlen?", fragte Severus leicht gereizt.

„Aber die gucken doch schon die ganze Zeit.", gluckste sein Vorgesetzter, Severus beschloss dazu nichts zu sagen.

.+Wenn das mal gut geht. Zwei Voll Idioten in der Muggelwelt.+

„Was kann ich ihnen bringen?", wollte die Bedienung mit einem freundlichen lächeln wissen, währnd sie versuchte die Besucher unbemerkt zu musstern. Severus knurrte ihr ein 'Wasser' entgegen, während Mamoru sich einen großen gemischten Becher bestellte und der Weißhaarige einen Bananen Split. Als die Bedienung gegangen war, wollte Mamoru Albus nach denn Grund für das Treffen fragen, doch da bemerkte er eine Regung in Severus Gesicht. Auch Dumbledore war dies nicht entagangen und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Guck mal Mine! Da sitzt Dracula und unterhält sich mit dem Weihnachtsmann!" rief Justin begeistert.

Verwirrt wante sich Hermine zuerst ihren kleinen Bruder zu und sah sich dann verwirrt um. Keine zwei Tische von ihnen entfernt, saßen ihr Professor für Zaubertränke- von ihrem Bruder liebevoll 'Fledermaus' bzw. 'Dracula' genannt – mit Mamoru Aso und ihrem Direktor.

Sie wollte ihrem Bruder gerade erklären, dass er die Männer in Ruhe lassen sollte, als er auch schon aufgesprungen war und auf sie zu solzierte. Bevor er denn schwarzhaarigen Mann auf sich Aufmerksam machte holte er tief Luft, ließ die Brust anschwellen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen größe auf:

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Fledermäuse Süßes mögen."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Süßes mag?", knurrte dieser und brachte Justin so ins stolpern.

„Warum sitzt du denn sonst in einer Eisdiele?"

„Ich muss ja kein Eis essen.", meinte er mit bedrohlicher stimme. Justin aber war empört.

„Wenn man in einer Eisdiele ist, muss man doch auch ein Eis essen. Trinken kann man auch wo anders!"

Severus warf dem kleinen mittlerweile Blicke zu, bei dem schon mancher Schüler angefangen hatte zu weinen, die Nervensäge schaffte es allerding nicht die keinste Regung zu zeigen.

„Und du brauchst mich gar nicht so böse anzugucken. Ich habe keine Angst! Meine Schwester ist da und wenn du versucht mir weh zu tun, legt sie dich flach."

Mehrere Besucher fingen an zu kichern und man hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch das davon zeugte das Hermine ihren Kopf auf die Tischplate hat fallen lassen.

„Mine, ist alles in Ordnung?", rufte Justin auch so gleich besorgt. Diese murmelte irgendwas und machte eine Handbewegung als ob sie eine Fliege verscheuchen wollte.

„Hast du Kopfweh?", fragte er weiter. Schließlich hob sie ihren Kopf, stützte ihn auf die Hände und sagte dann:

„Nein. Ich frage mich nur gerade was ich dir getan habe muss, dass du immer wieder versuchst mir den Abschluss zu versauen."

„Aber diese Fledermaus wird dir deinen Abschluss nicht versauen. Er weiß doch, dass das alles nur Spaß ist. Er ist doch mein Freund, nicht wahr?" wand er sich hoffnungsvoll an Severus und sah ihn mit seinen großen Kinderaugen an. Doch der Angesprochene sah den kleinen an wie ein Auto.

.+ WOW! Professor Snape sprachlos. Jetzt einen Foto, sonsz glaubt mir das keiner! ... Mein kleiner Bruder denkt, er ist mir meinem Professor befreundet? Ist dass jetzt gut oder schlecht für mich?+

„Kann mir nicht einer sagen, dass das hier nur ein Alptraum ist?" fragte sie verzweifelt an sich selbst gerichtet, doch das Gegenteil trat ein, denn irgendjemand schien zu denken der Tag könnte noch peinlicher werden.

Eine weitere bekannte Stimme, löste in ihr denn Wunsch aus, dass die Erde sich auftäte um sie zu verschlucken.

„Aber warum denn ein Alptraum, Süße? Weil ich bisher noch nicht da war?"

Ein großer, gebräunter, durchtrainierter Junge mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen setzte sich neben sie und grinste sie an. So ziemlich jedes weibliche Wesen seufzte auf oder kicherte, doch Hermine spürte nur denn drang ihren Kopf noch mal gegen die Tischplatte knallen zu lassen.

.+ Gott! Was habe ich dir nur getan das du mich so bestrafst? +.

Mit herausforderten Blick leckte er sich über die Lippen und raunte hier dann verführerisch zu:

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du noch heißer werden kannst!" Hermine zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und versuchte absand zu dem anderen zu wahren.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass deine Sprüche noch flacher werden können."

„Wann gehst du endlich mit mir aus?" ließ der andere nicht locker und sah sie frech an.

„Wann springst du endlich vor einen LKW und stirbst dabei?"

„Nachdem du mit mir ausgegangen bist!"

„Verlockend!"

In der Zeit kam die Bedienung wieder zum Weihnachtsmann & Co. KG, um die bestellten Sachen zu bringen. Irritiert bemerkte Mamoru das es zu viel war.

„Aber die beiden Sachen haben wir doch gart nicht bestellt."

„Nein, aber der kleine hat doch gerade gesagt, dass sie Befreundet sind. Ich habe gedacht, dass sie sich dann zusammen setzten.", erklärte sie freundlich und stellte unbeiert die Bestellungen ab. Als sie das Glas Wasser auf denn Tisch stellte rief Justin:

„Das bekomme ich!"

„Aber das hast du doch gar nicht bestellt.", erklärte die Bedienung mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, doch dieser sah sie mit Hundeaugen an.

„Bitte."

„Na… Ok.", gab sie sich geschlagen und gab ihm seufzend das Wasser, was Snape dazu veranlasste sie böse anzustarren.

Bevor die Frau es sich noch anderes überlegen konnte rannte Justin mit dem Glas zu dem Jungen neben seiner Schwester und kippte ihm den kalten Inhalt seines Glases über denn Schritt. Ungläubig und wütend sprang der Junge aus um Justin von oben herab anzufauchen.:

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"

„Ich? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du nicht rechtzeitig auf Toilette gehen kannst.", und stellte das Glas unauffällig auf den Boden.

„Das warst doch du!", schrie Rayn wütend weiter was dazu beitrug das Hermine sich nun einmischte.

„Was kann mein kleiner Bruder dafür, dass du deine Blase nicht im Griff hast?"

„Was? Er hat mir ein Glas Wasser über die Hose gekippt und das hast du auch gesehen!" fuhr er jetzt Hermine an. Diese verzog böse das Gesicht und erwiderte kühl:

„Ich habe nichts gesehen. Es ist einfach feige von dir, einen kleinen Jungen die Schuld dafür zu geben. Ach und anschreien brauchst du mich auch nicht, ich bin nämlich nicht taub."

Wütend stand er Rayn auf und zischte ein,

„Das wird euch noch leid tun. Wartet es nur ab.", bevor er verschwand.

Mit geschlossen Augen lag Hermine auf ihrem Bett - ihren kleinen Bruder neben sich - und dachte über den Tag nach. Nachdem Rayn gegangen war, hatte ihr kleiner Bruder sie dazu überredet sich zu ihren Professoren zu setzen. Dort hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Herr Aso sie nächstes Jahr in VgddK unterrichten würde und das Snape ihn, vorgeschlagen hatte, was sie immer noch in erstaunen versetzte. Schnell hatte sie herausgefunden, das Dumbledore sich weiterhin weigerte Snape die Stelle zu geben, dieser hatte schließlich Mamoru Aso - ab jetzt Professor Aso – vorgeschlagen, damit das Ministerium nicht noch mal auf die Idee kam einen Lehrer zu schicken. Ihr Bruder hatte sich noch weiter mit Snape gestritten und versucht Dumbledore zu überreden - der ja der Weihnachtsmann war, egal was Hermine sagte - ihn ein Geschenk zu schenken. Er, Justin, wäre ja ganz lieb gewesen und er hätte seiner Schwester ja auch geholfen. Dumledore erklärte sich zum schluß wirklich dazu bereit das Eis von Justin zu bezahlen - was Hermine immer noch nicht glauben konnte.

Erst wollte sie ihn ja von der Idee abbringen, beschloss aber dann Justin essen zu lassen was dazu führte, dass er nun starke Bauchschmerzen hatte.

Zum Schluss musste eigentlich sie das Eis bezahlen und nicht nur das Eis vom ihr und Justin, sondern auch die Sachen von ihren Professoren. Als Dumbledore die Galeonen raus geholt hatte, um damit zu bezahlen hat, sie ihn auf die Finger gehauen, böse angeguckt und schließlich alles bezahlt. Ihr Bruder hat auf ihren Direktor eingeredet, dass sie das ja gar nicht böse gemeint hätte und er jetzt auch nicht böse seinen solle. Sie hätte nur aus Reflex gehandelt und da hatte er recht. Die ganze Aktion fand der Schuldirektor sehr komisch und hatte Hermine, bevor sie sich trennten das geld wieder gegeben.

Jetzt hatte sie noch genau drei Tage, um sich zu überlegen wie sie Ginny ihre Gefühle für Ron klar machen sollte, wie ihre ach so liebevolle innere Stimme sie eben erinnert hatte. Natürlich hatte ihre innere Stimme es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen sie daran zu erinnern, das sie selbst noch keine Ahnung hatte was genau sie denn jetzt empfand.

.+ Ist doch alles scheiße. +.


	4. Geständnisse

Hallo Zusammen

Erstnal wollte ich mich dafüt entschuldigen das mich erst so spät wieder melde und direkt im Anschluss möchte ich sagen das es bis zum neuen Kapitel noch etwas dauern kann.

Die Klausurphase hat gerade angefangen, das heißt dass das Nächste Chapter wahrscheinlich erst in den Weihnachtsferien kommt.

Tut mir leid.

Also dann: Viel Spaß und bitte Meinung abgeben

_**

* * *

**_

_**Geständnisse**_

. + Soll ich ihn( mal) drauf ansprechen? +, fragte sich Mamoru, als er seinen Freund gegenüber saß. Er musste immer wieder daran denken, wie er versucht hatte, diesen Rayn mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Hatte sein Freund etwa Interesse an dem Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren oder lag es an den Jungen der die Klappe nicht halten konnte?

.+ Soll ich ihn fragen? Warum nicht? Was hab ich schon zu verlieren? +.

„Severus", sprach er ihn direkt an.

„Hast du ein Auge auf Hermine Ganger geworfen?"

Wie erwartet verschluckte er sich an seinen Kaffee und musste erst mal stark Husten, das Seltsame dabei war, dass er ihn nicht Ansah.

Normalerweise müsste Severus ihn jetzt mit Blicken erdolchen und nicht mit hochroten Kopf den Tisch anstarren.

.+ Severus und rot? Hahaha +. Mit Mühe und Not unterdrückte der Grund für diese Reaktion ein Lachen und sah seinen neuen Kollegen erwartungsvoll an, dieser machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, ihn auf seine Frage zu antworten.

. + Hmm… soll ich das jetzt so hinnehmen oder noch mal nachfragen? Am besten noch 'ne Weile warten. +, doch als nach fünf Minuten immer noch keine Antwort bekam, beschloss er noch einen Versuch zu starten:

„Du bist also an ihr interessiert!"

Entsetzt sah Severus seinen alten Freund an.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Oh, da gibt es mehrere Gründe. Erstens hast du versucht den Muggel Jungen mit Blicken zu erdolchen, als er dieser sich neben Hermine gesetzt hatte…. Zweitens leuchten deine Augen immer so als ob du dir gerade überlegst wie man mich beseitigen kann, wenn ich Hermine erwähne. Ja, genau so!" Erklärte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und zeigte mit blitzenden Augen auf seinen Gegenüber.

„Das ich versucht habe, ihn mit 'Blicken zu erdolchen'–wie du es so schön genannt hast - liegt vielleicht an den blöden Sprüchen, mit denen er versucht hat sich an Miss Granger ranzumachen.

Was deinen zweiten Punkt angeht, könnte das daran liegen, dass du sie auch Miss Granger nennen solltest, immerhin wird sie bald deine Schülerin sein."erwiderte er mit kalter Stimme.

„Warum ärgert es dich denn so, dass er sich an **Miss Granger** rangemacht hat?", bohrte er weiter nach.

„Es ärgert mich nicht, dass er es versucht hat, ich fand die Art und Weise einfach lächerlich, hinzu kommt noch das er mich mit seinen lächerlichen Sprüchen an Personen erinnert hat, an die nicht denken will."

„Warum kümmert es dich überhaupt?"

„Es kümmert mich doch gar nicht!" knurrte er, langsam aber sicher ging ihm dass auf die Nerven, weshalb der schwarzhaarige versuchte das Thema zu wechseln:

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass der Kleine ihr Bruder ist?", versuchte der schwarzhaarige daher das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ok ,ok. Der nächste Beweis, dass dir die junge Miss Granger nicht gleichgültig ist ,wäre deine Reaktion auf meine Frage. Du hast sehr merkwürdig reagiert, als ich dich nach deinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber gefragt habe. Du bist rot geworden! Du! ROT!", stichelte er belustigt weiter:

„Ich meine, wann habe ich dich das letzte mal rot gesehen, Severus? Das war... ach ja... Moment nein... als ich dich... Ich habe dich heute das erste mal so gesehen.", ehrliche Verwunderung sprach aus der Stimme Mamorus.

„Vielleicht bin ich aus Zorn errötet!" Bald würde sein eh schon -mittlerweile- sehr dünner Geduldsfaden reißen, doch Mamoru störte sich nicht daran und machte fröhlich weiter:

„Warum hast du gerade eben versucht vom Thema abzulenken?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich unser Gesprächsthema schwachsinnig idiotisch und nevtötend finde!"

„Severus ich glaube dir nicht. Wenn ich dir glauben soll, sag mir, dass du kein Interesse an Hermine Granger hast und schau mir dabei in die Augen.", verlangte der braunhaarige mit ruhiger aber fester Stimme.

. + Ok, gleich hast du es geschafft! Du musst ihm jetzt nur sagen, dass du kein Interesse an Hermine hast und er lässt dich ihn Ruhe! +, er holte innerlich tief Luft und sah seinen Kollegen dann in die Augen.

„Ich bin an Miss Granger interessiert!"

_Hihi. Jetzt hast du ihm die Wahrheit gesagt!_

.+ Wie meinst du das? +.

_Du hast gesagt 'Ich bin an Miss Granger interessiert' und nicht 'Ich bin nicht an Miss Granger interessiert'! Hihi, jetzt hast du dich verraten!_

.+ Das sagst du nur um mich zu ärgern. +, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht seinen Gegenüber sagte ihm, dass er wohl wirklich die Verneinung vergessen hatte.

.+ Scheiße! +

.+ Yes! Ich wusste es! +

„Ok! Dann erzähl mal.", verlangte Mamoru.

Severus seufzte leise. Jetzt hatte er denn Salat.

„Ron beeil dich! Wir wollen doch in der Winkelgasse Harry und Hermine treffen.", rief Ginny durch den Fuchsbau

„Ja, beeil dich Ron!" riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Du willst deine geliebte Hermine doch nicht warten lassen!"

„Hört auf mit der Scheiße!" brüllte Ron genervt. Schon fast die ganzen Ferien über reizten die Beiden ihn mit solchen Sprüchen.

„Fred! George! Hört auf euren Bruder zu ärgern! Es ist doch schön wenn Ron sich verliebt hat."

„Mom, du nicht auch noch!" erklang es verzweifelt vom jüngsten männlichen Weasley.

„Aber Ron, dass ist doch nicht schlimmes!", versuchte seine Mutter ihn zu beruhigen doch Ron kotzte das Ganze an. Immer und immer wieder konnte er sich solche Sprüche anhören.

„Wie kommt ihr eigentlich alle auf die Idee, dass ich mich in Hermine verliebt habe?"

„Vielleicht wegen deinem Benehmen. Und nun komm schon." Drängte Mrs Weasley.

.+ Mein Benehmen?+

Nun standen alle Weasleys im Tropfenden Kessel und warteten auf Harry und Hermine. Nervös sah Mrs Weasley auf die Uhr.

„Wo bleiben die denn?" Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür und Harry kam herein um so gleich von Mrs Weasley in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen zu werden.

„Harry, mein lieber, wie geht es dir? Du bist ja ganz dünn. Behandeln dich die Dursleys wieder schlecht?"

„Hallo Mrs Weasley. Mir geht es so weit ganz gut und es ist nicht schlimmer als sonst.

Hey, wie geht es euch? Wo ist Hermine?", erkundigte er sich bei andern, als er sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte. Doch bevor jemand antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Hermine betrat den Tropfenden Kessel.

„Hey wie geht es euch?", fragte sie glücklich in die Runde und schloss alle kurz in die Arme.

„Uns geht es so weit ganz gut.", entgegnete Ginny.

„Nur Ron ist leicht genervt.", lachte Fred was George dazu bewegte auch noch etwas zu sagen:

„Wenn du ihn extra lange umarmst, geht es ihm bestimmt gleich besser." Hermine, die gerade Ron zur Begrüßung umarmte, sah die beiden verwirrt über dessen Schulter an, doch bevor sie Nachfragen konnte drängte sich etwas zwischen die und Ron.

Bestimmend sah Justin zu Ron auf und maulte:

„Das reicht!"

„Oh wie süß! Wer ist das denn?" wollte Ginny wissen und zeigte auf Hermines kleinen Bruder.

„Ich bin Justin! Ich bin Hermines kleiner Bruder! Und du bist Ginny und das ist Harry und der da, das ist Ron, den mag ich nicht. Das ist Molly Weasley und die Zwillinge Fred und George", während er sprach zeigte er auf die Jeweiligen Leute nur bei Fred und George war er sich nicht sicher.

„Hermine musste mich mitnehmen, sonst hätte sie sich nicht mit euch treffen dürfen, weil Mama und Papa weg sind und jemand auf mich aufpassen muss, aber sie holen mich später wieder ab ", stellte er sich vor und um die Situation aufzuklären.

„Warum magst du mich nicht?", verlangte Ron verwirrt wissen und achtete nicht auf den Rest des gesagten.

„Du hast meine Schwester so lange umarmt!"

„Was ist daran denn soschlimm?"

„Ich muss meine Schwester schließlich beschützen und du bist genau wie Rayn, der hängt auch so an Hermine. Ich mag das nicht!", sagte er mit fester Stimme, dann schnappte er sich Hermine und ging durch die hinter Tür.

.+ Das kann ja heiter werden. + dachte Hermine für sich.

Als sie in Gringotts waren und Hermine das Geld gewechselt hatte, wurde sie von Ginny weg gezogen. (nahm beiseite)

„Wer ist Rayn?", verlangte diese zu wissen.

„Nicht hier! Im Grimmaulplatz."

„Wehe wenn nicht. Wir gehen nicht zum Grimmaulplatz, Mom befürchtet das wir dann wieder lauschen wollen."

„Ginny! Hermine! Beeilt euch!", rief Harry ihnen zu, der mit denn anderen schon vorgegangen war.

Sie kamen gerade aus den Bücherladen als Justin auch schon rief:

„Hermine! Guck mal! Dracula und sein Freund ist auch hier!" und wie auf Kommando drehten sich die beiden um. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu ihren Professoren zu gucken und zischte ihren Bruder leise an:

„Justin! Kannst du nicht einmal den Mund halten!", Justin der Sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, sah er seine Schwester verwirrt an.

„Warum denn?"

Doch Severus und Mamoru drehten sich wieder um und gingen weiter. - wer?

„Komm Justin, wir gehen." Sagte Hermine und nahm denn traurig wirkenden Justin bei der Hand.

„Warum haben die sich weggedreht?"

„Ganz einfach wenn er jetzt mit mir geredet hätte, könnten die Leute denken die Professoren an unserer Schule sind parteiisch." erklärte Hermine.

„Ach so." bedauern lag in seiner Stimme.

„Bekomme ich eine Eule?"

„Nein, was willst du mit einer Eule?"

„Dir schreiben."

„Nein, ist der süß.", quietschte Ginny begriff dann aber was Justin eben gesagt hatte.

„Aber sag mal Mine, woher kennt dein kleiner Bruder denn unseren Professor für Zaubertränke?"

„Das erzähle ich dir auch später.", erwiderte diese.

„Uns aber auch, oder?", erkundigte sich Harry. Fred und George ließen sich diese Gelegenheit Natürlich nicht nehmen, was allgemeine Heiterkeit auslöste:

„Ist doch ganz klar. Hermine hat eine Affäre mit unseren Professor für Zaubertränke. Bestimmt bekommt sie dieses Jahr auch 'Nachhilfe'"

Justin der natürlich nicht verstand wie die Zwillinge das meinten wirkte ziemlich ratlos:

„Warum denn? Meine Schwester ist nicht dumm!"

Schnell wand Harry sich an Justin:

„Wie kommst du auf Dracula? Nicht das ich das nicht passend finden würde."

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah Justin ihn an, denn Witz hatte er schon wieder vergessen.

„Passend, oder? Hermine sagt immer ich soll ihn nicht so nennen, aber er hat es mir nie verboten. Er ist immer düster und laut Hermine klaut er euch doch immer Punkte. Punkte statt Blut."

„Wirklich sehr passend.", stimmte auch Ron zu. Verwirrt sah Justin ihn an und sagte dann:

„Ich mag dich trotzdem nicht!"

Hermine und Ginny lagen zusammen in einem Bett und redeten leise über denn Tag.

„Ich finde deinen kleinen Bruder richtig süß aber warum mag er Ron nicht?"

„Ich finde ihn auch süß, nur leider weiß er das auch. Ich glaube wegen den Kommentaren von Fred und George am Anfang und als er dann noch gesehen hat wie Ron und ich uns umarmen, hat er sich wohl an die Worte von Vater erinnert."

„Warum? Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Justin währe ja schon groß und müsse auf mich aufpassen wenn er, also mein Dad, nicht in der Nähe ist und besonders Jungs in meinem Alter, solle er von mir fern halten."

Ginny fing an zu lachen und Hermine stieg mit ein.

„Also dein privater Beschützer.", kicherte Ginny.

„Ja, so hat er ja auch Snape kennen gelernt.", erklärte Hermine und erzählte von der Situation im Park und in der Eisdiele, so kam sie dann auch zum ungebetenen Besucher.

„Rayn? Erzähl!" verlangte Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Aber nicht mehr heute Ginny, ich bin müde. Morgen früh, ok?"

Murend stimmt Ginny zu

Ron lag schon seit Stunden wach und wartete darauf, dass Harry aufwachte.

.+ Ob Harry auch denkt, ich liebe Hermine? +

_Warum sollte er das nicht denken? Ich meine, selbst deine Mutter geht davon aus und sie kennt euch nur aus denn Ferien, die ihr gemeinsam verbracht habt, Harry muss euch das ganze Schuljahr ertragen._

.+ Ich werde ihn fragen wenn er wach ist. +, beschloss er in Gedanken ohne auf seine innere Stimme einzugehen.

_Und was machst du wenn er dasselbe sagt? Glaubst du es dann? Siehst du es dann endlich ein und stehst zu deinen Gefühlen?_

„Ob ich der einzige Depp mit so einer Stimme bin?", fragte er sich leise.

„Was nuschelst du da?", wollte Harry verschlafen wissen

„Morgen. Hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Morgen. Nein."

„... Harry...? Glaubst du auch dass ich was von Hermine möchte?", wollte er mit monotoner Stimme wissen. Harry, der am frühen Morgen noch nicht ganz da war, brauchte eine Weile um die Frage zu verstehen und hinterfragte dann leise:

„Ist dass denn nicht so?"

„Du glaubst es also auch.", stellte Ron fest,

„Warum? Warum glaubt ihr alle, dass ich Interesse an Hermine hätte?"

„Nun ja, ein Punkt ist zum Beispiel ist, dass du nicht einsehen kannst wenn sie uns was nicht sagen möchte, wie im dritten Schuljahr, du wolltest auf jeden Fall wissen, wie sie das mit der Schule meistert. Dann noch die Sache im vierten Schuljahr, mit Krum, oder die im zweiten mit Lockhart.", zählte er weiter auf und hörte Ron knurren der schließlich die Fassung verlor und fauchte:

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass so viel dafür spricht."

„Bist du etwa nicht in sie verliebt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Du weißt es nicht? Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Nun ja… Es stimmt schon alles was du da sagst, aber ich wollte es nicht einsehen, weil ich angst hatte, das das unserer Freundschaft schadet und nun? Nun werde ich auf einmal mit Tatsachen überrollt. Ich kann nicht sagen ob ich sie liebe, oder einfach nur auf sie aufpassen wollte wie auf Ginny."

Lange Zeit sagte keiner was. In der stille zogen sie sich um. Als Harry schließlich umgezogen war sah er Ron fest an und sagte dann:  
„Was auch immer dir dein Gefühl sagt, steh dazu!" und verließ das Zimmer.

Ron konnte es nicht fassen und starrte die Tür an als ob sie plötzlich Hände bekommen hätte. Plötzlich brüllte er:

„Warum sagen alle zu mir 'Steh zu deinen Gefühlen'? Bekommt man für denn Satz was geschenkt!?"

Verwirrt sahen Ginny und Hermine auf die Tür, durch die man Ron schreien hören konnte.

.+ Steh zu deinen Gefühlen? Warum kommt mir der Satz nur so bekannt vor? +, dachte sie ironisch.

„Was hat der denn?"

„Keine Ahnung. Fred und George ärgern in schon eine Weile und scheinbar hat Harry nun auch noch seinen Senf dazu gegeben. So, nun erzähl mal. Wer ist Rayn?"

Hermine seufzte.

.+ Um das Thema komm ich wohl nicht drum rum.+

„Ich habe ihn in denn Ferien nach dem vierten Schuljahr beim einkaufen getroffen. Erst hat er mich angerempelt, wodurch ich alle Sachen verloren hatte und nach dem er mir geholfen hatte die Sachen wieder einzusammeln, hat er mich gefragt:

'Gehen wir zu dir, zu mir, oder machen wir es gleich hier?'

Ich habe ihn eine gescheuert und bin gegangen. Seit da an nervt er mich." Doch den Schluss bekam Ginny schon nicht mehr mit, da sie sich vor Lachen kringelte. Verzweifelt schnappte sie nach Luft und bemerkte somit nicht die merkwürdigen Blicke der andern.

„Ginny? Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Harry, diese sah ihn an und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu beruhigen, um die Sache zu erklären denn mittlerweile rannen ihr die Tränen vor Lachen übers Gesicht.

„Hermine, was hast du ihr erzählt?" wollte Fred besorgt wissen.

„Denn wahrscheinlich dümmsten Anmachspruch denn sie je gehört hat."

„Las mal hören." Wollte dieser nun wissen, genervt rollte Hermine die Augen und wieder holte schließlich den Spruch:

„Gehen wir zu dir, zu mir oder machen wir es gleich hier?", nun fingen auch die Andern an zu lachen und Hermine lies sich mitreißen.

„Na ja, besser wie:

'Du bist Geheimagentin, denn du hast mir gerade mein Herz geklaut.'", lachte Fred.

„Ja der ist auch gut, oder…"

* * *

Na, kennt ihr auch ein paar blöde Sprüche die ihr mal loswerden wollt?

Schreibt sie mir doch

Ach ja, meine Beta- Leserin hat sich beschwert das ich den Satz "Steh zu deinen Gefühlen" sehr oft gebrauche. Es ist zwar schön wenn der Titel mal in der Story auftaucht aber ich würde das zu oft machen.

Erklärung: Ich habe erst die Story geschrieben und gerade weil ich den Satz so oft benutzt habe, habe ich sie so benannt


	5. Aufklärende Gespräche

Nach langem warten mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.

Info: Dieses Kapitel wurde nur ein mal gebetat. Einer meiner Betas befindet sich gerade - genau wie ich - im Abi Stress und hat daher nicht wirklich Zeit sich die Story anzusehen. Daher würde ich jetzt gerne von euch wissen was euch lieber ist.

Öfters neue Kapitel, dafür nur einmal gebetat, oder zwei mal überflogen und dafür länger warten?

Hoffe auf viele Antworten. Es können mir auch Leute schreiben die Nicht angemeldet sind.

Nun zu denen Lesern, die mir so lieb Mut machen bzw. zu dem/der Leser/in:

schokocookie: Freut mich das die Hermines kleiner Bruder gefällt. Kleine Kinder sind meistens süß und genauso oft nervig. Das Hermine so oft in peinliche Situationen gerät, finde ich auch irgendwie schade, aber es passt immer so schön.

Was mich etwas irritiert hat war die Aussage:

„Snape. verliebt. in. Hermine.  
Dass muss ich jetzt erstmal in meinen Kopf hineinbekommen :D"  
War die nicht bewusste das das eine Hermine Snape FF ist?

Wenn nicht, Vielen Dank das du dennoch liest.

Genug von mir. Viel spaß beim Lesen.

_**Aufklärende Gespräche**_

„Bis her habe ich dich ja mit dem Thema in ruhe gelassen, aber sag mal, was hast du jetzt vor, wegen Hermine? Du wirst sie noch zwei Jahre aushalten müssen, ohne sie anzuspringen.", erkundigte sich Mamoru bei seinem Freund und beachtete den missmutig Blick nicht, der dieser ihn zuwarf.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das ich so verzweifelt bin das ich sie bespringe, oder?",

„Nein, dazu bist du viel zu beherrscht. Aber was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Was soll ich denn schon machen? Mich an sie Ranschmeißen? Du hast wohl vergessen, das ich ihr Lehrer bin.", zum Schluss klang er ziemlich bedrückt.

„Du könntest ja den Vielsaft- Trank brauen und dich in einen dieser Jungen verwandeln, die gestern mit ihr in der Winkelgasse waren. Der rothaarige klebte ziemlich an ihr."

Ungläubig sah der Tränkemeister seinen Gegenüber an.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

Lange sahen sie sich an ohne was zu sagen. Mamoru legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf nach links und recht und sprach dann seine Gedanken laut aus:

„Am Anfang war das nur als Scherz gedacht, aber wenn du mal überlegst. Das währe die Gelegenheit sie näher kennen zu lernen und vielleicht findest du ja Seiten an ihr, die dafür sorgen, das deine Gefühle schwächer werden."

„Ich soll mich in Ronald Weasley verwandeln? Das würde sofort auffliegen. Er ist aufbrausend, blöd und sein Taktgefühl ist noch schlechter als das meine. Dazu kommt noch, dass er sich seinen alter entsprechend benimmt, nein eigentlich viel jünger, und ich Erwachsen bin. Ich würde mich ganz anders verhalten.

Dann ist da noch das Problem, das ich Haare von ihn bräuchte und wie soll ich ihn dann davon abhalten, im selben Moment Hermine über den Weg zu laufen?", widersprach Severus und sah Mamoru herausfordernd an.

Stille.

„… hast du schon mal an die Möglichkeit gedacht?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Das klang gerade so, als ob du dir schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht hast."

„… Nein… Ich habe eine Zeitlang überlegt, ob ich ihr nicht Nachsitzen geben soll, in der Hoffnung, Seiten an ihr zu entdecken, die ich nicht mag."

„Und wo ist das Problem?"

„Sie macht ja nie was falsch. Der einzige Grund wäre der gewesen, das sie immer Neville Longbotten geholfen hat, gegen meine Anweisungen. Aber der hat bestimmt kein O bei den ZAG's bekommen, ist also nicht im Kurs und somit habe ich keine Grund mehr.

Der andere Punkt ist der, dass ich ja schon Seiten an ihr gefunden habe, die ich nicht mag und dennoch hat sich nichts an meinen Gefühlen verändert. Diese Seiten gehören halt zu ihr."

Ohne das er es beabsichtigte, musste Mamoru kurz, laut auflachen.

„Oh Gott. Du scheinst sie wirklich zu lieben."

„Das weiß ich auch, ohne dass du mir das sagst." schnappte Snape gereizt und verkreuzte unbewusste die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast keine Ahnung was du machen kannst.", stellte Aso die Situation fest.

„Nein. Das größte Problem ist, das ich ihr Lehrer bin."

„Aber das muss sie ja nicht wissen.", murmelte der neue Professor leise.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Snape ihn verwirrt und sah in die leuchtenden Augen seines Gegenüber.

„Was hast du dir ausgedacht?"

.+ OK. Ich weiß jetzt dass ich sie liebe, aber was mache ich jetzt. Ich kann es ihr doch nicht sagen. Ich würde unsere Freundschaft gefährden. Aber vielleicht liebt sie mich ja auch.

Das finde ich aber nur heraus, wenn ich sie frage. Aber wenn ich sie frage, will sie bestimmt wissen, warum ich so was frage und was dann? Ich kann nicht einfach sagen:

'Nur aus Neugierde' , aber ich kann ihr dann ja auch nicht sagen, dass ich sie liebe. Harry hat doch gesagt, dass man an meinen Verhalten erkennen würde, dass ich sie liebe. Vielleicht sieht man das ja auch an dem Verhalten von Hermine, aber ich sehe so was ja nie. Vielleicht sollte ich Harry fragen, oder direkt Ginny. Sie ist immerhin ein Mädchen. Aber dann müsste ich ihr gegenüber zu geben, das ich Hermine liebe. Ich frage doch zuerst Harry, was er denkt. +, dachte der jüngste Weasley missmutig.

Er saß alleine in dem dunklen Zimmer auf seinen Bett, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt.

_Und wenn Harry sagt, das er glaubt, sie liebt dich nicht, wirst du es ihr dann nie sagen? Oder wenn er sagt, das er glaubst, sie liebt dich, wirst du es ihr dann sagen? Er kann sich doch irren._ Meldete sich seine innere Stimme um ihn mit noch mehr Problemen zu konfrontieren.

.+ Danke, das du mich so aufbaust.+

_Ich möchte dir nur sagen, was es alles für Möglichkeiten gibt. Nur weil dein bester Freund eine Vermutung äußert, heißt es nicht, dass sie stimmt. Woher soll er das denn wissen? Er kann keine Gedanken lesen! Sie müsste es ihm gesagt haben und dann wird er es dir bestimmt nicht sagen. Das gehört sich nämlich nicht und er ist ja auch mit Hermine befreundet._

.+ Warum kannst du mich nicht einmal aufbauen?+

_Ich möchte dich nur auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen. Was klar ist, ist das du es ihr irgendwann sagen solltest._

.+ Wenn ich mir sicher bin, das ich eine Chance habe, mit ihr zusammen zu kommen, oder wenn ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, das unsere Freundschaft nicht darunter leidet.+

_Also nie!_ spottete die innere Stimme weiter.

„Doch werde ich! Spätestens ende das Jahres!", fauchte er genervt.

_Na das ist doch mal ne Antwort!_

„Was wirst du am ende das Jahres machen?" hörte er plötzlich Harrys stimme. Als Ron sich umdrehte sah er, das Harry das Handtuch auf den Schrank neben der Tür schmiss.

„… Sag mal Harry. Du hast doch gesagt, man merkt an meinen Verhalten, was ich für Hermine empfinde. Glaubst du denn auch, das du mir sagen kannst, was Hermine für mich empfindet?", fragte er unsicher, doch Harry Antwort sah nicht viel selbstsicherer aus:

„…Ich weiß nicht. Hermine streitet sich oft mit dir und scheint immer besonders verletzt zu sein wenn du etwas Gemeines sagst, das ist, so viel ich weiß, ein gutes Zeichen. Anderer seit's ist Hermine ein Mädchen.

Mädchen verstehe ich nicht.

Kannst du dich noch an Cho erinnern? Hätte Hermine mir nicht erklärt was in ihr vorgeht, hätte ich das nie verstanden." Ron seufzte leise.

„Warum wundert mich das nicht?"

„Weißt du jetzt, was du empfindest?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Ja. Ich wollte es nicht einsehen, weil ich angst hatte das unsere Freundschaft darunter leidet, aber ich weiß jetzt das ich sie liebe."

„Und das willst du ihr am ende das Schuljahres sagen?"

„Spätestens dann!", versicherte der rothaarige Junge.

Ginny und Hermine hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht. Sie sahen durch die Gesichtsmasken zwar aus wie Monster, doch das war ihnen egal. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei dampfende Tassen Kakao, mehrere Teeny Zeitschriften, Nagellack, Lippenstift, Wimperntusche, Lidschatten, Eyeliner, mehrere Bürsten, Kämme und eine Schere.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das nachher mal probieren möchtest?", erkundigte sich Ginny und sah kritisch auf Hermines Haare.

„Warum machst du das nicht direkt mit Magie?"

„Weil meine Haare das wahrscheinlich nicht vertragen würden. Ich habe schon öfters in Bücher gelesen, dass nicht alle Haare die Zauber vertragen. Wenn ich es aber auf die Muggel Art versuche, kann deine Mutter es rückgängig machen, wenn es schief geht. Ich wollte es ja eigentlich machen, bevor ich euch treffe, aber Justin hat mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er hat gesagt, ich solle mal was mit ihn unternehmen - weil ich ja so selten zu Hause bin - und wenn er dann noch seinen Hunde blick aufsetzt, kann ich nicht nein sagen."

„Der ist aber auch süß.", quietschte Ginny.

„Warum war er nicht das letzte mal dabei, als deine Eltern auch in der Winkelgasse waren?"

„Da war er in einem Ferien Camp."

„Ach so. Warum hast du ihn nie erwähnt?",fragte Ginny, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Ein Blick auf Hermine erinnerte sie an das was sie vorhatten.

„Na dann mal los! Die Maske muss jetzt runter! Dabei kannst du dir direkt die Haare waschen!"

20 Minuten später saßen sie wieder da mit einer neuen Maske. Ginny hatte sich diesmal hinter Hermine gesetzt. Unsicher fragte sie noch mal nach:

„Und du bist sicher?"

„Ja."

„Und ich muss einfach nur rein schneiden? Du hast dann nicht plötzlich kurze Harre?"

„Ja Ginny, einfach rein schneiden. Keine angst, ich habe nicht plötzlich kurze Haare. Nur ein paar weniger.", versicherte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Na dann mal los."

Sie schnitt mit der Schere in eine Strähne, kämmte diese durch und sah geschockt, wie ein Haufen Haare zu Boden viel, die Strähne war aber noch da, so wie Hermine versichert hatte. Ginny schluckte noch mal und machte dann weiter. Schließlich sprach sie dass an, wovor Hermine schon die ganze Zeit angst hatte. [1]

„Hermine? Hast du mal über das nachgedacht, was ich dich vor den Ferien gefragte habe?"

„Ja.", nuschelte sie leise.

„Und?", fragte Ginny weiter. Sie wollte es so klingen lassen, als ob das kein wichtiges Thema war, aber Hermine hörte, das sie fast vor Neugier platzte, was sie nur noch mehr verunsicherte. Hatte die ältere doch keine Ahnung, wie sie es Ginny erklären sollte. Ginny interpretierte das schweigen allerdings anders.

„Hermine, wenn du Ron liebst finde ich das nicht schlimm, denn ich glaube, dass Ron auch mehr von dir möchte und ich fände es-."

Ein nicht verständlicher laut ließ sie aufhören zu reden

Ein unangenehmes schweigen breitete sich aus.

Hermine war geschockt. Ron sollte sie lieben? Klar, der Gedanke war ihr auch schon öfters gekommen, besonders nach der Sache mit Krum und nach der Frage von Ginny. Aber jetzt hatte Ginny gerade ihren Verdacht bestätigt.

.+Ron liebt mich. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich Ron liebe oder nicht. Soll ich jetzt einfach sagen, dass ich ihn liebe? Aber das ist ja gelogen…vielleicht-+.

„Liebst du ihn etwa nicht?", holte Ginnys unsicher Stimme sie aus ihren wirren Gedanken.

„Ich weiß nicht.", wisperte Hermine undeutlich.

„Du weißt es nicht? Wow etwas was Hermine mal nicht weiß.", witzelte Ginny und versuchte so zu überdecken, wie unangenehm die jetzige Situation für sie war.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir das sagen sollte darum…"

„Ich dachte, du hast geschwiegen, weil du nicht wusstest, wie du mir sagen solltest, das du ihn liebst… was wirst du denn jetzt machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde versuchen, mich wie immer zu benehmen. Ich meine, er hat es ja nie gesagt und du vermutest es doch auch nur… oder?" zum Schluss klang sie schon fast flehend. Unsicher erklärte diese:

„Öh… nun ja… er hat mir nie gesagt das er dich liebt. Fred und George versuchen schon die ganzen Sommerferien über ein Geständnis aus ihm herauszubekommen, doch bis her hat es nicht geklappt. …Du liebst ihn also nicht?", erkundigte sie sich noch mal zaghaft.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich das nie selbst gefragt habe. Ich meine, wenn Ron irgendwas Gemeines zu mir gesagt hat, hat mich das immer mehr verletzt wie, wenn es Harry zu mir gesagt hat und auch die Sache im vierten Schuljahr gab mir zu denken.

Als du mich dann mit deiner Frage so überrumpelt hast, habe ich mich mit dem Thema auch noch mal gründlich auseinander gesetzt, aber ich bin zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Es ist schon so, das ich mehr wie Freundschaft für Ron empfinde, aber ich glaube nicht das es liebe ist."

„Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen.", versicherte Ginny.

„Und warum?", wollte Hermine wissen. Ihr war alles lieb solang sie nicht mehr über ihr Problem sprachen.

„Nun… weil es mir mit Harry genauso geht. Ich finde ihn immer noch interessant und es kribbelt immer noch wenn ich ihn zu lange in die Augen schaue, aber ich weiß halt nicht ob ich ihn noch liebe."

„…"

„…"

„Warum muss alles denn so kompliziert sein?" fragten die beiden gleichzeitig und seufzten.

[1] Ich kenne das nur vom hören, bin mir also nicht sicher ob das so stimmen kann.


	6. 01September

So da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Chap.

AnjaHexe: Vielen Dank für dein Kommentar! Das du dich mit den neuen Figuren anfreunden könntest freut mich. Was die Handlung angeht, die wird wohl noch ein bissel auf der Stelle treten, aber ich versuche es nicht zu lang zu ziehen. Die Idee einen neuen Schüler zu erfinden in den Severus sich verwandeln kann, finde ich gut, aber da ich schon den Lauf der Geschichte (ungefähr) geplant habe, bin ich bei meiner Idee geblieben.

Hoffe du liest weiter.

Schwarzleser: Ich komme jetzt vielleicht Review geil rüber, aber das ist mir egal!!!

Die ausrede das ihr nicht angemeldet seit und mir daher nicht schreiben könnt gilt nicht. Auch die Leser die nicht angemeldet sind können mir schreiben, das habe ich eingestellt. Was ich auch nicht verstehe sind die, die meine Story zu ihrer Favorieten liste hinzufügen. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt könntet ihr mir das ruhig schreiben.

Ihr könnt mir natürlich auch schreiben was euch nicht gefällt, sonst kann ich mich ja nicht verbessern.

Aber keine angst, ich behalte meine Regel bei:

Solang ich ein Review pro Kapitel bekomme schreibe ich weiter. Ich Gehöre nämlich zu denn Lesern die sich immer ärgern wenn jemand schreibt „Ich bekomme zu wenig Review und höre daher auf!" Zu so einen Autor möchte ich nicht werden, aber eins brauche ich schon, wie soll ich denn sonst wissen ob das noch jemand liest? Würde mich aber freuen wenn ich auch mal mehr bekommen würde.

So nun habe ich mich genug beschwert!

Die Fehler die ihr findet, dürft ihr wie immer behalten!

Viel spaß

_**Montag 01. September**_

Es war so weit.

Sie waren wieder in Hogwarts.

Die Schüler waren auf die Häuser verteilt worden und Dumbledore würde jetzt aufstehen, um wieder ein paar kurze Worte an sie zu richten.

„Willkommen meine neuen Schüler und an meine alten Schüler:

Willkommen zurück!

Zu denn neuen Professoren werde ich später noch was sagen. Auch zu denn Überraschungen die ich mir für dieses Jahr ausgedacht habe, und nun:  
Esst bis zum umfallen!"

„Das muss er mir nicht zwei mal sagen!", versicherte Ron und fing an die ganzen Leckern Sachen auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln.

„Das ist doch irgendwie gemein von Dumbledore.", murmelte Ginny. Hermine nickte zustimmend. Verwirrt sah Harry auf.

„Was meint ihr?"

„Hast du nicht zugehört?", fragte Hermine und konnte sich die Antwort schon denken, doch sie lag falsch.

„Klar habe ich.

Willkommen!

Willkommen zurück!

Neue Professoren.

Überraschung.

Esst!", faste Harry die rede zusammen.

„Ja, aber es ist doch untypisch, das er uns was von einer Überraschung, vor dem Essen, erzählt.", erklärte Hermine was sie meinte.

„Hm… kann sein. Mich interessiert aber viel mehr, wer der neue Professor für VgddK ist und wer der andere neue Professor seien soll und wofür.", murmelte Harry und sah dabei zum Lehrertisch.

„Es ist nämlich das erste mal, das Snape nicht versucht ihn mit Blicken zu töten."

Neugierig sah Ron hoch und nuschelte dann:

„Stimmt. Vielleicht sind sie ja befreundet oder er hat ihm was ins Essen getan."

Während er sprach spuckte er etwas Soße auf denn Tisch, was Hermine dazu brachte das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Nicht zu fassen, das du es schaffst mir denn Appetit zu verderben, wo ich mich doch so auf das Essen gefreut habe.", schnaufte sie, woraufhin Ron rote Ohren bekam. Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und stopften dann weiter Essen in sich rein um, nicht zu lachen.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe jetzt, was du versucht hast mir zu erklären, als du Mr Weasleys Eigenschaften aufgezählt hast.", sagte Mamoru zu Severus, nachdem er die Aktion mitbekommen hatte. Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Severus' Gesicht.

„Schön, dass du mich nun verstehst."

„Mr Weasley ist also auch an Miss Granger interessiert."

„Seinem Verhalten nach zu urteile schon.", sofort nutze Aso die gelegenheit um seinen Freund zu sticheln.

„Und du traust dir nicht zu gegen ihn zu gewinnen?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich glaube schon, das ich eine Chance gegen ihn hätte."

„Willst du dass mit dem Vielsaft- Trank nicht doch noch probieren?"

„Wir haben das doch schon durchgesprochen. Es gibt zu viele Probleme. Schon alleine das ich mich nicht wie er benehme. Nachher interessiert sie sich noch für das falschen Wiesel und das wäre dann auch noch meine schuld!", knurrte Severus, Doch Aso wollte davon nichts hören.

„Wenn sie sich in den falschen verliebt, kannst du ihr ja die Wahrheit sagen."

Snape sah ihn an als ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. Dann meinte er, mit einer vor Sarkasmus tropfenden Stimme:

„Klar ich gehe dann zu ihr und sage:

'Hermine du musst wissen, ich war der Ron in denn du dich verliebt hast. Du glaubst mir doch oder?'

'Aber Natürlich Severus. Warum sollte ich dir nicht glauben?'

Und Dumbledore macht dann eine Ausnahme, gibt uns seinen Segen und wir sind glücklich bis zum Tot. Du bist ein Genie! Das wird sicher klappen!"

Mamoru prustete in sein Essen, was ihn einen Schiefen blick von McGonagall einbrachte.

„Warum nicht, ist doch möglich.", lachte er.

Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte sah er Severus verwirrt an.

„Was soll dieser undeutbare Blick?"

Lange sah Severus ihn an ohne was zu sagen, doch dann meinte er mit ernster Stimme:

„Wenn du da bist, verschwindet immer die nervige Stimme und du machst dieselben blöde Vorschläge. Es ist als wolltet ihr euch ergänzen."

Ungläubig sah sein gegenüber ihn an. Verwirrt zwinkerte er. Plötzlich verstand er was Severus da gesagt hatte und lachte wieder laut los.

„Der lacht jetzt schon das zweite mal. Was ist da los?", fragte Ron verwirrt. Die vier sahen, genau wie der Rest der großen Halle, zu dem neuen Professor, der lachend neben Snape saß.

LACHEND!

NEBEN SNAPE!!

„Vielleicht hat er was Lustiges erzählt."

„Hermine, das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Als ob Snape einen Witz erzählt!", wand sich Ron an sie. Dieser gefiel der fiese Ton überhaupt nicht, den Ron angeschlagen hatte und versuchte zu Kontern:

„Warum sollte er sonst lachen?"

„Nun ja." Mischte sich nun auch Harry in das Gespräch ein.

„Sie scheinen ja befreundet zu sein. Wenn er denn selben Humor wie Snape hat, muss es ja noch nicht mal was Lustiges gewesen sein. Nicht für uns lustig, meine ich."

„Warum lacht dann nicht Snape?", warf Ginny ein.

„Also wirklich, Ginny. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das Snape sich so eine Blöße geben würde, oder?", es war eher eine Feststellung von Ron, als einer Frage. Sie musste ihm Recht geben.

Nachdem der Nachtisch verschwunden war stand Dumbledore auf und es wurde auf der stelle ruhig.

„Nun, da wir alle was gegessen haben, würden wir alle lieber ins Bett gehen aber ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu sagen. Ich versuche mich kurz zu fassen:

Der Verbotene Wald ist für alle verboten, egal ob neu oder alt.

Mister Filch hat die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände verlängert. Es sind alle Sachen von den Weasley Zwillingen verboten. Auch hat er mich gebeten euch daran zu erinnern, dass es verboten ist, in den Fluren zu zaubern.

Habe ich mir dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten was ganz besonderes überlegt. Um die Gemeinschaft zwischen den Häusern zu verstärken, werden wir Wichteln und zwar zwischen allen Häusern und auch die Lehrer machen mit."

Ein Plötzliches murmeln ging durch die Halle.

„Wichteln mit den Slytherin?"

„Was ist Wichteln?"

„Mit denn Lehrern? Was ist wenn du Professor Binns oder Professor Snape bekommst?"

„Ruhe bitte!", rief Dumbledore mit fester Stimme und bekam somit wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja wir werden Wichteln. Für diejenigen die nicht wissen was das ist:

Beim Wichteln schreibt jeder seinen Namen auf ein Blatt und gibt ihn dann in ein Hohles Gefäß. Jeder muss dann einen Namen ziehen und der gezogenen Person etwas zu Weihnachten schenken. Diese Person darf aber nicht wissen von wem das Geschenk ist. Normalerweise wird das Geschenk heimlich übergeben, damit geheim bleibt, wer wenn hatte, aber ich überlasse es euch, ob ihr es persönlich oder heimlich übergibt.

Auch möchte ich dieses Jahr einen neuen Wettbewerb ins leben rufen.

Er soll auch zwischen denn Häusern stattfinden. Eigentlich sind es mehrere Wettbewerbe und ihr sollt entscheiden welcher davon gewählt wird. Zur Auswahl stehen:

Tanzen

Singen

Ein Theater Stück aufführen

Ab morgen könnt ihr bis Mittwoch abstimmen. Ihr schreibt das was ihr wollt auf den Zettel der Morgen ausgeteilt wird und gebt diese einen Vertrauensschüler oder einen der Schulsprecher. Jeder hat nur eine Stimme, was auch der Grund ist, warum es extra Zettel gibt.

Auch werden morgen schon die Namen gezogen, damit ihr Zeit habt euch was schönes auszudenken. Und nun das, worauf die Alten unter euch bestimmt schon die ganze Zeit warten.

Euer neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:

Professor Aso.

Allerdings wird auch er nur ein Jahr hier an der Schule sein.

Ach und bevor ich es vergesse:

Professor Binns ist in denn Ruhestand gegangen, Professor Prit wird ihn vertreten."

Er wartete noch bis der Applaus aufhörte und wünschte denn Schülern dann eine gute Nacht.

Leicht genervt drehte sich Severus Snape um.

„Mamoru, kann ich dir vielleicht noch irgendwie helfen, oder warum verfolgst du mich?"

Dieser lächelte seinen alten Freund nur freundlich an, bevor er sich an ihn vorbei drängelte, in dessen private Gemächer.

Erwartungsvoll setzte sich Snape seinen Freund gegenüber und wartete darauf, dass dieser sagte was er wollte. Dieser lächelte immer noch und erklärte dann:

„Wollte eigentlich nur noch ein bisschen reden. Nach meinem kleinen Lachanfall beim Festessen haben wir unser Thema ja abgebrochen."

Snape sah aus wie ne Kuh wenn's donnert.

„Jetzt noch? Wirst du denn nie müde?"

„Na ja, es geht. Also hier.", sagte er leicht belustigt und stellt ihn zwei Reagenzgläser mit roten haaren hin. Ungläubig betrachtete Severus die Reagenzgläser, die mit Kurzen und langen Weasley Haaren gefüllt waren.

„Das sind doch jetzt nicht wirklich Haare von Ron und Ginny Weasley, oder?"

„Na vom wenn denn sonst? Du hast doch gesagt ein Problem wäre das, das du Haare bräuchtest. Hier hast du sie und sogar zwei verschiedene. So kannst du sie auch von verschiedenen Seiten kennen lernen. Mädchen sind in Gegenwart von anderen Mädchen ja immer offener."

„Du meinst das ernst?"

„Natürlich mein ich das ernst. Sag mal, wie findest du eigentlich die neue Frisur von Miss Granger?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach so in einen anderen Schüler verwandeln.", fauchte Snape aufgebracht und auch leicht verwirrt, aufgrund des Themas Wechsel. Mamoru tat allerdings so als ob er denn Einwand nicht gehört hätte und sprach weiter:

„Ja ich finde auch, dass ihr die Frisur gut steht. Es lässt sie erwachsener wirken."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!", fauchte Snape weiter, doch der neue Professor ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Du hast aber auch nicht das Gegenteil behauptet. Also, zu deinen Einwand eben:

Es ist ja nicht so, dass es einfach ist. Wenn du es klug angehst fällt es ja auch gar nicht auf. Klamotten kannst du dir ja zu Recht zaubern. Kein aber!

Und nun zurück zu Hermines neuer Frisur! Ich möchte deine Meinung hören und d brauchst mich gar nicht anzulügen, ich weiß doch was du für sie empfindest."

.+Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd! Hat der sonst keine Probleme?+

„Ja, du hast ja recht. Es sieht gut aus."

Mamoru nickt nur noch mal, wünschte ihn dann eine gute Nacht und ging. Verstört sah Severus seinen Freund hinterher.

.+ Was war das denn gerade? Denn soll mal einer verstehen+.

Müde und verwirrt legte er sich schließlich hin.


	7. 02 Dienstag 09

Scheinbar muss ich euch mal öfters zusammen stauchen. Ich habe fünf Kommentare für ein Chapter, ein Rekord!!!

Vielen Dank

sunflowersdarling: Freut mich das dir die Story gefählt und vielen dank für deine Meinung, was das Betan angeht. Hoffe es können sich noch mehr dazu durchringen.

sanny: Dabke für den hinweis, mit den wechselnden Szenen. Ich versuche mich zu bessern.

Mortinna's Morgana: Vielsaft-Trank passt nicht zu Snape? Na ich weiß nicht. Hinterhältig und fies, passt doch zu ihm, aber mal sehen was ich mache. Ja für Hogwarts ist der kleine Justin noch nicht alt genug, aber der kommt noch mal wieder, keine angst.

Meli: YES! Ein schwarzleser! GEWONNEN XD. Es freut mich das du meine Geschichte witzig findest, soll sie ja auch irgendwie sein Auch freut es mich das du mit Snapes Freund so gut klar kommst. Ich hatte ziemlich angst davor einen neuen Carakter einzubauen.

1OoOnIeLuU: Nicht so schlimm das es so kurz ist^^. Besser als gar nichts. Freut mich das sie die gefällt. Hoffe du liest weiter.

Nach langen langen warten ist es mal wieder so weit, ein neues Chap. Es tut mir leid das ihr so lange warten musstest, das Kapitel hätte schon längst oben seien sollen, doch dann kamen mir die Klausuren dazwischen und siehe da, jetzt ist es schon so spät.

Als Entschädigung - und weil ich nicht weiß wann es das nächste gibt- hier ein etwas größeres das Kapitel gefällt euch.

P.S.: Freue mich immer noch über eure Meinung

_**Dienstag 02.09**_

------ Traum------

_Das Wasser prasselte auf sie herab._

_Mit denn Augen folgte er denn Wassertropfen, wie sie ihre Figur umspielten. Wie gerne währe er jetzt an ihrer Stelle. Wie gerne würde er ihre vollen Brüste erkundschaften und ihren flachen Bauch, weiter runter, über denn Unterleib und sich dann an ihren Oberschenkel weiter abwärts bewegen. _

_Er spürte, wie ihm alleine bei denn Gedanken warm wurde. _

_Sie stellte das Wasser ab, griff nach dem Duschgel, schüttete etwas in ihre Hand, um es danach auf ihren Körper zu verteilen. Beim Hals fing sie an, wanderte dann weiter runter zu ihren Brüsten, um das Gel auf ihnen zu verteilen. _

_Aus dem Gel wurde Schaum. _

_Dieser rutschte ihre Brüste runter, um denn Weg zu beschreiten, den er so gern erkundet hätte. Eine Weile folgte er mit den Augen dem Schaum, wanderte dann aber wieder hoch, um ihr weiter zuzusehen. _

_Wieder hatte sie etwas Gel in denn Händen und begann, es auf ihrem Bauch zu verteilen. Danach ihr süßer kleiner Hintern und dann die Beine. _

_Diese langen, endlos scheinenden Beine, die er so gern mal streicheln würde. _

_Sie fing an ihre Haare ein zu schäumen und wollte sich gerade zu ihm umdrehen, als sie langsam immer blasser wurde._

_------Ende-------_

Verwundert schlug er die Augen auf. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er wusste, wo er war.

.+Na toll. + Ein Blick auf seine Körpermitte sagte ihm, dass er Duschen musste. Am besten kalt.

.+Fängt ja toll an! +

.+Scheiß Start! +

Mürrisch und mit großen schritten bewegte sich Snape Richtung Kerker.

Er war unbefriedigt, das Objekt seiner Begierde hatte er beim Frühstück nicht gesehen, worauf hin ihn sein 'Freund' geärgert hatte und nun hatte er eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit denn Erstklässlern.

Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

.+Hoffentlich besitzen sie etwas Talent. Ich habe keine Lust, den Raum wieder zu Putzen. +  
Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und betrat dann, in alter Manier, denn Klassenraum.

Bisher war es wirklich ein beschießener Tag.

Ein Hufflepuff hatte es geschafft, seinen Kessel explodieren zu lassen, nicht, dass er das nicht schon von Longbottom gewöhnt wäre, aber es hatte eine Kettenreaktion gegeben. Denn wenn der Trank mit einem anderen in Berührung kam, explodierte dieser ebenfalls.

DAS hatte noch nicht mal der Gryffindor geschafft. Der Unterricht wurde früher beendet und ein Großteil der Schüler musste in den Krankenflügel. Serverus hatte schnell den Hauselfen Bescheid gesagt und war nun auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, von dem er sich jetzt bestimmt etwas anhören durfte. Schneller als ihm lieb war stand er vor dem Büro seines Vorgesetzten, welches er noch kurzen Klopfen betrat.

„Ah, Severus! Setzen Sie sich doch. Wollen Sie eine Süßigkeit?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich wie eh und je. Ohne darauf einzugehen setzte sich der schwarzhaarige hin.

„Nein, danke!"

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Ich wollte Sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, ob ich ein paar begabten Schülern Zusatzunterricht geben zu könnte."

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee?", fragte sein Vorgesetzter neugierig, was den Professor nicht wirklich überraschte. Es war verständlich dass Dumbledore wissen wollte, was mit seinen Schützlingen war und Severus wusste auch schon was er sagen musste.

„Es gibt ein paar Schüler, die ein sehr großes Talent für Zaubertränke haben, und ich möchte diesen Schülern die Chance geben, dieses Talent weiter aufzubauen. Im regulären Unterricht habe ich dazu nicht die Gelegenheit. Sie sollen die Möglichkeit haben, nicht nur nach dem Buch zu gehen und sich mit anderen auszutauschen. Desweiteren möchte ich dieses Projekt Klassenübergreifend machen."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Albus reagierte und sein Gegenüber konnte genau sehen, wie der Direktor das für und wieder abwog.

„In Ordnung Severus. Bis zum Ende nächsten Monats gebe ich ihnen eine _Probe Zeit_. Dann sehen wir mal weiter."  
„Vielen dank."

„Severus, ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, das ich ihn auch gerne im Zusatzunterricht sehen würde."

„Natürlich Albus." Auch wenn Snape es nicht zugeben wollte, er hätte denn Jungen eh gefragt, da er die Hoffnung hegte, das er wenigstens etwas von den Talent seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, welches vielleicht zum Vorschein kämme, wenn ein gewisser jemand nicht die ganze Zeit nerven würde. Snape wollte sich gerade erheben, als der Direktor ihn noch mal zurück hielt.

„Was war eigentlich bei ihnen im Unterricht passiert, dass so viele Schüler in den Krankenflügel mussten?", es war kein Vorwurf in der Stimme, denn Dumbledore wusste, dass es bei Erstklässlern öfters zu Explosionen kam.

„Ein Erstklässler wollte zeigen wie _cool_ er ist und hat die Zutat, die sein Vordermann gerade in den Kessel geben wollte, in hohen Bogen hineingeworfen", faste Severus das Desaster zusammen, was dazu führte das Dumbledore ihn vergnügt glucksend entließ.

Müde stand Hermine auf und tapste ins Bad. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt früher wie die andern auszustehen, weil die immer so lange das Bad blockierten und das Geschrei, sie solle sich doch bitte beeilen wollte sie sich auch ersparen.

Verschlafen sah sie in den Spiegel und musste unweigerlich grinsen als sie an denn Morgen dachte, nachdem sie mit Ginny die Nacht verbracht hatte.

-------Rückblick------

Von einer fröhlichen und vor allem neugierigen Ginny wurde Hermine geweckt.

„Guten Morgen, meine liebe! Los steh auf! Es gibt gleich Frühstück und ich möchte vorher gucken ob du so gehen kannst, oder ich Mom doch vorher bitten muss, das ganze ungeschehen zu machen."

Total verpennt öffnete Hermine die Augen und versuchte Ginny mit Blicken zu töten.

„Lass mich schlafen.", nuschelte sie und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, doch Ginny zog ihr einfach die Decke weg.

„Los ins Bad! Mach dich fertig!", rief Ginny und ging dann zu ihren Kleiderschrank.

Hermine schlich - mehr oder weniger- ins Bad um sich noch mal die Haare zu waschen um sich danach mit einem mulmigem Gefühl im Spiegel zu betrachten.

.+Ob Mrs Weasley das wirklich rückgängig machen kann, wenn es seien muss?+

Schnell trocknete sie sich die Haare und sah dann wieder schnell in den Spiegel um verwirrt zu bemerken wie sie etwas anstarrte, das sie nicht erkannte.

.+ Bin ich das?+ fragte sie sich verwirrt und streckte sich die Zunge raus nur um zu sehen,das die Frau gegenüber genau so reagierte.

.+ Scheinbar!+

Im Spiegel sah sie ein Gesicht das ihren ähnelte, nur das die Augenbrauen nicht buschig waren, sondern dünn und gebogen aber was noch unglaublicher war, waren die Harre. Sie waren gar nicht mehr buschig, sondern liefen ihr in leichten Wellen den Rücken runter. Sie wirkten noch länger als eh schon und als sie mit einer Bürste hindurch fuhr, ging das ganz leicht und ohne ziehen.

Immer noch ungläubig kämmte sie sich das Haar und band sie dann zurück. Auch dies funktionierte ohne Probleme.

„Und? Was sagst du?", wollte sie wissen als sie wieder den Raum betrat. Neugierig drehte sich Ginny um. Belustigt merkte Hermine, das Ginnys Kinnlade der Schwerkraft folgte.

„Ich fasse es nicht.", hauchte diese leise.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so gut aussehen wird."

„Ich auch nicht.", versicherte Hermine ihr und warf noch mal einen Blick in den Spiegel, der über der Kommode hing.

„Jetzt brauchst du aber noch die richtigen Kleider!", rief Ginny und sprintete zum Kleiderschrank zurück. Schnell hatte sie gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte.

Eine blaue enge Jeans, ein weißen T-Shirt mit V- Ausschnitt und einen Dünnen silbernen Gürtel, denn sie Hermine locker um die Hüfte legte.

„Hast du 'ne Kette?", fragte Ginny während sie den Zopf von Hermine wieder löste und sie so anordnete, das ihr ein paar Locken ins Gesicht fielen.

„Ja, hab ich.", antwortete Hermine und holte einen silberne Kette mit ihren Sternzeichen hervor, die sie sich umlegte.

„Schnell noch ein bisschen Lipgloss und dann schauen wie die Jungs reagieren!", murmelte Ginny freudig erregt.

„Darf ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten!", brüllte Ginny in die Küche, ohne darauf zu achten, das sie gerade ein wichtiges Gespräch zwischen Remus und ihrer Mutter stört.

„Die neue Hermine!", brüllte sie weiter und zeigte auf die Tür.

Doch es erschien keine Hermine.

„Wow! Hermine? Hast du so viel abgenommen, das man dich schon nicht mehr sieht?", witzelte Ron und bereute es auch so gleich wieder.

„Du hast dein Stichwort verpasst.", zischte Ginny ihr zu, als sie dann doch im Türrahmen stand. Doch diese kicherte nur belustigt und zuckte mit denn Schultern.

„Ist doch egal."

George pfiff anerkennend und Fred stand schnell auf, um ihr galant einen Stuhl anzubieten.

„Darf ich bitten junge Dame?"

„Aber gerne.", kicherte diese erneut und setzte sich.

„Wer war den die gute Fee, die dich so verwandelt hat?", erkundigte sich George und bot Ginny einen Platz an.

„Ginny, war die gute Fee.", erklärte Hermine bereitwillig, woraufhin Ginny leicht rot wurde und ein 'bibidi babedi busch' nuschelte. [1]

-----Ende-----

.+ Ja, das war ein interessanter Morgen.+, dachte sie belustigt und wacher.

.+ Weniger lustig war, das ich den Mädchen gestern erklären musste, wie und warum ich das gemacht habe. Man muss sich doch nicht immer für einen Jungen verändern.+

_Hast du das denn nicht für Ron gemacht?_

.+ Nein! Ich hatte das schon lange vor und das weißt du auch! +

_Ja, aber du hast es jetzt erst gemacht._

.+ Na und?+

„Hermine? Bist du bald fertig?", riss Lavender sie aus den Gedanken.

„Ja!"

„Nicht zu fassen! Es ist der erste Schultag und wir haben schon Hausaufgaben auf. Einen Fünf Zoll langen Aufsatz über denn Krieg zwischen Hexen und Zauberern.", wütend fuchtelte Ron mit denn Händen in der Luft. Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen.

„War es schon mal anders? Nein, war es nicht. Wir haben am ersten Schultag bisher IMMER Hausaufgaben aufbekommen."

„Ich finde es sogar interessant", schaltete sich auch Harry in das Gespräch ein. Ron sah aus wie ein Auto und auch Hermine war die Verwirrung anzusehen.

„Du findest es interessant?"

„Ja, schon. Das wir darüber einen Aufsatz schreiben müssen ist zwar ätzend...", weiter kam er nicht, da Ron ihn unterbrach.

"Warum findest du es dann interessant?"  
"Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, wüsstest du es. Also, es ist zwar ätzend, aber es ist doch gut zu wissen, dass es zwischen Hexen und Zauberern Krieg gab. Ich meine, warum? Es ist ja nicht wie bei dem Krieg mit den Kobolden, da war es klar. Sie fühlten sich unterdrückt. Aber bei zwei magischen Wesen, die auf der selbe Stufe stehen und die gleichen Rechte haben...." Harry ließ denn Satz unvollendet.

Ron wirkte nur noch verwirrter, doch Hermine war anscheinend begeistert.

„Das finde ich auch. Es ist fast wie bei denn Muggeln, als die Frauen um die Macht gekämpft haben, nur, das hier doch schon beide Geschlechter Macht hatten. Warum sollten sie sich also bekämpfen?"

Die drei hatten eigentlich vor gehabt Geschichte der Zauberei abzuwählen, aber als Dumbledore am Anfang des Schulbeginns gesagt hat, das Professor Binns in den Ruhestand gegangen ist, hatten sie beschlossen es noch mal zu versuchen.

Harry und Hermine redeten über das Thema, bis sie am Tisch saßen. Dann reichte es Ron, dass er ignoriert wurde und er beschloss etwas daran zu ändern.

"Harry, gib mir doch mal bitte den Kürbissaft", unterbrach er ihr Gespräch. Verwundert sahen die zwei ihn an, bevor Harry ihn den gewünschten Kürbissaft gab. Harry wollte gerade fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, als dieser auch schon weiter sprach:  
"Wer glaubst du, spielt als erstes gegen wen?"

Harry biss an. Quidditch, sein Lieblingsthema.

.+Was soll denn das? OK es war nicht richtig von uns, ihn so zu ignorieren, aber das musste jetzt auch nicht sein! + Wütend sah Hermine zu Ron. Von Harry war es zwar auch nicht richtig, aber auf ihn war sie noch lange nicht so wütend wie auf Ron.

.+ Warum bin ich auf Ron wütender? Weil ich ihn liebe? Nein das ist Schwachsinn! Jeder wäre auf ihn wütender… oder?+

_Du machst die Gedanken! Du machst dir Gedanken!_ erklang dann auch schon eine singsang Stimme, die sie am liebsten ignoriert hätte.

„Hey! Wie geht's?", riss Ginny sie aus den Gedanken. Glücklich wand sich sich das braunhaarige Mädchen um.

„Hey"

„Habt ihr schon das Neuste gehört?", fragte sie neugierig und hatte schnell die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie meinst du das? Es ist doch der erste Schultag. Was soll es da Neues geben?"

„Snape gibt anscheinend Extrastunden in Zaubertränke - für begabte Schüler."

„Woher weist du das? Hattet ihr grade mit ihm?", Hermines Neugier wurde geweckt.

„Nein, ich weiß es von den Gemälden. Er hatte wohl gerade mit Erstklässlern, soll ein Desaster gewesen sein." Neville, der neben Ron saß, wurde hellhörig. Ein Desaster an dem er mal nicht Schuld war? Musste er doch sofort mal nachhaken:

"Was ist passiert?"

Auch die anderen Gryffindors spitzen die Ohren.

Snape war ihr verhasster Lehrer, da musste man doch auf dem Laufenden bleiben.

„Es gab wohl eine Kettenreaktion. Ein Kessel ist explodiert und andere Kessel, die mit der Flüssigkeit in Kontakt kamen, haben es ihm gleichgetan." da war die Schadenfreude natürlich groß.

„Wie auch immer", wechselte Ginny das Thema und wand sich wieder an Hermine.

„Glaubst du, er fragt dich?"

„Ich hoffe es. Es ist bestimmt Interessant. Und du?"  
„Ich hoffe auch, dass er mich fragt. Wenn da hauptsächlich Leute sind, die sich für Zaubertränke interessieren, macht man bestimmt große Fortschritte."

Entsetzt mischte sich nun auch Ron in das Gespräch ein.

„Das ist doch nicht euer ernst, oder? Noch mehr Stunden mit Snape? Freiwillig?"

„Klar, warum nicht? Wenn man die Möglichkeit bekommt sein Wissen zu erweitern, sollte man die Chance nutzen", antwortete Hermine schnippisch. Um den aufkommenden Streit zu ersticken, wendete sich Ginny schnell an Harry.

„Was sagst du dazu? Ach, du hast ja gar kein Unterricht mehr mit ihm. Tut mir leid."

„Doch ich habe noch Unterricht mit ihm. Es hatten zu wenige Schüler ein O, darum musste er auch die mit einem E nehmen.

Ich bezweifle zwar, dass er mich fragt, aber ich würde nicht nein sagen."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte scheinbar keiner gerechnet. Wer in dem Augenblick schockierter wirkte, Hermine oder Ron, konnte Harry später nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber er würde wohl auf Ron tippen.

„Du würdest _ja _sagen? Warum? Bist du krank? Du kannst ihn doch nicht leiden und er dich auch nicht!"

„Das stimmt, aber Zaubertränke sind wichtig, besonders wenn ich Auror werden will. Schaden kann es mir nichts und wenn er mich fragen wird, wird er mich in den Stunden wohl in Ruhe lassen, sonst hätte das ganze keinen Sinn."

„Du spinnst doch! Was ist nur los mit dir? Erst Geschichte der Zauberei und jetzt noch Zaubertränke! Ich erkenne dich gar nicht mehr!", zum Schluss hin wurde er immer wütender und lauter. Nun mischte sich Ginny wieder ein.

„Ich finde das gut."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. Rasend vor Wut fauchte Ron Hermine an:

„Das du das gut findest war ja klar!" Er sprang auf und verließ die Halle.

„Was ist denn in den gefahren?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Ich muss jetzt los. Sonst komme ich noch zu spät.", verabschiedete sich Ginny.

Die andern beiden sahen ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis Harry vorschlug, auch zum Unterricht zu gehen, die hinterher blickenden Schüler ignorierend.

„Wie Taktvoll! Wenn die beiden zusammen kommen, ess ich meinen Hut."

„Du wirst sie wohl kaum davon abhalten können"

„Nein, das ist deren Sache, aber ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Die sind wie Feuer und Wasser."

„Gegensätze ziehen sich an."

„Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gerne. Die beiden haben nur nichts gemeinsam."

„Sie haben einige Abenteuer zusammen bestanden. Das schweißt zusammen."

„Das kann schon sein, aber das sind keine charakterlichen Gemeinsamkeiten! Sie hätten nichts über das sie reden könnten, wenn sie zusammen kommen."

„Kannst du das schon beurteilen?"

„Man könnte denken, du möchtest dass die beiden zusammen kommen."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich muss jetzt los.", mit den Worten erhob sich Severus und ging in Richtung Kerker.

Er war entsetzt.

.+Was ist nur in die beiden gefahren? OK, von Hermine bin ich es ja gewöhnt, aber Harry?!+

Er saß in der ersten Reihe.

In Zaubertränke.

.+Das ist ein Traum! Du wirst gleich aufwachen, Ron. Keine Panik! Das kann nur ein Traum sein. Ein Alp-Traum! Warum sollte sich Harry sonst FREIWILLIG(!) in die erste Reihe setzen? Der würde sich doch nie nach ganz vorne setzen, schon gar nicht bei Snape! +

Ron hörte Geklapper neben sich und sah auf. Harry rechts neben ihm hatte das Buch aufgeschlagen und suchte sich die Zutaten zusammen. Hermine, ganz außen am Gang, auf der anderen Seite von Harry, fing sogar schon an die Zutaten abzuwiegen.

„Mr. Weasley, hätten Sie die Güte und würden mit den Trank beginnen!?"

Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in Snapes Gesicht, das von schwarzen Strähnen umrahmt wurde. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte Ron sich seinem Tisch zu und schlug die Seite im Buch auf.

.+Ich fasse es nicht! Hermine würde wirklich bei Snape extra Stunden nehmen? Das ist ja wohl ein Witz! Harry wird das eh nicht machen! Der hat das nur gesagt um Hermine zu beruhigen! Warum sollte er das sonst sagen? +, beruhigend fuhr er sich durch das kurze rote Haar.

_Vielleicht weil er es ernst mein?_

.+ Niemals!+

Nach fünf Minuten war sein Trank pink und hatte dir Konsistenz von Zahnpasta. Eigentlich sollte er dunkelbraun sein und flüssig wie Wasser. Ein Blick in Hermines Kessel - wobei er sich fast denn Kopf verrenkte - zeigte ihm einen Trank, der so wie im Buch war, nur noch nicht ganz so flüssig. Harrys Trank war zwar so flüssig, schien aber eher rot, obwohl er langsam immer dunkler wurde.

„So, so", ertönte Snapes ölige Stimme hinter dem rothaarigen, welcher das Grinsen schon hören konnte, als sein Professor sagte:

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie schreiben mir bis Morgen einen Aufsatz, über die Herstellung des Tranks und was sie falsch gemacht haben."

„Ja, Sir."

.+So ein Arschloch! + Er sah wie Snape nach vorne ging und laut sagte:  
„Alle andern geben mir eine Probe des Tranks. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Macmillan, Miss Parkinson und Miss Granger bleiben bitte noch hier!"

.+Ich fasse es nicht! Er will die beiden doch nicht etwa fragen ob sie mehr Stunden mit ihm haben wollen. Ich meine: wir sind in Gryffindor.... Moment mal! Warum soll ich nicht noch bleiben? OK, der Trank grade war nichts, aber er kennt doch meine früheren Leistungen. + wütend kniff Ron die Augen zusammen und schlug mir der Faust auf dem Tisch, als eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme ihm erklärte:

_Die waren aber auch nicht gerade überzeugend!_

.+ Was machst du hier? Ich dachte ich wäre dich los.+

_Tja! Falsch gedacht! Mich wirst du nicht los, eher landest du im St.- Mungo- Hospital!_

Hermine warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser konnte nur mit denn Schultern zucken. Keinen von beiden war entgangen, das Ron nicht da bleiben sollte und auch nicht wie dieser Reagiert hatte. Obwohl Ron nicht da bleiben sollte, blieb dieser sitzen. Snape warf ihm einem Blick zu, wand sich dann aber denn anderen zu.

„Wie Sie bestimmt schon wissen, gebe ich extra Stunden für bestimmte Schüler. Ich möchte, dass Sie daran teilnehmen." Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Ron beleidigt dazwischen fuhr:

„Das wollt ihr doch nicht machen, oder?" Verwunder und auch wütend drehte sich Harry zu Ron.

„Warum nicht?"

„Was wollt ihr denn da?"

„Lernen."

„Und was?"

„Mr. Weasley das reicht! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und wenn sie jetzt nicht verschwinden gibt es noch mal 10 Punkte Abzug. Finden Sie nicht auch, dass das für den heutigen Tag reicht!", ging Snape mit schneidender stimme dazwischen, was ihn von Ron einen wütenden Blick einbrachte. Er wusste es wäre besser jetzt zugehen, doch:

„Was mischen Sie sich da ein?"

_Was soll das denn? Willst du Hermine damit beeindrucken? Du würdest sie eher damit beeindrucken dich jetzt zu entschuldigen und zu gehen!_

.+ Halt die Klappe! Was weißt du denn schon!+

„ 10 Punkte Abzug und Nachsitzen Mr. Weasley. Glückwunsch das waren jetzt 30 Punkte in einer Stunde. Sollen es noch mehr werden?"

Ron, welcher sich dies nicht bieten lassen wollte, wollte gerade wieder eine freche Antwort geben, als Hermine ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß trat.

„Ahhhh! Was soll das?"

„Spinnst du? 30 Punkte innerhalb von 15 Minuten. Das reicht ja wohl."

„Was geht dich das an?"

„Da ich im selben Haus bin wie du, geht mich das sehr viel an."

„Ron! Geh doch einfach.", half Harry jetzt auch noch.

_Ich hab's die ja gesagt_!

Mit hoch rotem Kopf drehte er sich um und stolzierte Richtung Tür. Kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um.

„Du dämliche Gans!"

Dann verschwand er.

„Jetzt bin ich aber verletzt.", der Sarkasmus in Hermines Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Snape tat so als ob es den Vorfall nicht gegeben hätte.

„Wenn sie Interesse haben kommen sie am Mittwoch um 18 Uhr hier hin. Sie können jetzt gehen. Ach und sagen sie Mr. Weasley, er soll heute Abend nach dem Abendessen hier erscheinen."

„Was ist nur in Ron gefahren?", fauchte Hermine aufgebracht, nachdem sie den Kerker verlassen hatten.

„Wahrscheinlich war er wütend, weil er nicht auch gefragt worden ist."

„Aber er wollte doch eh nicht."

„Ja, aber trotzdem. Es ist doch so, als wenn man dich fragt, ob du mit ins Kino gehst. Auch wenn du keine Lust hast, währe es schön wenn man dich fragen würde."

„Ja, du hast ja recht, aber das ist doch kein Grund so zu reagieren. Außerdem ist das Snape. Der würde Ron doch nicht einfach aus Freundlichkeit fragen. Ich muss jetzt zu Artematik."

„Ok. Wir sehen uns später."

.+Und ich werde Ron mal fragen was mit ihm los ist.+

„Ron? Was war denn gerade los mit dir?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund, als er ihn im Schlafsaal gefunden hatte. Dieser sah hoch zu Harry und schien zu überlegen, ob er ihn anbrüllen soll oder doch lieber normal reden sollte. Er entschied sich für das zweite.

„Ich weiß, dass es falsch war. Besonders vor Hermine."

_Auf einmal?_

„Warum hast du es dann getan?"

_Ja. Warum?_

„Ich war sauer weil er mich nicht gefragt hat. Es ist ja so, dass er nur bestimmte Schüler fragt, ob sie mitmachen und das er mich nicht fragt, heißt ja das er mich nicht für fähig genug hält. An sich ist das ja nicht schlimm, aber dann vor Hermine…"

.+Ach daher weht der wind.+

„Aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mit der letzten Aktion Hermine beeindruckt hast."

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich habe mich bestimmt zum Deppen gemacht."

„Allerdings. Ach ja, du sollst nach dem Abendessen in denn Unterrichtsraum gehen."

„Auch das noch.", stöhnte Ron genervt.

„Was wählst du?", wollte Harry das Thema wechseln.

„Hä?"

„Wegen dem neuen Turnier. Wir dürfen doch selbst wählen. Ich glaube ich wähle Singen. Ich stelle es mir lustig vor, Malfoy auf der Bühne."

„Muss man da denn mitmachen?"

„Nein, man kann sich freiwillig melden."

„Dann ist es mir egal. Was mich mehr interessiert, ist wenn ich beim Wichteln ziehe. Stell dir mal vor du hast Crabbe. Darf man denen auch was schenken was sinnlos ist?"

„Nein. Das wäre Anti-Wichteln. Ich hoffe ich bekomme keinen Slytherin."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Was machst du denn wenn du Hermine bekommst?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Es war so weit.

Das Abendessen begann und alle warteten darauf, dass man die Namen ziehen konnte, doch ihr Direktor war nicht da.

„Professor Dumbledore wird später zu uns stoßen! Daher werden wir die Namen erst nach dem Essen ziehen.", sprach McGonagall und löste somit die allgemeine spannung.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?", wand sich Hermine an Ron, was dieses erröten ließ.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte er leise. Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich bei mir?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, platzte Ginny - mal wieder - dazwischen.

„Wurdet ihr auch gefragt?"

„Harry und ich schon. Ron nicht."

„Das ist aber nicht so schlimm", versicherte Ron. Verwirrt runzelte Hermine die Stirn.

.+So wirkte das heute aber nicht+.

„Was wählst du?", wechselte Ron schnell das.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich finde das eigentlich alles sehr interessant. Was wählst du denn?"

„Ich habe auch keine Ahnung."

„Was wählst du denn Harry?", wollte Ginny wissen

„Ich werde wohl singen wählen, aber nicht singen."

„Warum wählst du es dann?"

„Theater finde ich langweilig, na ja und Tanzen ist irgendwie… blöd. Keine Ahnung warum, aber Singen stelle ich mir lustig vor."

„Na dann. Was wählst du Hermine."

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube auch Singen. Theater kann nicht jeder mitmachen und Tanzen ist auch nur was zum gucken, wie beim Quidditch."

„Ich bin gespannt wenn ich ziehe.", wand sich Neville dem Gespräch zu.

„Stellt euch mal vor, ihr zieht einen Lehrer. Snape währe für mich die Höhle."

„Das glaube ich dir sofort.", stimmte Hermine ihn zu.

„Aber wir können froh sein, das Professor Binns nicht mehr da ist. Was sollte man einem Geist schenken.", redete sie weiter während sie sich bediente.

„Ich hoffe ich bekomme nicht dich Granger, aber für denn Fall habe ich mir schon überlegt, das ich dir 'ne Packung Schlamm schenke. Soll ja gut für die Haut sein."

Genervt drehte Hermine sich um und sah ihn direkt Malfoy ins Gesicht.

.+Wann hat die sich denn so verändert?+

„Ist aber nett von dir, dass du dir schon Gedanken darüber machst. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, würde ich dir wahrscheinlich eine Zange schenken. Vielleicht schaffst du es damit ja denn Stock aus deinen Arsch zu ziehen." damit drehte sie sich um und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Draco stand da wie vom Donner getroffen. Er wollte ihr gerade was an den Kopf werfen, als Dumbledore sich erhob. Wütend ging er wieder an seinen Tisch.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Es werden nun die Namen gezogen. Es wird jetzt am jeden Tisch ein Hut auftauchen und jeder wird einen Namen ziehen. Damit ein Name nicht doppelt gezogen wird, verschwinden die Namen die gezogen werden, sofort aus den anderen Hüten. Bitte fangt an." Damit erschienen die Hüte je am Anfang der Tische und machten die Runde. Nachdem jeder einen Namen gezogen hatte, flog ein Hut zum Lehrertisch, damit auch diese ziehen konnten. Die Professoren wirkten nicht sehr begeistert, abgesehen von ihren neuen Lehrer für VgddK und ihren Direktor.

„Bitte denkt daran, dass die Namen bis Weihnachten geheim bleiben sollen. Des Weiteren bitte ich euch daran zu denken, die Zettel mit den Wettbewerben bis Mittwoch bei den Vertrauensschülern und Schulsprechern abzugeben, damit diese die Zettel den Hauslehrern geben können. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht."

Damit erhoben sich die Schüler.

„Wenn habt ihr?", erkundigte sich Ron leise bei denn andern, doch Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sollen wir doch nicht sagen."

„Aber wenn ihr doch niemanden aus der Gruppe habt, ist es doch nicht schlimm."

„Wer sagt denn, dass wir niemanden aus der Gruppe haben?" konterte Hermine.

„Dann sagt wenigstens, aus welchem Haus.", nervte er weiter.

„Slytehrin.", zischte Ginny wütend.

„Lehrer.", murmelte Harry.

„Gryffendor.", sagten Hermine und Neville wie aus einen Mund.

„Ravenclaw.", erklärte Ron.

„Wenn hast du?"

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil es dich nichts angeht!"

„Hast du Lehrer oder Schüler?"

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?"

„Weil ich dir dann sage, wenn ich habe."

„Als ob mich das interessiert."

„Meiner einer hat Mr. Potter. Wenn hast du?"

„… eine Schülerin."

„Doch nicht etwa…?"

Doch als Antwort gab es nur ein knurren.

„Harry?", fragte Ron leise, doch bekam er nur ein brummen.

„Harry, wenn hast du?"

„Ron, kannst du nicht bis morgen warten, mit der Frage?", brummte dieser leise.

„Nein!"

„Ich habe Dumbledore. Zufrieden? Kann ich jetzt Schlafen?"

„Hmm… schlaf gut."

.+ Wer hat bloß Hermine? +

_Und darum hast du ihn jetzt geweckt? Er hat doch gesagt er hat einen Lehrer._

.+ Vielleicht hatte er es nur so gesagt?+

_Warum sollte er das machen?_

.+ Woher soll ich das wissen?+

_Warum willst du sie haben?_

.+ Ich möchte ihr vielleicht was schenken?+ fauchte Ron genervt.

_Dann mach das doch. Sie freut sich bestimmt, wenn du ihr was schenkst, oder brauchst du unbedingt einen Grunde?_

.+ Nun ja… es wirkt doch bestimmt seltsam, wenn ich ihr was schenke, ohne jeden Grund.+ dachte er, plötzlich kleinlaut.

_Ja, aber wenn du ihr was zu Weihnachten schenken willst, musst du doch nicht ihren Namen ziehen. Ihr seit befreundet und habt euch bisher jedes Jahr was geschenkt._

.+ Stimmt ja!+

… _Idiot!_

_Du hast also deine geliebte gezogen?_

„Mamoru! Lass mich schlafen!"

_Hihihi…Ich bin nicht Mamoru._

„Hmm? Ach ja, dich gibt es ja auch noch."

_Natürlich gibt es mich auch noch! Mamoru kann dich ja nicht immer nerven._

„Ach und damit ich mich auch ja nicht erholen kann, tauchst du dann auf?"

.+ Ob nur ich so eine Stimme habe?+

_Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich glaube nicht dass nur du, jemanden wie mich besitzt. Von denen ist die innere Stimme natürlich ganz anders, denn es gibt auch von uns jeden nur einmal._ Erklärte seine innere Stimme mit stolz.

.+ Ich muss doch total verrückt sein.+

„Mir helfen? Indem ihr mich auf Ideen bringt, wie den Vielsaft- Trank zu brauen?"

_Du musst nicht laut reden. Aber ja, so in etwa. Warum denn nicht? Du hast alles was du brauchst. Was ist denn so schlimm daran?_

„Du meinst, außer das es verboten ist?"

_Es muss ja keiner wissen!_

.+Warum werde ich nur so bestraft?+

[1] wer erkennt es?

Da unten ist ein kleiner lila Kasten, drückt da doch bitte mal drauf.


	8. 03 Mittwoch 09

_**Mittwoch 03.09 18:03 Uhr **_

„Miss Granger. Sie sind zu spät!", begrüßte Professor Snape sie, ohne aufzusehen.

„Verzeihung Professor, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.", keuchte diese, völlig außer Atem. Neugierig, es nach außen natürlich nicht zeigend, sah er auf. Da stand eine Hermine, ganz außer Atem, mit geröteten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren.

Wenn sie nicht einen Haufen Zettel auf den Arm hätte, könnte man denken das…

„Na Granger. Hast dich noch schnell mit jemandem in der Besenkammer Rumgetrieben? Oh entschuldige. Ich vergaß, dich möchte ja niemand!", schnarrte Malfoy, worauf hin viele anfingen zu lachen, was Hermine jedoch nicht auf sich sitzen ließ:

„Ist dir der Spruch ganz alleine eingefallen, oder hat dir das jemand zugeflüstert?"

„Warum? Traust du mir das nicht zu?"

„Nicht wirklich! Ich habe Hunde gesehen, die intelligenter pinkeln als du gucken kannst." Konterte diese wieder und setzte zwischen Harry und Ginny.

Bevor Draco noch was erwidern konnte ging ihr Professor dazwischen:

„10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen! Miss Granger, was soll diese Zettelwirtschaft?"

„Das sind die Abstimmzettel, Sir."

„Ach denn muss ich auch noch abgeben!", rief Cho, die auf der anderen Seite von Harry saß und drückte Hermine einen Zettel in die Hand, wobei sie sie böse anfunkelte.

„Du bist doch selber Vertrauensschüler!"

„Ja, aber ich habe bisher noch keine Zettel bekommen und nur wegen meinen Zettel Professor Flitweck zu belästigen, wäre ja auch nicht in Ordnung.", erklärte Cho und sah sie mit einen immer noch bösen, aber auch herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Und da wir das ja alle nicht wollen.", unterbrach Ihr Professor wieder den aufkommenden Streit.

„Geben alle die ihren Zettel noch nicht abgegeben haben, Miss Chang."

Ungläubig sahen viele Ihren Professor an, doch dann machten alle was er verlangte.

Wieder ein böser Blick.

„Ignorier die. Die ist eingeschnappt weil du dich neben Harry gesetzt hast."

„Na und? Warum hast du das eigentlich nicht gemacht?"

„Weil Madam, denn Stuhl zum Tanzen bringen wollte, als ich mich hingesetzt hatte."

„Die Zutaten und die Zubereitung stehen im Buch auf Seite 317, fangen sie an."

Er sah, dass die Schüler sich kurz verwirrt ansahen, dann aber sofort mit der Arbeit begannen. Er hatte mit Absicht nicht mehr gesagt, denn er wollte wissen, ob er sich bei denn Schülern geirrt hatte oder nicht.

.+Das ist ein ganz schön schwerer Trank. Warum hat er denn den direkt am Anfang genommen? Vielleicht möchte er ja sehen, wer in dem Kurs bleiben kann und wer nicht. Oh mein Gott! Ich will nicht Rausfliegen! Los Hermine, streng dich an! + feuerte sich die Schülerin selbst an und begann fleißig die Schnecke zu zerkleinern. Es fiel ihr schwer es Cho Chang nicht gleichzutun und laute des eckels von sich zu geben.

.+Uhä, das ist eklig!+ schnell sah sie wieder ins Buch und überflog das Rezept.

Lange ging alles gut doch dann:

.+Wo werden denn die zermahlenden Blütenblätter gebraucht? + Schnell überflog sie noch mal das Rezept. Als sie die Stelle immer noch nicht gefunden hatte nahm sie ohne groß nachzudenken das Buch von Harry und überflog die Seite.

Verwirrt sah Harry auf, als er bemerkte, dass sein Buch auf einmal fehlte.

„Du hast doch ein eigenes Buch", flüsterte er zu Hermine, als er sah, dass sie zwei Bücher hat. Auch Snape sah auf und bemerkte, das Hermine blass wurde.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Miss Granger?", erkundigte er sich. Erschrocken sah die gefragte auf und antwortete mit leicht zitternder Stimme:

„Nein, alles in Ordnung"

.+Wenn man davon absieht, das in meinen Buch nicht geschrieben steht, das man die Zermahlenden Blütenblätter vor denn Rattenschwänzen rein tun muss! Aber das erklärt vielleicht, warum mein trank nicht zu schimmern anfängt. Ach so eine scheiße! Und das direkt in der ersten Stunde!+

Sie bemerkte wie sich Panik in sich breit machen wollte und versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, während sie Harry das Buch wieder gab. Schnell schlug sie die letzte Seite ihres Buches auf, wo immer kleine Tipps standen. Schnell hatte Hermine gefunden was sie gesucht hat und versuchte verzweifelt ihren Trank wieder zu richten.

Das blieb dem Tränkemeister natürlich nicht verborgen.

.+Das hat sie doch noch nie gemacht. Was ist denn passiert? +

_Machst du dir etwa sorgen um die Kleine_ hörte er auch prompt seine innere Stimme.

.+Ja, ich mache mir sorgen. + antwortete er gereizt.

…

.+...+

_..._

.+Wow, ich sollte öfters mal so gereizt antworten, wenn dann ruhe ist. +

_Das hat nichts damit zu tun, das so gereizt antwortest sondern damit das du ehrlich warst! _machte seine innere Stimme sich wieder bemerkbar.

.+Ja ja, das sagt man dann. Hattest doch nur angst. + nach dieser Genugtuung ignorierte er die Stimme und betrachtete lieber Hermine weiter.

„Was war das eben, Hermine?", fragte Harry nach den beiden Zusatzstunden.

„In meinem Buch steht nicht drin, wann ich die zermahlenden Blütenblätter hinzugeben muss."

„Warum das denn nicht?", wollte Ginny wissen

„Woher soll ich da wissen?", fragte sie leicht gereizt. Sie hatte wirklich auf die letzte Seite blättern müssen um denn Trank zu retten. Es war dass erste mal, dass sie das machen musste.

„Aber dein Trank hatte zum Schluss genau die richte Konsistenz und Farbe. Der wird schon in Ordnung sein."

„Na hoffentlich! Ich glaube nämlich, dass dies ein Test war, um zu sehen wer da bleiben kann und wer nicht."

„Hermine, er kennt deine Leistungen. Sonst hätte er dich nicht gefragt.", ermutigte Harry sie.

„Ja…. Hoffentlich. Schlaft gut."

„Du auch."


	9. 04 Donnerstag 09

_**Donnerstag 04.09**_

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt ist es heute etwas wärmer als sonst, also müssen wir die Pflanzen gießen. Die giftigen Pflanzen bekommen das Wasser aus dem grünen Kanister und die anderen aus dem blauen. Für die giftigen Pflanzen zieht ihr eure Drachenhaut Handschuhe an." Begrüßte Professor Sprout die Schüler die auch sofort Gruppen bildeten.

Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten sich einen blauen Kanister genommen, da sie kein Interesse verspürten sich auch noch mit giftigen Pflanzen streiten zu müssen.

„Habt ihr gehört was sie gesagt hat? _Etwas wärmer als sonst_", ahmte Ron sie keuchend nach. In der tat war das untertrieben. Die Sonne brannte von Himmel als ob sie gegen denn kommenden Winter ankämpfen wollte, was viele der Schüler dazu veranlasste kurze Sachen unter ihren Umhang zu tragen, die sie bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich bot auszogen. So auch die drei Freunde.

„Was hätte sie denn sonst sagen sollen? _Es ist zwar heiß, aber dennoch machen wir Unterricht! _?", fragte Hermine.

„McGonagall sagt das bestimmt.", brummte Harry.

Ron schreckte hoch.

„Oh ja, wir haben ja heute Verwandlung. Harry, du musst doch bestimmt auch noch denn Zauber üben, oder?"

„Nein, " kam es zufrieden von Harry „Ich habe ihn mit Hermine am ersten Tag schon geübt."

„Ach so… würdest du mir gleich vielleicht dabei helfen?", fragte Ron nun leicht nervös. Es dauerte eine weile bis Harry schließlich ein 'OK' murmelte.

Somit fingen sie an die Pflanzen zu bewässern.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Harry, dass Ron immer wieder den Kopf in seine Richtung dreht, oder eher in Hermines Richtung, die neben ihm stand. Auch er mustere sie nun.

Die langen, glatten Haare hatte sie zu einem lockern Zopf zurück gebunden und die ersten Strähnen hatten sich schon gelockert und umarmten nun ihr Gesicht. Auch viel ihm nun auf das sie geschminkt war, wenn auch nur leicht. Das hätte sie früher nicht gemacht, auch die Kleidung hätte sie früher nicht getragen. Sie trug ein rotes, eng anliegendes Top mit V-Ausschnitt an und eine ¾ Hose in weiß mit schlag.

„Was seht ihr mich so?", hörte er Hermines Stimme, die ihn aus denn Gedanken riss. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Ron schnell seinen hochroten Kopf wegdrehte.

„Ich habe nur gerade festgestellt, wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Früher hättest du dich nicht so gekleidet und auch nicht geschminkt. Sieht aber gut aus."

„Danke!", antwortete Hermine und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte spürte er wie Ron ihn auf denn Fuß trat, er wusste, dass es Absicht war, auch wenn Ron es wie ein Versehen aussehen lassen wollte.

Ron hingegen machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken zum Thema Hermine.

.+Hermine sieht wirklich toll aus. Aber musste Harry ihr das sagen?+

_Das wäre deine Gelegenheit gewesen, aber du hast dich ja lieber umgedreht._

.+Das weiß ich auch! +

_So? Wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Warum sagst du ihr nicht, was du für sie empfindest?_

.+Vielleicht, weil mir unsere Freundschaft wichtig ist!+

_Immer wieder diese Ausreden. Sag doch einfach, dass du Angst hast! _

.+JA VERDAMMT! Ich habe Angst, das ich eine abfuhr bekomme. +

_Aber vielleicht bekommst du ja gar keine._

.+Und wer versichert mir das? +

_Niemand kann dir das versichern, außer Hermine, aber dafür müsstest du sie fragen. _

.+Ich werde es ihr schon sagen! +

_Und wann? Am ende das Schuljahres? Das dauert noch ewig! Du hast doch selbst bemerkt das Hermine viele Blicke auf sich zieht. Bis dahin kann doch schon ein anderer gefragt haben und dann? Dann machst du dir vorwürfe weil du sie nicht gefragt hast!_

.+NEIN! Ich werde es ihr noch vor Halloween sagen! +

_Na das ist doch mal ein Wort! Und wenn du es doch nicht machst, werde ich dich so lange damit aufziehen bis du es ihr endlich gesagt hast! _

Ron zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde lang an dieser Aussage.

„Nur noch Zaubertränke.",hauchte Ron erleichtert.

„Na komm schon. So schlimm war es doch gar nicht.", versuchte Hermine ihn aufzumuntern. Harry beschloss nichts zu sagen und schaufelte weiter Essen in sich rein.

„Nicht so schlimm? Es war grausig!"

----- Rückblick------

„Sie werden diesen Vogel jetzt in einen Hund verwandeln und dann zurück. Wir haben ja gerade geprobt wie es geht."

.+Ja, einmal! Die Lehrer spinnen doch dieses Jahr! Als ob wir mit einmal zeigen alles können.+, wütend brachte er seinen Vogel mit der Ganzkörper-Klammer zum stehen. Er kramte in seiner Erinnerung nach der Bewegung, als ihn ein Bellen aus den Gedanken riss. Als er sich zur Seite drehte, sah er, das Hermine es - natürlich - geschafft hatte.

Der Hund hatte rostbraune Haare und erinnerte ihn daher sehr an Krummbein. Dazu dann noch zwei große Bernsteinaugen und einen langen Schwanz, der freudig in der Luft rumwedelte.

„Ist der nicht süß?"

„Sehr gut Miss Granger. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Der Hund setzte sich hin und sah McGonagall mit seinen großen Augen an. Diese hob seufzend die Hand, streichelte ihn kurz über den Kopf und sagte dann:

„15, mehr aber auch nicht."

Ungläubig sahen sich Ron und Harry an.

„Einen Hund Mr. Potter, keine Katze. Aber immer hin 5 Punkte."

Glücklich schnurrte die Katze, was der Hund scheinbar als knurren empfand. Bevor Hermine ihn noch festhalten konnte, sprang er auf die Katze los.

Schnell schockte Hermine ihren Hund und ging zum Schrank, um die Katze darunter hervor zu holen. Ron wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Vogel widmen, als er bemerkte wie Dean, Seamus anstupste und auf Hermine zeigte. Da diese sich gebückt hatte, konnte man dieser wunderbar auf den Hintern gucken.

.+Ich bringe sie um.+ dachte er wütend ohne zu bemerken, das er immer noch mit seinen Stab herum wedelte. Ein plötzlicher knall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und lies ihn und alle anderen nach vorne schauen.

Er hatte den Hut ihrer Professorin in einen Affen verwandelt.

----- Ende -----

„Hey Ron! Ich habe gehört du hast denn Hut von McGonagall in einen Affen verwandelt?", begrüßte Ginny die anderen und setzte sich.

„Lass mich einfach nur in ruhe!"

„Kopf hoch! Nur noch Zaubertränke! Im Kerker ist es doch immer kühl."

„Ja", brummte dieser müde.

Sie standen vor den Klassenraum und unterhielten sich, als Malfoy dazu kam.

„Hey Schlammblut!", rief dieser, doch Hermine reagierte nicht. Verwirrt ging dieser näher.

„Schlammblut, ich rede mit dir!"

Doch die einzige Reaktion war die, das Hermine die Hand hob und sich kurz die Ohre zuhielt. Jetzt war Malfoy wirklich verwirrt.

.+Potter und Weasley sehen so aus, als ob sie mich gleich umbringen wurden, aber sie reagiert gar nicht.+

Er spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen.

.+ Ich habe es ihnen gesagt und ich werde es auch machen.+

„Hey Schlammblut!", rief er noch mal als er hinter ihr stand. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie ein paar aus Gryffindor sich fertig machten, um ihn denn Hals umzudrehen. Endlich reagierte Hermine:

„Sagt mal. Hört ihr auch dieses Piepen im Ohr? Als ob ein Frettchen quietschen würde.", Diese aussage brachte ihn viel Gelächter der Gryffindors ein.

.+ Was fällt der ein?+

„Granger, weißt du noch, was ich gesagt habe, würde ich dir schenken wenn ich dich beim Wichteln ziehe?"

„Ach Malfoy du bist es. Jetzt weiß ich auch was des eben für ein Geräusch war.", wieder ertönte lachen seitens Gryffindore.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Warum?"

„Nun ja ich habe dich nicht gezogen, aber ich fand das Geschenk so passend, dass ich es dir dennoch schenken möchte." Mit diesen Worten holte er eine Reagenzglas aus seinen Umhang und kippte den Inhalt über Hermine, der wesentlich mehr war, als es denn Anschein hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy, was soll das? Ich habe sie für Erwachsener gehalten. 10 Punkte Abzug. Es wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, das ich meinen eigenen Haus punkte abziehe. Ich hoffe es ist nur eine Phase.", erklang Snapes kalte Stimme.

„Ahh… Es hat mich gebissen.", fluchte Ron, der versucht hatte den Schlamm von Hermine zu entfernen und zog seine blutende Hand zurück. Auch Harrys Hand war am bluten und wurde schon pink.

„Mr. Malfoy. Was ist das für ein Schlamm?", verlangte Snape zu wissen und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht genau, Professor."

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, sie gehen sofort in den Krankenflügel. Sie gehen in den Klassenraum. Mr. Malfoy, wir reden nach der Stunde und sie Miss Granger, kommen mit mir!" sagte er mit strengen Ton und ging vor, Hermine folgte ihm.

„Professor? Wissen sie was das ist?", fragte Hermine unsicher und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Kaum verständlich erwiderte er:

„Ich habe eine Vermutung. Hoffen wir mal das es nicht stimmt."

.+ Was soll das heißen?+

_Das es nichts gutes ist._

Sie hörte wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie sah ein Zimmer das wie eine kleine Garderobe aussah, danach kam sie in einen Raum mit Couch Garnitur. Genaueres konnte sie nicht sehen, da der Schlamm langsam in ihr Gesicht glitt.

„Kein Grund zu wimmern.", hörte sie ihren Professor mit kalter stimme.

.+Wimmern? Habe ich gewimmert? War da gerade sorge in seiner Stimme?+

„Ahhhhhhhh!"

Kaltes Wasser prasselte auf ihre Körper. Hermine spürte wie der Schleim sich verhärtete.

„Kalt." bibberte sie leise mit klappernden Zähnen.

.+Was ist das?+ fragte sie sich verwirrt. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, als sie spürte wie die Hände von Ihren Professor ihren Körper entlang fuhren um denn verhärteten Schlamm von ihr zu waschen. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihr vorkam wurde das Wasser wärmer gestellt. Sie hörte wie ihr Professor sich entfernte und öffnete die Augen. Snape war zu einen Schrank gegangen und holte ein Handtuch heraus.

„Waschen sie sich und gehen sie dann in den Krankenflügel. Ich lasse ihnen Sachen bringen und achten sie darauf das nichts hängen bleibt." Erklärte er noch und ging dann.

Unsicher sah Hermine ihn nach.

.+ Und jetzt?+

_Na ja… runter mit denn Sachen damit der Schlamm verschwindet._

.+ Er ist ja nicht mehr da.+, dachte sie nervös, sah sich aber noch mal um.

.+Warum geht der denn nicht ab? Bei Professor Snape ging es ganz einfach.+ fluchte sie wütend in Gedanken.

_Waran das wohl liegen mag?_ flötete die innere Stimme.

.+ Woran denn?+

_Keine Ahnung. Woher soll ich das wissen?_

.+ &/"§%.+

_Nein, auch wenn ich manchmal so wirke, ich weiß nicht alles._

.+Na Endlich!+ erleichtertet trat Hermine nach weiteren 15 Minuten aus der Dusche. Sie mochte es ja eigentlich zu duschen, aber bei ihrem Professor.

.+... Ron und Harry sollte ich das wohl lieber nicht erzählen.+ dachte sie mit geröteten Wangen.

_Warum nicht? Ich stelle mir das lustig vor. Das Gesicht von denn beiden! Hahaha..._

Nun musste auch Hermine grinsen. Ja sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihre Freunde reagieren würden.

.+ Aber Ginny sag ich es.+ beschloss sie und zog die frischen Klamotten an, die ein Hauself gebracht hatte.

.+ Die alte Kleidung hat er aber liegen lassen. Seltsam.+

_Vielleicht wurde er ja wie Ron und Harry gebissen._

.+ Heißt das ich werde auch gebissen?+

_Probiere es doch aus._

.+ Lieber nicht. Ich lass die Sachen einfach vor mir her schweben.+

Schnell holte sie ihren Zauberstab und ging dann durch die Tür.

„Hermine?", hörte sie es verwirrt und drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Professor Aso! Was machen sie hier?"

.+Gott was muss der denn jetzt denken?+

„Ich wollte später noch mit Severus reden. Was machst du hier?", fragte er mit ausdrucksloser stimme. Hermine spürte wie sie rot wurde.

.+Scheiße! Muss ich jetzt rot werden? Warum kann sich nicht einfach die Erde auftun und mich verschlucken? Ach ja, das würde mir ja helfen.+

„Es gab einen kleinen Unfall in Zaubertränke und ich habe alles abbekommen, daher hat Professor Snape mich hier hin gebracht."

.+ Ob das glaubwürdig klingt? Aber es ist doch die Wahrheit.+ Verzweiflung machte sich in Hermine breit.

„Warum lässt du deine Sachen vor dir her schweben?"

„Weil da immer noch dieser Schlamm dran ist und nun ja... er beißt.... sie glauben mir nicht, oder?"

„Warum sollte ich dir nicht glauben? Das würde auch deine Verletzungen erklären.", um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen zeigte er auf Hermines Beine. Verwirrt sah diese runter. Dadurch das sie einen kurzen Rock anhatte konnte man ihre Verletzungen gut sehen und auch das Blut das langsam ihr Knie runter lief. Noch verwirrter sah Hermine auf das Blut das ihr Bein hinunter lief.

.+Warum blute ich? Bei den anderen Verletzungen kommt kein Blut... oh nein.+

ein Schrei entkam ihren Lippen und eher ihr Professor fragen konnte hatte sie auch schon denn Raum verlassen und war auf den Weg Richtung Krankenflügel.

.+Scheiße! Wie peinlich! Warum gerade jetzt!?+

.+Was war denn das jetzt?+ Verdutzt sah Aso auf die Tür und dachte an das was er gerade gehört und gesehen hatte.

.+ Sie hat erst geschrien als sie das Blut gesehen hatte. Seltsam. Eigentlich müsste sie doch an beiden Beinen bluten... Oh.+ Man konnte gerade zu sehen wie eine Glühbirne über seinen Kopf erschien und diese anfing zu leuchten. Ein leises Tonloses lachen entkam seinen Lippen.

.+ Die arme. Sie wird mir wahrscheinlich vorerst nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen.+

„Gut das Professor Snape so schnell gehandelt hat. Sie müssen sich jede Stunde hiermit eincremen und kommen dann nächste Woche wieder."

„Ja und vielen dank Madam Pomfrey." verabschiedete sich Hermine und ging in die große Halle zum Essen. Der Unterricht war seit 5 Minuten vorbei. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft das sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen würde, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte auf eine mehr als Gründliche Untersuchung bestanden und in wunder barer Vielfalt über Malfoy geflucht, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Namen zu nennen.

Schnell hatte sie ihre Freunde gefunden und sich zu ihnen gesetzt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ron und sah sie besorgt an. Auch Harry stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatten beide dicke verbände um die Hände.

„Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ich muss mich jetzt halt regelmäßig eincremen und nächste Woche soll ich auch noch mal dahin. Wie geht es euch?"

„Wir müssen morgen noch mal hin, aber es dürfte nichts mehr vorhanden sein. Bevor du fragst, wir wissen auch nicht was wir gemacht haben. Als Snape gesehen hat, das wir unsere Hände nicht benutzen können, hat er uns wieder rausgeschmissen. Wir, damit meine ich auch dich, haben jetzt auf Seite 68-71 zu lesen zusammen zu fassen und denn Gegentrank zu finden. Min. 5 Zoll, aber wenn ich mir deine Hände so ansehe, wird das wohl nichts.", erklärte Harry ihr und sah auf die dick verbundenen Hände.

„Ach was. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, das ich ihn morgen wieder abnehmen kann. Und ich werde einfach Macmillan fragen." mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zu den Huffelpuffs.

„Ich könnte Malfoy...", knurrte Ron wütend, als er Hermine hinterher sah und bemerkte das sie leicht humpelte.

„Ja ich weiß, mir geht es ja nicht anders, aber findest du die Reaktion von Snape nicht merkwürdig?"

„Merkwürdig? Warum?"

„Kannst du dich nicht mehr an die Sache im vierten Schuljahr erinnern?"

„Du meinst die Sache, wo Malfoy ihre Zähne hat wachsen lassen?"

„Genau. Da hat er so getan als ob nicht währe, jetzt aber das."

„Vielleicht, weil jetzt wirklich jemand verletzt wurde. Ich meine Körperlich. Jetzt war ein Schüler wirklich in Gefahr, während damals, in seinen Augen, nichts schlimmes passiert ist." mischte sich Ginny ein, die gerade von Luna kam.

„Glaubst du?" fragte Ron und sah dabei aus wie ein Fisch auf den trockenen.

„Ja, warum nicht?"

„Also.. nichts gegen dich, aber das klingt stark nach Frauen Gedanken."

„Ja, und. Snape ist vielleicht keine Frau, aber wesentlich älter als ihr."

„Und das soll heißen?", erkundigte sich Ron weiter und klang dabei ziemlich gereizt.

„Das 'kompliziertes' Denken ab einen gewissen Alter ganz normal wird. Bei Frauen ist es wahrscheinlich noch verworrener, als bei Männern, aber auch Männer können Anfangen kompliziert zu denken. Wobei das nun wirklich nicht kompliziert ist."

„Nicht kompliziert? Was denn sonst?", fauchte Ron leise. Verwirrt sah Ginny ihren Brüder an:  
„Einfach nur die Sichtweise eines erwachsenen. Erwachsene denken oft nicht daran, das auch solche Kleinlichkeiten WIRKLICH verletzen können. Für die ist es meistens nur dann ernst, wenn jemand verletzt ist und das war Hermine damals nicht, heute aber schon. Warum bist du wieder so aggressiv?"

„Ich bin nicht aggressiv!", fauchte er und wand sich seinem Essen zu.

„Was hat der?" fragte Ginny Harry leise doch dieser zuckte nur mit den schultern.

„Wisst ihr was Malfoy passiert ist?" strahlte Hermine die anderen an, als sie wieder kam.

„Also. Snape wollte doch nach der Stunde mit Malfoy reden, darum sollten die anderen früher gehen und gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollten muss wohl Professor McGonagall in den Raum gestürmt sein. Macmillan sagt sie war so wütend das sie kurz davor war Feuer zu spucken. Auf jeden fall mussten sie den Raum dann verlassen. Allerdings haben sie Sie aber noch draußen was von 2 Wochen Nachsitzen schreien gehört und er muss auch eine ganze menge Punkte verloren haben." Viele brachen in lachen aus als sie plötzlich Malfoys stimme hinter sich hörte:  
„Lach nur Granger, aber das zahle ich dir noch heim." und bevor Hermine Luft zum kontern holen konnte, stand ihre Hauslehrerin hinter Malfoy:  
„Mr. Malfoy, kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Erschrocken sah dieser zu ihr hoch und sagte dann schnell:  
„Nein, Professor." und verschwand.

McGonagall drehte sich zu Hermine und musterte sie. Als ihr die verbände auffielen die sich durch denn Stoff abzeichneten, fingen ihre Augen an zu funkeln, die Nasenlöcher an zu beben und der Mund verzog sich zu einen kaum noch zu erkennenden Strich. Die anderen rechneten schon mit einen Vulkanausbruch, als sie sich dann einfach nur umdrehte und ging.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus und bemerkte jetzt erst wie still es in der Großen Halle war. Alle Augen sahen in ihre Richtung. Es dauerte noch eine weile bis sich die Schüler mit anderen dingen beschäftigten.

„Habt ihr das gesehen? Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nicht mal so viel angst vor Snape.", hauchte Hermine. Ginny nickte zustimmend:  
„Ich habe gedacht die explodiert."

„Es sah so aus, als ob sie Malfoy zurück rufen wollte.", murmelte Ron.

„Ich habe sie nur einmal so wütend gesehen und dass war wegen Umbridge."

„Ich gehe schon mal." sagte Hermine und erhob sich, als sie spürte wie Ginny ihr einen Zettel in die Hand drückte. Schnell verließ sie die große Halle und lass denn kleinen Zettel.

_Um 20.00 Uhr, wie immer._

Ein lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Gesicht. War ja klar das Ginny jetzt genaueres wissen wollte. Schnell warf sie einen blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

.+18:54 Uhr. Ich sollte mich noch schnell etwas hinlegen.+

„Severus, wie kommt es das du mich versetzt hast?" begrüßte Mamoru seinen freund. Dieser schmiss genervt seinen Umhang bei Seite, setzte sich in einen Sessel. Während er eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser zu sich schweben ließ murmelte er erschöpft:

„Frag nicht."

„Zu spät. Und das ist nicht die einzige Frage die ich habe."

„Welche denn noch?"

„Was ist bei dir in Zaubertränke passiert?"

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in Severus breit.

„... Warum fragst du."

„Na ja. Es hat mich ziemlich gewundert als Hermine aus deinen Bad kam."

Innerlich stöhnte Snape auf, er konnte das lächeln sogar hören.

„Hasst du sie nicht schon gefragt."

„Doch, aber ich glaube, das sie etwas verändert hat."

„Sag mir, was sie dir gesagt hat und ich sage dir, was daran verändert wurden ist."

„Sie hat behauptet, das es in Zaubertränke einen Unfall gab, sie das alles abbekommen hatte und du sie dann hierher gebracht hast. Was stimmt daran nicht?"

„Das es kein Unfall in Zaubertränke. Draco Malfoy hat sie vor dem Unterricht abgefangen und sie mit Schlamm überschüttet."

„Mit Absicht diese art von Schlamm?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er wusste welche Wirkung der Schlamm hatte. Er sagt nein."

„Ich nehme an, das du mich versetzt hast, um ihn zusammen zu falten."

„Nicht direkt. Das währe ja schnell gegangen. Allerdings schien Minerva Wind von der Sache bekommen zu haben und ist wie eine Furie auf Mr. Malfoy zugestürmt. Das hat dann mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Insgeheim bin ich aber erleichtere, das sie das übernommen hat."

„Warum?"

„Wenn ich ihn diese Strafe aufgebrummt hätte, würde das sehr merkwürdig wirken, immerhin habe ich Slytherin bisher immer bevorzugt und ein Auge zugedrückt."

„Und weil sie ihn bestraft hatte, bist du nicht weiter aufgefallen."

„Genau. Sonst noch fragen?"

„Ja noch eine, wie viel hast du gesehen?"

„Hä?"

„Der Schlamm war doch aggressiv. Er hat Löcher in der Kleidung hinterlassen."

Severus wurde leicht rot und schwieg.

.+So ein... mir fällt noch nicht mal ein passendes Wort ein. Wie kann der nur an so was denken?+

Mamoru grinste und dachte sich seinen teil.

20 Uhr

„Du hast bei Snape geduscht? Also wirklich Hermine! Bei einem Lehrer, oder eher mit einem Lehrer?", fragte Ginny mit wippenden Augenbrauen.

.+ Soll ich jetzt sauer sein, weil sie auf solche Gedanken kommt, oder erleichtert weil ich nicht alleine dastehe?+

„OK. Das war aber noch nicht alles. Du verheimlichst mir noch was oder."

„Als ich das Bad verlassen habe, hat mich Professor Aso gesehen." gestand Hermine und wurde rot. Ginny versuchte verzweifelt das lachen zu unterdrücken, doch gelang es ihr nicht. Das Lachen prallte an denn wänden ab und ließ es noch lauter wirken.

„Hör auf. Sonst gehst du noch unter.", versuchte Hermine ihre Freundin zum schweigen zu bringen. Es dauerte noch eine weile bis Ginny sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„OK. Noch was?"

„Ich... ich glaube das Snape etwas mehr von mir gesehen hat." murmelte sie leise.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja... der Schlamm hatte dafür gesorgt, das ich Löcher in den Klamotten hatte und ... nun ja..." Hermine wartete auf eine erneute Lachattacke, die jedoch ausblieb. Irritiert sah sie zu ihrer Freundin. Diese sah so aus als ob sie nicht wisse, was sie gerne machen wollte. Es sah so aus als ob Ginny Hermine bemitleiden wolle. Um die unangenehme Situation zu lösen schlug Hermine vor, das sie wieder in ihre Schlafräume gehen sollten. Als Ginny nickte, erhob sich Hermine aus dem Warmen Wasser. Sie band sich gerade ein Handtuch um denn Körper als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Bein spürte.

„Was ist?" fragte sie verwirrt und sah in Ginnys versteinertes Gesicht.

„So ein Arschloch!", zischte sie leise und strich noch mal das Bein von Hermine hinab.

„Wirst du dich rächen?"

Es schimmerten in allen verschiedenen Farben und so wie es momentan aussah würden Narben zurück bleiben.

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Wie denn auch. Kümmre dich nicht drum. Sag mir lieber woher du die ganze Zeit die Passwörter für das Vertrauensschüler Bad hattest, als du noch gar kein Vertrauensschüler warst."

Das brachte Ginny wieder zum Grinsen.

„Woher wohl. Fred und George."


	10. 05 Freitag 09

_**Freitag 05.09**_

„Wir haben heute die erste Stunde VgddK mit dem neuen Professor. Wie glaubt ihr wird der Unterrichten?", fragte Harry auf den weg zu den Klassenraum.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Wir hätten vielleicht mal Ginny fragen sollen."

„Die hätte es ja auch ruhig von alleine erzählen können!", schnaufte Ron, als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer standen.

„Fragen wir doch einfach die anderen, ob sie schon was davon gehört haben.", schlug Hermine vor und wand sich um.

„Dean, habt ihr schon was über diesen Lehrer gehört?"

„Nein. Die Jungs sagen immer nur 'seltsam', wenn man sie fragt."

„Warum nur die Jungs?"

„Die Mädchen fangen an zu quietschen und brabbeln irgendwas von wegen 'süß' und 'niedlich'"

„Ja, das habe ich auch gehört.", kicherte Lavender.

„Warum denn nicht?", hörten sie auch schon die Stimme von Professor Aso und seltsamer weise auch die bekannte stimme ihres Zaubertränke Professors:  
„Warum sollte ich das machen? Frag doch Filius."

„Habe ich doch schon, aber er hat jetzt selber Unterricht und du nicht."

„Ich muss vielleicht etwas vorbereiten!"

„Und was?"

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?", hörten sie ihn genervt fauchen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, besonders da er scheinbar am Unterricht Teilnehmen sollte.

„Warum Snape?", fragte Ron verzweifelt, da kamen die beiden auch schon um die Ecke. Als Ihr Professor für VgddK sie sah, grinste er sie an und erklärte schnell, während er die Tür öffnete:  
„Severus hat sich bereit erklärt uns heute als Testperson zur Verfügung zu stehen."

„Habe ich das?"

„Ja, hast du sweet.", flötete er und betrat den Raum.

„Sweet?", fragte Hermine, nach dem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Hat er Professor Snape 'sweet' genannt?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Professor Aso.

„Er ärgert sich darüber immer so toll. Ich liebe es ihn zu ärgern."

„Der muss lebensmüde sein.", flüsterte Ron leise.

„OK. Da sonst keine fragen mehr sind, erkläre ich das Thema. Wir fangen mit Stabloser Magie an."

„Aber ich dachte die wir nicht gelehrt."

„Wie kommen sie darauf, Mr. Longbotten?"

„So viel ich weiß gibt es nur eine Handvoll von Zauberern, die in der Lage sind mit Stabloser Magie zu kämpfen."

„Das ist richtig. Es gibt nur eine Handvoll die das können, aber ich möchte euch nur die Grundlagen beibringen. Die kann jeder Zauberer erlernen. Es gibt aber nur sehr wenige, die über diese Grundlagen hinaus kommen und noch weniger sie so gut darin sind, als dass sie damit kämpfen können. das ist aber nicht unser Ziel.

Sie werden gleich in zweier Gruppen gegeneinander üben. Vorher lesen sie die Seite 15."

Ron war gerade bei der hälfte der Seite als in eine Bewegung aus der Konzentration ries. Verwirrt sah er zu Hermine die neben ihm saß und am schreiben war.

„Hermine, ich weiß du ließt schnell aber selbst du kannst noch nicht fertig sein.", flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

„Ich kenne das Kapitel schon."

„Das Kapitel oder das ganze Buch?", witzelte er und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick und ein gezischtes:

„Na und?"

„Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, sind sie fertig?"

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

„Wenn sie fertig sind, Miss Granger, können sie ja schon mal mit Severus üben."

.+Was?+

Ein leises kichern neben ihr, lies sie begreifen das sie das gerade wirklich gehört hatte. Wütend kniff sie Ron in die Seiten und stand auf.

„Bitte gehen sie nach nebenan, damit sie die anderen nicht ablenken."

Mit klopfenden Herzen folgte Hermine Ihren Professor in den Nebenraum und hoffte das man ihr nicht ansah wie nervös sie eigentlich war. Unsicher stellte sie sich Snape gegenüber.

„Na dann Severus, lass sie leben.", mit denn Worten ließ Professor Aso eine verstörte Hermine und einen böse guckenden Snape zurück.

.+ Oh Gott! Womit habe ich das verdient?", fragte sich Hermine als sie in das finster guckende Gesicht ihres Lehrers sah.

„Wollen sie Wurzeln schlagen, Miss Granger?"

„Warum denn nicht? Dann können sie mich wenigstens nicht gegen die nächste Wand schleudern."

.+ Bist du blöd?!+, geschockt über ihre eigene Dummheit sah Hermine ihren Professor an und bemerkte erstaunt das ein belustigtes Funkeln in den Augen zu sehen war.

„Seien sie sich da mal nicht so sicher!", sagt er mit dunkler Stimme, bevor er auf sie zu ging.

.+Scheiße!+

„AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

„Ich habe ihn doch gesagt er soll aufpassen.", knurrte Mamoru als ein lauter Knall zu hören war und ging schnell in denn Nebenraum ohne auf die entsetzten Blicke seiner Schüler zu achten.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er auch so gleich wissen. Hermine saß auf dem Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich. Severus stand ihr gegenüber und zwischen ihnen lag ein Kronleuchter.

„Was ist passiert?", wieder holte er seine Frage.

„Miss Granger hat denn Fluch zurück geworfen und dieser ist dann gegen den Kronleuchter geprallt."

.+ Du solltest dich doch zurück halten, Severus.+

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen.", wand er sich an Hermine.

„Ja alles in Ordnung, Professor.", murmelte diese.

„Nimm nicht mehr so gefährliche Flüche.", wandte er sich wieder an Severus.

„Der war nicht gefährlich!", versicherte dieser und klang dabei wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Mach es einfach nicht mehr!", damit drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu seinen anderen Schülern.

.+Hoffentlich sind bald mal andere Schüler fertig.+

Mit einer Handbewegung reparierte Snape denn Kronleuchter und sah dann wieder zu Hermine, die aufgestanden war.

„Wollen sie weiter machen, oder warten bis einer ihrer Kameraden so weit ist?"

„Weiter."

.+ Jetzt sind die schon 3 Minuten da drin und ich habe nichts mehr gehört... auf jeden fall nichts beunruhigendes. Ist das gut oder schlecht? Und warum brauchen die andern so Lange um einen Text zu verstehen.+

Plötzlich standen mehrere Schüler auf.

„Wenn sie fertig sind gehen sie bitte in den Nebenraum. Die anderen sollten in 2 Minuten auch fertig sein."

Erleichterung breitete sich in ihn aus.

.+Wenn jetzt noch mehr Schüler in den Raum kommen, muss Severus sich mehr zurück halten.+

Keine Minute später bereute er es schon wieder, das gedacht zu haben. Es wollten gerade weitere Schüler den Nebenraum betreten, als die Tür sich öffnete und die Schüler, die eben rein gegangen sind wieder raus kamen. Fragend sah er sie an.

„Da können sie uns nicht rein schicken!", fauchte Lavender, die einen Kratzer im Gesicht hatte.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Haben sie die Kämpfen sehen? Wir sind mehr in Gefahr als die beiden.", versicherte diese und die anderen nickten zustimmend, was Professor Aso ein Seufzer entlockte.

.+Was haben die beiden denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?+

Er öffnete die Tür und wusste sofort was die beiden gemeint hatten.

Die beiden schossen Flüche ab, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge. Während Hermine die Flüche abschickte und abblockte ging sie immer näher an Severus heran. Als sie sich fast berührten, schickte Hermine einen weiteren Fluch los, denn Severus abblockte. Durch die Energie die dabei entstand wurden die beiden zurück geschleudert. Sie wollten gerade wieder auf einander zu gehen als Aso dazwischen ging.

„Geht's noch?", fauchte er die beiden an, die verwirrt inne hielten.

„Ihr sollt euch nicht umbringen! Ihr solltet üben."

„Das haben wir doch.", verteidigte Severus sie beide.

„Und dabei denn Raum auseinander genommen. Die Verletzungen die ihr euch zugefügt habt, muss ich hoffentlich nicht auch noch erwähnen!"Irritiert sahen die beiden sich im Raum um.

.+In der Tat. Nicht mehr sehr viel ganz.+ dachte Severus und im selben Augenblick krachte der Schrank hinter ihm zusammen.

.+OK. Nichts mehr ganz.+

Ein weiterer Blick auf Hermine zeigte ihn, das er vielleicht nicht nur mit ihr geübt hatte. Sie hatte einige Kratzer abbekommen und versuchte verzweifelt ihren Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ihr räumt das jetzt auf und danach gehen sie, Miss Granger zu Madam Pomfry."

„Woher..."

„Madam Promfry hat alle Lehrer darum 'gebeten' dich ja zu ihr zu schicken.", damit drehte er sich um und ging zu denn anderen Schülern.

Severus Snape war mit den nerven am ende.

Erst hatte Mamoru der in dazu 'überredet' ihn zu helfen. Dann hatte er herausgefunden das Hermine erstaunlich gut mit Stabloser Magie umgehen konnte, vielleicht zu gut. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das er in ihr einen ernst zunehmenden Gegner gesehen hatte. Dann hat Mamoru ihn nach mal vorwürfe gemacht und als ob das nicht genug gewesen wäre hatte Pomfry ihn auch noch mal zusammen gefaltet.

Aber war damit der Tag endlich zu ende?

Nein natürlich nicht. Was für eine frage!

Pomfry war zu Dumbledore gegangen. Das war ja nicht so schlimm, da er nur wissen wollte was passiert ist. Das Schlimme ist, das Minerva das ganze auch noch erfahren hat. Sie war ja eh noch sauer auf ihn, weil er bei der Sache mit Draco Malfoy nicht schnell genug reagiert hat. Als sie dann gehört hatte, dass er ihre verletzte Schülerin angegriffen hat, war sie auf 180, wenn nicht noch drüber. Über eine Stunde hat sie ihn zusammen geschissen. Danach kam wieder die nervige Stimme die Mamoru so schrecklich ähnlich war und hat ihn vorwürfe gemacht.

Aber es kam ja noch besser. Ein Brief von Lucius Malfoy hat ihn erreicht, in dem dieser sich darüber beschwert hatte, das man seinen Sohn so ungerecht behandeln würde. Zum Schluss hatte er in denn letzten Stunden Unterricht mit 1 Klässlern. Genau der Kurs, der am Anfang des Schuljahres den ganzen Kerker versaut hatte. Immerhin wurde diesmal keiner verletzt.

.+ Was für ein scheiß Tag!+

Ein klopfen holt in aus seinem Rückblick.

.+ Was denn jetzt noch?+

„Ja?"

Langsam, fast schon unsicher wurde die Tür geöffnet.

.+Hermine?+

„Miss Granger. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

_Schweinchen!_

.+Schnauze!+

Unsicher betrat Hermine denn Raum.

„Ich habe ihr Buch gefunden und habe mir gedacht, das sie das vielleicht noch brauchen.", erklärte sie schnell.

.+Buch? Welches Buch?+, fragte Severus sich verwirrt und sah auf das Buch, das Hermine in denn Händen hielt. In der tat, das war seines.

.+Wo habe ich das denn vergessen? Vielleicht als ich denn Ravenclaw angeschissen habe.+

Schnell erhob er sich und ging auf seine Schülerin zu.

„In der tat. Vielen Dank.", er versuchte nicht all zu grimmig zu grinsen.

.+Sie kann ja nicht für meinen beschissen Tag.+

_Nun ja... eigentlich schon._

.+ ... +

„Ich geh dann mal wieder.", sagte Hermine etwas unsicher. Sie wollte gerade denn Raum verlassen als Severus sie noch mal zurück hielt.

„Was machen ihre Verletzungen?"

„Uhm... Sie sind nicht so schlimm wie Madam Pomfry getan hat.", versicherte sie mit einen unsicheren lächeln.

„Gute Nacht, Professor.", dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

_Gute Nacht, hat sie dir gewünscht. Die wirst du jetzt bestimmt haben..._ meldete sich seine innere Stimme mal wieder.

.+OK. Ich bin nicht die Nettigkeit in Person, aber das habe ich doch nicht verdient.+, jammerte der schwarzhaarige verzweifelt und setzte sich ziemlich geschafft wieder, als die Tür auch schon wieder aufflog. Müde öffnete er die Augen, von denen er nicht mal bemerkt hatte das er sie geschlossen hatte und sah wie Mamoru ihn erstaunt musterte. Dann breitete sich ein breites und zweideutiges Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht aus.

„Erzähl!"

„Was?"

.+Was will der?+

„Nun tue mal nicht so. Du sitzt hier, total geschafft, oben ohne und Hermine kommt mit hochroten Kopf aus deinen Räumen."

Verwirrt sah Severus an sich runter und wirklich, er hatte oben rum nichts an.

„Warum erschießt mich nicht einfach jemand?", stöhnte er erledigt.

„Hö?"

.+ Ich habe Severus Snape oben ohne gesehen!+ dachte Hermine mit roten Kopf. Sie lag auf ihren Bett und hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen.

.+ Was Ginny wohl sagen wird, wenn ich ihr das erzähle? Aber so habe ich ihn mir gar nicht vorgestellt.+

_Du hast dich schon mal gefragt wie dein Professor für Zaubertränke oben ohne aussieht?_

.+ Ja, mit Ginny. Aber in unserer Vorstellung war er nicht so gut trainiert und auch wesentlich dünner.+

_Das klingt so, als ob du sagen würdest, das er jetzt dick wäre._

.+ Nein. Wir haben uns ihn einfach viel dünner vorgestellt. Er wirkt ja schon fast dürr in denn Sachen.+

_Schwarz streckt doch._

.+ Ja aber so sehr?... Ich fasse es nicht! Ich mache mir Gedanken über denn Oberkörper meines Professors!+

_Aber schlecht sah er doch nicht aus. War doch richtig Sexy._

Hermine rief sich das Bild zurück in Erinnerung.

.+ Stimmt. ER sieht gut aus....................... Das habe ich jetzt nicht gedacht!+

_Doch hast du! Ich bin Zeuge! Hihihi_

* * *

OK spätestens jetzt solltest ihr mir schreiben.


	11. 06Samstag09

Ein kleines Geschenk zu Ostern. Ihr wollte mir auch was schenken? Hmm... Wie wäre es mit Reviews?!

Zu dem Kommentaren:

susu: Ja ich weiß es dauert immer etwas bis ich was neues bringe und leider wird es bis zum nächsten Update wieder etwas länger dauern, aber ich hoffe du bleibst dennoch dran.

koernchen: Freut mich das dir meine Story gefällt, hoffe auch es bleibt dabei.

AnjaHexe: Das die mein neuer Professor gefällt freut mich riesig, hätte nicht gedacht das der so viel Zustimmung findet.

Was die Sache mit dem Szenen Wechsel angeht, ich versuche mich zu besser, wie man hoffentlich sieht. Wenn es immer noch nicht genau genug ist, bitte Bescheid geben, ich versuche dann was neues.

Mortianna's Morgana: Es freut mich immer zu hören das meine Geschichte Lustig ist, das soll sie ja auch sein. Auch möchte ich mich für das Lob der inneren Stimme bedanken, meine innere Stimme freut sich auch darüber.

Jetzt noch was zum letzten Kapitel:

Ich persönlich fand die Szene mit der stablosen Magie etwas abgehoben und schäme mich auch ein bissel das ich sie so gelassen habe. Vielleicht finden andere es auch ein bissel schräg darum zwei Dinge.

1. Es wird noch etwas abgedrehter.

2. Ich hatte meine Gründe, die Szene trotz Scham drin zu lassen, welchen werdet ihr noch herausfinden.

So und nun Viel Spaß.

_**Samstag 06.09**_

Hermine und Co. wollten sich gerade vom Frühstück erheben als ihr Direktor aufstand. Er wartete noch eine weile bis er alle Aufmerksamkeit hatte bevor er loslegte.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Ich wünsche euch einen einen Guten Morgen. Der Grund warum ich jetzt schon etwas sagen möchte, ist der, das wir eure Zettel gestern ausgewertet haben. Das Turnier beginnt nächsten Monat. Alle die daran teilnehmen wollen, tragen sich bitte bis dahin auf die Listen ein, die in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen hängen. Wenn es noch Fragen gibt, wendet euch bitte an eure Hauslehrer."

„Was macht ihr heute?", erkundigte sich Hermine bei denn anderen.

„Es finden die Quidditch Auswahl spiele statt", erklärte Harry.

„Da geht ihr beide natürlich hin."

„Ich muss. Angelina will, dass das ganze alte Theam dabei ist."

„Gehst du zugucken?", wollte Hermine von Ron wissen. Dieser nickte und murmelte irgendwas, was keiner verstand.

„Gut. ich werde schon mal die Sachen für Snape fertig machen." sie hörte wie die anderen beiden stöhnten.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute wieder Hagrid besuchen?"

„Klar." Stimmten Ron und Harry sofort zu und vereinbarteten, das sie sie nach denn Auswahlspiel abholen würden.

.+ So, das wäre geschafft. Jetzt muss ich nur noch schnell das Gegengieft finden. Also in den Buch steht es nicht. War ja klar. Wäre viel zu einfach. Na dann mal ab in die Bibliothek.+, schnell packte sie ihr Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den weg.

.+ Immer noch nicht?! verdammt noch mal! Wo ist der denn? Ich habe jetzt 3 Haarwuchsmittel gefunden, 5 damit die Fingernägel schneller wachsen, 1 um Organe zu erneuern, die durch eine Krankheit beschädigt sind........ Warum stand der nicht in der Verbotenen Abteilung?

35(!) Verhütungtränke! Als ob einer nicht reichen würde und nicht zu vergessen die 10 Tränke die gegen Alp- Träume helfen und noch viel mehr! Und mein Tank ist immer noch nicht dabei!+

„Hermine?"

Verwirrt sah Hermine hoch und sah das Harry und Ron ihr gegenüber saßen.

„Hast du das Gegengift noch nicht gefunden, oder suchst du noch nach etwas anderen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nein, ich habe ihn noch nicht gefunden.

Der Aufsatz war ja kein Problem, hat keine halbe Stunde gedauert, aber ihr sitze ich jetzt schon seit-" sie warf einen blick auf ihr Uhr und konnte es nicht fassen.

„2 Stunden?"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in die Küche gehen, was essen, dann zu Hagrid gehen und später zusammen suchen.", schlug Ron vor.

Erst sah Hermine so aus als ob sie damit nicht einverstanden wäre, aber schließlich nickten sie.

„Ich dachte schon ihr hättet mich vergessen.", brummt Hagrid und ließ sie ein.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Wie immer. Und bei euch? Schon wieder einen neuen Abenteuer auf der Spur?"

„Ne, noch nicht. Hoffentlich ist dieses Jahr mal ruhe.", erklärte Ron. Verwirrt bemerkte er, das Hagrid sich ihnen anderes gegenüber verhielt als sonst, auch wenn er versuchte es zu verstecken. Auch denn anderen fiel es auf.

„Hagrid? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Doch, doch"

„Ist es weil wir dein Fach nicht mehr belegt haben?", hackte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„... Ich habe ja damit gerechnet. Ich meine, ihr müsst jetzt sehr viel lernen und euch auf die Fächer konzentrieren, die ihr für euren Beruf später braucht, aber..." Entrüstet blickte Hermine ihren großen Freund an.

„Aber Hagrid! Wir besuchen dich doch auch weiter hin."

Bei diesen Worten schien Hagrid schon wieder etwas glücklicher.

„Ja, hast ja Recht. Habt ihr vielleicht ein paar Tipps für mich, für dieses Jahr?"

Versuchte Hagrid das Gespräch zu retten, was nicht so wirklich funktionierte da sich keiner traute etwas zu sagen.

„Nun ja, du solltest vielleicht den Gefährlichkeit Grad etwas runter schrauben.", versuchte Ron es höflich und brachte Hagrid damit ziemlich aus der Fassung.

„Gefährlich? Die war'n doch nicht gefährlich!"

„Die Knallrümpfigen Kröter, vielleicht ein bisschen." schlug Ron ironisch vor.

„Die war'n doch nicht gefährlich."

„Für dich vielleicht nicht, aber du bist ein Halbriese Hagried. Deine Haut ist... dicker als die unsere. Das mit denn Einhörnern war gut und die Hippogreife auch, auch wenn du die erst später zeigen solltest.", erklärte Hermine.

„Das mit denn Nifflern war auch gut.", bestätigte Harry.

„Die Flubbelwürmer waren aber langweilig.", holte Ron Hagrid auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, als dieser drohte vor lauter Lob abzuheben.

„Wir wissen, das du lieber etwas... stärkere Wesen magst, aber du musst einen Ausgleich finden, verstehst du?", faste Hermine das alles noch mal zusammen. Hagrid sah hin und her gerissen aus, brummte dann aber schließlich, als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte.

„Ach Ron, bevor ich es vergesse. könntest du mir einen gefallen tun?"

„Welchen denn?", wollte Ron erst mal wissen. Die Sache mit den Spinnen hatte er nicht vergessen.

„Könntest du Charlie fragen, wie man die Schalle von Dracheneiern richtig aufbewahrt? Ich habe nur noch ein Stück von Norberts Schalle und ich wollte wissen, wie man verhindert, das diese ebenfalls zu Staub zerfällt."

Erleichtert, dass es nur so was einfachen war, stimmte Ron zu.

„OK. Genug von mir! Hermine wie geht es dir? Ich habe von der Sache mit Malfoy gehört."

Hermine überlegt kurz, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

.+Wäre nicht so gut, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, das es immer schmerzhafter wird.+

„Nicht schlimmer als es aussieht... wirklich.", versicherte sie auf den zweifelnden Blick und versuchte vom Thema abzulenken.

„Wie waren die Auswahl spiele?"

„Ron ich habe gehört du bist jetzt im Quidditch Theam?", fragte Hagrid erfreut und strahlte seinen keinen Freund an, dich dieser bekam rote Ohren und nickte stumm. Er spürte den fragenden Blick von Hermine.

„Wann hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen?", nuschelte er leise, sah ihr aber nicht in die Augen.

Sie redeten noch lange, doch dann erhob sich Hermine.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss zu Madam Pompfry."

„Stimmt ja. Du musst da ja regelmäßig hin. Dann kommen wir auch direkt mit, oder Harry? Es gibt ja auch gleich Essen."

„Klar. Also, bis dann Hagrid."

„Ja bis später. Gute Besserung Hermine."

„Danke."

„So Miss Granger, wie geht es ihnen denn?", begrüßte Madam Pompfry die nervöse Hermine.

.+Soll ich es erwähnen? Vielleicht ist es ja wichtig, immerhin weiß ich nicht was das für ein Schlamm war.+ fragte Hermine sich doch bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnte hörte sie die Krankenschwester auch schon wieder reden:

„So lange wie sie schweigen, scheinbar nicht besser, oder vielleicht noch schlechter? Wenn das der fall ist, Miss Granger, müssen sie mir das sagen."

.+Erwischt.+

„Nun ja... Ich habe öfters Kreislauf Probleme und auch starke Magen Beschwerden."

„Erbrechen?"

„2 mal und es sieht so aus, als ob sich ein paar Wunden entzündet haben."

_Und das wolltest du der verheimlichen?! SPINNST DU!?_

.+ Das mit der entzündeten Wunden nicht!+

_Ach stimmt. Der Rest ist ja auch nicht wichtig._

„Na dann setzten sie sich mal aufs Bett und machen sich frei.", verlangte Poppy und schloss den Vorhang um das Bett.

.+Das sieht sehr schlimm aus. Hoffentlich findet Severus bald heraus was das für ein Schlamm war. Vielleicht hilft es ihm, wenn ich ihn von Miss Grangers Beschwerden erzähle. Das verstößt zwar gegen die Schweigepflicht, aber er ist ja ein Lehrer. Ich sollte sie aber dennoch um Erlaubnis bitten.+

Hermine wurde immer nervöser.

.+Warum sagt sie denn nichts? Sonst sagt sie doch auch immer was. Oh nein! Mir wird schlecht! Bitte nicht!+ doch alles flehen half nichts. Schnell schubste sie die Heilerin auf Seite und erbrach sich.

.+Das arme Kind! Dieser Malfoy ist ein Idiot! Und wie ist die Strafe ausgefallen? 100 Punkte abgezogen und einen Monat Nachsitzen! Das ist doch nichts gegen die Qualen die sie haben muss.+

„Geht's wieder?", fragte sie besorgt nachdem Hermine aufgehört hatte.

„Ich glaube schon.", antwortete diese kraftlos. Als sie sich aufrichtete sah sie das Madam Pomfry ihr einen Becher entgegenhielt denn sie auch verwirrt in die Hand nahm.

Er war dunkelbraun, zähflüssig und roch sehr süß. Er erinnerte Hermine an geschmolzene Schokolade.

.+Ich weiß was das für ein Trank ist... oder eher ich müsste es wissen.+ dachte sie. Als sie denn wartenden blick von Madam Pomfry sah schluckte sie ihn schließlich runter, doch kaum das sie ihn ihre Speiseröhre runter gleiten spürte, wusste sie was das war.

.+Brechmittel!+

„Miss Granger? Wir versuchen ja immer noch genaueres über denn Schlamm herauszufinden und ich wollte sie daher um Erlaubnis bitten, ihr Beschwerden Severus mitzuteilen." Da Hermine mit brechen beschäftigt war nickte sie einfach nur.

Besorgt betrachtete Ron seine Freundin als sie beim Mittagessen zu ihnen stieß:

„Hermine! Warum warst du diesmal so lange da? Ist es schlimmer geworden?"

„Sie hat mir geraten, viel Obst zu essen und ich muss in einer Stunde wieder zu ihr. Sie hatte nicht mehr genug salbe für die Wunden.", erklärte diese und betrachtete das Essen. Sie hatte nach dem ganzen erbrechen keinen Hunger, aber Madam Pompfry hat ihr erklärt das es sehr wichtig sei, das sie jetzt was isst. Widerwillig griff sie nach dem Milchreis.

.+ Als ob sie gewusst hätten, das ich so was jetzt brauche.+

.+ Sie verheimlicht uns was.+, bemerkte Ginny, die das Gespräch mitgehört hatte.

Eine Eule die vor Hermine landete riss sie aus denn Gedanken.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und nahm ihr denn Brief ab. Ein lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie die Schrift erkannte.

"Von Justin.", erklärte sie auf die fragenden Blicke.

_Hi Mine_

_Wie geht es dir? Hoffe es geht dir gut. Mir geht es super. Ich war mit Mama und Papa im Zoo und sie haben mir versprochen mit mir in denn Vergnügungspark zu fahren. Die Eule habe ich Tinkerbell genannt. Ich habe Mama und Papa gefragt ob ich nicht eine bekomme um dir zu schreiben. Erst haben sie nein gesagt aber ich habe sie so lange genervt, bis sie ja gesagt haben. Dafür bekomme ich aber keinen neuen Fussball. Siehst du mal, was du mir wert bist. Mrs und Mr. Weasley haben sie mir in der Winkelgasse geholt, da wir da nicht hinkommen. Jetzt weiß ich aber nicht wie ich mich bei ihnen bedanken kann. Nächste Woche muss ich wieder ins Krankenhaus, ich wünschte du wärst auch da, aber dieses mal bin ich mutig._

_Soll dich von Mama und Papa grüßen, aber dafür grüßt du mir Dracula und seinen seltsamen Freund, verstanden? Auch das Hübsche rothaarige Mädchen, man muss nett zu Mädchen sein._

_Hab dich lieb und vermisse dich_

_Justin._

.+ Ich soll Dracula und seinen Freund grüßen? Ob er weiß was er da von mir verlangt?+

„Was schreibt er?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Das er Mom und Dad so lang genervt hat, bis sie ihn endlich eine Eule geschenkt haben. Die Eule heißt Tinkerbell.", erzählte sie lächelnd und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Auch soll ich 'das nette rothaarige Mädchen' grüßen.", reichte sie die grüße weiter, was Ginny zum kichern brachte.

„Da ist noch ein Brief.", machte sie Harry darauf aufmerksam. Verwirrt nahm Hermine denn Brief doch bevor sie ihn öffnen konnte, tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.

„Pravati, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Es geht um die Abstimmung des neuen Wettbewerbs. Viele haben sich das Theater gewünscht und wir wollten nun fragen, ob du nicht mal mit McGonagall oder sogar Dumbledore reden könntest. Es muss ja kein Wettbewerb sein. Es geht ja auch wenn es eine art Schulprojekt wird. Würdest du das vielleicht machen?"

„Ich kann es versuchen."

„Danke."

Genervt saß Ron auf dem Boden der Bibliothek und schlug das Buch zu. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, das sie nun schon seit über 3 Stunden das Gegengift suchten.

„Habt ihr ihn endlich gefunden?"

Seine beiden Freunde klangen sehr erschöpft als sie verneinten.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was ihr drei jetzt schön wieder aus heckt?", hörten sie die strenge Stimme der Bibliothekarin.

„Wie kommen sie darauf das wir etwas Ausfressen?", wollte Harry verwundert wissen.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ihr drei hier sitzt und stundenlang etwas bestimmtes sucht, seit ihr was an Ausfressen.", erklärte sie mit strenger Stimme und sah die drei erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir suchen das Gegengift, für denn Spurgo-Trank.", erklärte Hermine. Wütend runzelte Madam Pince und fragte spitzt:

„Wofür braucht ihr denn?"

„Zaubertränke!"

„Und warum nur ihr?"

„Wir konnten aufgrund eines Unfalls nicht am Unterricht teilnehme und sollen daher die Wirkung das Trankes erklären und das Gegengift finden."

„Denn könnt ihr lange suchen!"

„Warum?", fragte Ron verzweifelt.

„Sie können uns doch sicher helfen, oder existiert der nicht?"  
„Natürlich könnte ich das, aber nicht ohne Einverständnisses eines Lehrers. Das Buch steht nämlich in der verbotenen Abteilung."

„Heißt das, wir haben das alles umsonst gelesen?!", fauchte Ron und bekam dafür mörderische blicke von Madam Pince und Hermine.

„Man hat nie etwas umsonst gelesen!", fauchten die beiden ihn an, das dieser zusammen schrumpfte.

„Sie können uns doch sicher sagen wie das Buch heißt, oder?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Natürlich. Es heißt:

Krankheiten und Heilung."

„Warum steht es in der verboten Abteilung?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Weil da auch die Zutaten für die Gifte drin stehen. Grausame Gifte, aber auch Kräuter, Steine oder sonstige Sachen."

„Das erklärt, warum das Rezept nicht im Buch steht.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Tut es nicht?"

„Nein tut es nicht, Ron! Du müsstest es aber wissen, du musst es ja auch machen."

„Hab ja noch Zeit."

„Kommt! Wir gehen zu Professor McGonagall."

Es dauerte eine weile, doch schließlich hatte ihre Professorin ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben.

„Jetzt ab zur Bibliothek! Bald geschafft!", freute sich Ron und die anderen beiden konnten nur zu stimmen.

"Madam Pince? Sind sie da?", rief Harry, als Madam Pince, nicht wie sonst am Eingang saß.

„Ruhe! Das ist eine Bibliothek.", fauchte diese ihn an. Erschrocken drehten sich die drei um doch bevor einer der drei etwas sagen konnte ging sie dazwischen.

„Das Buch ist momentan nicht da. Severus hat es sich ausgeliehen."

.+Das hätte sie uns auch früher sagen können!+

Glaubt ihr auch Zauberer besitzen Zoos? haben die dann Magische oder nicht Magische Tiere da?

„Sie können uns doch sicher sagen wie das Buch heißt, oder?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Natürlich. Es heißt:

Krankheiten und Heilung." Na wenn das mal nicht einfallsreich ist, oder X_x


	12. 07Sonntag09

_**Sonntag 07.09 Nachts**_

„Das ist ja wohl nicht war!", fauchte Ron genervt. Er war eh schon denn ganzen Tag schlecht gelaunt gewesen, weil das Buch gar nicht vorhanden war. Harry und er hatten sich endlich dazu bereit erklärt die Strafarbeit zu machen und jetzt machte er es schon das zweite mal falsch.

„Was ist?"; fragte Harry müde und warf einen blick auf die Uhr.

.+Schon nach Mitternacht+

„Ich habe es schon wieder falsch! Ich habe dass was wir eben gelesen haben und das was wir jetzt gelesen haben durcheinander geschmissen. Ich mag nicht mehr."

„Ist mir auch schon öfters passiert. Ich schreibe das jetzt nur schnell fertig und schreibe das dann morgen noch mal neu."

„Neu? Warum neu?"

„Wenn ich dem das so abgebe bekomme ich sicher noch ne Strafarbeit und vielleicht sogar punkte Abzug.", erklärte Harry müde und rieb sich über die Augen, als eine ebenfalls müde Stimme sich erkundigte:

„Seit ihr immer noch nicht fertig?", verdutzt drehten sich Harry und Ron Richtung Mädchentreppe und sahen Hermine im Schlafanzug mit Mantel.

„Ich dachte du schläfst schon?"

„Habe ich auch, aber ich habe Hunger bekommen. Warum seit ihr noch nicht fertig?"

„Uns sind ein paar Fehler unterlaufen."  
„Die währen?"

„Wir haben erst die falsche Seite gelesen.", erklärte Harry erschöpft. Hermine konnte nur denn Kopf schütteln.

„Harry, kannst du mir den Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber geben? Ich hole dann was zu Essen und helfe euch."

Ohne was zu sagen sprang Harry auf und ging die Sachen holen.

„Bekommst du öfter Hunger, wenn du schläfst?"

„Selten. Aber Madam Pompfry wird sich sicher freuen."

Bevor Ron fragen konnte, wie sie das meine war Harry auch schon wieder da.

„Bringst du mir was mit."

„Klar was denn. Du auch Ron?"

„Oh ja. Mir egal was."

„Dito."

„OK. Bis später."

.+ -Einhorn Blut.

- ein geriebenes Stück Dracheneischalle. 5 cm im Durchmesser.

- Haut eines Feuersalamanders.

- Gänseblümchen.

- Sonnenblumenkerne.

- Mimze.

-Zitronengras.

- Kralle eines Greifs.

Und wo her soll ich das alles nehmen?+

.+- Einhorn Blut. Klasse gar nicht gefährlich.

-Haare einer Todesfee. Na wenn das mal nicht einfach ist, könnte ja nur bei sterben.

- Birken Holz.

- Doxy Eier.

- Blut eines Kappas.

- Feder eines Hippogreifs.

- Blüte einer Teufelsschlinge.

- Tränen eines Phönix

- halbe Eierschale von einem russischen Kurzschwanzdrachen.

Sind die nicht kurz vor dem aussterben?

Und das Feuer muss mit dem holz eines magischen Baumes entfacht werden. ... irgendwie ist das Birken Holz hier total falsch...+

„So, das müsst ihr morgen noch mal neu abschreiben und dann ist alles in Ordnug."  
„Vielen vielen dank, Hermine. du bist unsere Rettung. Aber jetzt sage ich: Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht ihr zwei. Ich geh jetzt auch wieder hoch."

Hermine hatte sich gerade einen Apfel in die Tasche gepackt, als Pravatie auf sie zu kam.

„Hey Hermine. Hast du schon mit Professor McGonagall geredet?"

„Ja. Sie hat gesagt das sie mit Dumbledore darüber reden wird."

„OK. Danke."

„Hermine, hast du heute Abend Zeit?", fragte Ginny, nachdem Pravatie gegangen war.

„Nein, heute habe ich Rundgang. Morgen könnte ich. Warum?"

„... Morgen kann ich nicht. Dann am Dienstag, wieder um 20:00 Uhr an der Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum.", ohne noch was zu sagen, stand sie auf und verschwand.

Verwirrt sah Hermine ihr hinterher. Sie aß noch schnell auf, packte was für Harry und Ron ein und ging wieder in denn Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie die beiden auch fand.

„Warum wart ihr nicht beim Frühstück?", erkundigte Hermine sich als sie sich zu ihnen setzte und lass was die beiden am schreiben waren.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, das wir denn Aufsatz jetzt noch mal schnell abschreiben, da wir es sonst die ganze Zeit vor uns her schieben würden.", erklärte Harry.

„Und die Folgen wäre die, das wir das wieder heute Abend machen würde und das in einer Katastrophe enden würde, da wir dann viel zu müde sind, um was ohne Fehler abzuschreiben.", redete Ron weiter.

„Das ist ja richtig vernünftig von euch, ich habe auch eine Belohnung für euch.", sagte sie und holte das Essen für die beiden raus. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, war das Essen auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Danke."

„Du bist Klasse." nuschelten die beiden und stopften weiter Essen in sich rein.

.+Ein Glück für die beiden, dass ich weiß das sie mir Wirklich Dankbar sind, auch wenn es nicht so wirkt!+

Verzweifelt ging Severus in seinen Raum auf und ab. Er hatte gerade einen Hauselfen darum gebeten, allen Lehrern mitzuteilen, das sie sich nach dem Mittagessen im Lehrerzimmer versammelten. Gleich war es so weit. Er selbst war nicht beim Mittagessen. Er verspürte keinen Hunger und hatte die Zeit genutzt, sich die Worte zurecht zu legen, die er später wohl eh nicht benutzen würde.

_Kannst ja schon mal gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen sehr lange Essen werden._

Severus musste seiner inneren Stimme recht geben und machte sich auf den weg.

Madam Pomfry und Hagrid waren die letzten die ins Lehrerzimmer kamen.

Severus versuchte die Worte zusammen zu kratzen, die er sich eben überlegt hat und müsste feststellen das er sie nicht wiederfand.

„Da sie sicher alle wissen wollen, warum ich sie herbestellt habe, werde ich es nicht länger hinauszögern.

Es geht um Hermine Granger.

Poppy hat mich Gestern über ihre Beschwerden informiert, woraufhin ich herausfinden konnte was das für ein Schlamm war."

„Aber das ist doch gut.", redete Pomona Sprout die Gedanken der Anwesenden aus.

„Wenn es so wäre, Pomona, hätte ich euch nicht zusammen gerufen. Es ist so, das der Schlamm, eine unverkäufliche, verbotene Substanz ist, die nur sehr schwer herzustellen ist.", erklärte er und holte ein Buch hervor, das er Albus zuschob. Dieser hob es auf und öffnete es an der ersten markierten stelle.

"Avelenamentror Interreno.

Zutaten:

- Klaue eines Greifes

- je 10 Schuppen 5 verschiedener Drachen

- Einhorn Blut 2 große Kellen voll

- 1/2 Liter Gift einer Acromantula

- eine Hand voll Chimära Haare

- Blut, direkt aus denn Herzen eines Muggel

- 10 ml Blut eines reinblütigen Zauberers/ Hexe

- Flamme das Phönix

.... In der tat sind das alles Zutaten, an die man nicht sehr leicht kommt."

„Nicht sehr leicht?! Albus das ist untertrieben! 2 große Kellen Einhornblut! Das ist verdammt selten!", fauchte Minerva.

„Wo soll Mr Malfoy das alles her haben?", wollte Hagrid wissen.

„Das ist eine sehr gute frage, Hagrid. Wo sollte ein noch nicht volljähriger Zauberer an solche Zutaten kommen? Selbst für Volljährige Zauberer ist das mehr als schwer. Ich vermute das Mr. Malfoy es nicht selbst hergestellt hat und ich glaube auch nicht, das es irgendein Malfoy war."

„Und was genau bewirkt jetzt dieser Schlamm?", fragte Septima Vektor. Wieder fing Dumbledore an zu lesen:

„Für starke und reinblütige Zauberer ist dieser Schlamm ungefährlich für schwache Reinblüter,Schlammblüter und Muggel hat dieser Trank allerdings schwerwiegende folgen. Es gibt mehrere Phasen:

1. Die Wunden fangen an zu Eitern, Kreislauf Probleme treten auf, starkes erbrechen, wechselnder Appetit und damit verbundene Gewichts Schwankungen.

Diese Phase fangt ca 1 Woche nach den Kontakt mir dem Schlamm auf.

2. Bei dem erbrochenen ist öfters Blut dabei, das Atmen fällt öfters mal schwer, Schweißausbrüche, starker Hygiene drang, bei Frauen unregelmäßige Blutung, das auseinander halten von Geschmäckern (essen/trinken) fällt schwerer, die Sehstärke nimmt ab und die Gefühle sind nur noch schwer zu kontrollieren.

Diese Phase tritt spätestens 2 Wochen nach Phase 1 auf.

3. Erbrechen hört auf, öfters verlieren des Bewusstseins, starke Empfindlichkeit gegenüber Geräuschen, Geschmäcker - Geruchs - und die Sehstärke nimmt sehr stark zu.

Die Phase tritt erst 1 Monat nach der 2 Phase auf.

4. Blut erbrechen, erblinden, kein Hunger mehr, Bewegung unmöglich(selten: kann sich nur noch schwer bewegen), Atmen nur sehr schwer.

Ausbruch dieser Phase ist unterschiedlich.

Die Phasen verlaufen nur bei psychisch stabilen Schlammblütern so. Bei schwachen geht es wesentlich schneller.

Da diese Krankheit durch denn Schlamm ausgelöst wurde, ist sie nicht ansteckend, auch muss die Person längere Zeit mit dem Schlamm bedeckt gewesen ein."

...

„Ein langsam und schmerzhaftes dahinraffen. Einfach widerlich.", faste Mamoru das gerade gehörte zusammen. Hagrid schluchzte laut auf.

„Heißt das... heißt das Hermine hat vielleicht nur noch 1 Monat zu leben?"

„Hagrid, es kommt drauf an, wie Stark Miss Granger ist.", erklärte Albus.

„Und wie alt die Zutaten waren, wie sie aufgehoben worden sind, wie der Schlamm verpackt war und wie dieser aufgehoben worden ist.", vollendete Severus die Dinge, die Einfluss auf den Verlauf nahmen.

„Wenn wir Glück haben sind wir in der Lage ein Gegengift zu brauen. Es ist ein Lauf gegen die Zeit, denn der Trank braucht 1 Monat und 1 Woche."

„Das heißt wir könnten ganz knapp gewinnen.", stellte Minerva fest.

„Ja, wenn wir jetzt anfangen würden, allerdings haben sie noch nicht gehört, was die Zutaten sind.", sagte Snape und sah Albus an.

Dieser schlug die zweite Markierte Seite auf und fing wieder an vorzulesen:

"Zutaten:

-Einhorn Blut 1 große Kelle.

-Haare einer Todesfee min.10.

- Birken Holz.

- Doxy Eier 1 kleine Kelle.

- Blut eines Kappas ein Glas.

- 3 Federn eines Hippogreifs.

- Blüte einer Teufelsschlinge.

- 7 tränen einen Phönix

- halbe Eierschalle von einen russischen Kurzschwanzdrachen.

... Das wird nicht einfach."

„Russische Kurzschwanzdrachen sind doch kurz vor dem aussterben."

„Und wo bekommt man Haare einer Todesfee?", fragte Minerva verwirrt.

„Die Blüte einer Teufelsschling kann ich besorgen, genaues wie das Birkenholz.", erklärte die Kräuterkunde Professorin.

„Das Kappa Blut ist auch nicht schwer.", sagte Severus.

„Die Federn einen Hippogreifs kann ich leicht besorgen und das Blut theoretisch auch. Mehrere Einhörner haben sich verletzt, ich weiß nur noch nicht warum. Aber ist Einhornblut nicht verflucht?", wollte Hagrid um Fassung kämpfend wissen.

„Wenn man es einen Einhorn mit Gewalt nimmt ist es verflucht, wenn es einen das Blut freiwillig gibt ist der Fluch aufgehoben und wenn man es sich von einen verletzten Einhorn nimmt stehen die Chancen das es nicht verflucht ist sehr groß.", erklärte Severus.

„Wegen der Tränen rede ich mit Fawkes."

„Das heißt, wir brauchen nur noch die Doxy Eier, die Haare der Todesfee und die halbe Eierschale eines russischen Kurzschwanzdrachen.", faste Flitwick zusammen.

„Wegen der Eierschale könnten wir doch Charlie Weasley schreiben.", schlug McGonagall vor.

„Doxy Eier und Haare einer Todesfee bekommt man sicher auf denn schwarz Markt.", erklärte Aso.

„Das ist aber verboten.", quiekte Flitwick. Freundlich lächelnd wandte sich Mamoru zu ihn:

„Woher denn sonst?" Flitwick schwieg.

„Dann müssen wir das wohl so machen.", murmelte Dumbledore.

„Sonst noch was, Severus."

„Ja, in der tat. Wie ich eben erwähnt habe ist es wichtig zu wissen, wie gut die Zutaten waren ect. Je nach dem wir frisch die Zutaten waren, wie gut versiegelt der Schlamm und wie frisch der Schlamm war, haben wir keine Chance." Dieser Gedanke geiel Hagried gar nicht, was er auch verkündete.

„'türlich haben wir eine Chance. Positives denken zeiht Positive Dinge an!" Viele Lehrer nickten zustimmend, wobei nicht ganz klar war, wer wirklich daran glaubte.

Mit erschreckend ruhiger Stimme rufte Minerva nach einen Hauself. Dieser erschien sofort und verneigte sich.

„Ma'am hat gerufen?"

„Holen sie Draco Malfoy her und sagen sie ihn, das wenn er nicht in 3 Minuten hier ist, werde ich seinen Haus 100 Punkte abziehen."

„Sehr wohl.", quiekte der Hauself und verschwand.

„Minerva, findest du nicht-", doch Dumbledore brach ab, als er denn Mörderischen blick seiner Kollegin sah. Ihr Stimme zitterte als sie ihn ansprach:  
„Was Albus? Finde ich nicht was? Das ich Über treibe? Nicht in geringsten. Mr. Malfoy hat aus Dummheit eine Schülerin vergiftet. Je nach dem wie die Sache aussieht, können wir sie nicht mal heilen. Was wird das Ministerium sagen? Was sollen wir ihren Eltern sagen, wenn sie stirbt? Nein Albus! Ich denke nicht das Ich übertreibe! Der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht darauf bestehe ihn der Schule zu verweisen ist, das Miss Granger dann wissen würde, das es was ernstes ist. Ich bin der Meinung dass sie dies aber nicht erfahren sollte. Um so mehr sie glaubt es ist nicht schlimmes, um so größer sind die Chancen das sie überlebt!", zum Schluss wurde sie immer lauter, schrie schon fast und ihre Stimme war unangenehm hoch.

Keiner traute sich was zu sagen, erst ein klopfen lies die elektrische Spannung im Raum verschwinden. Schnell stand Minerva auf und öffnete die Tür.

"Mr. Malfoy kommen sie rein, wir hätten ein paar Fragen an sie."

Verwirrt betrat Draco den Raum. Dumbledore machte eine Geste zum Stuhl, damit dieser sich setzte.

„Mr. Malfoy, was sagt ihnen der Name: Avvelenamentro Interreno?"

„Nichts, Sir."

„Wo haben Sie denn Schlamm her, denn sie auf Miss Granger geworfen haben?"

„Ich habe ihn gefunden, Professor. Ich wusste nicht, das er sie verletzten würde. Ich habe das Glas in der Abzweigung zur Nokturngasse gefunden."

„Und Sie haben wirklich gedacht, das es einfacher Schlamm ist?", der unglaube in Dumbledors Stimme war kaum zu überhören und Droca merkte wie der Schweiß ausbrach.

„Der Laden der Weasley Zwillinge ist keine 5 Meter von der Kurve entfernt und es liefen überall Leute mit einer Tasche von ihnen herum. Ich habe gedacht es hätte einfach jemand verloren. Das habe ich doch schon alles Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape erzählt.", sagte er. Die beiden nickten zur Bestätigung.

„Haben Sie noch die Phopile in der der Schlamm war?"

„Ja, Sir."  
„Haben Sie sie schon gesäubert?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Dann bringen Sie sie Professor Snape."

„Ja, Sir." Draco erhob sich und verließ denn Raum.

.+Was hat der Schlamm nur für eine Wirkung, das alle Lehrer da waren?+ Er war so in Gedanken versunken, das er die Person vor dem Lehrerzimmer nicht bemerkte und mit ihr zusammen stieß.

„Pass doch auf!"

„Hast doch selber Augen im Kopf!", entgegnete ihn eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Mit funkelnden Augen schrie er sie an:

„Granger! Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht worum es geht, aber du brauchst deine Hormonschwankungen nicht an mir auszulassen!"

Mit Schwung riss Severus die Tür auf und funkelte seine Schüler wütend an.

„Mr. Malfoy, warum stehen sie denn noch hier? Sollten sie nicht schon längst auf den Rückweg sein?" Geschockt sah Draco seinen Hauslehrer an und verschwand dann schnell.

„Miss Granger, was wollen sie hier."

„Ich wollte fragen, ob sie mir das Buch 'Krankheiten und Heilung' geben können, Sir"

„Wofür brauchen Sie das?"

„Für die Arbeit die Sie mir, Ron und Harry gegeben haben."

„Vergessen sie die Aufgabe.", erklärte Snape im strengen Ton. Einer der beiden Wasserspeier schien das wohl als Anlass zu nehmen seine Meinung zu äußern:

„Da bist du wohl sauber abgeblitzt." Hermine sah denn Drachen an als ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Warum stehst du Vollpfosten eigentlich den ganzen Tag vor dem Lehrerzimmer? Ach ja. Du kannst ja nicht gehen!" dann drehte sie sich um und stampfte wütend denn Flur zurück.

„Die kleine hat es dir aber ganz schön gegeben!", lachte der andere Wasserspeier.

.+Was für Vollidioten.+, dachte Snape für sich und schloss dann die Tür.

„Was wollte Miss Granger?", verlangte Minerva zu wissen.

„Sie wollte das Buch. Ich habe es ihr nicht gegeben, weil sie nicht auf denn Schlamm treffen sollte. Sie verstehen das doch sicher."

„Natürlich."

„Bitte fangt schon mal an, die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Für denn Fall das wir eine Chance habe, soll sie nicht zerstört werden, weil wir zu langsam waren. Minerva, bitte schreibe Charlie Weasley."

* * *

Positives denken zeiht Positive Dinge an!"

eine Freundin von mir sagt das momentan immer und ich konnte nicht anders.

Schreibt mir!!! Auch wenn es nach Ostern ist. Lese ich trozdem gerne.


	13. Bla Bla vom Autor

Hey

Wilkommen bei „Bla Bla vom Autor"

Ich wünsche alle die sich auf die Story verirren einen schönen ersten Mai. An alle die Kopfschmerzen haben, weil sie am Abend zu viel gefeiert haben: „HAHAHAHAHA!!!" (Ich trinke kein Alkohol, darum kann ich mich prächtig darüber amüsieren). An alle die ein Mai Herz, Bild oder Baum bekommen haben. GLÜKWUNSCH!! Ist bestimmt schön zu wissen, das es jemanden gibt der euch so lieb hat.

Nun an alle die dachten es kommt ein neues Kapitel: Ich muss euch enttäuschen und ich schiebe ein „Ihr seit es selbst schuld" direkt hinterher. Warum ihr es schuld seid? Weil sich keiner von 160 Leser(!!!) dazu bereit erklärt hat mir ein Feedback zu geben. Darunter sind auch die, die nicht angemeldet sind. Ich wiederhole mich gerne: „Auch die nicht ihr registriert sind können mir schreiben, das habe ich so eingestellt."

Wenn ihr denkt: „Was ist das denn für eine blöde Autorin?" Ja, das frage ich mich auch gerade, während ich das schreibe, ich bin gerade einer dieser Autoren die ich selbst nicht mag.

Allerdings kann ich es auch nicht verstehen, warum es unter 160 Leser (nicht Klicks, sondern Lesern) die seit Ostern meine Story gelesen haben, nicht einer dazu bereit ist 3 Minuten zu Opfern um zu schreiben:

„Ich finde deine Story gut, weil...." oder auch

„Ich lese deine Story gerne, aber was mich stört ist..." ich bin ja auch mit Kommentaren zu Frieden aller:

„Ich lese deine Story gerne. Schreib bitte weiter" nur dann dürft ihr natürlich nicht damit rechnen, das ich euch lange darauf antworte.

Ihr könnte mir jetzt auch gerne schreiben wie ihr diese Aktion fandet, aber ich würde mich auch freuen etwas über meine Story zu hören.

Was die folgenden Kapitel angeht, die sind an sich fertig müssen nur noch mal vor dem Hochladen überflogen werden und wann sie hoch geladen werden ist eure Entscheidung.

Also, wenn ihr ein neues Kapitel wollt, schreibt mir, wenn ihr keins wollt schreibt mir nicht, oder warum ihr keins wollt.

So, nun ist die ganze Enttäuschung raus und ich bin gespannt wie ihr darauf reagiert.

Ich wünsche euch noch allen einen schönen erstem Mai.

* * *

Diese ansprache wurde nicht gebetat, aws vieleicht aufgefallen ist. Die Fehler schenke ich den Findern


	14. 08Montag09

**_TazzyToons:_ Freut mich das du die Story wiedergefunden hast. Du hast einen gefallen an Justin gefunden? Das freut mich. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht ob er noch mal Persönlich auftaucht. ****Hoffe du liest dennoch weiter.**

**_magda:_ ICH SCHREIBE JA WEITER! Ja die arme Hermine, wie es mit der wohl weiter geht? Wer weiß -lalala- mit wem sie zusammen kommt? Ich bin mir momentan noch nicht sicher *g* scherz, oder doch nicht...**

**_Mortianna's Morgana:_ „noch" gefällt sie dir? Das klingt nicht so gut. Da muss ich mir ja mühe geben dich nicht zu verlieren. Ja Ja, Hermine... ich glaube ich habe mich ganz schon in die Sch**** geritten, als ich die habe Krank werden lassen. Bin gespannt ob ich mich, eurer Meinung nach, interessant aus der Situation gerettet habe, aber das Chap liegt noch etwas weiter vor.**

**_twofacemirror:_ In einem Rutsch durchgelesen? Das nehme ich als Kompliment. Ob Hermines Bruder noch mal Persönlich auftaucht weiß ich noch nicht, aber er wird noch erwähnt. Das Aso die ans Herz gewachsen ist ist gut, er wird nämlich noch ne ganze weile bleiben.**

**_sunflowersdarling:_ Na gut, die Entschuldigung das dein PC dich nicht Review schreiben lässt nehme ich an. Aber der Versuch zählt ja schon. Ich hoffe dein PC lässt deine Versuche durch.**

**_Viper:_ Ich setzte doch schon Zeichen... immer noch nicht deutlich genug? Na dann versuche ich es noch deutlicher zu machen. Die Zeit Wechsel ich doch eigentlich nicht, oder doch? Ist nicht beabsichtigt und wenn gebe ich das normaler weise an. Mein Beta hat mir auch nichts gesagt... Kannst du mir ein Beispiel nennen?**

**2. Da ich die Kapitel in Tage unterteile, werden sie wahrscheinlich weiterhin so kurz bleiben. Es tut mir leid.**

* * *

_**Montag 08.09**_

„Ich hoffe ihr habt alle eure Hausaufgaben gemacht.", begrüßte Professor Aso die Klasse, Professor Snape im Schlepptau.

„Wir hatten Hausaufgaben auf?"

„Ach stimmt. Du bist ja nicht wiedergekommen."

„Schön das es dir auch aufgefallen ist, Ron. Warum habt ihr mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Wir dachten du müsstest davon nichts wissen. Immerhin hast du gestern mit Snape denn Nebenraum auseinander genommen."

„Soll heißen?"

„Wir hatten auf stablose Magie für heute zu üben. Aber du scheinst das ja schon zu können. "

„Ihr werden jetzt in 2 Gruppen vor die Klasse treten und zeigen was ihr könnt oder auch nicht könnt. Mr. Weasley und Mr. Longotten bitte."

Nervös gingen die beiden nach vorne und stellten sich sich gegen über.

„Fangen sie an."

Ohne Warung hob Neville die Hand und rief:

„_Stupor_!"

„_Protego_!", rief Ron, doch sein Schildzauber war nicht stark genug. Der Fluch traf ihn und er kippte um.

„_Finite_! Sehr gut. Sie können sich wieder setzen. Miss Brown, Mr Finngarn, wenn ich bitten darf."

Unsicher standen die beiden sich gegenüber.

„_Tarantallegra_!"

Ohne zu wissen was sie tat, riss Lavender die Hand hoch und sprang in Deckung um nicht von dem Fluch getroffen zu werden. Sie hörte ein reißendes Geräusch und spürte kurz darauf etwas in der Hand. Irritiert sah sie hoch und sah wie ihr Partner nur noch in Boxershort da stand, Hose, T-Shirt und Schuluniform hielt sie in der Hand.

Erschrocken sahen sie sich an, dann wurde sie plötzlich rot und fing an wie blöde zu giggeln.

„Das ist nicht witzig.", fauchte Seamus gereizt.

„Tolle Short!", rief Dean und brach ebenfalls in lachen aus

„So das reicht jetzt.", ging Aso dazwischen und mit einer Handbewegung hatte Seamus seine Sachen wieder an.

„War das so geplant, Miss Brown?"

„Nein. Na ja, eigentlich hatte ich keine Ahnung was es werden sollte.", erklärte sie immer noch kichernt.

„Miss Granger, Mr Potter."

„Lass mich leben, Hermine."  
„Warum sollte ich dich umbringen?"

„Weiß nicht, aber so wie der Raum gestern aussah..."

„Das war ich aber nicht alleine!", fauchte diese genervt. Ein knurren sorgte dafür das sie ihren Kopf nach links drehte und in die funkelnden Augen ihres Zaubertränke Professor zu sehen. Aso der etwas hinter Snape stand, verkniff sich mit mühe das lachen.

.+Sehr schlau von die Hermine.+ lobte diese sich in Gedanken selbst.

„Dann fangt mal an."

Harry machte denn ersten schritt.

„Impedimenta!"

„Protego!Stupor!" blockte Hermine den Zauber ab und feuerte auch gleich wieder zurück.

Mit einem:

„Expelliarmus!" löste Harry denn Zauber auf, doch den zweiten fluch sah er zu spät und wurde direkt getroffen. Lachend brach er zusammen.

„Sehr gut."

So ging es noch eine weile weiter, aber kein Kampf dauerte so lange wie bei Harry und Hermine.

„Nun gut. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, kommen sie bitte noch mal nach vorne. Da sie beiden die besten bisher waren, möchte ich das sie gegen Severus antreten."

„Wir beide gegen ihn?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja.", bestätigte er und setzte sich aufs Pult.

Severus stellte sich ihnen gegenüber und fing direkt an.

Schnell konterten die beiden. Schnell hatten sie festgelegt das Hermine sie verteidigte und Harry angriff. Harry hatte es geschafft Severus für einen kurzen Moment auszuschalten. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Hermine und rieß das Pult an sich- Mamoru der drauf saß wurde einfach runter geschleudert- um ihn dann mit den Beinen zur Wand auf Severus zu zu schweben, so das dieser darin gefangen war.

„Sehr gut, ihr beiden, Auch wenn eine Warnung nett gewesen wäre, Miss Granger. 5 Punkte für jeden Kampf und noch mal 10 für dieses hier. Bis zur nächsten Woche übt ihr bitte zu Zaubern ohne zu sprechen."

Hermine ließ den Tisch zurück schweben, setzte allerdings zu viel Magie mit rein. Zum zweiten mal konnte man das reißen eines Stoffe hören.

„Mädels, was ist denn heute mit euch los?", fragte Professor Aso verwirrt, als er seinen freund oben ohne sah. Hermine hingegen wurde rot und gab einen seltsamen laut von sich. Die anderen Weiber fingen wieder an zu kichern.

.+Scheiße!+ schoss es Hermine durch denn Kopf als sie den bösen blick von Snape sah.

.+ Warum ist Hermine rot geworden, als Snape oben ohne da stand?+ fragte Ron sich verwirrt, während er versuchte das Küken vor ihm wachsen zu lassen.

_Na es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste ist die, das es ihr peinlich war, das sie ihn ausgezogen hatte und die zweite ist die, dass das was sie gesehen hat, ihr gefallen hat._

.+ Bestimmt das erste. Ich meine, was soll ihr da gefallen haben?+

_Die Muskeln vielleicht?_

.+ Muskeln? Pah, na und? Wenn interessiert das?+

_Das sagst du doch nur, weil du keine hast_

.+ Außerdem war er total dürr.+

_So dünn wie du tust war er gar nicht._

.+ Warum fällst du mir in denn Rücken? Außerdem, er ist ihr Professor, ein Arschloch!+

_Aber das hat doch nichts mit dem Aussehen zu tun! Ach und ich fall dir nicht in denn rücken, ich stelle nur Tatsachen fest. _

Wütend machte Ron die Bewegung, holte allerdings so viel Schwung, so dass er das Küken k.o. schlug.

"Sie sollen ihr Küken wachsen lassen und nicht umbringen, Mr Weasley."

.+Ach scheiße!+

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum über ihren Hausaufgaben als Ginny sich grinsend ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Ich habe gehört, das du Snape ausgezogen hast."

„Ja, hat sie.", bestätigte Lavender, bevor Hermine irgendwas sagen konnte.

„Und? Wie sah er aus.", wollte Ginny jetzt wissen. Hermine beschloss sich da jetzt hauszuhalten, da Lavender jetzt ihren Part übernahm.

„Gar nicht so dünn, wie er wirkt."

„Und Muskeln hat er. Hätte ich ihn gar nicht zugetraut.", mischte sich jetzt auch Pravati kichernd ein.

„Warum sagst du nichts dazu Hermine?" wand sich Lavender an Hermine. Als sie sich zu Hermine umdrehte schmiss sie allerdings das Tintenfass um. Erschrocken sah sie auf das Stück Pergament, das nun ganz schwarz war.

„Hermine das tut mir leid."

Diese reagierte gar nicht sondern war nur einen blick auf die Uhr.

.+ 10 Minuten noch. Ich schaffe es doch nie, denn Aufsatz noch mal neu zu schreiben. Aber was soll ich jetzt machen.+

Schnell holte sie ihren Zauberstab raus und versuchte die Tinte aufzusaugen.

.+ Es ist nicht sehr viel zerstört worden, das müsste ich noch Hinbekommen.+

Schnell trennte sie das zerstörte stück Pergament ab und holte neues aus ihrer Tasche.

„Hermine?", fragte Lavender nervös.

„Jetzt nicht. Ich habe nur noch 8 Minuten um den Aufsatz zu ende zu schreiben."

Sie beugte sich wieder über ihre Arbeit und ignorierte den verwirrten und auch entschuldigenden Blick von Lavender.

Nachdem sie den Aufsatz fertig hatte rannte sie zu ihren Unterrichtsraum.

Immer wieder sahen die Schüler in ihre Richtung und ein wispern lag in der Luft. Sie saß mit ihren beiden Freunden am Feuer. Harry und Ron spielten mal wieder Schach, während sie ein Buch las, konzentrieren konnte sie sich allerdings nicht, da die ganzen blicke die auf ihr lagen sie nervös machten. Wüten sah sie schließlich hoch und fauchte Pravati genervt an.

„Was ist?"

.+ Warum guckt die so mitleidig?+

„Ich... Wir... Es ist nur..." sie wurde immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen und sprach schließlich nicht weiter, stattdessen übernahm Lavender das Wort.

„Wir wussten nicht das es so schlimm um dich steht.", schluchzte sie und sah sie voller Mitleid an. Hermine verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Nun... es heißt das Malfoy noch mal zum Lehrerzimmer gerufen wurde... wegen dem Schlamm... und... und da müssen alle Lehrer anwesend gewesen sein. Ich meine wenn alle Lehrer das sind, muss es doch sehr schlimm um dich stehen...", wieder schluchzte sie und Tränen rannen ihr nun übers Gesicht.

„Aber das muss doch nichts heißen.", versuchte Hermine Lavender, aber auch sich selbst, zu beruhigen.

„Nicht?"

„Nein... Ich meine... Wo sollten die Lehrer denn sonst sein?"

_Blödes Argument_

.+Ich weiß.+

„In Ihrem Büro?"

„Vielleicht hatten sie vorher noch was zu besprechen und es war nur Zufall, das alle Lehrer anwesend waren."

„Warum hätten die da alle anwesend seien sollen?", fragte Lavender ungläubig, aber auch Hoffnung lag in ihrer Stimme, was Hermine aufatmen lies.

„Vielleicht wegen dem Teatherstück. Vielleicht haben sie darüber geredet."

„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte nun Pravati und Hoffnung stand in ihren Augen.

„Warum nicht? Bestimmt mussten die Lehrer darüber reden. Wer auf die Gruppe aufpasst und so weiter.", machte sie denn beiden Mut und auch sich selbst, auch wenn sie tief innen wusste das sie sich selbst belog. Sie merkte das mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte.

Doch die anderen schienen das als Erklärung zu akzeptieren.


	15. 09Dienstag09

_**Dienstag 20:05 Uhr 09.09**_

.+ Wo bleibt sie denn? Sonst ist sie doch immer über pünktlich.+ Verwirrt stand Hermine am ende der Treppe die zu den Gryffindor Turm führte.

.+ Ah, da ist sie ja.+ Schnell ging sie auf Ginny zu und nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Wo warst du denn so lange? Sonst bist du doch immer schon 5 Minuten früher da."

„Tut mir leid."

„Komm. Beeil dich, sonst besetzt noch jemand anderes das Bad. Ich habe gehört, Cho möchte da heute mit ihren Freund rein.", erklärte sie ihre Eile und verzog das Gesicht dabei was das rothaarige Mädchen zum lachen brachte.

„Ist es nicht widerlich, das sie sich an Harry ranschmeißt, obwohl sie einen Freund hat?"

Verwirrt sah Colin denn beiden nach.

.+Warum hat Ginny mich gebeten, Hermine zu sagen sie kommt nicht, wenn sie doch kommt? Versteh einer die Frauen.+, mit diesen Gedanken ging Colin wieder in denn Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ha, geschafft! Hast du gesehen wie die geguckt hat, als wir ihr den Raum vor der Nase weggeschnappt haben?", fragte Ginny und kicherte. Hermine musste auch lachen und machte sich dran, die Wasserhähne aufzudrehen. Ein platschen lies sie verwirrt aufsehen.

„Ginny du bist unmöglich! Ich bin noch nicht mal meinen BH los und du sitzt schon im Wasser."

„Bin halt von der schnellen Sorte." Lachte diese und tauchte unter.

„Deine Beine sehen ja immer noch schrecklich aus.", murmelte Ginny und schreckte Hermine so aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich werde mich aber immer noch nicht rächen.", erklärte sie und setzte hinzu um das Thema zu wechseln:

„Was hältst du von dem Ball?"

„Ich finde es interessant. Ich meine ein Maskenball ist ja nicht so ungewöhnlich, aber das mit dem Zauber finde ich eine gute Idee."

„Ja, aber auch irgendwie fies. Du erkennst wegen dem Zauber deinen Partner nicht. Stell dir vor der Zauber hört auf und du merkst das du mit Crabbe oder Malfoy getanzt hast."

Beide mussten kichern.

„Aber ich glaube, Pravati und denn anderen währe ein Theaterstück lieber gewesen."

Nachdenklich legte Hermine den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und schüttelte dann denn Kopf.

„Ich glaube die Beiden finden das sogar ganz gut. Sie stehen zwar nicht alleine im Mittelpunkt, aber sie haben die Gelegenheit sich schön zu machen und sich von allen bewundern zu lassen."

„Würdest du gerne mit jemand bestimmtes Tanzen?"

„Ginny, ich erkenne die doch eh nicht."

„Ja und. Würdest du gerne mit jemand bestimmtest Tanzen?"

„..."

„Ich höre!"

„Vielleicht mit Ron... Du weißt, dass ich mir immer noch nicht sicher bin, ob ich ihn liebe oder nicht. Das wäre eine Gelegenheit das herauszufinden.

Und du? Bestimmt Harry, oder?"

Ginny hüllte sich in schweigen.

Sie redeten noch lange über Gott und die Welt, doch plötzlich sprang Ginny aus dem Wasser, machte eine seltsame Bewegung, die dafür sorgte da sie die Kleider wieder an hatte und rannte aus denn Raum. Verwirrt sah Hermine ihr nach.

.+Was war das?+


	16. 10Mittwoch09

_**Ich mag Luna. Ich glaube das wird hier deutlich**_

* * *

_**Mittwoch 10.09**_

Müde erwachte Hermine. Mit halb geöffneten Augen starte sie auf den Stoff, der über das Bett gespannt war. Im 4 Schuljahr hatte sie denn Stoff so verzaubert, das er wie ein Sternenhimmel aussah. Müde blinzelte sie, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und warf einen blick auf die Uhr. Sofort war sie Wach.

„Ich habe verschlafen!"

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett ins Bad um die Katzenwäsche schnell hinter sich zu bringen, zog sich dann in Windeseile an und sprintete zur Krankenstation, wo sie vorher noch vorbei schauen sollte.

Suchend sah er sich um. Wo war sie? Ging es ihr schlechter? Ist sie in eine andere Phase gerutscht? Vielleicht hat sie auch nur verschlafen.

„Du musst dir keine sorgen machen. Du hast doch selbst gesagt das sie erst nach 2 Wochen von Phase 1 in Phase 2 rutscht.", versuchte Aso seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Da geht man aber von den besten Fall aus.", murmelte dieser besorgt.

„Du hast doch heute Abend mit ihr Unterricht. Da wirst du es dann sehen.", versuchte er weiter den blasen Mann zu beruhigen. Dieser nickte nur und murmelte dann:

„Gestern in Zaubertränke war ja auch noch alles in Ordnung."

.+Warum habe ich dann so ein schlechtes Gefühl?+

Auch Ron machte sich sorgen als er bemerkte, das Hermine nicht da war was Harry nicht entging.

„Ron was ist los? Du isst ja kaum was."

„Ich frag mich wo Hermine steckt. Seit wann verschläft sie? Glaubst du es ist ihr was passiert?"

„Nein glaube ich nicht. Warum sollte sie nicht auch mal verschlafen? Sie ist doch auch nur ein Mensch. Frag doch Ginny. So viel ich weiß hat sie Hermine zu letzt gesehen.", schlug Harry vor während er sich seinen Teller belud. Ron nickte zustimmend und hielt nach seiner kleinen Schwester Ausschau. Als er seine sie entdeckt hatte - sie saß bei Luna am Ravenclaw Tisch - stand er auf und ging zu ihr.

„Ginny, weißt du was mit Hermine ist?"

„Nein, warum fragst du?"

„Na, weil sie noch nicht da ist und sie hat doch noch nie verschlafen. Außerdem hast du sie gestern doch zuletzt gesehen."

„Ich habe sie gestern nicht zuletzt gesehen. Wir wollten uns zwar noch mal treffen aber ich konnte nicht."

„Wann hast du sie denn zuletzt gesehen?"

„Kurz nach sieben.", antwortete sie während sie sich zu Cho umdrehte und sie fragend ansah.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du versuchst mich mit Blicken umzubringen?"

Diese sah die kleinere hochnäsig an und antwortete dann gleichgültig:

„Ich versuche nicht dich mit Blicken zu töten, ich frage mich nur warum du lügst."

„Ich lüge nicht.", erwiderte Ginny im selben Tonfall, was Cho gar nicht gefiel:

„Natürlich lügst du. Ihr habt mir und Denni das Bad vor der Nase weggeschnappt!"

„Schwachsinn! Ich habe Colin gebeten, Hermine zu sagen das ich nicht kann. Frag ihn doch!"

Wütend sah Cho sie an, verzauberte dann aber ein Stück Pergament so, das es zu Colin flog. Verwirrt sah dieser auf und ging dann zu denn andern.

„Was ist?", fragte er. Da Cho und Ginny versuchten sich mit Blicken zu töten ergriff Ron das Wort:

„Hast du gestern Hermine gesagt, das Ginny sich nicht mit ihr treffen kann?"

„Ginny hat mich drum gebeten, aber nachher ist sie ja doch mit ihr weggegangen."

„Das kann nicht sein! Fragt Luna! Sie hat mich um 20:30 Uhr in der Bibliothek gefunden."

„Dann fragen wir doch Denni!", schlug Cho hochmütig vor und rief ihren Freund. Seltsamerweise kam auch Harry zu ihnen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte dieser verwirrt. Wie konnte das Thema Hermine so viele Menschen zusammen locken? Denni war nun auch da und sah seine Freundin fragend an:

„Was ist denn los?"

„Wir haben Ginny doch gestern bei Hermine gesehen, oder Schatz? Sie haben uns doch das Vertrauensschülerbad vor der Nase weggeschnappt, oder?"

„Ja." bestätigte dieser verliebt lä spürte wie sie immer wütender wurde.

„Aber das kann nicht sein." Cho witterte die Chance Ginny bloß zu stellen:

„Wer soll es sonst gewesen sein?". Verzweifelt suchte Ginny einen Ausweg aus der Situation ohne als Lügner dazu stehen. Da kam ihr Luna zu Hilfe und schlug mit verträumter Stimme vor:

„Vielsaft- Trank."

Verwirrt sahen die anderen sie an. Ein fieses grinsen breitete sich auf Chos Gesicht aus als sie fragte:

„Wer sollte das machen? Als ob irgendjemand Interesse an Miss Ich-weiß-alles-besser hätte." Währende Hermines Freunde mühe hatten, sich zurück zu halten, sorgte Luna für noch mehr Verwirrung:

„Malfoy vielleicht. Er hat wegen ihr doch so viele Punkte verloren und muss einen Monat lang nachsitzen."

„Und was hätte er davon?"

„Er erfährt Sachen über Hermine die er verbreiten kann, besonders wenn sie peinlich sind.", erklärte Ginny und musste daran denken wie Hermine ihr erzählt hatte, das sie vor Professor Aso aus Snapes Bad gekommen ist.

„Es könnte aber auch Professor Snape gewesen sein....", erklärte Luna verträumt

Fassungslos sahen die andern Schüler Luna an. Harry versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, das er an ihrem verstand zweifelte, als er nachhakte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na er liebt sie doch.", erklärte sie, als ob das nichts neues währe. Sie packte ihre Sachen ein und wollte gerade zum Unterricht gehen als Ron sie zurück hielt.

„Wie kommst du darauf das Snape Hermine liebt?"

„Das sieht man doch an seinem Verhalten. Er ist viel freundlicher zu ihr als zu denn andern Schülerinnen.", damit löste sie Rons Hand und ging.

Die andern sahen ihr nach, als ob sie ein Alien währe.

„Ich glaub jetzt ist sie wirklich abgehoben.", sprach Ron aus was alle dachten.

„Wann war Snape bitte freundlich?"

.+ Luna Lovegood. Schweigsames, verträumtes Mädchen das an alles glaubt was andere für schwachsinnig halten und mit manchen Dingen hat sie sogar recht. Sie scheint eine gute Beobachterin zu sein, wenn ihr das mit Severus auffällt, besonders wenn man bedenkt, das sie keine Reaktionen von ihn auf Hermine gesehen hat. Die andern scheinen ihr aber nicht zu glauben. Kein wunder klingt auch unglaubwürdig... obwohl... Was hat sie eben gesagt? Vielsaft –Trank?+ Mamoru Aso sah zu seinen Nachbarn und ein grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, was dieser nicht mehr mitbekam da er sich auf denn Weg zum Kerker machte.

_Wann sagst du es ihr?_

.+Ich habe doch gesagt vor Halloween!+

_Fragst du sie, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht?_

.+Warum? Bringt doch eh nicht, oder hast du nicht zugehört als Dumbedore das mit dem Zauber erwähnt hat.+

_Doch ich erinnere mich. Er hat gesagt er legt einen Zauber über das Schloss, der dafür sorgen wird, das niemand erkennt wer sein gegenüber gerade ist und der Zauber wird erst so gegen 6 Uhr morgens enden._

.+Genau, also warum möchtest du das ich sie frage? Es bringt doch eh nichts.+

„Ron! Warte mal kurz! Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten.", holte Hermine in wieder in die Realität zurück. Verwirrt drehte er sich um. Sie war doch schon mit Harry vor gegangen, warum war sie jetzt hinter ihm?

„Warst du nicht eben noch vor mir?"

„Nein. Ich habe Harry gebeten schon mal vor zu gehen weil ich dich noch was fragen wollte."

Ron spürte wie ihm heiß wurde. Konnte es etwa sein...?

„Was denn?", wollte er wissen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„ Könntest du Charlie bitten dir ein Stück Schalle von einen Drachen Ei zu schicken?"

.+ Bitte frag nicht Warum. Bitte frag nicht warum.+

„Warum?"

.+ Großartig!+

_Ist Ironie nicht was tolles?!_

„Ich brauche ihn für einen Trank."

.+Frag nicht für welchen! Bitte frag nicht!+

„Für welchen denn?"

.+ So ein $§%!+

_Der scheint heute ja mal richtig Wach zu sein._

„Wir haben doch gar keinen Zaubertrank bei dem man ein Stück von einen Drachen Ei braucht."

_Hast du das gehört? Noch ein Punkt für ihn!_

Eine ölige Stimme, sorgte dafür, das beide erschrocken herum fuhren:

„Das würde mich auch interessieren Miss Granger." Da die Angesprochene nicht antwortete, hakte er noch mal nach

„Nun, Miss Granger, wofür brauchen sie diese Zutat."

„Für einen Trank.", erwiderte diese trotzig.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich hätte nur gerne gewusst für welchen Trank. So viel ich weiß gibt es nur zwei Tränke die nicht in der Verbotenen Abteilung steht und diese Zutat benötigt. Das eine ist ein Haarwuchsmittel.", er blickte auf Hermines Haarpracht.

„Ich nehme an dass sie das nicht benötigen und das andere ist ein Trank um Organe zu regenerieren. Sie haben doch nicht etwa ein Organ das nicht mehr richtig funktioniert, oder?"

„Nein, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung."

„Wofür benötigst du es dann?", fragte Ron, sichtlich beruhigt das bei Hermine alles in Ordnung war. Eigentlich wollte Hermine es nicht erzählen, doch sie begriff das ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb, wenn sie die Eierschale haben wollte.

„Der Trank ist für Justin.", erklärte sie schnell. Sie spürte wieder diese kalte Hand die sich um ihr Herz schloss als sie an das Schicksal von ihren kleinen Bruder dachte. Keiner der drei sagte was, doch schließlich konnte Ron sich überwinden und erklärte unsicher:

„Dann kann ich dir denn gefallen leider nicht tun." Ungläubig sah Hermine ihn an.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ihr Bruder wahrscheinlich kein Zauberer ist.", erklärte Snape.

„Aber mein Bruder weiß doch eh das ich eine Hexe bin. Da ist das doch was anderes." Als keiner der beiden ihr gesagtes bestätigte, wurde sie unsicher.

„Oder?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich muss sie enttäuschen Miss Granger, aber es ist dennoch verboten.", erklärte ihr Professor mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Hermine wurde blass.

„Heißt das, dass, obwohl ich in der Lage währe meinen Bruder zu helfen, darf ich das nicht. Obwohl ich das wissen und das Talent dazu habe? Und das nur weil er kein Zauberer ist?"

Ein Blick in die schwarzen Augen von Snape, bestätigte das gerade gesagte.

Hermine spürte wie ihr Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammen krampfte und die Übelkeit in ihr hochstieg.

.+Das ist doch nicht wahr. Das wäre doch total schwachsinnig.+

Verzweifelt sah sie zwischen Ron und Snape hin und her, in der Hoffnung einer der beiden würde ihr nun erklären, das dies nur ein schlechter Scherz war, doch keiner der beiden erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch. Hermine spürte wie Tränen sich in ihren Augen bildeten und langsam ihr Gesicht runter rollten. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht gegen die Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit anzukämpfen, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Diese wurden schnell durch Taubheit abgelöst, nur damit diese in Wut umschlagen konnte. Wut auf dieses Gesetz und auch auf Ron und ihren Professor, auch wenn die nichts dafür konnten. Aber sie waren gerade da und somit konnte Hermine ihre Gefühle auch wunderbar an ihnen aus lassen.

Rons Hand fuhr zu der Wange an der Hermines Hand ihn gerade unvorbereitet getroffen hat. Als er in Hermines Gesicht sah, sah er die Tränen, die Wut und die Verzweiflung. Bevor er überhaupt begriff was passiert war hörte er ein weiteres mal ein klatschendes Geräusch dann Schritte die sich schnell entfernten. Er sah seinen Professor an. Dieser sah nicht intelligenter aus als er was auch an dem roten Handabdruck lag der sich auf seiner Wange bildete.

Eine belustigte Stimme ließ sie langsam begreifen was gerade passiert war.

„Severus, so wie es aussieht hat dein Engel ganz schön viel Kraft."

Severus und Ron drehten ihren Kopf nach links und sahen einen Grinsenden Mamoru Aso.

.+Hermine hat mich und Snape geschlagen! Mich UND Snape! Hermine hat einen Lehrer geschlagen!+

_Hast du nicht zu gehört? Er hat Hermine als Snapes Engel bezeichnet!!!_ doch das nahm Ron nicht war.

„Mr. Weasley, ich denke sie sollten zum Unterricht gehen."

Ron nickte nur und ging davon.

Besorgt beobachte Madam Pompfrey Hermine. Sie war eben mit rot-geweinten Augen in denn Krankenflügel gekommen. Als sie fragen wollte, wie es ihr ginge und was passiert sei, hat sie angefangen sich zu übergeben. Sie hatte lange und viel gebrochen und danach das Bewusstsein verloren. Sie müsste jetzt zwischen der 1 und 2 Phase sein. Nach dem was sie eben gesehen hatte wohl schon eher der 2 Phase. Was sie nervös machte, war dass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

.+Aber das muss ja nicht unbedingt mit der Krankheit zu tun haben.+, versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Das war jetzt schon 2 Stunden her. In der Zeit hatte sie sich schon um die Verletzungen gekümmert und erleichtert festgestellt das sie aufgehört haben sich zu entzünden. Ein Teil war auch schon verheilt ohne Naben zu hinterlassen.

Als sie ein Stöhnen hörte ging sie schnell zu Hermine.

„Miss Granger, wie geht es ihnen?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich glaube mein Schädel platz.", hauchte sie leise.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Sie werden heute nicht mehr zum Unterricht gehen. Sie werden sich ausruhen."

„Aber ich muss Professor McGonagall etwas fragen."

„Das können sie auch noch heute Abend.", sagte die Krankenschwester bestimmend. Hermine murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin und fragte dann:

„Kann ich dann heute in denn Zusatzunterricht, bei Professor Snape?"

„Das werden wir dann heute Abend sehen. Trinken sie das.", mit diesen Worten drückte sie Hermine eine Schalle mit einer roten Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

Nachdenklich sah Ron ins Kaminfeuer. Er saß mit Ginny und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte über das nach was passiert war, als ihn auf ein mal Lunas Worte in denn Sinn kamen.

.+Sie hat gesagt Snape würde sie lieben. Könnte das sein? Könnte es sein das Snape Hermine liebt und ihr darum eben keine Strafarbeit und sonstiges gegeben hat? Oder war das nur, weil er viel zu geschockt war? Und die Sorge in seinen Augen, als er Hermine gefragt hat ob sie Probleme hat? Auch sah er so aus, als hätte er Mitleid mit ihr. Ob ich mal mit Luna reden soll? Aber mache ich mich dann nicht lächerlich? Vielleicht hat sie das ja gar nicht ernst genommen sondern nur so gesagt. Aber warum sollte sie das machen?... Ich werde sie einfach mal fragen. Sie muss was mitbekommen haben, was ich verpasst habe.+

_Professor Aso hat Hermine als Snapes Engel bezeichnet!!!_ versuchte es seine innere Stimme noch mal und hatte diesmal erfolg. Schnell holte der rothaarige Jung was zum schreiben und rannte dann in die Eulerei.

_Hey Luna._

_Kannst du um 18 Uhr zum Raum der Wünsche kommen? Würde mit dir gerne über die Sache mit Snape und Hermine reden._

_Ron_

Dann schnappte er sich Pig und schickte ihn zu Luna.

Ein weicher roter Teppich lag auf dem Boden und mehrere weiße Sofas standen um einen kleinen hellen Holztisch, auf dem Getränke und Essen bereit standen. Es gab mehrere Bücherregale an der Wand und im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer munter vor sich hin.

Nervös ging Ron im Raum auf und ab.

.+War es eine gute Idee?+, fragte er sich zum wiederholten mal.

.+Was ist wenn Luna nur einen Witz gemacht hat?+

_Wie kommst du darauf das das ein Witz ist?_

_.+_Snape und Hermine! Das kann doch gar nicht sein!+

_Klingt zwar jetzt gemein Luna gegenüber, aber du redest hier von ihr. Je ungläubiger etwas ist, desto mehr glaubt sie daran._

.+Aber was ist wenn sie recht hat?+

_Du glaubst also, Hermine liebt Snape?_

.+NEIN. Luna hat gesagt ER würde SIE lieben. Sie hat nie gesagt das Hermine auch was für ihn empfindet!+ Ron war so in denn Streit vertieft, das er gar nicht bemerkte das Luna schon da war. Erst als sie ihn auf die Schulter tippte wurde er sich dessen bewusst.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte sie verträumter Stimme. Dieser nickte nur und zeigte auf einen Sessel. Er wartete bis dieses sich gesetzt hatte, bevor er ihr erklärte, warum er mit ihr unter 4 Augen sprechen wollte.

Lange sah Luna ihn an ohne was zu sagen. Sie schien abzuwägen, ob er es ernst meinte oder sie nur Verarschen wollte. Nach einer Ewigkeit - wie es Ron vorkam - nickte sie schließlich und wirkte dabei ungewohnt ernst.

„Und was glaubst du?"

„Es ist doch absurd. Snape ist ihr Lehrer. Er kann sie nicht leiden. Er ignoriert sie jedes mal, wenn sie sich meldet. Er ist Snape!"

„Aber dennoch scheinst du dir viele Gedanken über das Thema gemacht zu haben." Als Ron darauf nicht sagte sprach sie mit ungewohnt ernster stimme weiter:

„Auch Severus Snape ist nur ein Mensch. Glaubst du wirklich er hat es sich ausgesucht in wen er sich Verliebt?... Warum machst du dir Gedanken darüber? Du scheinst mir zu glauben, aber warum?"

„Ich habe übers Snape Verhalten nachgedacht und muss sagen das ich erst nichts feststellen konnte, was deinen Verdacht bestätigt, allerdings ist heute etwas passiert, was dafür gesorgt hat, das ich meine Meinung überdenken musste."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Erst möchte ich das du mir erzählst wie du darauf kommst.", verlangte Ron und sah sie dabei ganz genau an um so sicher zu gehen, dass das was sie sagte auch ernst gemeint war. Luna hingegen sah ins Feuer, ihr ernster Blick wurde von ihren verträumten Blick verdrängt als sie anfing zu erklären:

„Ich glaube angefangen hat es als ihr in der 4 wart, nach dem Weihnachtsball. Was da passiert ist kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil ich da ja nicht dabei war. Mir ist aufgefallen das Snape danach öfters wie gewöhnlich zum Gryffindor Tisch sah und der Blick jedes mal bei euch hängen blieb, um genauer zu sein, bei Hermine.

Wenn er Harry angeguckt hat, war da immer diese Verachtung.

Wenn er dich angesehen hat, wirkte es so, als ob du ihn einfach nur Stören würdest und bei Hermine war sein Blick immer genervt, allerdings hatte sich sein Blick nach und nach verändert. Erst wirkte er nur weiterhin genervt, hat sie aber öfters angeguckt. Dann war sein Blick unsicher, mal verwirrt, dann wieder genervt. Mittlerweile ist es so, das er sie ansieht wie ein verliebter Junge. So wie du, nur nicht so auffällig."

„Danke, sehr freundlich.", fauchte er sie an, doch Luna lies sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ich habe öfters gesehen, wie Snape dafür gesorgt hat, das Hermine nichts passiert, auch wenn es nie einer mitbekommen hat. Um ein Beispiel zu nennen:

Als ihr in der 5 wart, hat Pansy Parkinson hinter einer Ecke auf euch gewartet, ich stand schräg hinter ihr. Snape stand so das er sehen konnte, wie ihr auf sie Ecke zugegangen seit. Auch konnte er sehen, das Pansy ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Robe holte und damit auf Hermine zielte.. Normalerweise hatte Snape nur dann reagiert, wenn Hermine getroffen worden wäre und selbst dann hätte er das ganze so gedreht, das Gryffindor mehr Punkte verliert, aber er ist dazwischen gegangen.

Es sind noch mehr Fälle dieser art passiert und dann noch das letzte Woche in den Zusatzstunden Zaubertränke..."

„Warum? Was war da?", wollte Ron sogleich wissen.

.+ Ich wusste ich habe was verpasst... Moment Luna ist doch gar nicht in Snapes Zusatzstunden, oder?+

„Hast du denn auch die Zusatzstunden bei ihm?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht dabei, aber Cho hat sich die ganze Woche darüber aufgeregt.

Snape hat wohl dafür gesorgt, das alle die ihre Stimmzettel noch nicht abgegeben haben sie Cho geben. Sie muss wohl irgendeinen blöden Spruch abgelassen haben. Jetzt musst du erzählen."

Nachdenklich trank Ron etwas von den Kürbissaft der auf den Tisch stand und verdaute das, was er gerade gehört hatte. Schließlich erzählte Ron ihr von dem Ereignis.

„Miss Chang! Wie alt sind sie? Ich hoffe doch sehr, das ich das nicht mehr sehen muss!", durchbrach Snapes schneidende Stimme die Ruhe im Kerker. Verwirrt drehten sich die Schüler um, um zu sehen was Cho Chang - die in der letzten Reihe saß - angestellt hatte, aber diese hatte den Kopf über ihren Kessel gebeugt und der rosa-farbene Rauch verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Nur Hermine hatte sich nicht umgedreht, sie war viel zu nervös um ihren Trank auch nur eine Sekunde aus denn Augen lassen zu können. Sie wäre fast wieder zu spät gekommen weil Madam Pomfrey sie erst nicht gehen lassen wollte und als sie dann denn Raum betreten hatte, hatte Snape ihr auch direkt gesagt, das sie nach der Stunde da bleiben sollte.

.+Ob ich hier bleiben soll, weil ich ihn geschlagen habe oder ist etwas mit den Trank aus der letzten Stunde nicht in Ordnung?+, Panik stieg in ihr auf, doch sie versuchte verzweifelt sie zu unterdrücken als sie eine belustigte Stimme war nahm.

_Welcher Grund währe für dich denn Schlimmer?_

Hermine machte sich erst gar nicht die mühe etwas zu erwidern.

.+Diesmal ist aber alles richtig!+ Sie hatte sich extra das Buch von Harry geliehen und das mit ihren Buch verglichen um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Mit schrecken hatte sie festgestellt das es noch mehrere solcher Fehler in ihren Buch gab aber auch in dem von Harry waren solche Fehler, die sie natürlich direkt korrigiert hatte.

Nun hatte ihr Trank einen grün-weiß gestreiften Rauch, so wie es seien sollte und es fehlte nur noch eine Zutat. Auf der einen Seite machte das Hermine Stolz auf der anderen Seite aber auch nervös, dann sie hatte festgestellt das sie die einzige war die schon so weit war, was aber kein wunder war.

Der Trank hatte sehr viele Möglichkeiten geboten abzukürzen. Der Vorteil war das man schneller fertig war, der Nachteil das der Trank sich nicht so lange aufbewahren ließ und das die Wirkung nicht so stark war, darum hatte sie auch nicht alle 'Abkürzungen' genommen. Mit Zitternden Händen ließ sie die letzte Zutat in den Kessel rutschen und bemerkte erfreut, das der Rauch direkt in ein helles grün umschlug.

Sie war Fertig.

Sie bemerkte wir Ginny sie verwirrt ansah und auch Harry, der auf der anderen Seite von Ginny saß wirkte verwirrt, als er bemerkte, das Hermine schon fertig war.

„Warum bist du schon fertig?", erkundigte sich Ginny leise und hoffte das Snape sie nicht hörte, aber wie sollte es anders sein?

Snape hatte sie gehört.

Er stand auf und ging mit federnden schritten auf Hermine zu. Ginny widmete sich schnell wieder ihren Trank.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Da sie scheinbar Fertig sind, werden sie mir eine Probe abgeben und denn Trank auf Seite 56 brauen.", während er das sagte, sah er ihr Tief in die Augen und auch nachdem Hermine nickte verweilte Snape noch eine weile in der Haltung, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, mal nach anderen tränken zu gucken.

Ginny hingegen verfluchte Luna für den Floh die diese ihr ins Ohr gesetzt hatte.

Schließlich war es so weit. Die Stunde war vorbei und die Schüler gaben ihre Proben ab. Nervös ging Hermine zum Pult und wartete darauf das Snape wieder kam. Ginny und Harry hatten versprochen draußen auf sie zu warten. Als er wieder kam zauberte er einen Stuhl für Hermine und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, Hermine davor.

„Miss Granger ich wollte mit ihnen über-"

Hermine hatte sich mit einer Hand auf Pult gestützt und mit der anderen Hand griff sie in sein Haar. Sanft zog sie ihren Professor zu sich, so das ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreite von einander entfernt waren. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem spüren und ihren Geruch einatmen, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog.

kurz vorher

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Mamoru Richtung Kerker. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn gebeten Severus mitzuteilen, das sie mit ihm über Hermine sprechen wollte.

.+Da hat sie sich den richtigen Partner ausgesucht.+ dachte er belustigt.

.+Nanu. Warum stehen Harry und Ginny vor der Tür?+ ein Teil von ihn - der vernünftige Teil - sagte ihn, das er besser warten sollte, ein anderer Teil - der neugierige Teil - sagte ihm er solle doch einfach gucken. Seine Neugierde war - mal wieder- größer. Mit Schwung riss er die Tür auf und konnte nicht glauben was er da sah.

Snape saß hinter seinem Pult, Hermine hatte sich auf den Tisch gestürzt und sich nach vorne gebeugt eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben.

.+Küssen sie sich?+

„Stör ich?"

Nachdem Snape Hermine einen Stuhl herbei gezaubert hat und sich selbst gesetzt hatte viel ihr auf, das ihr Professor Einhornhaare in seinen Haaren hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken beugte sie sich vor und zog ihn zu sich, um die Haare zu entfernen. Plötzlich begriff sie, was sie da machte und sah erschrocken in das Gesicht ihres Professors, der nicht intelligenter wirkte. Ohne es zu bemerken Atmete sie tiefer ein.

.+Minze und Zitrone. Schwarz wie Onix. Wunderschön.+, dachte sie als sie ihn in die Augen sah.

„Stör ich?"

Erschrocken zuckten die beiden zurück und sahen zur Tür. Und wer stand da? Mamoru Aso.

.+Wer auch sonst? Hätte ja auch was gefehlt wenn der jetzt nicht aufgetaucht währe um der Peinlichkeit denn letzten Schliff zu geben.+, schoss es Hermine durch denn Kopf. Sie spürte wie sie rot wurde und verfluchte sich dafür. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten um die Situation zu erklären, doch ihr Professor für VgddK war schneller.

„Wie es aussieht störe ich!", stellte er belustigt fest, wippte anzüglich mit denn Augenbrauen und verschwand.

.+Das macht der doch mit Absicht! Bestimmt hat der einen eingebauten Sender, der ihm zeigt wo gerade die größte Peinlichkeit zu finden ist!+

_Da kann er sich auch einfach an deine Fersen heften_

Hermine traute sich nicht ihren Professor in die Augen zu sehen. Sie legte die Einhornhaare auf das Pult und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte.

Auch Snape sah Hermine nicht direkt an, als er wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Ich wollte mit ihnen über ihren Trank aus der letzten Woche reden."

„Ist damit etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine und war froh sich ablenken zu können.

„Doch er war in Ordnung. Allerdings habe ich, als ich den Trank untersuchte habe, festgestellt, das sie die Zermahlenen Blütenblätter an einer anderen Stelle hinzugegeben haben. Ich würde gerne wissen wieso."

„Das war ein versehen. In meinen Buch hatte man vergessen zu erwähnen wo ich diese Zutat hinzugeben muss.", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme und fragte sich ob sich das glaubwürdig anhörte. Ihr Professor sagte nichts dazu.

„Und warum waren sie heute mit dem Trank so schnell fertig?"

„Nun, der Trank bot sehr viele Möglichkeiten ihn abzukürzen und da sie nichts genaueres gesagt haben, dachte ich mir das ist ein Test um zu sehen ob wir das wissen.", sie klang etwas unsicher. Er hatte ja nichts gesagt, also hätte es ja so seien können, es könnte aber auch der Fall sein, das er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass das einer kann.

„Haben sie alle Abkürzungen benutzt?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme. Natürlich wusste er, dass das nicht so war, sonst wäre sie noch schneller fertig gewesen, aber vielleicht kannte sie sonst keine mehr.

„Nein, Sir. Die Abkürzen bringen zwar den Vorteil, das man schneller fertig ist, allerdings auch denn Nachteil, das der Trank seine Wirkung nicht so lange behält oder die Wirkung geschwächt wird." Hermine dachte, das ihre Professor ihren Herzschlag hören musste, so stark klopfte es in ihrer Brust. Snape nickte nur und machte ein Zeichen das sie gehen konnte.

Hermine hatte gerade die hälfte des Raumes durchquert als ihr etwas einfiel. Schnell drehte sie sich wieder um.

„Professor Snape." Sie wartete bis dieser sie ansah, bevor sie weiter sprach:

„Das ich sie geschlagen habe tut mir wirklich leid. Sie können ja auch nicht gegen die Regeln, ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren." Sie wartete noch darauf das ihr Professor etwas sagte, doch dieser schwieg. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und ging zu Harry und Ginny, die schon auf sie warteten.

So gleich bestürmten die beiden sie:

„Was wollte er?"

„Hat nur gefragt was letzte Stunde mit meine Trank war und warum ich heute so schnell fertig war."

„Und warum warst du heute so schnell fertig?", bohrte Harry nach und auch Ginny sah sie neugierig an.

„Es gibt Tränke bei denen man 'Abkürzungen' benutzen kann. Dieser Trank hat sich dafür angeboten. Ich dachte das wäre eine art Test und habe die Gelegenheit genutzt."

Harry wollte noch fragen, warum Professor Aso gemeint hatte er würde bestimmt stören doch Hermine, die das ahnte und die Frage nicht beantworten wollte wand sich schnell an Ginny:

„Warum bist du gestern plötzlich weggerannt?" Verwirrt sah Ginny sie an.

„Wann soll ich einfach weggerannt sein?"

„Na gestern Abend."

„Wie haben uns doch gar nicht getroffen. Colin hat dir doch bestimmt gesagt das ich nicht kann, oder?", etwas flehendes lag in ihrer Stimme, was Hermine irritierte.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Warum denn auch? Wir haben uns doch getroffen."

Da Ginny keinerlei Anstalt machte ihr zu antworten erklärte Harry ihr, das Ginny gestern Abend in der Bibliothek war und Luna das bezeugen könnte.

„Aber wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?", fragte sie verstört. Der Gedanke das sie gestern mit jemand anderen geredet hat, behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Luna vermutet das jemand Vielsaft –Trank genommen hat.", murmelte Harry leise.

„Und wer soll den genommen haben?", zischte Hermine.

„Vielleicht Malfoy.", schlug Ginny Lunas ersten verdacht vor, doch Hermine zerstörte diesen.

„Das kann nicht sein. Wir sind gerade mal 2 Wochen hier und der Vielsaft- Trank braucht einen Monat."

„Kann man denn nicht Abkürzen?"

„Doch, allerdings benötigt man dafür andere Zutaten an die man nur sehr schwer kommt und die Wirkung ist etwas anders."

.+...+

Plötzlich hielt jemand Hermine einen Strauss weißer Lillien entgegen. Verwirrt nahm sie die entgegen.

„Die sind von deinen Eltern, oder von deinen Bruder. Ich habe denn Brief nicht gelesen.", erklärte Ron und zeigte auf eine Eule und 2 Briefe. Die drei hatten gar nicht bemerkt das sie schon im Gryffindor Turm waren. Schnell setzte sich Hermine und nahm denn Brief an sich.

_Hi Mine_

_Ich weiß noch das du erst Morgen Geburtstag hast, aber da ich heute ins Krankenhaus muss schicke ich dir mein Geschenk schon heute. Ich wünsche dir viel spaß mit deinen Freunden._

_Justin_

Sie entrollte das zweite Blatt. Es war eine Zeichnung von ihr und ihrer Familie.

„Wer hat das gezeichnet?", fragte Ginny und bewunderte das Bild.

„Justin. Leider weiß keiner woher er das Talent hat."

„Warum Lillien?"

„Meine Lieblingsblumen."

„Nicht rote Rosen?"

„Die auch.", erklärte sie und beide mussten lachen.

„Warum muss dein Bruder ins Krankenhaus?"

„Zur Untersuchung. Er hat Probleme mit der Leber.", erklärte sie und ihr Blick wurde trüb.

„Hab ich etwa eben gestört?", fragte Mamoru grinsend.

„Ja hast du.", fauchte Snape und seine Blick zeigte Mamoru, das er verdammt wütend war.

„Wie schaffst du es eigentlich immer wieder in die unpassendsten Situationen zu platzen?"

„Pomfrey hat mich geschickt, sie wollte mit dir über Miss Granger reden.", sagte er schnell und hoffte das Severus jetzt nicht explodieren würde. Dieser sah ihn Wütend an und ging dann um mit Madam Pomfrey zu reden.

Madam Pomfrey war gerade dabei alles für Hermine nächste Untersuchung vorzubereiten, als Severus denn Raum betrat.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?", es war eher eine Feststellung statt einer frage.

„Ja, es geht um Miss Granger. Ich wollte fragen, ob der Krankheitsverlauf durch irgendwas gestört werden könnte."

„Was schwebt ihnen davor?", wollte Severus mit hoch gezogener Augenbrauen wissen.

„Psychische Probleme. Medikamenten von Muggeln."

„Psychische Probleme auf jeden fall. Muggelmedikamente weiß ich nicht. Warum fragen sie?"

„Weil Miss Granger die Pille nimmt und ich mich gefragt habe ob dies den Krankheitsverlauf beeinträchtigt. Auch war sie heute total durch denn Wind als sie ihr auftauchte und ist später zusammengebrochen."

„In welcher Phase ist sie jetzt?"

„In der 2. Was macht das Gegenmittel?"

„Bin schon dabei. Nächste Woche soll die Eierschale kommen, dann haben wir alle Zutaten. Dann kommt es nur noch drauf an wie stark Miss –"

Er wurde durch eine auf fliegende Tür unterbrochen.

Ein 7 Klässler aus Hufflepuff mit einer bewusstlosen Hermine und einer aufgeregten Ginny betrat denn Raum. Er legte Hermine auf ein Bett und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte wurde er von Madam Pomfry rausgescheucht. Auch Ginny wollte sie rausschmeißen doch diese weigerte sich.

„Wollen sie denn gar nicht wissen was passiert ist?", fragte sie um einen Grund zu finden, jetzt nicht gehen zu müssen. Es Funktionierte.

„Doch. Natürlich. Was ist passiert?"

„Sie ist plötzlich aufgesprungen und zur Toilette gerannt, da hat sie sich dann übergeben. Erst war es nur das Essen aber nachher war es nur noch Blut. Als sie dann schließlich aufgehört hat ist sie umgekippt."

„Blut? So weit sollte sie doch noch gar nicht sein.", murmelte Madam Pomfrey ohne zu bemerken das Ginny sie hörte.

„Gehen sie jetzt, Ich möchte Miss Granger untersuchen."

„Und was ist mit dem da?", fragte Ginny und zeigte auf Snape.

„Er ist ein Lehrer!"

„Er ist ein Mann.", erklärte Ginny trotzig. Bevor sie sich versah stand sie vor der Tür, Professor Snape neben ihr.

„Was ist mit Hermine?", fragte sie ihn.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

„Sie hat gesagt das sie noch nicht so weit seien dürfte. Was heißt das?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht."

„Hermine ist meine Freundin! Es geht mich sehr wohl was an.", fauchte sie ihn an und versuchte ihn mit Blicken zu durchbohren.

* * *

Ihr wisst was jetzt kommt!

Schreibt mir!!!


	17. 11Donnerstag09

* * *

Hallo Leute

Erst mal möchte ich mich bei allen Kommentar Schreiber bedanken. Es gibt doch nette Menschen

Koernchen: Tut mir leid. Wie oben geschrieben kommt ein Neues Update (wahrscheinlich) erst nächstes Wochenende. Ich hoffe du kannst noch so lange warten.

twofacemirror: Ja die arme Hermine! Ich mag sie. WIRKLICH! Warum tue ich ihr das also an? Ach ja... das Paaring xD. Ja zwischen Severus und Hermine entwickelt sich langsam was, aber nur zwischen denn beiden? Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor Hermine sterben zu lassen, aber wenn mir nicht bald eine Lösung für das Paaring einfällt, die mir gefällt... wer weiß?

Viper: Ich habe mir die Stellen die du mir geschickt hast angeguckt und musste geschockt feststellen, das Fanfiction meine Zeichen nicht mitUpdatet. In meiner Beta Version habe ich immer eine Reihe mit Zeichen gemacht, doch die nimmt fanfiction scheinbar nicht an. Allerdings muss ich auch zugeben, das ich nicht an allen von dir genannten Stellen so eine Reihe gemacht habe, so wie bei der Szene.

5. (.+Genau, also warum möchtest du das ich sie frage? Es bringt doch eh

nichts.+

„Ron! Warte mal kurz! Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten.", holte Hermine in

wieder in die Realität zurück. Verwirrt drehte er sich um. Sie war doch

schon mit Harry vor gegangen, warum war sie jetzt hinter ihm?)

wie kann sie hionter ihm sein wenn sie nicht in der halle war?

Nun ja, wahrscheinlich ist sie zu ihn gegangen. Der Satz „holte Hermine ihn wieder in die Realität zurück" zeigt an das Ron seine umgeung nicht bemerkt hat und somit nicht mitbekommen hat das hemine sich ihm nähert.

Wenn dich solche Szenen stören, kann ich dir nur anbieten mein zweit Beta zu werden. Müsstest mir nur irgendwie eine Adresse geben, an die ich das verschicken soll.

Was die Sache mit den Zeichen angeht, versuche ich dies zu beheben.

* * *

_**Donnerstag 11.09**_

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen mit gemischten Gefühlen auf. Sie war glücklich, denn sie hatte Geburtstag. Sie wurde 17 Jahre alt und war damit Volljährig in der Zaubererwelt. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Ron reagiert hat, als er herausgefunden hat das sie älter war als er und Harry. Andererseits war sie auch besorgt, da ihr kleiner Bruder heute Untersucht wurde. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr geschrieben, das sie sich keine sorgen machen brauchte, aber irgendwie glaubte sie das nicht. Müde raffte sie sich auf, aufzustehen. Heute hatte sie Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke.

. +Zaubertränke wird eindeutig am schlimmsten heute. + seufzte sie in Gedanken

_Warum? Weil du deinen Professor gestern fast geküsst hättest?_

. + Das ist nicht war! Ich wollte ihn nicht küssen! +, erklärte Hermine und verfluchte sich fürs rot werden.

_Ich habe ja auch gar nicht gesagt, dass du es wolltest. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du es fast getan hättest. Du hast seine Augen bewundert und du fandest, dass er gut roch!_

Hermine spürte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch, als sie daran dachte. Um sich davon abzulenken suchte sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ die Krankenstation, darauf achtend, dass die Medi-Hexe sie nicht bemerkte.

#####*#####*#####*

Sie hatte sich gerade gesetzt als ihr jemand die Augen zu hielt.

„Wer bin ich?", fragte eine gutgelaunte Mädchen Stimme die ihr nur zu bekannt war.

„Ginny!", rief sie daher auch so gleich.

„Falsch!", hörte sie es belustigt. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und sah das Luna ihr die Augen zu hielt und Ginny grinsend daneben stand.

„Das war nicht fair!", empörte sich Hermine während sich die beiden neben ihr niederließen.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag!", rief Ginny alles andere als leise, so das sich viele zu ihnen umdrehten. Hermine spürte wie sie errötete und funkelte Ginny wütend an was diese allerding nicht kümmerte, stattdessen hielt sie ihr ein Geschenk entgegen und erklärte:

„Ich würde gern noch was bei dir bleiben, aber ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen."

„Hier für dich.", sagte Luna mit verträumter Stimme und übergab ihr ebenfalls ein Geschenk. Ungläubig und auch etwas peinlich berührt nahm Hermine das Päckchen entgegen.

„Danke. Wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag?"

„Das ist noch lange hin.", erklärte sie und es klang so, als ob sie es nicht wichtig fände.

„Willst du deine Geschenke nicht aufmachen?"

„Nein. Das mache ich erst heute Abend, sonst beschäftigt mich das die ganze Zeit."

„Und wenn du es eingepackt lässt, bist du gar nicht neugierig?"

„... Doch.", gab Hermine geknickt zu und musste dann leise lachen.

„Und ist dir noch jemand begegnet, der nicht der ist, für denn er sich ausgibt?"

„Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran. Der Gedanke, das ich jemanden, für jemanden halte, der er gar nicht ist, verursacht Übelkeit."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Hast du denn eine Vermutung wer das war?"

„Nein keine, aber ich habe gehört du hättest eine Vermutung.", fragend sah sie Luna an.

„Ja, aber ich glaube du willst es nicht wissen."

Doch bevor Hermine fragen konnte wie sie das meint, stand Luna auf und verließ die große Halle.

#####*#####*#####*

Verwirrt saß Hermine bei Kräuterkunde und sah sich um. Weder Ron noch Harry waren anwesend, aber auch Dean, Neville und Seamus fehlten. Sie war gerade dabei, die Blätter einer Pflanze zu streicheln als die Tür aufflog und die fünf mit hochroten Kopf den Raum betraten.

„Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finningan, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottem und Mr. Weasley. Sie sind zu spät!"

„Das Wissen wir auch!", fauchte Dean ohne darüber nachzudenken mit wem er sprach und setzte sich nach hinten.

„10 Punkte Abzug! Warum sind sie zu spät?", wollte Sprout mit bebenden Nasenflügeln wissen.

„Irgendjemand hat unsere Wecker verstellt!", erklärte Seamus außer Atem.

„Wer sollte das warum machen?"

„Woher sollen wir denn das wissen?"

„Noch mal 10 Punkte Abzug und dann noch mal 10 für jeden von ihnen. Nun fangen sie an!"

#####*#####*#####*

Hermine stand vor dem Verwandlungs Klassenzimmer und wartete auf die anderen. Professor Sprout wollte das die Jungs nach ende der Stunde länger blieben um mit ihnen zu reden. Hermine war in der Zeit schnell in die Küche gerannt und hat etwas zu Essen geholt. Sie befürchtete schon, dass die Jungs wieder zu spät kommen würden als sie um die Ecke gerannt kamen.

„Habt ihr viel ärger bekommen?", wollte sie wissen, während sie denn beiden denn kleinen Korb übergab. Mit großen Augen und knurrenden Magen nahmen die beiden ihn entgegen und schüttelten denn Kopf.

„Sie hat uns zusammen gestaucht weil die Antworten so frech waren. Als wir dann aber die Flure entlang gingen kam Peeves uns entgegen und hat uns gefragt ob wir zu spät gekommen wären und gelacht. Danach war klar wer das mit den Wecker war.", erklärte Harry während er aß. Dean und Seamus, die gesehen hatten das es was zu Essen gab standen neben ihnen und stopften sich gerade etwas in den Mund als McGonagall die Tür öffnete.

„Man könnte denken, sie haben seit Jahren nicht mehr gegessen.", begrüßte sie die kleine Gruppe und ließ die Klasse in den Raum.

#####*#####*#####*

Endlich war Verwandlung vorbei. Hermine war gerade auf den weg in die große Halle, wo sie sich mit denn andern treffen wollte, als ihr schlecht wurde und die Welt um sie herum sich anfing zu drehen. Erschrocken japste sie nach Luft und wollte sich an der Wand abstützen, als sie gegen jemanden prallte. Sie wollte sich wegdrücken und sich entschuldigen als sie eine vertraute Stimme wahrnahm:

„Hermine. Alles in Ordnung? Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht kamst."

.+ Ron!+

Sie drückte sich leicht weg und sah ihn in die Augen. Es dauerte eine weile bis Hermine sie richtig fixieren konnte.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.", murmelte sie und hatte das Gefühl in den dunklen blauen Augen versinken zu müssen.

. + Seit wann sind Rons Augen so dunkel?+

„Warum hat denn das so lang gedauert?", fragte er besorgt.

„Madam Pompfry wollte mich noch mal untersuchen." Ihr Blick viel auf Rons Wange. Vorsichtig streichelte sie darüber während sie flüsterte:

„Das ich dich geschlagen habe tut mir leid. Du kannst ja auch nichts für das Gesetz." Doch Ron lächelte nur und schüttelte denn Kopf:

„Schon gut. Hast halt die Kontrolle verloren."

Hermine spürte wie Ron sie noch näher zog und errötete leicht. Die röte wurde noch tiefer als ihr bewusst wurde, das sie sich ganz alleine mit Ron im Flur befand und noch peinlicher war die Tatsache, das sie sich in Rons Armen wohl fühlte. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Brust um sich wegzudrücken, doch hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne.

.+ War er schon immer so muskulös?+

Sanft hab Ron ihr Kinn hoch.

.+ Wann ist er…?+

„Happy Birthday.", wisperte er.

.+ Minze und Zitrone?+

_Ist das Ron?_

Dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Ohne es zu merken schloss sie die Augen.

„Hermine?"

#####*#####*#####*

**zuvor**

Mit knurrenden Mägen standen Ginny, Harry und Ron vor der Großen Halle und warteten auf Hermine dir noch zu Madam Pomfrey musste. Anfangs hatten sie sich die Zeit damit vertrieben Rache Pläne für Malfoy zu entwerfen doch nun machten sie sich langsam sorgen.

„Sollen wir mal gucken gehen?", fragte Ron leicht nervös und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Ohne zu wissen warum beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte und rannten nun fast durch die Korridore. Ein Glück das sie keinen Leherer begegneten.

. + Was ist das für ein Gefühl? + fragte Ginny sich zum wiederholten male, als sie um eine weiter Ecke sprinteten. Sie wäre fast in Harry rein gerannt der plötzlich stehen geblieben war, doch bevor sie fragen konnte was los war, trat dieser einen Schritt zur Seite, so das sie sehen konnte was da war.

Da stand Hermine in Rons Armen, der sich runter beugte und sie küsste.

.+Wa…? Das geht do…!+ ohne ihre Gedanken zu ende zu denken drehte sie sich um und sah ihren Bruder der hinter ihr stand. Dieser betrachtete mit einem nicht einzuordneten Blick das sich küssende Paar. Schließlich war er derjenige der die Stille mit brüchiger Stimme brach:

„Hermine?"

#####*#####*#####*

Hermine spürte ein Kribbeln das durch ihren Körper ging, das aber abrupt endete als sie hörte wie jemand ihren Namen sagte und diese Stimme klang sehr stark nach Ron.

Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und sah in die von Ron.

.+ Waren die nicht eben heller?+

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen sah sie in die Richtung aus der sie die Stimme vernahm und sah in die geschockten Gesichter von Ginny, Harry und Ron. Sie merkte wie ihr Gesicht mit sanfter Gewalt gedreht wurde und ihre Lippen noch mal verschlossen wurden. Das nächste was sie bemerkte war, wie Ron und Harry an ihr vorbei liefen, den anderen rothaarigen Jungen hinter her.

Sie sah wieder zu Ginny die sie geschockt und auch besorgt ansah, dann wurde alles dunkel.

#####*#####*#####*

„Wer ist das?" fragte Harry an Ron gerichtet, während sie denn falschen Ron verfolgten.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?! Ich bin es nicht!"

Sie merkten wie ihre Mitschüler sie verwirrt ansahen und hörten wütende rufe, wenn der falsche Ron andere aus denn Weg schupste. Selbst vor Professor McGonagall hatte er keinen halt gemacht. Die war alles andere als erfreut darüber und folgte den dreien nun mit schnellen Schritten.

.+Die ist verdammt fit für ihr alter.+ schoss es Ron durch den Kopf als sie plötzlich neben ihn lief und sogar noch schneller wurde.

.+ Was isst die zum Frühstück?+

_Sonst geht es dir aber gut?_

Sie waren mittlerweile schon am See angekommen und sahen wie der verfolgte in den verbotenen Wald lief.

„Sie bleiben draußen!", hörte Ron ihre Professorin sagen und dachte er hätte sich verhört, doch ein Blick nach links zeigte ihm das sie das tot ernst meinte.

„Aber Professor-"

„Kein aber, Mr. Weasley."

#####*#####*#####*

Nervös ging Madam Pomfrey auf und ab. Verzweifelt sah sie auf das bewusstlose Mädchen und überlegte wie sie ihren Direktor schonend beibringen konnte das Hermine schon in der 3 Phase war, doch ihr fiel nichts ein.

Dumbledore war zwar noch in London aber er war schon informiert und auf den Weg hier her.

.+Schon 2 mal in 1 Woche. Aber es ist doch noch zu früh für die 3 Phase. Sie muss noch durchhalten. Der trank müsste Mitte nächsten Monats fertig sein.+

„Poppy, was gibt es so wichtig, das es keinen Aufschub bedarf?"

„Es geht um Miss Granger."

#####*#####*#####*

Entnervt saß Ginny im Gryffindor Turm am Feuer.

.+ Wo bleiben die beiden? +, fragte sie sich zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten mal und sprang wieder auf. Nicht nur sie wartete auf Harry und Ron, auch die restlichen Schüler von Gryffindor hatte mittlerweile Wind von der Sache bekommen und sich im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt um zu hören was die Verfolgung ergab. Wieder dreht sie ihre Kreise nur um sich kurz danach wieder zu setzten. Wie lange sie das jetzt schon machte wusste sie nicht und das sie die anderen damit nervte ignorierte sie. Als sich das Porträt zur Seite schwang und Harry und Ron den Raum betraten sprang sie schnell auf und lief auf sie zu.

„Habt ihr ihn?"

Doch die beiden Schüttelten nur denn Kopf.

„Nein?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„NEIN!?"

„Nein. Er ist in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Da haben wir ihn dann verloren.", erklärte Harry mit dumpfer Stimme und folgte Ron der sich an das Feuer gesetzt hatte.

„Wisst ihr gar nichts?", bohrte Ginny weiter nach und setzte sich zu ihnen. Die Stille die im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte war fast greifbar. Wieder antwortete Harry:

„Wir wissen das es ein Junge war, der größer ist als Ron und dunkle, wahrscheinlich schwarze, Haare hatte und bevor du fragst, ja wir haben gewartet weil wir wissen das der Vielsaft- Trank nach einer Stunde die Wirkung verliert, aber nur Snape kam aus denn Wald. Er hat Zutaten gesammelt und niemanden in denn Wald laufen sehen."

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. Das war das 2 mal das jemand Vielsaft- Trank gebrauchte und sich in einen von Hermines Freunden verwandelte, damit er näher an sie ran kam. Sie wurde schon benutzt und Ron auch. War als nächstes Harry dran? Panik steig in hier hoch, als sie sich überlegte, wie man solche verwechslungen vermeiden konnte.

.+Sollen wir uns vielleicht ein Zeichen ausdenken?+

_Du solltest vielleicht mal mit Luna reden._

.+ Warum?+

_Wegen Snape._

,+Was soll das heißen?+

_Ein Junge der großer war als Ron und wahrscheinlich schwarze Haare hat. Wer kam aus dem Wald? Severus Snape. Wer währe in der Lage denn Trank zuzubereiten? Severus Snape! Wer ist größer als Ron und hat schwarze Haare? SEVERUS SNAPE!!!_

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ron an Ginny gewandt. Verstört sah diese auf und brauchte eine weile um die Frage zu verstehen:

„Im Krankenfügel. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren nachdem ihre gegangen seit."

Ron nickte nur. Daran das sie heute noch Unterricht hatten dachte keiner mehr.

#####*#####*#####*

„Aber warum den nicht?"

„Seit wann verstehen sie etwas nicht, Miss Granger?"

„Aber mir geht es doch wieder gut!"

„Sie könnten aber jeder Zeit wieder zusammenbrechen!"

„Ich habe doch gar keinen Grund mehr!"

„Und sonst hatten sie immer einen Grund?"

„Das letzte mal war es einfach zu viel."

„Und da vor?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, allerdings viel ihr nichts ein, weshalb sie ihn wortlos wieder schloss. Trotzig sah sie ihren schwarzhaarigen Professor an, in seine vor Wut funkelnden Augen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie dieses Gespräch schon führten, aber das Ergebnisse war die ganze Zeit das selbe.

Hermine gab nicht auf und versuchte ihren Professor dazu zu überreden, das sie in den Gryffindor Turm gehen konnte um noch etwas zu feiern. Doch die Antwort blieb die selbe: Nein.

.+ Aber ich habe mich doch so darauf gefreut! Ich werde doch endlich 17. Volljährig! Ron und Harry haben mir noch nicht gratuliert und die Geschenke habe ich auch noch nicht ausgepackt. Einen Geburtstagskuchen gab es auch noch nicht! Aber ich habe Justin doch versprochen ein Stück für ihn mit zu Essen und heute ganz viel spaß zu haben!+ , dachte sie verzweifelt und merkte weder wie Kindisch sie sich benahm, noch das ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Snape hingegen bemerkte das sehr wohl und wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Pomfrey hatte ihn gesagt das Hermine auf gar keinen Fall gehen dürfte und war dann verschwunden.

.+Ich bin gleich zurück?! Pah! Von wegen! Da merkt man mal wieder wie schlecht das Zeitgefühl von Frauen ist!+

_Mach was!_

.+ Und was?+

_Tröste sie!_

.+Sie trösten? Du scheinst vergessen zu haben das ich daran schuld bin! Wie soll ich sie da trösten?+

_Sag ihr, das Justin es bestimmt nicht gefreut hätte, wenn sie ihre Gesundheit aufs spiel setzt!_

.+ Was ist daran bitte tröstlich?+

_Mach es doch einfach! Und nimm sie in den Arm!_

.+Das ist doch nicht dein ernst!+

Doch ein Blick auf das kleine Häufchen elend, welches weinend im Bett hockte ließ ihn die Zweifel bei Seite wischen. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie etwas ungeschickt in den Arm, um ihr über den Rücken zu streicheln, während er ihr Sachen zu murmelte, ohne jeden Sinn.

Hermine merkte, wie sie jemand in denn Arm nahm und ihr tröstend über den Rücken streichelte. Sie hörte eine beruhigende Stimme, verstand aber nicht was sie sagte.

.+Auch egal! Es ist schön hier.+ beschloss sie und kuschelte sich enger in die Umarmung, während ihre Tränen langsam aufhörten zu fließen. Nach einer weile verstummte die Stimme, was sie zum Anlass nahm sich noch stärker in die Umarmung zu kuscheln.

„Haben sie sich jetzt wieder beruhigt?", hörte sie wieder diese angenehm, dunkle Stimme. Mit einen lächeln auf den Lippen nickte sie leicht, weigerte sich aber die Person loszulassen, oder die Augen zu öffnen.

.+Ist gerade so schön.+

_Ob dein Professor sich freut, wenn du ihn das sagst?_ Hörte sie ihre leicht belustigte aber auch besorgte innere Stimme.

.+ Professor?+ Sie atmete einmal tief ein und roch wieder denn angenehmen Geruch.

.+Das ist doch nicht wahr!+ bettelte sie und hob langsam den Kopf um denn andern ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie sah direkt in die dunklen Augen ihres Zaubertränke Professors, der sie mit einen nicht zu deutenden Blick ansah.

.+ So eine…+ verzweifelt drückte sie das Gesicht wieder an die Brust der Person und versuchte einen eleganten Ausweg zu finden. Doch wollte ihr keine Lösung einfallen und die Tatsache das ihr Professor sie immer noch im Arm hielt half ihr nicht gerade dabei.

Auch Snape fragte sich gerade wie er aus dieser Situation wieder raus kam, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Schließlich lies er sie einfach los und ging auf abstand, in der Hoffnung sie würde einfach nichts mehr dazu sagen. Da Hermine nicht wusste was sie hätte sagen sollen, hielt sie denn Mund. Eine peinliche stille herrschte zwischen denn beiden, die erst unterbrochen wurde als Madam Pompfrey wieder kam.

„Wie geht es ihnen Miss Granger?"

„Gut!" antwortete Hermine schnell, in der Hoffnung wieder gehen zu dürfen.

„Darf ich gehen?"

„Nein. Sie werden die Nacht hier verbringen!", antwortete Poppy bestimmend.

„Warum nicht? Mir geht es gut!", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Ob es ihnen gut geht oder nicht entscheide ich."

„Wenn es mir nicht gut geht, will ich wissen was ich habe!", verlangte Hermine zu wissen. Sie merkte wie die Krankenschwester sich versteifte und auch ihr Professor wirkte leicht nervös.

.+Was ist los?+

Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es Hermine vorkam, antwortete Pomfry:

„Nein."

„Dann kann ich ja auch gehen!"

„Nein!", kam es nun aus zwei Mündern zu gleich. Ungläubig sah Hermine ihren Professor an.

.+ Weiß der etwa mehr über mich als ich selbst?+

_Kein sehr angenehmer Gedanke, oder?_

.+ Nein!+

„Dann will ich wissen was ich habe! Wenn etwas mit mir nicht stimmt habe ich das recht es zu erfahren und das eigentlich VOR meinen Professoren!", fauchte sie und sah wütend zu ihren Professor für Zaubertränke. Als sie aber immer noch keine Antwort erhielt, sprang sie aus dem Bett und verließ den Krankenflügel. Keiner hielt sie auf.

#####*

.+ Was ist mit mir? Warum sagen sie es mir nicht? Ich habe jawohl ein recht darauf das zu erfahren. Immerhin geht es hier um mich! Warum erfahre ich das dann nicht? Warum wissen meine Professoren was mit mir ist!+

Bevor sie sich versah war sie schon im Gryffindor Turm und wurde von ziemlich jedem neugierig angesehen. Ohne darauf ein zu gehen, ging sie in ihr Zimmer, doch kaum das sie sich auf Bett gesessen hatte kam Ginny auch schon reingeplatzt.

„Hermine! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Haben Harry und Ron…?"

Doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und redete schnell weiter, damit erst gar keine trübe Stimmung aufkommen konnte:

„Komm wir wollen noch deinen Geburtstag feiern! Wir gehen in den Raum der Wünsche."

Hermine nickte schnell und holte die, noch nicht ausgepackten Geschenke von Ginny und Luna, um Ginny dann zu folgen. Sie würde sich ihren Geburtstag nicht vermiesen lassen!

#####

Als sie am Raum der Wünsche ankamen mussten sie feststellen, das die anderen schon da waren.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass wir kommen?", wollte Hermine wissen und sah sich begeistert um.

Der Raum war groß und mir einem roten, weichen Teppich ausgelegt. Vor dem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte, standen große, gemütlich aussehende weiße Sessel und Sofas mit einem Tisch. Auf den Tisch standen Gläser, Getränke, Obst und ein Topf aus dem es verdächtig nach Schokolade roch. Des weitern befanden sich im Raum noch eine Stereo Anlage, ein Billiard Tisch und ein Whirlpool. Vor dem Kamin saßen schon Luna, Neville, Ron und Harry.

„Luna hat uns gesagt, dass ihr noch kommt!", erklärte Ron und rutschte auf Seite um platz zu machen. Verwirrt sah Hermine Luna an, da aber diese keine Anstalt machte etwas zu sagen erklärte Ginny:

„Luna ist gut in Karten legen, auch wenn Trelawny das nicht glaubt. Sie hat uns gesagt das du denn Krankenflügel verlassen würdest, daher war ich eben auch so schnell bei dir."

„Ach so.", man sah Hermine an das sie verwirrt war. Für sie war Wahrsagen immer etwas… Nebelig gewesen. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich jemand an dieser Schule konnte. Etwas verwirrt sah sie auf das Geschenk, das ihr unter die Nase gehalten wurde. Es war von Neville.

Lächelnd nahm sie es entgegen und bedankte sich, legte es aber erst mal auf denn Tisch. Auf denn verwirrten Blick erklärte sie:

„Erst das von Ginny, sie hat mir ihr es als erste gegeben. Dann das von Luna und dann das von Neville."

„Typisch Hermine." Grinste Harry, woraufhin Hermine ihm die Zunge raus streckte.

Neugierig entpackte sie das Päckchen. Als sie bemerkte wie Ron auch neugierig auf das Päckchen sah, machte sie es extra vorsichtig auf.

„Mädchen.", brummte dieser, der nicht begriff dass sie das nur machte um ihn zu ärgern. Als sie es dann endlich geöffnet hatte, kam ein kleines Kästchen zum Vorschein. Schnell öffnete sie es und entnahm denn Ring, der darin lag. Er war aus Silber und umfasste einen Ovalen Stein, der am Rand noch mal umschnörkelt war. Er wirkte sehr alt und edel. Er wirkte zu klein, doch als sie ihn über den Finger zog, passte er sich an.

.+Ob der auch was macht?+, fragte sie sich und sah ihr Freundin fragend an, doch diese grinste nur und zuckte die Schultern. Hermine ahnte, das sie es im laufe das abends noch herausfinden würde.

Schnell nahm sie das Geschenk von Luna und öffnete es. Es war ein Spiegel, der genau wie der Ring aus Silber war und am Rand umschnörkelt wurde. Er wirkte wie ein teil von ihm und als sie ihn in die Hand nahm, vergrößerte sich die Oberfläche.

Fragend sah sie zu Luna, doch diese lächelte nur verträumt und zeigte auf das Geschenk von Neville. Gespannt nahm sie das Geschenk von Neville und riss fast das Papier davon, was die andern zum lachen brachte. Es beinhaltete ein Buch, bei dem eine Seite markiert war. Wissbegierig schlug sie die Seite auf und sah eine Abbildung von dem Ring und dem Spiegel. Daneben stand ein Text, der Titel war allerdings nicht mehr zu erkennen:

_Der Spiegel und der Ring bilden eine Einheit, die dazu dient, Geheimnisse zu lüften._

_Sie wurden im 16 Jh. Geschaffen. Ein adliges Mädchen bekam immerzu Geschenke von einem unbekannten Verehrer und gab diese Gegenstände in Auftrag um das Geheimnis zu lüften._

.+Das ist aber ein sehr kurzer Text und es steht auch nicht drin wie es funktioniert. Egal, ich finde es schon noch heraus!+

Dankend nahm sie ihre drei Freunde in denn Arm und gab ihnen eine Kuss, wobei Neville rot wie eine Tomate wurde. Ron allerdings auch.

Bevor sie das Geschenk öffnete, das ihr von Ron hingehalten wurde, nahm sie denn Titel des Buches genauer unter die Lupe.

_Gegenstände und ihre Eigenschaften_

„Harry und ich haben zusammengelegt." Nuschelte Ron und wurde dabei rot. Ungläubig betrachtete Hermine Ron und Harry.

.+ Zusammengelegt? Was wollen die mir schenken? Ein Haus? Einen Besen?+

Als sie den Umschlag öffnete, dachte sie, sie würde wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren. Es war ein Gutschein für ein Maßgeschneidertes Kleid von _Federn_.

_Ein Besen wäre billiger._ Kicherte ihre innere Stimme und Hermine wusste das sie recht hatte. Keiner wusste wer hinter dem Namen _Federn _stand, was die Kleidung von dieser Marke noch beliebter machte als sie eh schon war. Sie hörte, dass auch die andern beeindruckt waren. Wortlos schloss sie Harry und Ron in eine feste Umarmung.

„Wie seid ihr daran gekommen? Habt ihr gedroht jemanden umzubringen?", fragte sie ungläubig, während sie beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, der bei Ron nicht ohne spuren vorbei ging.

„Bleibt ein Geheimnis.", grinste Harry und sah seinen Freund belustigt an.

„Dafür bekommst du aber kein großes Weihnachtsgeschenk mehr."

„Kein Problem.", lachte diese.

„Wollen wir in denn Wirhpool?", fragte Luna mit verträumter stimme und sah in die Ecke, wo er schon, bereit für sie alle stand und nur darauf zu warten schien, das sie kommen.

„Ja! Kommt!"

#####*#####*#####*

++++ Traum ++++

Obwohl sie keinen Körper besaß ging sie durch ein schwarzes nichts. Sie spürte keinen Boden, sie sah auch keinen, aber dennoch wusste sie, das da einer war. Sie hörte Geräusche, die eigentlich gar nicht vorhanden waren und doch war sie sich sicher das sie da waren. Sie wusste genau wo sie hin musste, obgleich sie noch nie hier gewesen war. Ungeachtet dessen, das sie keinen Körper besaß, Kniete sie sich hin als sie wusste, das sie angekommen war. Sie stützte sich auf ihre nicht vorhandenen Hände und beugte sich über die Stelle. Die Stelle sah eigentlich genauso aus wie jede andere Stelle und doch war es Hermine so, als ob sich die Oberfläche bewegen würde, wie Wasser und das sie manchmal etwas weißes sehen würde, wie Schaumkronen auf dem Meer.

Sie hörte ein klingeln und die Stelle die sie ansah wurde gelb. Es war nur eine kleine Stelle, die mit jedem klingeln das verging größer wurde und bei jedem neuen Ton tauchte eine neue Farbe auf.

.+ Woher kenne ich das Lied?+

Sie beugte sich weiter über die Fläche, als hoffe sie etwas zu erkennen das ihr erklärte was es war.

.+ Woher kennst du das?+

_**Du brauchst es nicht zu wissen. Es ist unwichtig.**_

.+Nicht wichtig?+

_**Genau! Es ist nicht wichtig! Komm zurück! Hier bist du sicher und brauchst dir um nichts Gedanken zu machen! Ist das nicht eine schöne Vorstellung? Alle deine wünsche und Sehnsüchte gehen in Erfüllung wenn du dich nur nach hinten fallen lässt!**_

.+ Warum denn nach hinten?+

_**Vor die liegen nur Probleme! Vertraue mir.**_

.+ Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Ich kenne dich nicht.+

_**Nein, du kennst mich nicht, aber ist das wichtig? Klinge ich wie jemand, denn man nicht vertrauen kann?**_

.+Nein+

_**Dann komm zu mir und du bist alle deine Sorgen los.**_

Langsam richtete sich Hermine wieder auf. Sie wollte sich nach hinten fallen lassen, als die Melodie lauter wurde.

.+ Woher kennst du diese Melodie?+

_**Ist doch egal! Komm zu mir! Ich bin die Lösung aller Probleme!**_

Wieder setzte Hermine sich aufrecht hin und wollte sich fallen lassen, aber sie konnte denn Blick nicht von der Oberfläche nehmen, deren Farben immer leuchtender wurden.

.+Als wollen sie mich warnen.+, dachte sie Müde als ein Blutrot an der Oberfläche erschien. Sie wusste das kein Körper hinter ihr stand und hatte dennoch das Gefühl das etwas nach ihr greifen wollte.

_Hermine! Nach vorne!_

Ohne zu wissen warum, folgte Hermine dieser warnenden und vertrauten Stimme und lies sich nach vorne Fallen, in das Blutrote Wasser.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, schwebte sie wieder im nichts, doch diesmal hatte sie einen Körper. Diesmal wirkte das Nichts nicht endlos. Es war eine sich drehende Kugel mit Farbflecken, die kamen und gingen. Es erinnerte sie an die Lichtreflexe einer Disco Kugel, die mit bunten Licht angestrahlt wurde und sich drehte.

.+Wo bin ich?+

_Hör doch!_

Wieder ohne zu wissen warum, machte sie das, was die Stimme ihr sagte. Lange hörte sie nichts, nicht mal ihr atmen, doch dann hörte sie eine leise stimme, die plötzlich lauter wurde, bis sie sie verstand.

_Hermine_

.+Justin?+

_Hermine ich habe Angst! Es ist so Dunkel und kalt! Hermine! Wo bist du?! Ich habe Angst. So Dunkel…_

„JUSTIN!"

++++ Traum ende ++++


	18. 12Freitag09

* * *

Hey Leute

Es ist nach langer Zeit mal wieder so weit, ein kleinen Update, ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten zu beeilen. Viper hat sich dazu bereit erklärt mein zweiter Beta zu sein. Vielen Dank Viper. Aber nicht nur das! Viper hat mir zwei... Gedichte(?) geschickt, die ihr bei meiner Geschichte eingefalen sind. Die Versen sind nicht von ihr, aber ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr deoch was dazu sagen würdet. Ich setze sie an die enden der Kapitel.

_**sunflowersdarling**_: Ich glaube es hat sich noch keiner getraut Severus Snape als "schisser" zu bezeichnen. Ich musste so lachen XD Vielen dank für deine drei Versuche. Du hast nicht aufgegeben, das freut mich.

**_twofacemirror:_** Ja, unbewusst weiß Hermine wahrscheinlich das es Severus ist. Wenn es funktioniert... der Zweck heiligt die Mittel(?) Was mit Justin ist werdet ihr vielleicht noch erfahren.

**_Viper: _**Ja ich musste genau da aufhören, so ist die wahrscheinlichkeit das ihr weiter lesen werdet größer XD Was Luna angeht, ich habe ja gessagt das ich sie mag. Als ich die Szene mit McG geschrieben habe musste ich sekbst lachen, aber ich traue das der Frau durchaus zu.

So, genug Blabla, viel spaß

* * *

_**Freitag 12**_

Mit rasendem Herzen schlug Hermine die Augen auf und sah an die Decke.

.+Justin! Er braucht mich!+, jetzt wusste Hermine auch, woher sie die Melodie kannte. Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad, nicht darauf achtend ob sie die anderen weckte oder nicht. Als sie wieder raus kam, verzauberte sie einer ihrer Federn so, das sie eine kurze Notiz schrieb während sie sich anzog. Als sie damit Fertig war schnappte sie sich ihren Geldbeutel, die Notiz und hob Krummbein, der durch ihre Hektik aufgewacht war, aufs Bett. Sie klemmte den Zettel in sein Halsband und sprach auf ihn ein.

„Krummbein, ich muss für eine weile gehen. Du musst denn Brief zu Ginny bringen, ja? Du bist zwar keine Eule, aber was die können, kannst du doch schon lange, nicht? Du bist doch ein kluger Kater." Wie zur Bestätigung schnurrte dieser, rieb kurz seinen Kopf an ihrer Hand und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Während Hermine ihn noch hinterher rief, er solle Ginny aber nicht wecken, schmiss sie sich ihren Mantel um die Schultern. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab um denn Raum dann mit schnellen Schritten zu verlassen, mit dem festen Vorsatz nach Hogsmead zu gehen und denn Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen.

Das ihr das gehen schwerer fiel als sonst bemerkte sie noch nicht mal.

####*####* Krummbeins Gedanken -.-" ####*####*

.+Natürlich kann ich einen Brief überbringen, wenn das dieses blöde Federvieh kann, kann ich das schon lange!+ Schnell tapste er zu dem Zimmer in dem Ginny schlief. Ohne Probleme sprang er an die Türklinke und öffnete somit die Tür. Als er sah das Ginny noch schlief setzte er sich vor das Bett und fing an sich zu putzen.

. + Aber wo möchte sie denn hin? Warum soll ich das Mädchen nicht wecken? Braucht sie Vorsprung? +, dieser Gedanke lies ihn kurz inne halten.

. +Macht sie etwas was sie nicht tun darf? Nein! Sie ist sehr schlau! Sie tut nichts, was man nicht darf, solang die beiden Jungs nicht dabei sind. + Zum wiederholten male hielt Krummbein inne.

. +Wer sagt denn das sie nicht dabei sind. Ich sollte das Mädchen doch wecken! + gedacht getan. Schnell sprang er auf das Bett und ging Richtung Kopf, wo er sich dann hin setzte. Leichtfüßig hob er die Tatze und tapste damit solange die Wange, bis Ginny endlich die Augen öffnete. Müde öffnete Ginny die Augen und sah Krummbein an.

„Wenn du Hunger hast geh zu Hermine.", nuschelte sie und drehte sich um.

. + Na warte! So geht das nicht!+ mit Schwung sprang er auf Ginny, was dazu führte das diese sich aufsetzte und ihn böse an funkelte. Krummbein streckte allerdings nur seinen Kopf, so das Ginny die Notiz sehen konnte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie verwirrt und nahm denn Zettel ab.

_Ginny._

_Wenn du das liest bin ich eventuell schon zu Hause. Ich muss zu Justin! Ich weiß dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich bin bald wieder da. Bitte sag denn Lehrern nicht Bescheid, ich komme rechtzeitig zurück._

_Hermine_

Ginny musste diese Notiz mehrmals lesen um zu verstehen das Hermine auf den Weg nach Hause war. Als sie es dann begriffen hatte, gab es kein halten mehr.

Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs kleidete sie sich an und sprintete aus dem Zimmer. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das es gerade mal 3 Uhr Morgens war.

.+Hätte sich ja wenigstens bedanken können.+ schmollte Krummbein in Gedanken und machte es sich auf Ginny´s Bett gemütlich.

####*####* Krummbein´s Gedanken, Ende ####*####*

.+Das kann doch wohl nicht war sein! Wie kommt Hermine auf die Idee, das Justin sie braucht? Wie will sie da hinkommen? Hat die überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für Ärger sie bekommen kann? Und warum verdammt noch mal treffe ich keinen Lehrer!? Die laufen doch sonst immer durch die Gegend. Vielleicht haben sie Hermine ja erwischt.+, versucht sich Ginny verzweifelt Hoffnung zu machen. Mit 180 km/h raste sie um die Ecke und sah wie auf der anderen Seite des Korridors eine groß gewachsene Person um die Ecke gehen wollte.

.+ Ein Lehrer!+

Ginny beschleunigte noch mehr und sah wie der Lehrer in das Lehrerzimmer ging. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie auf die Tür zu, die beiden Drachen ignorierend. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann an, oder eher gesagt, sie versuchte die Tür ein zu schlagen.

####*####*####*

Mamoru betrat dass Lehrerzimmer und schüttelte stumm denn Kopf.

„Habe keinen gesehen." In den Augenblick ertönte auch schon das Klopfen.

„So kann man sich irren!" murmelte er und drehte sich mit Schwung um.

„Miss Weasley. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er höflich, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er spürte wie seine beiden Kollegen zu ihn kamen.

„Hermine ist verschwunden.", krächzte sie und hielt ihn dem Brief entgegen. Mamoru musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das Severus sich gerade verspannte und wahrscheinlich noch blasser wurde als eh schon. Er trat auf Seite damit Ginny denn Raum betreten konnte und überflog den Brief.

„Was steht drin?", hörte er Severus fragen. Er hob den Kopf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von seinem Freund und erklärte dann mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Sie ist auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie glaubt, das ihr kleiner Bruder in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Was mich interessieren würde, Miss Weasley, warum sie uns Bescheid gegeben haben, obwohl Miss Granger sie darum gebeten hatte die Lehrer nicht zu Unterrichten." Die dachte ihr Professor wollte sich über sie lustig machen und fauchte ihn wütend entgegen:

„Weil ich weiß, das irgendwas mit Hermine nicht stimmt, auch wenn ich nicht weiß was es ist.", dabei funkelt sie ihre Hauslehrerin wütend an, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Was ist mit Hermine!"

Keiner der Anwesenden antwortete Ginny, stattdessen ergriff Snape die Flucht.

„Wenn Miss Granger nach Hause möchte, muss sie nach Hogsmead. Wenn ich mich beeile hole ich sie noch ein.", bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte hatte er schon denn Raum verlassen und war auf den Weg nach Hogsmead.

Ein Blick auf Ginny machte den anderen klar, das er sich damit die leichtere Aufgabe ausgesucht hat.

####*####*####*

.+ Seit wann ist sie denn so blöd? Sie muss doch selbst bemerkt haben, das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt! Wie kommt sie auf die Idee, sie könnte ihren Bruder in dieser Verfassung helfen?+

_Auch sie ist nur ein Mensch. Auch sie macht Fehler. Huch… etwas negatives an ihr gefunden und haben sich deine Gefühle verändert? Hihihi…_

.+Halt die Klappe! … Seit wann ist der Weg so lang?+

Verzweifelt rannte Severus Snape denn Weg nach Hogsmead und malte sich dabei in Gedanken aus, was passieren würde wenn er dieses Mädchen finden würde. Das Hermine vielleicht schon denn Fahrenden Ritter gerufen hat glaubte er nicht. So schnell konnte sie nicht sein.

Endlich war er in Hogsmead.

.+Sie geht bestimmt zur heulenden Hütte!+, dachte er sich und apperierte auch schon dahin.

####*####*####*

Mühsam schleppte sich ein Schatten an den Häuserwänden entlang. Der Atmen ging schwer und sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Schweiß hatte sich auf der Stirn gebildet und das Gesicht war zu einer Maske des Schmerzes verzogen.

.+ Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum tut mir alles so weh? Aber bald habe ich es geschafft!+

_Du solltest umkehren!_ Doch Hermine beachtete die Stimme nicht. Mühsam hob sie den Kopf und sah Richtung heulende Hütte.

.+Wer ist das? Ach, ist doch egal!+ sie atmete noch mal tief durch und drückte ihre weg geknickten Beine wieder durch.

.+Fast geschafft.+

Sie bemerkte nicht wie die große Person mit wehenden Umhang auf sie zu kam. Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf, als sie eine Hand in ihren Haaren spürte, doch bevor sie die Person erkennen konnte wurde ihr schwarz.

####*####*####*

Erschrocken fing Severus seine bewusstlose Schülerin auf. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass der Zauber schnell wirken würde, doch das es so schnell ging hätte er nicht gedacht. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch - stellte dabei besorgt fest wie leicht sie war - und ging zurück zum Schloss, wo er schon erwartet wurde.

* * *

Hier ist eins der Gedichte die meinem neuen Beta-Leser eingefallen sind. Woher dieses genau kommt weiß ich aber nicht.

Zwing niemals die Liebe  
durch Gewalt wird sie Lüge  
Wenn Du sie los lässt kommt sie auf einen anderen Weg  
wenn Du sie zwingst wird sie Dich zur Lüge zwingen

Zwing niemals die Liebe  
durch Gewalt wird sie Lüge  
wenn Du sie los lässt kommt sie auf einen anderen Weg  
und sie wird wieder und wieder versuchen Dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen

* * *

was jetzt kommt kennt ihr. Schreibt mir!


	19. 13Sonntag09

So, am ende des Chap ist das zweite Gedicht von meinem Beta.

* * *

_**Sonntag 13**_

Wie jeden Tag saßen Hermine´s Freunde um ihr Bett. Hin und wieder erwachte Hermine aus ihren komatösen Zustand, war dann aber nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Sie sprachen über alles, wenn sie bei Hermine waren, so kamen sie auch irgendwann auf Snape´s seltsames verhalten Hermine gegenüber. Wie sich heraus stellte machte sich nicht nur Ginny immer wieder Gedanken über Luna´s Satz, sondern auch Harry und Ron hatte sogar schon mit ihr geredet ohne es ihnen mitzuteilen, aus Angst wie ein verrückter dazustehen.

„Und was denkt ihr nun?", wollte Luna von denn anderen wissen.

Lange herrschte Stille. Harry war der erste, der sich unsicher zu Wort meldete:

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich meine wir reden hier von Snape, ein Professor, DER Professor. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Snape sich in eine Schülerin verliebt, dazu noch in eine Gryffindor. Andererseits ist mir sein merkwürdiges Verhalten auch schon aufgefallen und eure Argumente sind auch sehr überzeugend. Ich weiß nicht so wirklich was ich denken soll."

„Mir geht es ähnlich.", stimmte Ginny dem gesagten zu:

„Allerdings kann ich mir Snape´s Verhalten sonst nicht erklären."

Wieder herrschte Stille.

Mit besorgter Mine ging ein großer, dünner Mann auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Er trug ein Purpurnes Gewand und sein langer Bart schimmerte silbern.

„Guten Tag.", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore die kleine Gruppe.

„Wie geht es Miss Granger heute?"

Da keiner von den Gryffindor´s Anstalt machte zu antworten übernahm Luna diese Aufgabe:

„Nicht besser wie an denn anderen Tagen, Sir."

Albus nickte als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und wand sich dann an Ginny, Ron und Harry:

„Wie ich sehe sind sie immer noch sauer.", doch wieder wurde er von denn Dreien nicht beachtet. Er konnte ein leises seufzen nicht unterdrücken:

„Sie können mein handeln also immer noch nicht verstehen.", diesmal schien Ron das Bedürfnis zu haben etwas mit zu teilen.

„Nein, wir verstehen ihr Handeln immer noch nicht. Sie haben niemanden in Kenntnis gesetzt, nicht mal Hermine! Und was ist mit Malfoy? Warum ist der noch an dieser Schule? Wir sind damals fast geflogen, weil wir Nachts durch die Gänge streichen und der bringt fast eine Schülerin um und bekommt nur 'ne Strafarbeit. Und was ist mit Hermine´s Eltern? Wissen die denn was mit ihrer Tochter ist?", zum Schluss wurde er immer lauter und konnte nur mit Mühe das verlangen, zu schreien, unterdrücken. Ausdruckslos sah Dumbledore in Ron´s Gesicht:

„Ich muss mit Miss Granger reden und möchte das sie jetzt gehen, sie müssen noch ihre Strafarbeit absitzen."

Ohne etwas zu sagen nahmen die anderen ihr Taschen und verließen denn Raum um ihre Strafarbeit entgegen zu nehmen die man ihnen auf gebrummt hatte, nachdem sie ihre Professoren das erste mal an geschrien hatten.

Mit unklaren Blick sah Dumbledore seinen Schützlingen nach. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten wand er sich zu dem Bett, in dem Hermine lag:

„Miss Granger, ich nehme an das sie wach sind." Mühsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und versuchte ihren Direktor anzusehen, was nicht wirklich gelang, da sie nicht wusste welchen der 5 sie nun anschauen sollte.

„Es geht um ihren Bruder. Ich habe mit den anderen Professoren gesprochen und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das sie ihren Bruder besuchen dürfen, sobald es ihnen besser geht."

Ein kleines lächeln erschien auf Hermine´s blassen Lippen. Mühsam schaffte sie es ihr Stimmbänder dazu zu bewegen etwas von sich zu geben:

„Haben sie ein Gegenmittel gefunden?"

„Ja das haben wir und wir sind ihn auch schon seit längerem am vorbereiten, doch wird es noch eine Weile dauern bis der Gegentrank fertig ist. Aber sie brauchen denn Trank nicht, damit es ihnen besser geht. Es hängt von ihrem Psychischen befinden ab.", ergänzte er schnell als er sie wie die Hoffnung in ihren Augen starb.

„Wie wir ihnen schon erklärt haben, wird die Krankheit immer stärke, je schwächer ihre Psyche wird."

„Und sie glauben… das wenn… sie mir anbieten ich darf zu Justin… geht es mir… besser?", fragte Hermine, schwer atmend und mit tonloser stimme.

„Ja, das haben wir gehofft. Allerdings dürfen sie nur zu ihrem Bruder, wenn sie am Wettbewerb teilnehmen.", erklärte er mit ernster Stimme und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wenn ich verspreche... teilzunehmen, ...darf ich zu Justin?" Als ihr Professor nickt, nickte sie nur zurück und schloss dann wieder die Augen.

Das Gespräch war anstrengend.

####*####*####*

Severus stand schon eine Weile im Krankenzimmer und hatte das Gespräch mit verfolgt. Er hatte zwar nicht gesehen, das Hermine genickt hatte, wusste es aber dennoch. Das Mädchen würde alles für ihren Bruder tun. Als Dumbledore an ihn vorbei gehen wollte hielt er ihn zurück:

„Warum haben sie gesagt, sie müsse am Wettbewerb teilnehmen?"

„Miss Granger wird wieder Gesund, nur um ihren Bruder zu sehen und was dann? Was wenn sie ihn gesehen hat? So habe ich sie dazu gezwungen weiter gegen die Krankheit an zukämpfen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Granger eine Abmachung brechen wird. Noch einen schönen Abend, Severus."

####*####*####*

Wütend schrubbte Ron denn Boden. Er musste mit denn anderen, Ginny, Luna, Harry und Neville denn Kerker schrubben. Das war jetzt schon der dritte Abend und man sah kaum einen Unterschied. Noch wütender über diese Erkenntnis schrubbte er den Boden, als wolle er ihn verschwinden lassen.

„Und das nur, weil man mal Ehrlich ist.", beschwerte sich seine Schwester lautstark und er gab ihr recht. Nur weil sie denn Lehrern am nächsten Tag gesagt haben, was sie davon hielten mussten sie nun schrubben. Und da hieß es immer, ER vertrug keine Kritik. Pah!

„Was glaubt ihr, wird er den anderen Schülern sagen?", wollte Neville wissen. Luna antwortete Sofort:

„Nichts wird er ihnen sagen. Er hat es doch noch nicht mal Hermine gesagt. Wenn er das sagen würde, würde er Malfoy damit schädigen, aber das möchte er nicht. Es soll allen seinen Schülern gut gehen." Als Ron das hörte wollte er gerade explodieren, als Harry ihn zuvor kam:

„Er will das es allen seinen Schülern gut geht? Und was ist mit Hermine? Ist sie keine Schülerin? Außerdem, wenn er seine Schüler schützen will sollte er Malfoy raus schmeißen! Wer weiß was er als nächstes plant!" Ron stimmte Harry voll und ganz zu.

„Lasst uns über was anderes reden.", murrte Ginny.

„Warum?"

„Weil es nichts ändert wenn wir uns jetzt denn 3. Abend darüber aufregen. Macht ihr beim Wettbewerb mit?"

„Nein!", erklang es da auch schon einstimmig.

####*####*####*

Es war schon spät. Das Krankenzimmer wurde nur von einzelnen Kerzen erhellt und dennoch saß eine dunkle Person an Hermine´s Bett und sah besorgt auf sie hinab.

„Du musst schnell wieder gesund werden.", durchbrach die dunkle, samtige Stimme, die schwere Stille die im Raum herrschte.

„Dein kleiner Bruder wartet auf dich und deine Freunde machen sich sorgen um dich. Nicht nur die machen sich Sorgen, ich mache mir auch große Sorgen um dich." Vorsichtig strich er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und lächelte traurig.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Sanft nahm er ihre kleine, kalte Hand in die seine.

„Ich habe lange gebraucht um es mir einzugestehen. Anfangs habe ich mir immer eingeredet, das ich genervt von dir bin, weil du immer alles besser wusstest, weil du so tatest als seist du Erwachsener als die anderen. Immer wenn ich Eifersüchtig auf deine Freunde wurde, wenn sie dich berührten, habe ich mir eingeredet ich währe genervt davon. Wie ein kleiner Junge. Aber als ich dich dann auf den Weihnachtsball sah, veränderte sich alles. Ich sah die Frau, die in dir steckte und konnte mich nicht mehr selbst belügen. Ich habe sogar ein Gedicht geschrieben. Ich! Ein Gedicht! So was habe ich noch nie für jemanden getan. Nicht mal für sie! Nur für dich. Willst du es hören?" Er wartete eine Weile, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

"Manchmal zeigst du plötzlich das Gesicht der Frau im Mädchen.

Würdest du mich doch nur so ansehen!

Mein Herz klopft…

Große Augen,

Langes Haar,

Unschuldige Lippen….

All das nimmt mein Herz gefangen.

Mein zartes Mädchen,

am liebsten würde ich dich fest in die arme schließen!"

Er sah sie lange an, ohne was zu sagen und nahm ihre Hand. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl die Stille würde ihn erdrücken. Wieder fing er an zu reden:

„Klingt seltsam, oder? Wie ich darauf kam weiß ich nicht mehr so genau. Du hast mich verzaubert, erst dein lachen beim Ball, deine leuchtenden Augen und später deine Tränen. Es hat mich tief berührt dich so zu sehen. Du standest am See und der Sichelmond erhellte deine Silhouette. Dein Kleid wirkte rot fast schwarz. Dein Haarknoten hatte sich gelöst und deine Haare umschmeichelte deine Figur. Du sahst aus wie eine Büste, eine Büste einer Göttin. Der Wind zehrte an deinen Haaren und deine Tränen wirkten wunderschön. Wie ein leuchtender Diamant." Wieder verstummte er um über sich selbst zu lachen. Wie kitschig er doch gerade war. Eine Liebesschnulze könnte nicht schlimmer sein.

.+Warum hört er wieder auf zu reden? +, fragte sich Hermine. Sie hat ihm die ganze Zeit über zugehört, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte. Die Stimme war dunkel, weich und leicht rau. Es war eine angenehme Stimme, die eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachte, aber sie konnte die Stimme nicht zuordnen. Es war einfach schön die Hand in ihrer zu spüren. Es gab ihr das Gefühl von wärme und Sicherheit. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr vor kam, hörte sie die Stimme wieder.

„Erhole dich schnell wieder."

.+Wer ist das? + Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und schaffte auch einen kleinen Spalt. Allerdings war das mit sehr viel Schmerz verbunden und sie sah die Gestalt immer noch nicht, da sie neben dem Bett saß und sie nur an die Decke gucken konnte. Dann spürte sie etwas Weiches auf ihrer Wange und warmen Atem der ihr Gesicht streifte. Die Person hatte sich über sie gebeugt doch sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen, nur seine Konturen. Dann spürte sie etwas warmes Weiches auf ihren Lippen.

.+ER KÜSST MICH! +, sie wusste nicht was sie von der Situation halten sollte. Da saß ein - scheinbar - super süßer Typ neben ihrem Bett, gestand ihr seine liebe und küsste sie. Sollte sie über denn Kuss nun böse sein oder sollte sie sich darüber freuen? Doch bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte spürte sie wie die Lippen die ihre verlassen und hörte eine leisen.

„Schlaf gut und erhole dich schnell.", dann hörte sie Schritte die sich von ihrem Bett entfernten.

.+Wer war das? +Fragte sie sich verstört und spürte wie die Neugierde in ihr hoch stieg. Aber nicht nur die Neugierde breitete sich aus, auch etwas anderes versuchte ihr Aufmerksamkeit zu Wecken.

_Ist das überhaupt wichtig?_

.+Ja ich finde schon das das wichtig ist. +

_Warum findest du das wichtig?_

.+Es ist mir wichtig, weil mir eine fremde Person seine Liebe gestanden hat. Warum tauchst du erst jetzt auf? +

_Hmm… ja das ergibt Sinn. Warum ich mich jetzt erst melde? Weil du versuchst einen Gedanken der dich schon lange beschäftigt auszuweichen. _

.+Und welcher Gedanke wäre das? +

_Ron!_

.+Du glaubst das das gerade Ron war? +

_Ja, warum denn nicht?_

.+Weil ich Ron´s Stimme erkannt hätte.+

_OK. Da hast du Recht. Aber was ist, wenn es Ron wäre. Was würdest du ihn sagen._

Hermine antwortete sofort, ohne darüber nachzudenken:

.+Ich würde ihm sagen, das ich ihn nicht liebe. Dass er mir als Freund wichtig ist, ich aber nicht mehr für ihn empfinde. +

_Du würdest ihn damit verletzten._

.+Das weiß ich auch. Aber es bringt mir nichts ihm was vor zuspielen. +

_Und was würdest du zu der Person sagen, die dir gerade seine Liebe gestanden hat?_

.+Das weiß ich nicht. Was er zu mir gesagt hat war schön. Aber ich kenne ihn ja nicht. +

_Aber du fandest es schön als er dich geküsst hat. Schöner als bei Krum!_ sagte die Stimme mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Hermine bekam langsam das Gefühl, das ihre Innere Stimme auf etwas bestimmtes wartete.

.+Ja, das Stimmt. Krum´s Lippen waren rau und spröde. Aber das heißt ja nicht, das ich dieser Person gleich um denn Hals falle. +

_Sicher?_

.+Ja, sicher! + sagte sich Hermine nun mit Nachdruck in der Stimme. Doch ihre innere Stimme schien nicht locker zu lassen:

_Warum weißt du jetzt auf einmal, was du Ron sagen würdest? Als Ginny dich das gefragt hat, wusstest du das nicht und als ich dich gefragt hatte wusstest du es auch nicht. Warum erst, nachdem so ein Typ ankommt und dich küsst, wo du dir doch sicher bist, das du nicht weißt wer er ist und nichts für ihn empfindest?_

.+… Als Ron und ich uns mal geküsst haben war es nicht so schön…+

_Heißt das, du empfindest für diese unbekannt Person mehr als für Ron?_

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin sagen sollte.

* * *

Das ist ihr aufgrund von Hermines Krankheit eingefallen. Es kommt aus dem Musical von "Die drei Musketiere"

Engel aus Kristall

Mein Engel aus Kristall  
mein Engel aus Kristall zersprang in 100- tausend Scherben und schreib tief in mein Herz  
mein Engel aus Kristall  
der Hass verdüsterte die sonne und die Welt wurde schwarz  
sie zerbrach an unser beider Sünden----Fall  
mein Engel aus Kristall

sie war alles was mir je wichtig war im Leben  
nur für sie hät ich mein leben hingegeben  
schemenhaft ist sie bis heute bei mir  
gib mir Kraft mich zu befreien von ihr  
mein Engel aus Kristall

sie pflückte mir die hellsten Sterne bis sie daran zerbarst  
mein Engel aus Kristall  
Verrat´s mir Gott warum du mir nicht diese Quallen ersparst  
bringt jeder seinen eigenen Engel zu Fall  
mein Engel aus Kristall

* * *

So und nun schreibt mir!


	20. 16Mittwoch09

Erst mal möchte ich mich bei euch dafür entschuldigen dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte eine Schreib blockade, die jetzt wohl wieder weg ist. Als Entschädigung gibt s drei neue Kapitel.

Diese Kapitel widme ich: Meinen Betan Wurzelpauli und Viper. Des weiteren widme ich dieses Update twofacemirror, als dank für das kommi.

_twofacemirror: _Hermine wird es besser gehen, aber ist es wirklich die liebe von Severus die ihr dabei hilft, oder die liebe zu einer anderen Person?

* * *

_**Mittwoch 16**_

Hermine hatte sich erstaunlich schnell erholt, worüber ihre Freunde sehr erleichtert waren, aber sie hatten auch Angst, dass das nur eine weitere Phase der Krankheit war. Hermine versuchte ihre Freunde zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe euch doch schon erklärt, dass das keine weitere Phase der Krankheit ist." Doch Ron war nicht überzeugt.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Das hätte Professor Dumbledore mir dann gesagt." Dies löste empören bei den anderen aus. Wütend fauchte Ron sie an:

„Wie kommst du darauf? Er hat dir doch auch verschwiegen, dass du schwer Krank bist."

„Das war doch was anderes. Da hat er gar nichts gesagt. Jetzt hat er mir aber erklärt das es was mit meiner Psyche zu tun hat. Ich war so besorgt um Justin, das hat mich zerstört."

„Und jetzt machst du dir keine Sorgen mehr um deinen kleinen Bruder?"

„Doch, aber man hat mir erlaubt Justin zu besuchen, wenn es mir besser geht."

„Man hat WAS?!", mischte sich nun Harry in das Gespräch ein.

„Ist das nicht zu gefährlich? Was ist wenn du wieder das Bewusstsein verlierst."

„Oder was ist nachdem du deinen Bruder besucht hast?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Dann werde ich auch nicht wieder umkippen, denn ich darf nur zu Justin unter der Bedingung, das es mir besser geht und das ich am Wettbewerb Teilnehme. Ich nehme an das Professor Dumbledore davon ausging, das ich mich nicht unterkriegen lasse, wenn ich mich noch an eine Abmachung halten muss."

„Du nimmst am Wettbewerb teil? Und wann hattest du vor uns das zu sagen?"

„Dann, wenn es sich ergeben hätte." Ginny wollte gerade was erwidern als ihr Blick auf die Uhr viel:

„Wir müssen los. Quidditchtraining. Tut mir Leid Hermine."

„Macht doch nichts. Viel Spaß und bis später."

Während Harry und Ginny sich erhoben blieb Ron sitzen.

„Ähm… geht ruhig schon mal vor." Verwirrt sah Harry ihn an, verstand dann allerdings das Ron mit Hermine noch etwas alleine bleiben wollte. So verließen Ginny und Harry zusammen den Krankenflügel.

####*####*####

„Glaubst du, er sagt ihr endlich, was er für sie empfindet?", wollte Harry auch so gleich von Ginny wissen, als die Tür ins Schloss viel.

„Es wäre dumm von ihm, wenn er sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ."

„Warum glaubst du, das er es ihr jetzt sagen würde?", lange sah der Junge mit den grünen Augen in die dunklen Augen des Mädchen und spürte schon bald ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Der Fünf Klässlerin ging es nicht anderes und versuchte sich von diesem Gefühl abzulenken.

„Er hätte Hermine fast verloren ohne es ihr zu sagen. Ich vermute das er Angst hat, das dies noch mal passieren könnte."

####*####*####

_Was machst du jetzt?_

.+Wie, was mache ich jetzt?+

_Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, was er dir sagen möchte._

.+Noch hat er gar nichts gesagt!+

„Hermine, ich Liebe dich."

…

.+ … +

„…"

„…"

„Ron… ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne sagen, das ich dich auch Liebe, aber… ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich für dich empfinde." Sie sah hoch in Ron´s Gesicht und sah... nichts. In Ron´s Augen konnte sie nichts erkennen, also sprach sie weiter:

„Ich habe mir schon öfters Gedanken darüber gemacht, was du für mich bist. Ich weiß mittlerweile, das ich mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfinde, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich dich Liebe, oder ob meine Gefühle für dich eher geschwisterlicher Art sind." Lange sah sie Ron an und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion. Nach Ewigkeiten wie es ihr vor kam, zeigte sich ein Gefühl in seinen Augen.

„Was soll das heißen, du weißt nicht was du für mich Empfindest? Du musst doch wissen was du fühlst."

„Nein, das weiß ich leider nicht. Es ist etwas zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe."

Sie sah Enttäuschung und Resignation, er lies die Schultern hängen und Hermine spürte wie ein schlechtes Gewissen sich in ihr breit machte. Als Ron sie kurz darauf wieder ansah, sah sie Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

„Aber wir könnten es doch versuchen."

Nachdenklich sah Hermine ihn an. Ein Teil von ihr war dafür. Vielleicht würde sie sich dann ja wirklich in ihn verlieben aber was war wenn nicht? Wenn sie merkte das es hoffnungslos war? Dann würde sie ihn wirklich verlieren, während jetzt noch eine Chance bestand das die Freundschaft blieb, auch wenn sie Nein sagte. Sie merkte wie sich ohne ihr zu tun ihr Mund öffnete und sich Wörter ihren weg dahin suchten, ohne das sie wusste, was dabei raus kommen würde. Bevor die jedoch irgendwas dummes machen konnte betrat Madam Pomfrey denn Raum und schickte Ron nach draußen.

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie ihr nun dankbar seien sollte oder nicht.

####*####*####

„Du hast was gemacht?", fragte Mamoru ungläubig seinen gegenüber. Genervt, aber auch nervös fuhr dieser sich übers Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt das ich sie Liebe."

„War sie wach?"

„Wirkte nicht so."

„Wirkte nicht so? Dir ist klar das das nichts heißen muss oder? Sie ist geschwächt, vielleicht hat sie nur nicht die Augen geöffnet. Was ist wenn sie dich erkannt hat, oder noch schlimmer dich NICHT erkannt hat?"

„Warum ist das schlimmer?"

„Weil sie dann nicht weiß, wer es war! Sie ist doch eh schon verstört, weil ihr aufgefallen ist, dass sich jemand als ihre Freunde ausgibt um sich ihr zu nähern. Was ist wenn das jemand ausnutzt? Und warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

„Dafür hätte es jemand mitbekommen müssen!"

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es niemand mit bekommen hat? Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

„Höchstens Hermine! Und du erfährst es erst jetzt, weil ich nicht wusste wie ich das erklären sollte."

„Und nun? Was machst du wenn Hermine es mitbekommen hat und dich auch erkannt hat?"

„Nichts. Wenn sie mich nicht anspricht, werde ich nichts machen und wenn sie mich anspricht muss ich mit ihr reden." Lange sah der braun haarige seinen Freund an. Sein gegenüber bemerkte sofort, das ihn etwas auf der Seele lag und er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es ihn mitteilen wollte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ist dir bewusst, das mittlerweile die ganze Schule weiß, das sich jemand Hermine nähert, sich aber nicht zeigt?"

„Ja. Und?"

„Es könnte wirklich Jemand die Situation für sich benutzen." Wütend runzelte Severus die Stirn.

„Wer sollte das machen?"

„Draco Malfoy, zum Beispiel." Seine ganze Haltung zeigte, das er dies mehr als nur ernst meinte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Er könnte die Situation ausnutzen um sich an ihr zu rächen, anderer Seit´s scheint Mr. Malfoy Hermine langsam mit anderen Augen zu sehen." Nach dieser Aussage beobachtete Mamoru seinen Freund ganz genau und bemerkte sofort die kleinen Zeichen die zeigten das in dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht Gefiel. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen und sein Blick schien in die ferne zu gucken, der Mund wurde leicht zusammen gedrückt und seine Wangenknochen waren stärker zu sehen als sonst. Vermutlich würde keinen anderen diese Veränderungen auffallen, da sie nur minimal waren. Der Professor für VgddK wusste jedoch, das es bei dem schwarz haarigen auf genau diese Kleinigkeiten ankam. Um ihn schnell von diesen Gedanken zurück zu holen wechselte er das Thema:

„Wie weit ist der Trank?"

„Noch etwa 3 Wochen.", während er das sagte stand er auf und ging zu einen Flügel. Mamoru - der wusste was sein Freund vorhatte - erhob sich ebenfalls und nahm die Violine entgegen die Severus ihm Entgegen hielt.

.+Der muss ziemlich Fertig mit den nerven sein.+, dachte Mamoru für sich und fiel mit in die Melodie ein.

####*####*####

Ron und Harry waren die letzten im Umkleideraum der Gryffindor´s. Immer wieder blickte Harry zu Ron und versuchte herauszufinden wie es diesem ging, konnte allerdings nichts finden was auf seinen momentanen Zustand hinwies. Er würde gerne fragen, ob er Hermine seine Gefühle gestanden hatte, hatte aber Angst vor der Antwort.

.+ Was ist wenn Hermine ihn zurückgestoßen hat? Gibt es dann noch eine Zukunft für unsere Freundschaft? Und was ist wenn sie ihn auch liebt? Dann werden die beiden wohl mehr Zeit für sich beanspruchen.+

Er spürte Ron´s Blick auf sich ruhen und sah diesen fragend an. Dann platze es aus Ron heraus:

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, das ich sie Liebe." Seine Stimme blieb neutral, so das Harry nicht wusste ob das gut oder schlecht war. Als Ron nicht weiter sprach, gab er ihn einen kleinen Seitenhieb. Dieser schien erst verwirrt, verstand dann aber was Harry wollte. Seufzend setzte Ron sich auf eine der Bänke und wartete darauf, dass Harry sich zu ihm setzte.

„Sie hat mir ehrlich gesagt, das sie mich nicht liebt." Diesmal klang seine Stimme brüchig und Harry wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, als er dann auch noch die Tränen sah die in Ron´s Augen schimmerten, währe er am liebsten weg gerannt.

.+ Was macht man in so einer Situation?+ fragte er sich panisch, aber da sprach Ron auch schon weiter:

„Sie sagte sie wüsste nicht, was sie für mich empfindet. Sie empfindet mehr als Freundschaft aber ist sich nicht sicher ob es Liebe ist. Ich habe sie gefragt ob wir es nicht dennoch miteinander versuchen können…"

Harry wartete geduldig, als Ron aufhörte zu sprechen. Als dieser noch 5 Minuten aber immer noch nicht weiter gesprochen hatte fragte er vorsichtig nach:

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Was?", verwirrt sah Ron Harry an. So wie es aussah war dieser mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anderes gewesen.

„Was hat Hermine gesagt, als du sie fragtest?"

„Oh… erst mal gar nicht. Als sie dann was sagen wollte kam Madam Pomfrey und hat mich raus geschmissen, weil sie Hermine untersuchen wollte."

„Oh… hast du eine Ahnung, was sie gesagt hätte?" Traurig schüttelte dieser seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass sie _'Ja' _gesagt hätte, aber ich weiß es nicht."

Keiner von beiden sagte was. Harry weil er nicht wusste was und Ron nicht, weil er alles gesagt hatte.

„Komm… lass uns essen gehen." mit diesen Worten erhob sich Ron und verließ die Umkleide, langsam folgte Harry ihm.

####*####*####

Derweil war Ginny zu Hermine gegangen und quetschte diese aus.

„Und was hättest du gesagt?", bohrte diese gerade weiter, als Hermine an der Stelle angekommen war wo Madam Pomfrey sie unterbrochen hatte.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht.", murmelte diese und sah auf ihre Decke. Verwirrt sah Ginny sie an.

„Wie du weißt es nicht? Wenn du doch angesetzt hast was zu sagen, musst du auch wissen was."

„Nein ich wusste das nicht. Tue jetzt nicht so als ob du das nicht kennen würdest! Als du mir letztes Jahr gestanden hast, das du immer noch in Harry verliebt bist, war das auch nicht gewollt.", fauchte Hermine sie an und sah mit Genugtuung wie sich der Mund ihrer Freundin schloss.

„Und was machst du jetzt?", wollte diese nach einiger Zeit wissen. Betrübt sah Hermine sie an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Freundschaft zu Ron ist mir wichtig. Wenn ich 'J_a'_ sage, kann es natürlich sein das ich mich in ihn verliebe, dann ist das ganze ja kein Problem, aber was ist, wenn ich mich nicht in ihn verliebe? Wenn ich erkenne, das mehr als Freundschaft nicht funktioniert? Dann müsste ich es ihm sagen und dann würde ich ihn wohl erst recht verlieren, oder? Ich meine… du kennst ihn doch besser als ich. Was fändest du besser?" Lange schwieg Ginny. Sie wusste genau, das ihr Worte Hermine jetzt beeinflussen würden.

„Nun ja, ich weiß Ron würde sich sehr darüber freuen wenn du es wenigstens versuchen würdest-", fing sie langsam an. „- andererseits, kann ich verstehen, das du Angst hast ihn zu verletzten. Ich würde sagen, warte noch ein bisschen. Jetzt wo du wirklich weißt was Ron für dich empfindet, wirst du dir deiner Gefühle vielleicht auch sicherer. Ich an deiner stelle würde noch ein bisschen warten, bevor ich mich entscheide. Der Halloweenball steht noch bevor, wer weiß was da noch alles passiert.", versuchte sie zum Schluss die Stimmung etwas zu lockern und zwinkerte frech, Hermine verstand aber nicht.

„Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?"

„Na ist doch klar. Dumbledore wird über das ganze Schlossgelände einen Zauber sprechen –und auf unsere Masken- der dafür sorgt, das wir niemanden erkennen. Vielleicht findest du ja jemanden beim Ball, der dir vorher noch nie aufgefallen ist und bemerkst, das da mehr entstehen könnte.", während sie das erklärte, lag etwas wie Hoffnung in ihrem Blick.

„… du hoffst, das Harry sich in dich verliebt, oder?"

Ertappt grinste Ginny und wurde rot.

„Entweder das, oder das ich jemand anderes finde." Lange sah Hermine ihre Freundin an und nickte langsam.

„Du hast recht. Ich werde noch warten, bis ich mich entscheide."

####*####*####

_**17:50 Uhr**_

Vorsichtig setzte Hermine sich auf und sah sich um.

.+ Gut. Madam Pomfrey ist nicht in der nähe.+ schnell griff sie unter´s Bett und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Vorsichtig schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und betrachtete sie Nachdenklich.

Sie waren weiß und schlank. Bunte Narben zierten sie und ließen sie Krank wirken.

Während sie ihre Beine so betrachtete, spürte sie wie der Wunsch nach Rache in ihr aufstieg, doch schnell schickte sie ihn wieder darin zurück wo er hergekommen ist und stand auf. Dann Zauberte sie sich schnell neue Sachen und schlich sich aus den Raum. Vor der Tür atmete sie auf.

.+ Wenn ich mich jetzt beeile, schaff ich es noch zum Zusatzunterricht.+, mit großen Schritten ging sie Richtung Kerker.

####*####*####

.+Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.+, fluchte Severus Snape in Gedanken, als er Richtung Kerker ging. Er kam gerade aus dem Krankenflügel und was sah er da? Hermine Granger, die ach so schlaue Gryffindor, liegt nicht in ihrem Bett um sich zu erholen. Madam Pomfrey währe ihm vor Schreck fast an den Hals gesprungen. Es hatte lange gedauert bis er sie wieder beruhigt hatte. Als er ihr dann erklärt hat, das er vermutet Hermine wäre vielleicht in seinen Zusatzkurs geschlichen, hatte sie ihn raus geschmissen und befohlen, er solle sie wieder zurück schicken.

Als er denn Raum betrat, war dieser schon, wie von ihm erwartet, in verschiedenfarbigen Rauch gehüllt. Die Schüler wussten ja immerhin was sie zu tun hatten. Wie erwartet sah er Hermine Granger neben Ginny Weasley sitzen. Anhand des Rauchs, der aus ihren Kessel stieg, sah er das sie wieder abgekürzt hatte, sonst wäre sie noch nicht so weit.

Am liebsten wäre er auf sie los gestürmt um sie raus zu zerren, doch hielt er sich zurück und betrachtete sie erst mal.

Sie war immer noch sehr dünn und auch sehr blass. Man sah ihr an das es ihr nicht gut ging. Durch den Dampf wurden ihre Haare wieder etwas buschiger, was sie noch dünner wirken lies. Alles Kreterin, die dafür sorgten, das er wieder Poppy´s Stimme hörte, wie sie ihn anschrie, er solle sie sofort wieder zurück schicken. Aber etwas hielt ihn auf.

Das leuchten ihn ihren Augen.

Hermine strahlte wieder, was eigentlich kein Wunder war, immerhin lag sie 5 Tage im Bett ohne etwas zu tun.

„Miss Granger, dürfte ich erfahren, was sie hier machen?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme, als er vor ihr stand. Erschrocken richtete diese den Blick nach oben.

„Mhm… Ich braue einen Trank?", fragte sie unsicher und hörte Ginny neben sich leise lachen, welches aber in einen Hustenanfall umschlug, als Snape sie ansah.

„Das sehe ich. Ich wollte wissen warum sie hier und nicht im Krankenflügel sind? Was hat Pomfrey dazu gesagt?", wand er sich wieder an sie und sah sie durchdringend an. Hermine wich den Blick schnell aus und fügte den Trank eine neue Zutat hinzu, während sie verzweifelt eine Lösung suchte.

„Sie hat nichts dagegen gesagt.", erklärte sie und sah ihn an.

_Du hast ihr ja keine Gelegenheit gegeben!_

.+ Was nichts daran ändert, das sie nichts gesagt hat!+

„Darüber reden wir nach der Stunde!", sagte Snape mit drohender Stimme. Es dauerte etwas bis Hermine verstand, was das bedeutete doch dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, Sir." Mit Schwung drehte ihr Professor sich um und wand sich an die anderen Schüler. Ginny wartete bis Snape im hinteren Teil des Zimmers war, bevor sie sich verwirrt an ihre Freundin wand:

„Warum freust du dich darüber so sehr?"

.+ Freut die sich darauf, mit Snape allein zu sein?... Ginny! Hör auf!+

„ Nach der Stunde heißt, dass ich bleiben kann.", erklärte sie und strahlte sie an. Ginny nickt und ignorierte die kleine Stimme, die ihr versuchte einzureden das da mehr sei.

####*####*####

Nervös ging Hermine auf ihren Professor zu. Als sie vor ihm stand bereitete sich innerlich auf das Gespräch vor und atmete tief ein. Ein bekannter Geruch breitete sich aus und ihr Unterbewusstsein versuchte sich zu melden, doch wurde es zurück gedrängt als der Zaubertränkelehrer sie ansprach:

„Miss Granger, ich weiß das Madam Pomfrey es ihnen nicht erlaubt hat in meinen Unterricht zu kommen und eigentlich hätte ich sie auch im Hand-um-drehenden zurückschicken müssen. Ich möchte wissen, warum sie ohne Erlaubnis in denn Unterricht gegangen sind." Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine ihren Professor zu erklären, was in sie gefahren ist.

„Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, einfach nur im Bett zu liegen ohne etwas tun zu können. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mich abzulenken! Es wurde mir alles verboten und ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich wollte raus. Madam Pomfrey hätte es mir nie erlaubt."

_Warum bist du so direkt?_

.+ Bleibt mir eine andere Möglichkeit?+

Severus nickte als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte.

„Gehen sie zurück in den Krankenflügel.", befahl Snape und wandte sich zu denn Proben. Hermine drehte sich um und war schon als der Tür als ihr etwas einfiel:

„Professor?", sie wartete bis dieser auf sah, bevor sie unsicher weiter sprach:

„Warum haben sie mich nicht zurück geschickt?"

Lange sagte dieser nichts und Hermine wollte sich schon damit abfinden als dieser schließlich doch antwortete:

„Weil ich mir schon gedacht habe, das dies der Grund ist und gut nachvollziehen kann wie es ist, Tagelang ans Bett gefesselt zu sein, ohne das man was tun kann um sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken."

Nachdenklich sah Hermine ihn an und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie sie immer mehr in den Augen zu ertrinken drohte. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war doch dann nickte sie und wünschte ihrem Professor eine angenehme Nacht, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, das Snape mit diesem Satz mehr gesagt hatte als er eigentlich wollte.


	21. 17Donnerstag09

_**Donnerstag 17.09**_

„… einfach zu verschwinden! Sie kommen wohl gar nicht auf die Idee, das man sich sorgen um sie macht! …", schon seit über einer Stunde war die Krankenschwester an schimpfen, doch Hermine hörte es nicht. Dumbledore war eben bei ihr gewesen und hatte ihr erlaubt, heute Abend nach Hause zu gehen. Doch die Freude verschwand langsam aber sicher und schwere Gedanken breiteten sich in ihrem Kopf aus:

.+Wie sie wohl reagieren werden? Ob sie wissen was vorgefallen ist? Wenn ja wie werden sie mich empfangen? Und wenn nicht? Muss ich es ihnen dann sagen?+

„Miss Granger! Hören sie mir gefälligst zu!", herrschte die Medi-Hexe die Schülerin an, als sie bemerkte das Hermine ihr nicht zuhörte. Diese sah erschrocken auf und entschuldigte sich auch sogleich.

„Gut. Nun gehen Sie und packen Sie ihre Sachen. Vergessen sie nicht, bevor sie fahren noch mal bei mir vorbei zu kommen! Und wenn sie wieder da sind ist das erste was sie machen mich zu besuchen"

„Natürlich.", freudig sprang Hermine vom Bett auf und hastete Richtung Gryffindorturm. In Gedanken machte sie sich eine Liste was sie alles mitnehmen musste, dazu gehörten natürlich auch die Aufzeichnungen aus dem Unterricht den sie verpasst hatte. So in Gedanken versunken merkte sie gar nicht das Malfoy und seine beiden Ersatzmuskeln Crabbe und Goyle im Flur standen und ihr entgegen sahen. Erst als Hermine fast an ihnen vorbei lief sprach Malfoy sie an.

„He, Granger ich habe gehört jemand versucht dich an zubaggern in dem er sich in andere verwandelt. Wer hätte gedacht das die ach so feine Schülerin auf Rollenspiele steht. Was ist wenn ich wüsste wer dahinter steckt?" Eigentlich hatte Hermine vorgehabt an Malfoy vorbei zu gehen, doch als er dies sagte war das Interesse zu groß.

„So so. Der feine Herr kennt also die Person die hinter all dem steckt, vermutlich weißt du auch noch was dahinter steckt." scheinbar gelangweilt sah Hermine auf ihre Fingernägel. Gerade als Malfoy grinsend seinen Mund öffnete sprach Hermine weiter.

„Aber das weiß ich mittlerweile auch." während sie das sagte hob sie ihren Kopf und musterte genau Malfoy´s Gesicht um keine Reaktion zu verpassen.

„Es war jemand aus Ravenclaw..." der vorher noch versteinerte Blick wurde weicher und funkelte schließlich belustigt und der verzogenen Mund grinste nun wieder. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Malfoy seinen beiden Helfern an sie allein zu lassen und ging dann langsam auf das Mädchen zu.

„Aha ein Ravenclaw also. So So, warum sollte das einer tun?" scheinbar verirrt begegnete Hermine´s Blick den von ihrem gegenüber.

„Aber das weißt du doch schon, oder hast du eben nur gelogen?"

„Nein, ICH habe nicht gelogen, aber vielleicht hat sich jemand mit fremden Federn geschmückt." belustigt schnaubte Hermine durch die Nase. Wie konnte jemand nur so von sich überzeugt sein , das er auf eine so offensichtliche Lüge rein fiel?

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, du warst das?"

„Doch, genau das will ich sagen." mit großen Schritten ging er auf die Gryffindor zu und drängte sie gegen die Wand.

„Soll ich es dir beweisen?"

Keiner von beiden bemerkte dass die Bilder ein Auge auf die beiden hatte und die Person die sich aus ihrem Bild löste blieb auch unbemerkt. Diese rannte eilig von einem Bild ins nächste auf der suche nach einem Professor, welchen sie drei Flure weiter auch schon fand. Professor McGonagall war gerade dabei einem Schüler für das Verhexen seines Buches zu bestrafen als die Person auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Professor McGonagall, ich muss ihnen etwas wichtig mitteilen." widerwillig löste sich McGonagall und kam auf das Bild zu.

„Drei Flure weiter unterhalten sich Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy über die seltsamen Doppelgänger und sie sind alleine."

Schnaubend vor Wut drehte sich McGonagall in die angegeben Richtung und ging los.

.+Wie schaffen es eigentlich immer die Personen, die NICHT alleine seien sollen, alleine zu sein? Nie findet man einen stillen Ort in Hogwarts, was bei denn vielen Schülern ja auch nicht verwunderlich ist, aber immer die die keinen finden sollen finden einen Platz.+ außer sich vor Wut wetterte sie in Gedanken weiter und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Als sie dann ankam und sah wie Hermine gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde sah sie nur nach rot.

„Der wird sich noch wünschen auf eine andere Schule gegangen zu sein." wisperte sie wütend vor sich hin und sagte dann laut und deutlich

„50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und 1 Monat nachsitzen Mr Malfoy und das ist nur meine Strafe! Warten sie ab was passiert, wenn ich die anderen davon in Kenntnis gesetzt habe!"

Erschrocken wich Malfoy von Hermine zurück, als er die Stimme des Drachen´s durch die Flure hörte und es dauerte auch nicht lange da stand sie neben ihm und verlangte zu wissen, was vorgefallen war. Noch bevor einer der beiden die Möglichkeit hatten etwas zu sagen mischte sich eine weiter Person in das geschehen ein.

„Der blonde Herr hat gesagt, er wäre derjenige der sich in die andern Personen verwandelt hatte." ungläubig starte die Hauslehrerin in dessen Gesicht und erkannte sofort, das er dies zwar gesagt hatte aber es nicht war. Sie beschloss kurzer Hand, diese Tatsache zu ignorieren.

„Miss Granger, sie gehen ihre Sachen packen und Mr Malfoy, ich glaube ein Gespräch mit ihrem Hauslehrer und dem Direktor währe angebracht. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Hermine um und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihren leeren Koffer, mit der Gewissheit, dass die Bilder ein Auge auf sie hatten.

####*####*####

Hermine verstaute gerade ihr Bücher in dem großen Koffer als ein roter langer Haarschopf durch die Tür schaute. Mit traurigen Augen schlich sich Ginny auf sie zu und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Grüß deine Familie von mir"

„Mach ich."

„Und erhole dich gut!"

„Ich werde es versuchen. Du musst aufpassen das nicht noch ein Doppelgänger rum läuft. Draco hat doch eben wirklich behauptet er wäre das gewesen." lachte Hermine leise und bemerkte nicht wie ihre Freundin sie entsetzt ansah.

„Du hast mit Draco geredet?"

„Ja aber keine Angst, McGonagall hat ihn in meiner Nähe gesehen und mitgenommen zum Direktor. Eins der Bilder hat McGonagall nämlich gesagt, was Draco behauptet hatte. Ich werde von denen richtig verfolgt! Sie beobachten jeden Schritt, das finde ich irgendwie unheimlich"  
„Du glaubst es nicht?", fragte Ginny verwirrt und behielt es für sich, das Hermine schon lange von den Portrait beobachtet wurde.

„Nein. Vielsaft-Trank steht nicht umsonst in der verboten Abteilung. Wenn er es gewesen wäre, hätte er damit nicht so angegeben." Nachdenklich sah Ginny auf Hermine´s Rücken und grummelte leise:

„Hast du wahrscheinlich recht." sie erhob sich und umarmte ihre Freundin von hinten.

####*####*####

Nervös stand Hermine vor der heulende Hütte und sah ihren Direktor an, der sie begleiten wollte um es der Familie zu erklären und nicht zum ersten mal fragte sich Hermine wie ihre Familie wohl reagieren würde. Dumbledore löste sich aus dem Gespräch mit ihrer Hauslehrerin und hob den Zauberstab um den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen.

####*####*

Hermine lag auf dem Bett in ihrem Zimmer und starrte an die Decke, ihr kleiner Bruder lag neben ihr, an ihre Seite gekuschelt. Sie musste an die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Eltern denken, als Dumbledore anfing zu erklären, warum Hermine hier war. Nachdem er geendet hatte, wirkte sein Vater geschockt und besorgt während ihre Mutter den Mann mit dem Silbernen Haar angeschrien hatte. Sie war außer sich gewesen und Hermine konnte sie nur mit Mühe davon abbringen ihren Direktor vor die Tür zu setzen. Nachdem ihre Mutter sich wieder beruhigt hatte fing Dumbledore allerdings damit an von den Doppelgängern zu erzählen, die es scheinbar auf Hermine abgesehen hatte. Zum wiederholtem male hatte Hermine´s Mutter ihn zusammen geschrien, warum er nicht in der Lage wäre, auf sie aus zu passen. Diesmal hatte Hermine ihre Mutter nicht überzeugen können. Sie hatte Dumbledore vor die Tür gesetzt.

Justin hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Ihm war zwar aufgefallen das Hermine blasser als sonst war, aber als sie ihm gesagt hatte, sie wäre nur Müde war er wieder beruhigt.

.+Das war ein anstrengender Tag.+ stellte sie fest und schloss müde die Augen um ihren Bruder ins Reich der Träume zu folgen.


	22. 24Donnerstag09

_**Donnerstag 24.09**_

Genervt sah Mamoru zu seinen Freund.

.+Wird Zeit das Hermine wieder kommt. Ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten.+ Zum x-ten mal versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Severus! Was soll ihr schon passieren?"

Dieser sah verstört von seinen Notenblättern auf. Er hatte Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Er wirkte schon fast wie ein Psychopath als er wieder mal runter leierte, was ihr alles passiert seien könnte. Mamoru hörte nur noch mit halben Ohr zu. Mittlerweile kannte er alle Gründe und zum wiederholten Male wiederholte er seine Argumente die dafür sprachen, dass es Hermine gut ging.

„Wenn mit ihr was nicht stimmen würde, wären wir schön längst informiert worden."

„Warum sollte sie uns informieren?!"

„Nicht direkt uns, aber ihre Freunde und wie du weißt hören Hogwarts Wände alles… oder so gut wie alles. Außerdem wäre Albus informiert worden und der hält uns doch auf den laufenden.", erklärte er zum, was wusste er wievielten mal, mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Aber was ist, wenn er nicht möchte, das wir uns Sorgen machen?"

„Das klingt so als wüsste er, was du für sie empfindest.", schnaufte der Ausländer und bekam einen mörderischen Blick ab.

„Außerdem wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, dass die Familie Albus informiert hätte. So viel ich weiß würde er von der Frau raus geschmissen! Sie sind Sauer und das auch noch mit Recht!" erstaunt betrachtete der Mann mit den braunen Haaren den gestressten Professor für Zaubertränke. das war ja ein ganz neues Argument.

„Aber sie wissen, das nur wir Hermine helfen können, Muggel Ärzte können ihr nicht helfen. Albus hat es ihnen erklärt und ich bin mir sicher das sie das Leben ihrer Tochter nicht über ihre Sturheit stellen!"

„Wenn ich mir da ihre Tochter ansehe, wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher." murmelte Severus leise und sah nicht wie Mamoru die Augen verdrehte und ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickte.

.+Hermine! Komm schnell wieder und sei Gesund!+

####*####*####

Nicht nur Mamoru wurde von seinem Freund belästigt, auch der Junge mit den strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren, einer runden Brille, smaragdgrüne Augen und einer Blitz- förmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, saß auf seinen Bett und wünschte sich Ron würde endlich schweigen. Es war ja nicht so das er sich keine Sorgen machte, aber er war sich sicher, das es Hermine gut ging. Sie war erwachsen, Erwachsener als sie beide zusammen. Sie würde schon Wissen was sie tun konnte und was nicht. Die kleine Stimme, die in an die Aktion mit dem Fahrenden Ritter erinnerte, ignorierte er bewusst. Genervt holte er Luft:

„Ron! Wenn es Hermine nicht gut gehen würde, würden wir es Wissen, egal ob durch sie selbst, Dumbledore oder ihre Familie. Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Es ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten mit dir."

Wütend sah der angesprochene zu seinem besten Freund und versuchte ihn mit Blicken zu töten.

„Warum ist dir das so egal? Machst du dir denn gar keine Sorgen?"

Das war der Punkt, wo es Harry zu viel wurde. Aufgebracht setzte er sich auf und fauchte seinen Freund entgegen:

„Nur weil ich nicht rund um die Uhr über sie rede, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich mir keine Sorgen um Hermine mache. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern magst, ist Hermine auch meine Freundin! Also sag so was nie wieder und Halte endlich mal die Klappe!!"

Geschockt sah Ron seinen besten Freund an.

„Ich kann verstehen das du dir Sorgen um Hermine machst, die mache ich mir auch, aber du übertreibst ein bisschen. Du weißt, ich habe keine Probleme, mit deine Schwärmerei über Hermine anzuhören, aber es reicht langsam." zum Schluss wurde Harry wieder ruhiger und sah nun in das geschockt Gesicht des rothaarigen. War er denn wirklich so schlimm? Hatte er wirklich so viel über Hermine geredet. So wie sein Freund ihn ansah, ja! Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich ihn ihm breit und er nuschelte schnell eine Entschuldigung. Ohne etwas zu sagen verließ Harry denn Raum und ließ einen Ron zurück der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

Harry war noch nicht ganz die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter, als er auch schon angesprochen wurde. Ein kleines Mädchen, wahrscheinlich im Zweiten Jahr, mit einer rosa Spange in ihrem braunen Haar, überreichte ihm kichernd einen Brief.

„Der ist nicht von mir, ich soll ihn dir nur übergeben." kicherte sie weiter und verschwand dann schnell wieder.

Ziemlich verwirrt öffnete Harry den Brief und lass die paar Zeilen die da standen um danach den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlasse. Ohne ein bestimmtest Ziel vor Augen schlenderte er durch das Schloss und beschloss Hagrid mal wieder zu besuchen. Als er das Schloss Gelände betrat sah er auch schon wie ein anderer Schüler auf ihn los stürmte. Er war größer als Harry, hatte blonde, zurück gegelte Haare und kam aus Slytherin. Innerlich bereitete sich Harry auf einen Schlagabtausch mit Malfoy vor, doch dieser schien Harry gar nicht zu bemerken und ging mit starrer Mine an Harry vorbei. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in Magen machte Harry sich weiter auf den Weg zu Hagrid und versuchte nicht an Malfoy zu denken, der gerade auf den Weg in sein Zimmer war und sich dabei den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie er in die ganze Scheiße mit Granger rein geraten konnte.

####*####*####*

.+Und warum denke ich die ganze Zeit an sie? Als wäre sie es währt das ich an sie denke. Sie weiß ja gar nicht was sie für ein Glück hat, das ich ununterbrochen an sie denke!" Abrupt blieb der junge Mann stehen und versuchte das gerade gedachte zu verstehen.

.+Ich denke doch nicht ununterbrochen an sie! Wer bin ich den?"

_Aber wenn du daran denkst, nicht an sie zu denken, denkst du doch an sie!_

„Das wird mir diese Granger büßen!" schrie er wütend und raste den Flur entlang, wobei in die Tatsache entging, das Ginny Weasley seinen Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte.

####*####*####*

.+Was hat der den jetzt schon wieder vor? Sollte ich vielleicht besser jemanden Bescheid sagen?+ doch ein Blick auf die Uhr lies Ginny diesen Gedanken vergessen. Mit schnellen Schritten machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Astronomie Turm.

Als sie oben angekommen war versteckte sie sich schnell und wartete darauf das die anderen erschienen. Sie musste auch nicht lange warten, da erschien Harry der sich suchend umsah. Kurz drauf öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres mal und Cho Chang betrat die Plattform. Mit einen lächeln ging sie auf Harry zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

„Harry wie schön das du da bist. Ich hatte schon Angst das du nicht kommen würdest." In der Zeit in der sie sprach legte sie die Arme um Harry´s Nacken und schmiegte sich an diesen. Dieser wusste nicht so recht wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, war ja nicht so das ihm das ständig passierte. Sein Vorsatz kalt und distanziert zu sein ging langsam in die Brüche, als Cho sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte und dabei ihre Brust an seine presste. Mit Klopfenden Herzen nahm er Cho´s Stimme war, die ihn leise in sein Ohr wisperte:

„Ich wollte über UNS reden Harry, über das was zwischen uns ist." Der Gryffindor brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen auf was Cho aus war, doch diese redete Munter weiter.

„Denkst du nicht auch das wir ein schönes Paar sind? ich weiß es gab da einige Schwierigkeiten, aber das lässt sich doch bestimmt lösen."

„Hast du nicht schon einen Freund?", fragte Harry drauf los und hoffte, dass das Mädchen sich so von ihn lösen würde.

„So würde ich das nicht bezeichnen." hauchte diese leise und bemerkte dann irritiert das Harry sich verspannte.

„Es wird kein Wir geben Cho. Ich habe ein Interesse mehr an dir und ich habe auch kein Interesse daran, mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, der nur dann einen Partner hat wenn es ihm passt." seine Stimme war kalt und überzeugend und Harry war mehr als nur froh darüber, dass die Ravenclaw ihren Griff lockerte. Mit einem vor Wut verzerrten Gesicht starrte sie Harry ins Gesicht.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa in diese Ginny verliebt? Was hat die denn schon?"

Ungehalten packte Harry nach Cho´s Schulter und schob sie so weit weg wie möglich.

„Sie hat so einiges was du nicht hast. Zum Beispiel Charakter!" schnaufend vor Zorn drehte sich Harry um und verließ den Astronomie Turm, auf den er eine Verletzte Cho und eine überglückliche Ginny zurück ließ.

* * *

So und nun das übliche:

„Schreibt mir!"


	23. 27Sonntag09

_**51 **_Leser, _**2**_ Kommentare von _**1**_ Person. Muss ich noch mehr sagen?

twofacemirror: Jaja, Draco wie er leibt und lebt, ein kleines Arsch. Aber darum lieben wir ihn doch auch, oder? Das Severus sich sorgen um Hermine macht ist mal eine ganz andere Seite von ihm und es freut mich das es dir gefällt. Hoffe du bleibst mir treu.

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel wurde nur einmal gebetat, da ich meinen zweit beta nicht erreicht bekomme.

* * *

_**Sonntag 27.09**_

Es war kurz vor 7 Uhr als Hermine die Große Halle betrat und sich zum Frühstück setzte. Während sie sich Essen auf den Teller lud dachte sie an die vergangenen Tage. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war Dumbledore noch öfters bei ihr zu Hause gewesen und hatte ihrer Familie etwas als Entschädigung angeboten. Was diese Entschädigung war, hatte sie nicht herausgefunden, auch wenn Justin öfters mal kurz davor war es ihr zu verraten. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie die Halle sich fühlte.

„Miss Granger. Ich habe die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, ihnen mitzuteilen, das sie sich im Krankenflügel melden sollen, sobald sie Fertig sind… und so lange wie sie nun schon an dem Teller kauen kann das wohl noch lange dauern.", riss eine vor Ironie triefende Stimme sie aus den Gedanken. Sie spürte ein seltsames Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, als sie sich umdrehte, unterdrückte es aber wieder einmal.

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape. Ich wünsche ihnen auch einen wunderschönen Tag und ja ich habe sie auch sehr vermisst. Vielen Dank für die Mitteilung. Ich habe sie zur Kenntnis genommen und werde mich beeilen. Hoffe du hast noch einen schönen Tag Schatz", redete sie munter drauf los, ohne wirklich zu begreifen mit wem sie da gerade so redete. Sie schwang ihr Beine über die Bank und ging gemächlich aus der Großen Halle als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.

.+Woher weiß Snape, wie lange ich schon an denn Teller saß? +

_Warum hast du ihn plötzlich Geduzt und „Schatz" genannt?_

Snape hingegen sah aus, wie vom Donner getroffen. Keiner der Schüler traute sich was zu sagen, sahen ihn nur stumm an und verkniffen sich das Lachen. Snape spürte eine Regung hinter sich und musste sich noch nicht mal umdrehen um zu wissen wer es war. Kurz darauf wurde sein verdacht bestätigt.

„Die hat's dir jetzt aber gegeben."

„Ach, halt die Klappe."

####*####*

„Ah ja. Miss Granger, wie geht es ihnen?"

„Gut, Madam Pomfrey.", erwiderte diese wahrheitsgemäß und ging aufs Bett zu. Sie zog den Vorhang zu und fing an sich zu entkleiden. Nachdenklich sah sie dabei auf ihre Narben. Sie waren blasser geworden aber immer noch gut zu erkennen.

Schnell ging die Medi- Hexe auf sie zu und untersuchte sie. Ein lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie erklärte:

„Das sieht sehr gut aus. Die Narben sind bis zum Halloweenball wieder verschwunden, aber nicht bis zum ersten Singen. Professor Snape sagte aber das der Gegentrank bald fertig sei."

Verwundert sah Hermine ihre Heilerin an:

„Der erste Auftritt? Wie viele soll es denn geben?"

„Das steht noch nicht fest, aber Albus hat sich wohl diese Casting-Shows der Muggel zum Vorbild genommen. Der erste Auftritt wird wohl am 1. Oktober sein."

„Aber das ist ja schon in 4 Tagen.", murmelte diese.

.+Aber ich habe mir doch noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. +

Schnell verabschiedete sie sich und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

####*####*

Als Harry und Ron die große Halle betraten, hatten sie das Gefühl in einen Bienenstock geraten zu sein. An allen Tischen wurde gemurmelt, noch mehr als sonst. Schnell gingen sie zum Gryffindor Tisch um in Erfahrung zu bringen was Vorgefallen war. Mal wieder war Ginny es, dir sie unterrichtete.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie hätte ihn vermisst?"

„Sie hat ihn Schatz genannt?"

„Ja!"

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Sie hat ihn wirklich Schatz genannt?"

„Wahrscheinlich bei Madam Pomfrey und ja Ron, sie hat ihn Schatz genannt."

Nun mischte sich auch Luna in das Gespräch ein:

„Glaubt ihr, sie hat schon erfahren, wann der erste Termin für das Singen ist?"

„Nein, glaube ich nicht. Von wenn soll die das denn wissen?", erwiderte Ginny.

„Und ich glaube auch nichts das sie schon weiß, das wir ebenfalls singen müssen."

„Ich nicht.", hauchte Luna uns stand belustigt auf um die große Halle zu verlassen. Verwirrt sahen die anderen ihr nach, bis Harry beleidigt murrte:

„Das war gemein und unnötig." Die andern beiden nickten zur Bestätigung.

####*####*

Konzentriert ließ Severus ein paar braune, dickflüssige Tropfen in den Kessel fahlen und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Freund zu ignorieren, der ihn schon seit einer Stunde ansah ohne etwas zu sagen, oder sich sonst wie zu beschäftigen. Seltsamer weise schien seine innere Stimme damit zu Frieden zu sein, denn sie meldete sich auch nicht zu Wort um ihn an das zu erinnern, was Hermine am Morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte. Erst nachdem er drei mal im Uhrzeigersinn und fünf mal dagegen umgerührt hatte, sah er hoch zu seinem Freund.

„Möchtest du mir irgend etwas mitteilen?"

Dieser tat so als müsste er nachdenken und entschied sich dann dafür einfach nur den Kopf zu schütteln. Severus hatte keine Lust weiter nachzufragen und kümmerte sich wieder um seinen Trank. Enttäuscht sah Mamoru auf dessen Rücken, hatte er doch damit gerechnet, das Severus weiter fragte.

Als Severus ihn nach 10 Minuten nicht noch mal angesprochen hatte, gab er auf:

„Was ziehst du zum Ball an?"

„Ist doch egal, mich wird dank des Zaubers eh keiner erkennen.", brummte dieser ohne aufzusehen.

„Und was wirst du singen?" Nun hatte er seinen Freund doch dazu gebracht ihn mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Wie kommst du darauf, das ich singen werde?"

„Dumbledore möchte doch, das die Hauslehrer auch ein Lied trällern, auch wenn er noch nicht weiß wann."

„Das ist nur aus einer Stimmung heraus entstanden. Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn er das zurück nehmen würde!"

„Glaubst du das Wirklich?."

„Ich enthalte mich des Kommentars. Warum interessiert es dich so sehr?"

„Ach... einfach so.", trällerte dieser, worauf hin sich Snape misstrauisch umdrehte. Es war fast ein Zischen, als er fragte:

„Was soll das heißen?" Verwirrt sah sein Freund ihn an:

„Wie, was soll das heißen? Das heißt, das ich ohne Hintergedanken frage." Ohne noch etwas zu sagen drehte Snape sich wieder zu seinem Trank und Ignorierte seinen Freund wieder.

„Sie hat gesagt, das sie dich vermisst hätte.", rief Mamoru nach zehn Minuten schweigen und erschreckte Severus damit so sehr, das er fast den Trank verhunzte. Beunruhigend langsam dreht Severus sich um und Mamoru wusste das er jetzt besser verschwinden sollte. Doch bevor er es geschafft hatte vom Tisch zu springen, hatte Severus ihn schon Mithilfe Stabloser Magie durch die Tür geschleudert.

.+So ein Idiot! +

####*####*

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und lass ein Buch, bis die Tür mit Schwung aufflog und eine weinende Lavender in das angrenzende Badezimmer lief. Verwirrt sah Hermine auf die Tür und bevor sie sich erheben konnte um nachzufragen stand schon Parvati vor der Tür stand.

„Lavender? Komm schon, mach auf! Ich weiß das du da drin bist! Vergiss doch was der Kerl gesagt hat! Es war doch nur Malfoy! Als ob ausgerechnet DER etwas über Mode wüsste! Mach auf!"

„NEIN!", schrie diese außer sich und die beiden hörten wie etwas zu Bruch ging. Hermine, die mittlerweile neben ihrer Zimmergenossin stand, klopfte nun ebenfalls gegen die Tür.

„Lavender? Ich bin's! Bitte mach die Tür auf."

Als immer noch nichts passierte, wand sich Hermine an Parvati:

„Was hat er denn gesagt das es sie so aus der Fassung bringen konnte?"

„Er hat behauptet ihre neue Haarfarbe wäre total aus der Mode und würde überhaupt nicht zu ihren Klamotten passen, die auch aussähen als ob sie aus den Siebzigern kommen würden. Sie solle sich schämen so den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, da sie Gryffindor blamieren würde und hat dann Traubensaft über ihre Bluse geschüttet." Im stillen gab Hermine Parvati recht –Malfoy konnte so was nicht beurteilen. Ihr war allerdings bewusst, das Lavender das Badezimmer dennoch nicht verlassen würde.

.+Also anders!+

„Wenn Malfoy das sagt, sollte sie ihr Outfit vielleicht wirklich überdenken.", sagte sie wie für sich, aber laut genug das die andern beiden es hören konnten. Parvati sah sie an als ob sie ihr Zimmergenossin noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Wie kannst du nur so was sagen?", fauchte sie ihr schließlich entgegen.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so an zu fauchen." entgegnete sie ihr und erklärte:

„Lavender scheint ja auch der Ansicht zu sein. Sonst würde sie sich nicht im Bad Verkrümeln, sondern Malfoy entgegentreten und ihm somit zeigen, was sie von seiner Meinung hält." Parvati schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen was Hermine vor hatte und versuchte weiterhin ihre Beste Freundin zu verteidigen:

„Er hat ihr Traubensaft über die Bluse geschüttet! Was hätte sie da machen sollen?"

„Versuchen mit einem Zauber zu entfernen oder, wenn das nicht geht sich eine neue holen und ihn wieder entgegentreten. Sich im Badezimmer zu verstecken zeigt doch nur, das sie im recht gibt." und noch bevor Parvati wieder etwas entgegnen konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Lavender sah Hermine aus verweinten Augen an. Als sie Hermine ansah rechnete diese schon damit, das diese jetzt ausholte und ihr eine scheuerte, aber dies geschah nicht.

Nichts geschah.

Schließlich nickte Lavender Hermine zu und stimmte dieser damit zu. Parvati schien ein Licht aufzugehen und Hermine lächelte und riet ihr, sich die Wimperntusche aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Dann griff sie Parvatis Arm und ging mit ihr zu Lavenders Kleiderschrank um etwas neues zu suchen.

####*####*

Wütend streifte Draco durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und verfluchte Lavender dafür, das sie sich nicht gewährt hatte und vor allem verfluchte er ihren Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er hatte ihm keine Punkte abgezogen und auch keine Strafarbeit auf gebrummt. Nein, er hatte ihn dazu verdonnert an diesem Wettbewerb Teilzunehmen.

Er, Draco Malfoy, sollte sich auf eine Bühne stellen und vor der Schule singen und tanzen.

Pansy und ein paar andere Weiber aus Slytherin hatten ihre Freude darüber nicht ganz unterdrücken können.

.+ Dieser Blöde ARSCH! Wie kann er es wagen mich dazu zu zwingen?+ Es war nicht so, das er der einzige Schüler war, den man das statt Strafarbeit und Punkte abzug, gezwungen hat am Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, aber dieser Lehrer hatte damit angefangen. Und was noch wichtiger war:

ER hatte IHN dazu gezwungen.

.+ Und das nur weil diese blöde Kuh kein Kontra gegeben hat! Wenn ich die noch mal erwische, kann die was erleben!+

Während er das dachte ging er um die Ecke und konnte nicht fassen was er da sah.

.+ So viel Glück muss man haben. Nicht nur Brown und ihre Freundin sondern auch Granger! Mit der habe ich auch noch eine Rechnung offen!+

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Schlammblut und Modeopfer 1 & 2. Das ihr euch traut vor die Tür zu gehen! Und du Granger siehst auch nicht besser aus! Deine Haare gleichen wieder mal Drahtwolle."

Mit einem Zuckersüßen lächeln drehte sich Hermine zu Malfoy um. Sie wusste das alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren, besonders die von Lavender und Parvati.

„Das muss ich mir doch nicht von jemanden sagen lassen, der jeden morgen in Gel badet und in Kleidern rumläuft.", erwiderte diese daher ruhig und ging dann weiter Richtung Bibliothek.

####*####*

„Ginny, warum sitzen wir hier?", fragte Ron genervt. Diese sah ihren Bruder nur genervt an.

„Warum du hier sitzt weiß ich nicht, aber ich warte hier auf Hermine.", erklärte sie ruhig und vertiefte sich dann wieder in das Buch. Ihr Bruder schnaufte genervt.

„Das sieht aber nicht so aus als ob ihr hier auf Hermine warten würdet."

„Wir können ja wohl nebenbei auch die Hausaufgaben von Snape machen, oder?"

Erneut schnaufte Ron genervt und machte seinen ärger Luft:

„Dieser dämliche Zusatzkurs! Warum hört ihr nicht damit auf?"

„Nur weil du da nicht drin bist, ist er noch lange nicht dämlich!", zischte Ginny ihm entgegen. Ron wollte ihr gerade etwas Entgegenwerfen, als Hermine sich neben ihn fallen lies und den Streit somit im Keim erstickte.

„Wie geht es euch?", wollte sie auch zu gleich wissen und sah Harry fragend an. Dieser wirkte darüber etwas überfahren antwortete aber brav:

„Uns geht es ganz gut, wenn man davon absieht das wie nun auch an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen müssen. Wie ist es dir so ergangen?"

„Mir geht es wunderbar!", entgegnete diese und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Warum fragst du uns alle, siehst aber Harry nur an?", maulte Ron beleidigt, woraufhin Ginny die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich wollte mich nicht in den Streit mischen, denn du und Ginny anfangen wolltet. ... Was heißt das ihr müsst auch an den Wettbewerb teilnehmen?"

„Das ist die neuste Art der Lehrer uns zu bestrafen." ,fing Ginny an zu erklären.

„Es werden keine Punkte mehr abgezogen, vorausgesetzt man muss noch nicht teilnehmen. Da Ron, Harry und ich da jetzt teilnehmen müssen werden uns wieder Punkte abgezogen. Mich hat Professor Sprout dazu verdonnert."

„Wem Harry und ich es zu verdanken haben kannst du dir ja denken!", knurrte Ron.

„Snape."

„Richtig! Jetzt rate mal wer mit dieser Art von Bestrafung angefangen hat.", erwartungsvoll sah Ron sie an, rechnete scheinbar nicht das sie es herausfand. Diese schwieg eine weile und überlegte wer sich das wohl ausgedacht haben könnte. Schließlich traf es sie wie ein Blitz.

„Unser Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." verwirrt sahen die anderen sie an.

.+Wer würde sonst auf so eine dämliche Bestrafung kommen?+

„Woher wusstest du das."

„War irgendwie klar.", sagte diese nur und zuckte mit den schultern.

„Malfoy muss auch singen!", berichtete Ginny grinsend.

„Wegen der Sache mit Lavender?"

„Und woher weist du das?", fragte sie nun leicht enttäuscht.

„Sie haben es mir eben erzählt. Was habe ich sonst noch verpasst?"

„Also, der Wettbewerb findet am 1 Oktober statt und Dumbledore hat vor das ganze wie eine Muggel Casting-Show aufzubauen. In VgddK haben wir mit einem neuen Thema angefangen. Er hat erklärt das er uns gar nicht richtig Stablose Magie beibringen könnte, da wir noch gar nicht so weit sind. Er hat es aber angeschnitten, damit es uns leichter fällt, wenn wir uns richtig damit befassen sollen und im Zusatzkurs bei Snape haben wir Bücher bekommen, die du dir vielleicht abholen solltest.", klärte Harry sie auf.

„Und ich war so lieb und habe für dich den Unterrichtsstoff von den anderen Kursen zusammen getragen. Musst nur noch abschreiben!", erklärte Ginny und holte die Pergamentrollen aus ihrer Tasche. Erfreut nahm Hermine entgegen.

„Danke." man sah ihr an, das sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte.


	24. 01Donnerstag10

_Donnerstag 01.10 Abend 17:00 Uhr_

Es war so weit. Heute Abend, um genau zu sein in einer Stunde, würde der Wettbewerb anfangen. Die Lehrer hatten extra weniger Hausaufgaben als sonst aufgegeben und Hermine saß nervös auf ihren Bett. Die Zeit war so schnell vorbeigegangen, das Hermine noch immer nicht wusste, was sie singen sollte. Sie wusste das Harry und Ron etwas zusammen machten mit Ginny, wobei Ginny auch noch etwas alleine singen musste, weil der Teil denn sie mit Ron und Harry singen würde zu kurz war.

.+Arme Ginny.+, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie daran dachte wie viel Arbeit sie hatte.

Arme Ginny?! Was ist mit dir? Du hast noch nicht mal ein Lied! Lass dir schnell was einfallen!

.+...+, Hermine wusste das die Stimme recht hatte, besonders weil die Schüler schon eine halbe Stunde früher da seien sollte. Nervös ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete diesen, als hoffe sie ein Geistesblitz würde sie treffen. Ohne wirklich auf ihre Kleider zu achten durchwühlte sie den Schrank. Irgendwann wurde ihr bewusst das sie nun schon seit einer weile ein Kleidungsstück in der Hand hatte und betrachtete es sich. Es war einen blauer Rock der kurz unter den Knieen enden würde.

.+Denn kann ich ja wohl schlecht tragen, mit den Narben an denn Beinen.+, dachte sie enttäuscht und legte den Rock zurück. Sie musste daran denken wie ihre Eltern und ihr kleiner Bruder auf die Narben reagiert hatte und plötzlich wusste sie ganz genau was sie machen würde.

####*####*

Snape saß am Lehrertisch und betrachtete sich die große Halle.

.+Was für ein Aufwand.+ schoss es ihn durch den Kopf, denn er gedanklich nur schütteln konnte.

Der Lehrertisch stand nun da, wo eigentlich immer der Tisch von seinem Haus stand und die Bühne auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Albus war der Ansicht gewesen man müsste dies so machen, damit die Bühne nicht die große Tür versperrte. Wie auch schon bei den Weihnachtsball, gab es nun überall kleine runde Tische an die sich die Schüler setzen konnten. An jeden Tisch gab es ein paar Getränke und da wo sonst immer der Lehrertisch stand, stand ein Buffet. Für denn Fall das es Schüler geben sollte die sehr gut sangen, und ihre Schüler somit zum tanzen ermutigten, gab es kleine Tanzflächen an denn Seiten.

.+ Und dieses Theater möchte er noch öfters machen? Warum nur? Was denkt er sich dabei.+ Severus versuchte verzweifelt sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er wusste genau, das Mamoru wusste was in ihm vorging. Während Severus so in Gedanken versunken war, hatte sich Dumbledore erhoben und ging auf die Bühne, damit die Schüler sich nicht den Hals verrenken mussten.

„Ich wünsche euch einen schönen guten Abend und heiße euch herzlich Willkommen zu ersten Casting-Show von Hogwarts! Ich erkläre euch jetzt mal den Ablauf:

Jeder Teilnehmer hat eine Nummer zugeteilt bekommen, auch wenn sie ein Duett singen. Sie werden der Reihe nach zeigen was sie können und ihr, meine lieben Schüler, sollte entscheiden wer weiter kommt. Damit dies auch mit rechten dingen von sich geht, findet ihr auf jeden Tisch 8 Karten. Ihr schreibt die Nummer des jeweiligen Sängers, oder der Sängerin auf den Zettel, und gibt ihn dann den Hauselfen, die sie am ende einsammeln werden. Auch möchte ich euch bitten, keinen der Schüler auszubuhen, da es sehr viel Mut kostest sich vor der gesamten Schule auf die Bühne zu stellen. Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche fragen?", endete er seine rede und sah seine Schüler abwartend an. Ein Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw meldete sich und sagte zaghaft:

„Professor Dumbledore, es liegen keine Karten auf den Tischen."

Verwirrt sah Albus auf die Tische und streichelte sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

„Nun... wenn das so ist werden die Sieger durch euer klatschen ermittelt!", beschloss er und wedelte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin eine große Tafel über der Bühne entstand.

„Bitte alle mal klatschen!"

Verwirrt klatschten die Schüler in die Hände und sahen verwundert dabei zu wie ein Barometer erschien, das langsam anstieg. Je lauter und schneller die Schüler klatschten desto schneller stieg das Barometer. Plötzlich verschwand es und Dumbledores Stimme ertönte und Gratulierte zum weiterkommen.

Ihr Direktor stand errötend auf der Bühne und kicherte:

„Ihr schmeichelt mir!", bevor er die Bühne verließ um seinen Platz einzunehmen.

Kaum das Dumbledore sich gesetzt hatte, erschien auf der Tafel:

Nummer – 01

Name – Thomas, Dean

Lied - Küssen Verboten.

Nervös erhob sich dieser und ging unter Applaus zur Bühne.

####*####*

Ruhelos knetete Hermine ihre Hände. Dumbledore hat eine kurze Pause einlegen lassen, damit sich die anderen Schüler später besser Konzentrieren konnten. Das Problem war nur, das sie direkt nach der Pause dran war.

„Komm schon Hermine. So schlimm ist es nicht.", versuchte Ginny ihre beste Freundin zu beruhigen. Sie hatte ihr beiden Auftritte schon hinter sich und war weiter gekommen, genau wie Ron und Harry.

„Es stimmt.", unterstützte Ron seine kleine Schwester.

„Ich meine, Harry und ich haben uns Mühe gegeben, das wir nicht weiter kommen und sind dennoch weiter gekommen. Warum solltest du es da nicht schaffen?"

Hermine konnte ihm nur zu stimmen

Die beiden waren mit einer sehr hohen Punktzahl weiter gekommen und Hermine wusste noch nicht mal genau, ob es sie wunderte. Das Lied hatte Stimmung gemacht, ohne Frage, bei _Girl for a day_ wunderte sie das auch nicht, aber man konnte das was die beiden gemacht hatten nicht singen nennen. Das fehlende Talent um Noten zu treffen haben sie mit kleinen Zaubern ausgeglichen, so das Ron zum Schluss in hohen Absätzen von der Bühne Eierte und Harry verzweifelt versuchte die Schminke aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen.

Auch Ginny hatte man mit tosenden Applaus in die nächste runde getragen. Diese hatte _U + Ur Hand_ gesungen und damit wahrscheinlich sehr viel Zustimmung bei denn Mädchen bekommen.

Bevor sie zu tief in Gedanken versinken konnte, hatte der Direktor beschlossen das die Pause vorbei war.

Nummer – 27

Name – Granger, Hermine

Lied – Beautiful

####*

Interessiert beobachtete er, wie Hermine auf die Bühne zuging. Da der ganze Raum, bis auf die Bühne abgedunkelt war, hatte er sie noch nicht richtig betrachten können. Als sie nun die Bühne betrat irritierte ihn, was er da sah.

Sie trug eine weiße Bluse und einen blauen Rock, der gerade über die Kniee ging, wodurch die Narben, die sie noch besaß wunderbar zu sehen waren. Auch bemerkte er das ihre Harre wieder buschig waren und nicht mehr geglättet.

Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, das nicht nur er, sondern auch alle anderen verwirrt waren, Schüler sowie Lehrer.

.+ Was hat sie sich dabei gedacht?+

Er sah wie sie unsicher zum Mikro ging, noch mal ruhig durchatmete und Dumbledore dann zu nickte. Kurz darauf ertönten die ersten Takte und kurz darauf hörte er auch - und alle anderen - sie singen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl sie heute zum ersten mal zu sehen. Mit diesem Gedanken war er nicht alleine.

_  
Don't look at me_

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed  
_

Hermine spürte wie sie ruhiger wurde und hörte schon die ersten leise mitsingen,was ihr noch mehr Mut machte.

_  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, let the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is  
_

Als sie zum wiederholten male zum Refrain ansetzte sangen fast alle Schüler mit und Hermine verlor auch noch ihre letzte scheu, bis der letzte Ton verklang. Nachdem der letzte Ton nicht mehr nachhalte herrschte lange Stille, etwas das Hermine irritierte. Sie wusste das sie nicht so schlecht gewesen war, immerhin hatten nachher fast alle mitgesungen. Ihr war bewusst das sie nicht weiter kommen würde, wenn nicht bald was passieren würde, egal wie gut sie gewessen war. Als sie kurz davor war es einzusehen hörte sie es. Es war nur ein einzelner und als Hermine aufsah sah sie das es Ron war, doch kaum hatte dieser dreimal geklatscht vielen die andern mit ein und es wurden immer mehr. Es dauerte keine 10 Sekunden mehr und plötzlich hörte sie, wie Dumbledore ihr gratulierte und sagte, sie seihe eine Runde weiter.

####*####*

tbc?

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir mal wieder. Was euch gefällt und was ihr nicht so gut findet. Beides erwünscht.


	25. 03Samstag10

Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, aber erst konnte ich mich eine Zeitlang nicht bei Fanfiction anmelden und dann konnte ich keine kapitel mehr hochladen. Als kleine Entschuldigung gibt es vier neue Kapitel.

twofacemirror: Freut mich das du als Reviewer treu beibst. Ich hätte mich das an hermines stelle auch nicht getraut und natürlich singt Hermine gut, wie solle sie denn sonst weiter kommen /g/. Ja ja, Snapes reaktion aufs Schatz. Eigentlich müste er sich darüber doch freuen, findest du nicht auch? Ron kann ruhig ein bissel leiden, so oft wie er Hermine verletzt hat (Drittest Buch -Krätze und Krummbein)

_ViperSn_: Ich gucke kaum DSDS oder Popstar. Ich finde sowas immer ziemlich blöd. Aber es gibt einen Grund warum ich das gemacht habe und du erfährst ihn als erstes - vorteil beim Beta lesen.

Rosalie Goodheart

Rosalie Goodheart: Tut mir leid das du so lange warten musstest, hoffe du liest dennoch weiter.

* * *

_Samstag 03.10 _

Eine angenehme, wenn auch ungewöhnliche Ruhe herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen in ihren Lieblingssesseln vor dem Kamin und machten Hausaufgaben. Sie alle wollten sie so schnell wie möglich fertig machen um danach zu Hagrid zu gehen. Plötzlich zerriss ein stöhnen die stille und Hermine sah verwirrt zu Ron, der der Auslöser dieses Geräusches war.

„Warum hatten wir gestern noch Unterricht? Ich meine, wenn die Lehrer schon der Meinung sind wir sollen bis Mitternacht wach bleiben, damit der Wettbewerb stattfinden kann, sollten sie uns am nächsten Tag frei geben!"

„Oder wenigstens weniger Hausaufgaben aufgeben.", brummte Harry zustimmend, der gerade denn letzten Satz für den Aufsatz in VgddK schrieb.

Hermine enthielt sich der Konversation, da sie mal wieder anderer Meinung war, was sie den beiden natürlich nicht sagte. Stattdessen versuchte sie ein anderes Thema zu finden.

„Habt ihr auch schon überlegt, was ihr das nächste mal singt?" Ron schüttelte denn Kopf und erklärte:

„Ich bin froh dass ich das erst mal hinter mir habe. Wir haben ja noch Zeit. Der neue Termin ist ja erst am 25.10."

„Eine Idee habe ich schon," murmelte Harry mehr zu sich als zu denn andern,

„Bin mir aber noch nicht sicher ob ich es mache... Weißt du schon, was du singen wirst?", fragte er den letzten Satz an Hermine gewannt.

„Ich habe mehrere Ideen, ist aber alles noch sehr schwammig."

„Ich weiß schon, was ich als nächstes mache!", rief Ginny aus, die plötzlich hinter Hermine auftauchte.

„Ich werde _Girlfriend_ von... keine Ahnung wie die heißt... Luna hat mir das Lied gezeigt, als sie mir auch _U + Ur Hand_ gezeigt hat."

Während Ron aussah wie ´ne Kuh wenn's donnert, erklärte Hermine ihr das die Sängerin _Avril Lavigne_ heißt und Harry fragte verwirrt woher Luna Muggel Lieder kennt. So verging die Zeit, bis es Zeit war zum Essen zu gehen.

Erschrocken sah Hermine die anderen an.

„Wir wollten doch zu Hagrid."

„Da können wir auch nach den Essen hin. Dann ist die Gefahr auch geringer, das er uns seine Kekse anbietet."

####*####*####

Severus saß am Lehrertisch und versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu Hermine zu gucken, denn dann müsste er wieder einmal sehen wie nah das Wiesel bei ihr saß.

_Sind wir etwa Eifersüchtig?_

+ Oh Gott! DU schon wieder! Kann man dich nicht irgendwie zum schweigen bringen?+

_Doch! Sogar ganz einfach. Du musst nur die Wahrheit sagen._

+ Ja ich bin Eifersüchtig! Jetzt hau ab!+

„Und? Bist du Eifersüchtig? Oder warum traust du dich nicht zu ihr zu sehen?", hörte er es leise neben sich und dachte, jemand wollte ihn Verarschen. Entnervt sah er hoch und versuchte seinen Nachbarn mit blicken zu erdolchen, doch dieser lächelte nur belustigt und... mitleidig? Konnte das sein? Doch da wurde Minerva schon auf die beiden Aufmerksam.

„Was ist los, Severus?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, das irgend etwas währe, Minerva?"

„Weil du gerade versuchst, Mamoru mit Blicken zu töten.", erwiderte diese und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch dann kam Mamoru ihn zuvor:

„Ich habe ihn nur gerade gefragt, ob er es nicht auch so schön findet, wenn Schüler sich finden."

Minerva wirkte erst verwirrt, wollte es dann aber doch genauer wissen.

„Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley? Wohl eher nicht.", widersprach McGonagall Mamoru´s Ausführungen.

„Mr Weasley scheint zwar an Miss Granger interessiert zu sein, aber von ihrer Seite her habe ich noch kein Interesse bemerkt und selbst wenn die beiden ein Paar werden würden, würde das nicht sehr lange halten. Es heißt zwar _Gegensätze ziehen sich an_, aber zu gegensätzlich dürfen sie auch nicht sein.

Meiner Meinung nach würde sie viel besser zu Mr Potter passen, aber dieser ist ja an Miss Weasley interessiert, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Warum die beiden noch kein Paar sind, kann ich nicht verstehen.

Vielleicht hat es was mit Cho Chang zu tun.

Aber Miss Granger würde ich eher zu einer Person wie Mr. Groont passen. Sie haben viele Gemeinsamkeiten, aber nicht zu viele als das es langweilig werden würde.", endete sie ihren Monolog. Verstört sahen die anderen Lehrer sie an.

+...?!?!+ Der schwarz-haarige Professor war sich sicher, dass das nicht Minerva McGonagall gewesen war, die so gesprochen hatte und auch Mamoru war über diese Auffassungsgabe verwundert.

„Minerva, ohne sie verletzen zu wollen, das hätte ich ihnen nicht zu getraut."

Doch diese lächelte nur.

Als Severus aufsah, um nach diesen Groont zu sehen, sah er nur noch wie Hermine Ron anlächelnd die Halle verließ.

####*####*####

„Ihr kommt spät.", brummte Hagrid und öffnete die Tür um die drei einzulassen und brummte gleich weiter, während er Tee zubereitete:

„Dachte schon, hättet mich vergessen."Während Hermine neben Ron platz nahm erklärte sie:

„Wie haben uns mit Ginny verquatscht."

„Weshalb denn?"

„Wegen dem Wettbewerb, wir haben uns gefragt wie Malfoy sich drücken konnte.", erklärte Harry und holte Tassen für den Tee. Hagrid´s Gesicht erhellte sich als er sich zu Hermine wand:

„Hätte noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt euch zu Gratulieren. Hermine du warst großartig und ihr beide... nun ja.. auf eine andere Art und Weise auch.", denn letzten Teil nuschelte er etwas verlegen. Harry und Ron winkten nur ab und erklärten, das sie es für grotesk hielten das sie weiter gekommen sind. Hermine sah die Tischplatte mit geröteten Wangen an.

####*####*####

Es war schon spät, kurz nach Ausgangssperre, als Severus Snape mit wehenden Umhang, einen vor Wut verzehrten Gesicht und einer so miesen Laune, das keine Skala sie messen konnte, denn Wohnraum von Mamoru Aso betrat.

Dieser sah verwundert von dem Test auf, den er gerade am korrigieren war und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei wie er zur Minibar ging um das erst beste Getränk an sich zu nehmen. Er sagte nicht als Severus sich ein Glas nahm, es füllte und mit einem Zug lehrte, auch nicht als dieser dies noch zweimal wiederholte. Erst als die Flasche leer war und er nach der nächsten greifen wollte erhob er sich und dirigierte ihn zur Couch. Er holte nun auch ein Glas für sich, schenkte ihnen ein und wartete darauf das sein Freund ihn erzählte, was ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was der Grund seinen könnte, sprach das Thema aber nicht an.

Die stille zwischen denn beiden hielt nicht lange.

„ER hat SIE geküsst!", brach es aus Severus heraus. Mamoru wusste natürlich wer gemeint war, wollte es aber aus dem Mund seinen Freundes hören, weshalb er noch mal nachfragte. Dieser funkelte seinen Freund böse an und zischte:

„Tue nicht so als wüsstest du nicht, wen ich meine! Dieses rote Wiesel hat MEINE Hermine ge...", er schaffte es nicht den Satz zu ende zu sprechen, zu grausig war der Gedanke. Hinzu kam noch, das er glaubte es ungeschehen machen zu können wenn er es nicht aussprach.

„Ron Weasley hat DEINE Hermine Granger geküsst?"

„Ja!", blaffte Snape und ignorierte die Tatsache das er Hermine als seine Hermine tituliert hatte.

„Erzähl"

+++++ Rückblick +++++

Er war alleine im dritten Stock und sah zu Hagrid´s Hütte, da er wusste das sie trotz der späten Stunde noch da war. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie lange er da stand aber er wusste, das es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte bis sie die Hütte Verliesen und in der Tat wurde nach 5 Minuten die Tür geöffnet und die drei verließen die Hütte um Richtung Schloss zu gehen.

Der Wind wurde immer stärker und als sie fast die Hälfte des Weges geschafft hatten wurde der Wind so stark, das Hermine ihren Umhang verlor. Er beobachtete wie sie sich umdrehte und dem Umhang hinterher rannte, der direkt auf denn See zuflog.

Ein Blick zu den anderen beiden zeigte ihn das sie kurz was besprachen und Harry dann weiter Richtung Schloss ging während Ron Hermine folgte. Als er Hermine erreicht hatte, war der Umhang schon auf denn See und wurde immer weiter fort getrieben. Erst passierte nicht, weshalb er davon ausging das die beiden mit einander redeten. Dann zog das rothaarige Wiesel plötzlich seinen Umhang aus und sprang ins Wasser. Er konnte Hermine´s Gesichtsausdruck nichts sehen, wusste aber das sie sehr nervös war. Als er nach 10 Minuten wieder am Land war, beeilte sie sich zu ihn zu kommen, nahm ihren Umhang um etwas raus zu fischen, - wahrscheinlich ihren Zauberstab - und ging dann um Ron herum um ihn zu trocknen.

Dann geschah es.

Hermine blieb vor Ron stehen und es sah so aus als ob sie sich anschwiegen, doch dann beugte dieser sich runter um sie zu küssen.

+++++ Ende +++++

„Hat sie denn Kuss erwidert?"

„Da ich nicht direkt daneben stand, kann ich das nicht sagen, aber sie hat ihn nicht von sich gestoßen.", knurrte dieser und der Professor für VgddK konnte die Verzweiflung heraushören. Nun galt es ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen.

„Wenn Minerva recht hat, wird das mit den beiden eh nichts."

„Und wer sagt das Minerva recht hat?", fragte Severus und sah Mamoru traurig an.

Seit damals hatte dieser diesen Ausdruck nicht mehr in Severus Augen gesehen.

####*####*####

Kaum da Ron sich auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte, ließ Harry sich neben diesen nieder. Er saß noch nicht richtig da fing Ron auch schon aufgeregt an zu erzählen.

+++++ Rückblick +++++

Schnell rannte er Hermine hinter her. Als er bei ihr angekommen war wollte er auch sogleich wissen wo ihr Umhang ist. Während sie auf den See zeigte erklärte sie:

„Mein Zauberstab ist im Umhang. Wo ist Harry? Du hast ihn doch deinen Zauberstab gegeben, oder?"

Gedanklich Ohrfeigte er sich selbst als er erläuterte:

„Ich habe ihn gesagte er soll schon mal vorgehen, da gleich Ausgangssperre ist. Wir sind Vertrauensschüler, da ist es nicht so schlimm."

+Was jetzt?+

_Wenn du sie beeindrucken willst, solltest du dir schnell was einfallen lassen._ Erklang mal wieder Ron´s innere Stimme und sorgte dafür, das Ron ohne groß darüber nachzudenken ins Wasser sprang. Erst konnte er sich vor Kälte nicht bewegen. So warm es eben noch war, im Wasser war es eisig. Nachdem sich der Schock endlich gelegt hatte beeilte er sich den Umhang zu holen. Als er endlich wieder draußen war, kramte Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus ihren Umhang und fing an ihn zu umrunden und dabei zu trocknen. Neben bei hörte er wir Hermine ihn eine Standpauke hielt. Um diese zu unterbrechen vertraute er seinen Gefühl und hielt er sie am Arm fest, so das sie vor ihm stehen blieb. Keiner von beiden sagten ein Wort, schließlich überwand Ron die letzte Distanz um seine Lippen auf die ihre zu legen.

+++++ Ende +++++

„Hat sie denn Kuss erwidert?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", nuschelte Ron.

„Für einen Augenblick glaube ich schon, kann aber auch nur Wunschdenken gewesen sein, oder?"

„Wie seit ihr denn zurück gegangen?"

„Nun... eigentlich wollte ich ihre Hand halten, aber sie hielt ihren Umhang in der Hand. Scheinbar hat sie es nicht bemerkt."

Harry musste an das 5 Schuljahr denken, wo Hermine ihnen erklärt hat was alles so in Mädchen vorgeht. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, das sie es nicht bemerkt hat.

####*####*####

Hermine rannte die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch und riss die Tür von Ginny´s Zimmer auf. Schockiert sahen die Mädchen Hermine an, doch diese achtete nicht darauf und suchte Ginny. Außer Atem rief sie:

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", als sie Ginny gesichtet hatte und verschwand, da sie wusste das Ginny nachkam.

15 Minuten nachdem sie das Wasser eingelassen hatte hörte sie wie die Tür sich öffnete und Ginny denn Raum betrat. Schnell gingen die beiden ins warme Wasser.

+++++ Rückblick +++++

Aus einem Gefühl heraus sah Hermine auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das sie sich beeilen musste. Schnell verabschiedeten sie sich von Hagrid. Als sie die Hütte verließen kam ihnen ein angenehm kühler Wind entgegen, woraufhin sie den Umhang ablegte. Es war zwar schon Oktober, aber immer noch sehr warm. Sie gingen eine weile und merkten, wie der Wind immer stärker wurde. Als Hermine ihren Umhang schließlich anziehen wollte, wurde er ihr aus der Hand gerissen. Schnell rannte sie ihren Umhang hinter her, doch als sie den See errichte war ihr Umhang schon im Wasser. Sie hörte wie jemand neben ihr zum stehen kam.

„Wo ist dein Umhang?"

Während sie auf den See zeigte erklärte sie Ron , der sie gerade eingeholt hatte:

„Mein Zauberstab ist im Umhang. Wo ist Harry? Du hast ihn doch deinen Zauberstab gegeben, oder?" Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung nuschelte dieser:

„Ich habe ihn gesagte er soll schon mal vorgehen, da gleich Ausgangssperre ist. Wir sind Vertrauensschüler, da ist es nicht so schlimm."

+ Warum gibt er Harry auch seinen Zauberstab?+, noch während sie das dachte und Ron gedanklich verfluchte sprang dieser ins Wasser.

+ Was...? Was soll das? Warum macht er das? Das Wasser ist doch Eiskalt!+

_Jetzt rate mal warum er das macht!_

Sie ignorierte die Stimme und hielt nach Ron Ausschau, während der Wind an ihr riss.

So wie er endlich wieder draußen war, kramte Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus ihren Umhang und fing an den Gryffindor zu umrunden und dabei zu trocknen. Während sie das machte erklärte sie ihn wie dumm das doch von ihm war, doch als Ron ihren Arm festhielt blieb sie verwirrt stehen. Hermine wollte gerade nachfragen was ist, da Ron keine Anstalt machte ihr was zu sagen, als dieser sich vorbeugte um ihre Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen. Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte sie den Kuss erwidern, doch hielt sie sich zurück. Als er sich schließlich löste sagte keiner von ihnen was. Während sie zum Schloss gingen viel Hermine auf das Ron seltsame Bewegungen mit der Hand machte und umklammerte ihren Umhang fester.

+++++ Ende +++++

„Du wolltest seine Hand nicht halten.", stellte Ginny fest. Ihre Stimme war Ausdruckslos, zeigte nicht was sie über Hermine´s verhalten dachte.

„Stimmt. Ich hatte Angst das er dann denkt wir wären ein Paar, aber ich Liebe ihn nicht!"

_Wurde aber auch Zeit, das du zu deinen Gefühlen stehst... fehlt nur noch eins..._

Hermine wurde erst bewusst was sie gesagt hatte, als ihre innere Stimme ihr Gratulierte. Nervös sah sie zu Ginny, wollte wissen wie sie reagierte. Diese seufzte stumm, schloss kurz die Augen und sagte dann:

„Ich habe mir das schön längst gedacht. Wann willst du es ihn sagen?"

„... Nach dem Halloweenball. Vielleicht findet er da jemand anderes der ihn gefällt..."

„... vielleicht..."


	26. 15Montag10

* * *

_Montag 25.10_

Es war mal wieder so weit. Die nächste Runde des Wettbewerbs hat angefangen. Nervös saß Ginny auf ihren Platz und fragte sich , wo die Tage geblieben waren während sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Hermine, Ron und Harry waren schon dran gewesen und auch weiter gekommen. Bald war sie dran und sie wusste nicht mehr ob es so eine gute Idee war, aber jetzt war es eh zu spät. Sie bemerkte wie Cho Chang mit hoch erhobenen Kopfes gerade die Bühne verließ, da sie weiter gekommen war, als auch schon ihr Name auf der Tafel erschien.

Nummer - 38

Name - Ginevra WeasleyBackground – Hermine Granger (11)

Lied - Girlfriend

Scheinbar gefasst erhob sie sich und ging auf die Bühne, wo sie dann auf Hermine wartete. Als diese neben ihr stand, sah sie sie an und wartete darauf das Hermine ihr ein Zeichen gab, ob es eine gute Idee war, oder nicht. Als Hermine, für die anderen nicht sichtbar nickt, gab Ginny ihren Direktor das Zeichen und die Musik setzte ein.

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one!  
No way No way  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend _

Ginny ignorierte die anderen Schüler um sich herum und sah in die grünen Augen ihres Schwarm´s. Sie ließ ihn die erste Zeit nicht aus den Augen bis es Zeit war in Cho´s Richtung zu gucken.

_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everyone's talking about __  
_

_Nach dem sie es geschafft hatte ihren Blick einmal von Harry zu lösen sah sie auch nicht mehr zu ihm und der ganze Auftritt wurde lockerer. _Sie wartete darauf das ihre Mitschüler entschieden ob sie weiter kam und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Es dauerte keine Minute bis Dumbledore´s Stimme ihr Gratulierte. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie wieder zu ihren Platz und nahm die Lobsagungen entgegen. Mit Klopfenden Herzen verfolgte sie den Rest des Wettbewerbs und sah mit Genugtuung wie 4 Slytherin´s nicht weiter kamen. Überhaupt viel ihr auf das es noch nicht mal die Hälfte es weiter geschafft hatte.

####*####*####

Kurz nachdem sie die Halle verlassen hatten und Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ging, spürte Ginny wie sie jemand am Arm packte und von der Menge weg zog. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und sah hoffnungsvoll und mit pochenden Herzen Harry´s Rücken. Kaum das sie um die Ecke waren, drückte Harry sie sanft aber bestimmend gegen die Wand und küsste sie. Glücklich erwiderte sie denn Kuss und genoss das Kribbeln, das sich in ihren Körper ausbreitete.

„Dann bist du jetzt meine Freundin!", stellte Harry fest und sah ihr in die Augen. Diese unterdrückte ein schmunzeln und fragte ernst:

„Findest du nicht eher, das du mich fragen solltest?"

„Nein. Du hast es mir doch eben angeboten.", raunte er gegen ihre Lippen und nahm sie erneut in Besitz.

Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte, dass die Zeit stehen blieb.

Natürlich wurde ihr Wunsch nicht erhört. Als sie und Harry sich erneut trennten, sah das rothaarige Mädchen Professor Snape, Professor Aso und Professor McGonagall über Harry´s Schulter.

„Mr. Potter, was glauben sie tun sie da?", verlangte der Professor für Zaubertränke schlecht gelaunt zu wissen. Mit festem Blick sah Harry seinen Professor in die Augen, während er erklärte:

„Ich habe gerade einen Grund gefunden, weiter gegen Voldemort zu Kämpfen, Professor."

„Das ist ja wirklich schön, Mr. Potter, aber sie gehen jetzt sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.", erwiderte McGonagall. Etwas Unverständliches brummen griff Harry nach Ginny und zog diese mit sich, doch Ginny achtete da nicht drauf. Viel zu sehr verwirrte sie der Blick von ihren Professor für VgddK.

„Hast du das gesehen?", wollte sie von Harry wissen, als sie um die Ecke gegangen sind. Doch dieser sah sie verwirrt und fragend an.

„Nicht so wichtig.", murmelte sie und ging etwas schneller.

####*####*####

In der Zeit waren Hermine und Ron weiter Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und mussten Lob und Kritik ihres Auftritts entgegen nehmen. Nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatten, sich von den anderen abzukapseln stöhnte Ron erschöpft auf:

„Wenn es so viel zu Kritisieren gibt, warum lassen sie mich dann weiter kommen? Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich sie darum Anbetteln würde. Wo ist eigentlich Harry hin? ich habe ihn schön länger nicht mehr gesehen."

„Och, der muss noch was erledigen." nuschelte Hermine und versuchte Ron nicht anzusehen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung fragte Ron nicht was, denn Hermine hatte keine Lust zu lügen, wollte aber auch nicht die Person sein, die Ron erklären musste, das seine kleine Schwester und sein bester Freund jetzt wohl ein Paar waren.

Hermine war sich dessen ziemlich sicher. Nachdem Ginny ihr erzählt hatte, was sie auf den Astronomie Turm gehört hatte, hatten die zwei lange überlegt was sie machen könnten. Luna hatte sie dann auf die rettende Idee gebracht und der Plan war scheinbar aufgegangen, anders konnte sie sich das fehlen von Harry und Ginny nicht erklären.

Das Gefühl das sie beobachtet wurde holte sie aus den Gedanken, was dazu führte das sie Ron´s Blicke nun deutlich war nahm.

„Hermine, ich denke wir sollten über die Sache am See reden."

_Die Sache? Das klingt aber nicht sehr nett_

.+Du störst!+ Doch ein Blick in Hermine´s Gesicht zeigte ihm, das seine innere Stimme vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht hatte, doch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte weiter auf Hermine einzureden, schwang das Bild der Fetten Dame auf Seite und seine kleine Schwester stürmte auf Hermine zu. Kurz darauf stand vor ihm ein leerer Sessel, welcher jedoch schnell von Harry besetzt wurde.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."


	27. 31Sonntag10

_**Sonntag 31.10**_

Völlig entnervt saß Severus im Zimmer seines Freundes. Es war 18:45 Uhr und es glich einen Selbstmord wenn man nun die Flure betrat. Während die männlichen Schüler noch alle recht normal waren, war die weibliche Spezies nicht mehr zu ertragen. Es war ihnen egal ob du eine Lehrperson warst oder nicht. Wenn du sie falsch ansahst fauchten sie dich an oder brachen in Tränen aus. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr welchem Haus er wie viele Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Als er mit Mamoru auf dem Weg ins Zimmer war, war ein Mädchen am weinen, weil ihre Haare nicht so aussahen, wie sie sollten. Als Mamoru sie dann trösten wollte lief alles schief.

„Warum müssen Weiber nur immer alles falsch verstehen.", knurrte sein Freund auch schon, als ob er genau wüsste was er gerade dachte.

„Weil sie selbst nicht wissen, was sie hören wollen."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Was glaubst du, wird erst morgen los sein.", brummte Severus und wollte sich den morgigen Tag gar nicht vorstellen, doch sein Freund schien nicht zu verstehen wie er das meinte und fragte auch direkt nach. Seufzend holte Severus Luft und erklärte:

„Dank Albus Zauber, wird heute Abend keiner mehr wissen wer er ist und wer die Person vor einem ist. Das bedeutet natürlich dass sich die Paare höchstwahrscheinlich nicht finden werden. Morgen heißt es dann 'Wir sind schon so lange zusammen und du hast mich dennoch nicht erkannt. ', oder 'Was soll das heißen du liebst mich jetzt nicht mehr? Wer ist es denn? ', und all so was. Die Leute die sich verliebt haben, werden verzweifelt versuchen die Person wieder zu finden und sie wahrscheinlich nie finden, weil sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, es könnte auch eine Person sein, mit der sie sonst nichts zu tun hat.

Fazit: Morgen wird es noch schlimmer sein als heute!" über beide Ohren grinsen fragte Mamoru seinen Freund:

„Woher hast du nur immer diese positive Energie?"

####*####*####

Fertig mit denn Nerven trat Hermine einen Schritt von ihrer Freundin zurück und betrachtete sie Stolz.

Sie trug ein langes blaues Kleid, das vorne kurz unter den Knien endet und hinten auf den Boden reicht. Es hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt, der nicht zu viel zeigte und leichte Trompetenärmel. Ihre roten Haare, die einen wunderbaren Kontrast zum Kleid bildeten, hatte sie zu einem lockern Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie trug eine goldene Kette mit passenden Ohrringen und Armband. Ihre Augen hatte sie leicht blau geschminkt, die Lippen schimmerten rosa und Rouge hatten sie ganz weggelassen.

Glücklich betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Auch Hermine war Glücklich. Ihre Freundin war das reinste Nervenbündel gewesen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, zeigte ihr, dass die sich beeilen musste. In einer knappen halben Stunde würde der Ball beginnen.

„Ginny ich muss jetzt. Du solltest auch schon nach unten gehen. Der Zauber wirkt in etwa 15 Minuten und dann wirst du Harry nicht mehr finden.", dann drehte sie sich um und verließ schnell denn Raum.

Als sie denn Raum betrat sah sie, dass die andern schon alle im Bad fertig waren und sprang schnell unter die Dusche. Nachdem sie sich im Schnell-Tempo geduscht und abgetrocknet hatte rannte sie ins Zimmer zurück und holte das Kleid heraus. Sie spürte die Blicke ihrer Zimmer Genossinnen, als sie vorsichtig das Papier löste. Noch keiner von ihnen hatte das Kleid gesehen, aber sie wussten alle, das Hermine es sich letztes Wochenende hat anfertigen lassen und auch das es von _Federn_ war.

Nachdem sie in das Kleid geschlüpft war, traute sie sich nicht sich um zudrehen und ging stattdessen zu ihrem Schmuckkasten und holte denn Schmuck heraus, den man ihr passend zum Kleid direkt mitgegeben hatte. Eine Kette aus Weißgold mit einem Anhänger aus Onyx, der wie eine Flamme aussah. Dazu hatte sie dann noch Ohrringe, mit demselben Zeichen und auch ein Armband und eine Fußkette indem das Symbol öfters auftauchte.

Dann holte sie die Maske heraus die ebenfalls in Schwarz und Silber gehalten war.

Sie wusste das viele keine Maske trugen, entweder weil sie dachten das sie dank des Zaubers keine brauchten, oder weil sie hofften das der Zauber nicht wirkte und man sie doch erkannte. Dessen ungeachtet setzte sie die Maske auf die wie angegossen passte und suchte schnell ihren Lipgloss.

Inzwischen hörte sie wie jemand Pravati rief und niemand antwortete.

.+ Der Zauber wirkt.+, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie drehte sich um, um in den großen Spiegel zu gucken.

Ihr Kleid war in Schwarz und Silber gehalten und lag eng an. Es reichte bis zum Knöchel und ein Schlitz in der Seite, der fast bis zur Hüfte reichte, sorgte dafür das sie sich gut bewegen konnte und betonte ihre langen schlanken Beine. Des weiteren sorgte der Schlitz dafür das man das Fußkettchen sehen konnte. Große Silberne Flammen kletterten von unten nach oben und reichten bis übers Knie. Von da an sah man noch einzelne Silberne Punkte die aussahen wie Funken. Ihr Kleid hatte nur einen Träger und keinen tiefen Ausschnitt, was das Bild auch nur gestört hätte. Die Kette lag eng an Ihren Hals und betonte diesen damit, wo hingegen die Ohrringe länger waren und denn Hals etwas streckten.

.+Jetzt verstehe ich, warum diese Marke so beliebt ist.+ dachte sie, während sie in ihre schwarzen Schuhe schlüpfte.

####*####*####

Severus saß Mamoru gegenüber und grummelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Sie waren extra etwas früher in die Halle gegangen und haben sich an einen Tisch gesetzt, damit sie wussten, wer der andere war, leider machte Dumbledore´s Zauber ihnen da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er wusste zwar, dass er die Person am Tisch kannte, wusste allerdings nicht wer dieser Mann war, geschweige denn wer er war. Er wusste ja noch nicht mal ob er Schüler oder Lehrer war.

.+Das hat der Direktor ja toll Hin bekommen! Was denkt der sich dabei? Was ist wenn sich jetzt ein Schüler an einen Lehrer ran macht, oder andersherum? Sie wissen ja nicht wer der andere ist, wer sie sind und welche Position sie besitzen!+

„Woran denkst du?", holte ihn die Stimme seines Tischnachbars aus den Gedanken.

„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, ob ich Schüler oder Lehrer bin."

„Ist doch egal!", lachte sein Nachbar und erhob sich. Verwirrt sah er ihn an.

„Wo willst du hin? Dir ist doch wohl klar, das wir uns nicht wiederfinden!"

„Wir werden uns wiederfinden, da wir wissen wie wir aussehen. Wir werden nur nicht wissen, wer der jeweilig andere ist."

.+Oder eher, du wirst es nicht wissen!+, grinsend ging er zum Buffet, das an der Wand aufgestellt war.

Genervt sah sich der Mann mit den Kinn langen Schwarzen Haaren in der großen Halle um. Zum Teil kamen die Leute schon als paar in die Halle, andere hatten sich schon gefunden, doch die meisten saßen alleine an einem Tisch oder standen irgendwo, da sie sich nicht zu einen Fremden setzen wollten. Eine leise weibliche Stimme riss ihn aus der Beobachtung.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Neugierig drehte er sich um und hatte Mühe seine Kinnlade oben zu lassen. Vor ihm stand kein kleines Mädchen wie die Stimme vermuten ließ, sondern eine Frau. Sie trug ein enges Schwarz-Silbernes Kleid mit dazu passender Maske. Er traute sich schon gar nicht genauer hin zu gucken und nickte nur. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte wollte er auch sogleich wissen wie er zu der Ehre kam.

„Du warst der einzige der mich nicht mit so einem Blick angesehen hat, der mich auszieht. Darf ich erfahren wie ich dich nennen darf, oder erinnerst du dich etwa an deinen Namen?" Ein leises Lachen kämpfte sich seinen Hals hoch.

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht.", erklärte er belustigt.

„Ich glaube ich werde mich heute Abend Shelden nennen. Wie nennst du dich?", erkundigte er sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Die fremde Schönheit erwiderte das lächeln und erwiderte:

„Ich glaube, für heute bin ich eine Samantha."

„Samantha… ein schöner Name."

„Danke."

Er spürte wie sie ihn kurz musterte. An seiner Maske blieb sie hängen und lächelte freundlich.

„Wie ich sehe gehörst du zu denen die auch eine Maske tragen. Dürfte ich erfahren, warum?"

„Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wenn der Zauber aufhört bleibe ich weiter hinter der Maske versteckt und kann notfalls unerkannt abhauen." Mit klopfenden Herzen hörte er das Lachen seiner Tischnachbarin und den belustigten Vorwurf, dass dies aber kein sehr Nobler Grund währe.

####*####*####

Mit einen Grinsen im Gesicht und ein Glas Bohle in der Hand beobachtete Mamoru wie sein Freund sich mit der jungen Schönheit unterhielt. Neugierig sah er sich in der großen Halle um, in der die ausgehöhlten Kürbisse durch die Luft schwebten.

Harry und Ginny tanzten glücklich zusammen. Sie waren als Paar in die Halle gekommen, damit sie zu mindestens wussten, dass sie denn anderen mehr als gut kannten. Ron hingegen unterhielt sich mit Luna und Neville mit einem anderen Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, natürlich ohne das zu wissen. Draco Malfoy tanzte mit Lavender Brown, was er sich wohl nie verzeihen wird und Cho Chang tanzte mit Crabbe. Wer von denn beiden sich mehr ärgern würde, konnte er nicht wissen.

Als sein Blick wieder zu Severus ging, sah er wie die beiden gerade zur Tanzfläche gingen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die beiden, doch wurde er durch Minerva aus den Gedanken gerissen, welche mit Justin Finch-Fletchy tanzte**.**

.+ Das wird noch ein Lustiger Abend, aber der morgige Tag wird noch besser. Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich mich Severus gegenüber nicht verplapperte. Er muss ja nicht wissen das ich einen Gegenzauber kenne.+

Mit den Gedanken sah er noch mal zu Hermine und Severus, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche begab.

####*####*####

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war wusste weder die Frau mit denn braunen Haaren noch ihr Begleiter, aber es war ihnen auch egal. Sie saßen draußen am See und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Mittlerweile saß Hermine auf seinen Schoss und hatte den Kopf ans eine Brust gelegt.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", holte Severus sie aus denn Gedanken.

„Ich frage mich, ob ich dich nicht kenne. Ich meine, wir haben so viele Gemeinsamkeiten und sollen uns nie begegnet sein? Ich meine, klar, Hogwarts ist groß, aber es scheint mir unglaublich…", sie seufzte leise und kuschelte sich näher. Zufrieden spürte sie wie er sie fester an sich zog.

„Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, das wir uns noch nicht begegnet sind, deine Stimme kommt mir zu bekannt vor… das mit dem Zauber ist ja ganz schön, wer weiß ob wir uns sonst angefreundet hätten, aber jetzt stört er." Hermine nickte nur und versuchte ihr Unterbewusstsein zu hören, welches ihr entgegen schrie, wer es war.

„Sollen wir wieder rein gehen?", holte sie seine sanfte Stimme wieder aus den Gedanken.

„Ich mag nicht wieder zu denn anderen." brummte Hermine. Sie wollte zwar wieder rein, aber lieber noch etwas die Zweisamkeit genießen.

„Komm mit.", hauchte Severus ihr ins Ohr und zog sie hoch. Sie spürte wie ein kribbeln durch ihren Körper glitt und ihr Herz schneller schlug.

.+Was ist nur los?+

_Rate doch mal!_

.+Du bist noch da? Du kannst mir doch bestimmt sagen, wer er ist, oder?

_..._

.+ Großartig!+

_Er weiß, das du mit ihm alleine seien möchtest und geht dennoch rein…_

.+ Er hat also ein Einzelzimmer!+,schoss es ihr durch denn Kopf.

„Bist du Schülersprecher?"

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt und sah direkt in ihre rehbraunen Augen. Das kribbeln breitete sich wieder aus. Sie errötete stark als sie erklärte:

„Nun ja, wir gehen rein und nicht zu denn andern, das heißt wir gehen wo hin, wo wir ungestört sind…"

Auch Severus errötete stark und fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ich weiß nicht…", mit denn Worten öffnete er die Tür uns ließ sie ein. Ein kurzer Blick in den Raum und Hermine wusste sofort, dass sie denn Raum schon kannte.

Langsam ging Severus auf Hermine zu und Umarmte sie von hinten. Vorsichtig hauchte er leichte Küsse auf ihren Hals und wisperte:

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Kann mich nicht beschweren.", hauchte sie und versuchte das zittern zu unterdrücken. Ob sie nun das Zimmer an sich meinte oder die Sachen die der unbekannte mit ihr Anstellte wusste sie selber nicht. Als er dann auch noch leise ihren Namen raunte, dachte sie schmelzen zu müssen.

„Darf ich dich Küssen?"

Ohne sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen drehte sie ihren Kopf, um ihn in die Augen zu blicken. Langsam näherte sie sich seinen Gesicht.

* * *


	28. 01Montag11

_**Montag 01.11**_

Glücklich schmiegte sich Hermine an die warme Brust und genoss die Wärme des anderen. Sie wusste das sie nur hoch gucken müsste um zu erfahren, an wenn sie gestern Abend ihr Herz verloren hatte, doch das wollte sie noch nicht. Stattdessen rief sie die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück und atmete Tief den Geruch ein, denn der andere verströmte.

+Minze und Zitrone!+

_Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?_

+Doch.+, erwiderte Hermine ihrer inneren Stimme und ließ sich nicht stören. Sie atmete noch mal tief ein und erinnerte sich an einen Ron der größer war als üblich und auch dunklere Augen hatte.

_Und woher noch?_, doch bevor Hermine versuchen konnte sich zu erinnern wurde sie näher an die wärme Quelle gezogen und eine warme Hand, die ihr über den nackten Rücken strich holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Guten Morgen.", hörte sie die raue Stimme und sie erinnerte an eine Person die sie im Krankenhaus besuchte und ein Gedicht vortrug. Glücklich schnurrte sie, als der andere ihren Nacken kraulte und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Brust.

„Ja, ich wünsche euch beiden auch einen guten Morgen.", nahm Hermine plötzlich eine dritte Stimme war. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn, als sie sich an die Szene erinnerte, wo sie fast Professor Snape geküsst hätte und dessen Freund in den Saal platzte. Der Mann, an denn sie sich lehnte schien genauso verwirrt.

„Was?", brummte dieser noch verschlafen und schien sich aufrichten zu wollen, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab. Brav blieb dieser liegen, doch das schien dieser Person nicht zu passen.

„Severus, ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du Hermine jetzt loslassen würdest."

####*####*####

Noch im Halbschlaf kuschelte sich Ginny an Harry als ein Schrei sie hoch schrecken ließ. Auch Harry schreckte hoch, wickelte die Decke um die beiden und riss die Vorhänge bei Seite. Die anderen im Schlafsaal hatten ebenso gehandelt und sahen nun in Dean´s Richtung. Dieser sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ein T-Shirt, welches er sich mehr schlecht als recht um die Hüften band und lief dann ins Bad. Verwirrt sahen die anderen auf das Mädchen das noch im Bett lag. Sie hatte braune Haare bis zur Schulter und blaue Augen. Schnell suchte sie fluchend ihre Sachen zusammen und zog dann die Vorhänge zu, um sich anzuziehen. Kurz darauf kam Dean angezogen und geduscht aus dem Bad und wartete nervös vor der Tür. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten öffnete sich der Vorhang und das Mädchen kletterte aus dem Bett.

Harry erkannte sie, sie stand lange ganz alleine am Buffet und hatte jeden Tanz abgelehnt.

Sie trug ein enges rotes Kleid, welches über den Knien endete und darüber war eine Schicht von roten Tüll, der bis zum Boden reichte. Flehend sah sie Dean an als sie genauso flehend verlangte:

„Sag es nicht meinen Freund!" Dieser wirkte erleichtert hakte aber noch mal nach.

„Du aber auch nicht!" Als sie nickte ging er von der Tür weg und gab sie frei. Schnell ging sie auf ihn zu, gab ihn noch einen Kuss und verließ denn Raum.

„Ihr sagt das auch keinen, verstanden?", fauchte er in denn Raum und verließ ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten denn Raum.

„Warum? Wer war das denn?", hörte Harry Ron verwirrt fragen. Eine nur allzu bekannte, verträumte Stimme erklärte:

„Das war Helga Back. Sie ist aus Hufflepuff und mit Daniel Loniken aus Ravenclaw zusammen. Er ist sehr Besitzt ergreifend und hat schon so manche zusammen geschlagen, die Helga zu nahe kamen."

Verwirrt sah Harry Luna an, die bei Neville im Bett lag. Dieser errötete stark uns schloss wieder denn Vorhang.

####*####*####

Hermine saß in der großen Halle und stocherte in ihrem Essen rum, während sie auf die andern wartete. Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie hier her gekommen war, oder wie sie ihn ihr Zimmer gekommen war um sich um zuziehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was passiert war. Verdutzt sah sie auf als sich Ginny ihr gegenüber fallen ließ. Sie hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Diese schien Hermines Stimmung nicht zu bemerken und strahlte ihre Freundin an:

„Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", was dazu führte, das mehrere Schüler sich schmerzend aufstöhnend denn Kopf hielten. Dies wiederum brachte Hermine zum grinsen.

„Wie ich sehe hattest du eine wunderschöne Nacht." Erkundigte sich Hermine, doch Ginny strahlte nur übers ganze Gesicht und winkte Luna zu ihnen, die gerade durch die Tür kam. Gespannt sah sie das blonde Mädchen an. Hermine merkte sofort, das sie etwas verpasst hatte und sah Luna nun ebenso fragend an.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, das es Neville ist."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Luna hatte mit Neville geschlafen.

„Bereust du es?", platze es auch schon aus Ginny heraus.

„Nein."

_Und du? Bereust du es?_

.+ …+, Hermine wünschte sich sie könnte auf diese Frage antworten.

####*####*####

Severus Snape ging es nicht sehr viel besser. Auch dieser saß verstört auf seinen Platz und stocherte in seinem Essen rum und versuchte sich diese Frage zu beantworten. Besorgt sah Mamoru seinen Freund an. Er wusste, dass das heute morgen nicht gerade sie sanfte Tour gewesen war, aber wie hätte er sie sonst darauf aufmerksam machen können? Die beiden schienen ja Überhaupt kein Interesse daran zu haben, zu erfahren wer der jeweilige andere ist.

„Bereust du es?"

„…"

„… OK, ein kleines Spiel. Ich stelle dir fragen und du sagst etwas ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. OK?"

„…"

„Das nehme ich als, ja.", brummte er und seufzte leise.

„Schwarz oder Blau?"

„Schwarz."

„Rechts oder Links?"

„Rechts."

„Magst du süßes?"

„Ja."

„Bist du verliebt?"

„Ja."

„Bereust du es?"

„Nein."

Verstört sah Severus auf und sah in das ausdruckslose Gesicht seinen Freundes.

„Nein. Ich bereue es nicht."

* * *

Schreibt mir.

Können auch ruhig mehrere schreiben.

Würde mich freuen


	29. 14Sonntag11

_twofacemirrior: _Also, was denn Zauber betrifft, der sorgt dafür, dass du weder deinen Gegenüber erkennst, noch wer du selbst bist. Du weißt schon, was deine Lieblingsfarbe ist und so, aber deinen Namen, wie alt du bist und in welches Haus du gehst weißt du nicht.

Der Zauber hat dafür gesorgt, das Hermine und Severus sich nicht erkannten und so ohne jegliche Vorurteile mit einander reden konnten.

Ja die beiden haben die Nacht mit einander verbracht.

Warum Mamoru denkt, sie hätten kein interesse zu erfahren, wer der andere ist? Weil sie, obwohl sie wach sind, denn anderen nicht ansehen.

Wie er ins Zimmer gekommen ist? Er kann doch Zaubern. Außerdem ist er die Nervensäge. Die finden immer einen Weg.

Ich hoffe ich habe dir das ganze verständlich gemacht und du liest weiter.

* * *

_**Sonntag 14.11**_

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem vergangen und so sehr Hermine es auch versuchte sie konnte es nicht vergessen. Sie hatte auch noch nicht, wie sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, mit Ron über ihre Gefühle für ihn gesprochen. Alles in allen war ihr nicht mal klar wie sie die zwei Wochen überstanden hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie heute mit Ginny reden musste. Ihr war bewusst, das sich ihre Freunde Sorgen um sie machten und sie wusste auch, das sie mit jemanden darüber reden musste um es wirklich zu registrieren.

Nervös ging sie zu Ginny, die bei Harry und Ron saß, auch Luna und Neville saßen da. Sie wusste das Harry und Ginny heute eine Verabredung hatten, doch sie hoffte, das sie das umlegen würden.

„Ginny?", sprach sie ihre Freundin an und merkte selbst wie ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. Sofort sah ihre Freundin auf um sie besorgt zu mustern.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt heute Abend ein Date aber könntet ihr das vielleicht verschieben? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden."

„Klar!", erwiderte Ginny wie aus der Pistole geschossen und sah ihren Freund fragend an. Dieser nickte nur zustimmend. Natürlich hatten sie alle bemerkt das es Hermine nicht gut ging. Lag es an der Krankheit? Oder gab es doch einen anderen Grund? Hermine hatte sich gerade umgedreht um in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, da konnte sich Ginny nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Hat es was mit dem Halloweenball zu tun?"

Mit zitternden Knien drehte sich Hermine zu denn andern um und sah in die besorgten aber auch neugierigen Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Unsicher nickte sie und murmelte dann:

„Ich glaube… ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt.", wobei sie sich weigerte in Ron´s Richtung zu sehen.

„Ist es Malfoy?", hörte sie Neville fragen. Deprimiert schüttelte sie den Kopf und nuschelte:

„Noch schlimmer." Dann verließ sie den Raum.

####*####*####

Verwirrt und auch verletzt wand sich Ron an Neville.

„Wie kommst du auf Malfoy?"

„Nun… sie ist so bedrückt und sie möchte es keinen sagen. Wer hätte es sonst seien können?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber laut Hermine ist es noch schlimmer."

„Vielleicht ist es Crabbe.", mischte sich nun auch Luna ein. Geschockt sahen die anderen sie an. Harry war der erste der sich fangen konnte.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Worüber will sich Hermine denn mit dem unterhalten? Es ist ein Wunder das er es so weit geschafft hat."

„Gerade darum.", erklärte Luna und sah wie sich langsam verstehen in den Gesichtern der andern abzeichneten. Während die Jungs sich die Köpfe darüber zerbrachen, wer noch alles in Frage kommen könnte, warf das blonde Mädchen mit den sonst so verträumten Augen Ginny einene Blick zu, der deutlich sagte an wenn sie dachte und auch Ginny machte sich so ihre Gedanken.

####*####*####

Auch wen sie sich erst in 2 Stunden mit Ginny treffen wollte ging Hermine schon mal in Richtung Vertrauensschülerbad. Die anderen Vertrauensschüler wären wohl nicht so begeistert davon, wenn sie so lange das Bad besetzte, doch das war ihr jetzt egal.

„Na wenn das nicht mal unser Schlammblut ist."

+Malfoy!+ Der kam ja wie gerufen. Frustabbau! Mit Schwung drehte sie sich um.

„Na wenn haben wir denn da? Der Gelschädel.", zufrieden bemerkte sie wie Malfoy´s Hand zu seinen Haaren zuckte, was diesen nicht entging. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen nahm er die Hand wieder runter.

„Ich habe gehört du bist in die nächste Runde gekommen. Ich würde dir ja gratulieren, aber alle die Dich gewählt hatten, haben scheinbar kein Geschmack."

„Ziemlich mutig von dir, so die Klappe aufzureißen, wo du doch seltsamer Weise immer verletzt bist, wenn es so weit ist. Du kommst zwar jede Runde weiter aber auch nur, weil du nicht teilnimmst.

„Du tust so, als ob es einfach wäre da nicht zu erscheinen."

„Feigling!"

„Besserwisserin!"

„Falsche Schlange!"

„Dämlicher Löwe!"

„Oh! Spricht da etwa der Neid?!"

Malfoy war mittlerweile rot vor Wut und suchte verzweifelt nach einen neuen Wort als er sah wie sein Hauslehrer um die Ecke kam. Schnell Holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, hielt ihn an seinen arm und Murmelte einen Zauber.

####*####*####

Severus hatte Hermine und Draco schreien hören und ging schnellen Schrittes um die Ecke. Kaum das dies geschehen war hörte er Draco schmerzhaft aufschreien.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er im üblichen Tonfall wissen und versuchte nicht zu sehr auf Hermine zu starren.

„Sie hat mich plötzlich angegriffen!", heulte Malfoy überzeugend und zeigte seinen Arm. Schnell sah Severus zu Hermine.

+Natürlich!+ Seine Gedanken schwammen nur so in Ironie, doch ließ er sich das nicht anmerken.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie wissen wie sehr ich es mag andere Schüler in bedrohlie zu sehen, nur erklären sie mir bitte wie sie das gemacht haben soll. Sie hat in Gegensatz zu ihnen keinen Zauberstab gezogen!", verlangte dieser ruhig von dem aufgebrachten Malfoy wissen. Der Professor bemerkte aus den Augenwinkel das freudige funkeln in den Augen seiner Schülerin und konnte nicht verhindern das sein Herz etwas schneller schlug.

„Wir wissen doch alle, das sie Stablose Magie beherrscht!", zischte dieser und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihren Professor für Zaubertränke, doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht die Zeit etwas zu erwidern.

„Wie kannst du mit so wenig Rückrad nur so gerade stehen?"

„Wenig Rückrad?!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du dir Helium in deinen Kopf gefühlt!", blaffte Hermine weiter. Stolz sah sie denn hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck auf Malfoy´s Gesicht.

„Helium? Was soll das denn sein?"

„Das ist jetzt auch egal.", ging Snape mit schnarender Stimme dazwischen und ließ sich nicht anmerken wie beeindruckt er von Hermine war.

„Miss Granger sie folgen mir. Mr. Malfoy sie gehen in den Krankenflügel!"

Hermine wollte protestieren doch als sie Malfoy´s Gesicht sah machte sie eine ausholende Handbewegung und ließ ihn mit Hilfe stabloser Magie gegen die Wand klatschen. Dabei ignorierte sie Snape. Zu ihrer Verwunderung, griff dieser nur nach ihren Arm und zog sie mit. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt nicht auf Snape´s Rücken zu starren und bemerkte daher nur nebenbei, das sie nicht in sein Büro gingen.

####*####*####

Unsicher rutsche Hermine in dem Seesel hin und her, in den sie ihr Professor gesetzt hatte. Dieser wirkte auch etwas unsicher und suchte verzweifelt noch den richtigen Worten.

„Wie geht es dir?" wollte er schließlich wissen und ließ Absichtlich das Miss Granger unterm Tisch fallen. Diese wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie wusste nicht wie es ihr ging, die Frage hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit auch schon öfters gestellt. Schließlich zuckte sie hilflos mit dem Schulter.

„Es kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor. Ich abe bisher auch mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, aber ich wollte gleich mit Ginny reden." Hermine hatten den Satz noch nicht zu ende gesprochen, da bereute sie es auch schon. Ihr Lehrer war davon bestimmt nicht begeister und ein Blick in dessen Gesicht, bestätigte diese Vermutung. Natürlich war er nicht begeister, immerhin könnte das schwer wiegende Folgen für ihn haben.

„Hälst du das für eine gute Idee? Abgesehen davon, das deine Freunde mich nicht mögen bin ich auch dein Lehrer. Was ist, wenn sie es nicht verstehen, oder es raus kommt? Das wird nicht nur für mich Problematisch." Das Mädchen nickte verstehend. Sie hatte sich über all dies natürlich auch schon Gedanken gemacht und versuchte nun sich zu rechtfertigen. Sowohl vor ihren Professor als auch vor sich selbst.

„Darüber habe ich mir auch schon lange Gedanken gemacht, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. So wie es die letzten Wochen zu ging, kann es nicht weiter gehen. Mir ist die Gefahr bewusst, aber ich muss mit jemadnen darüber reden. Sie können mit Mamoru darüber reden und ich? Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Ginny zu mir hält." Auch wenn Snape es nicht zulassen wollte, so konnte Severus sein Gegenüber sehr wohl verstehen. Er hatte jemanden mit dem er reden konnte und Hermine brauchte auch jemanden. Die letzten Wochen waren wirklich nicht ihren Besten. Bevor er zu sehr in diese Gedanken geraten konnte, meldete sich seine innere Stimme und erinnerte ihn, dass es noch weitere Dinge gab über die sie sprechen sollten. Verlegen räusperte sich der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und wünschte sich, er könnte sich diese Frage sparen. Selbst schuld. Hätten sie dran denken sollen.

„Hermine, was ich noch wissen wollte... wir haben ja nicht daran Gedacht zu verhüten und ich wollte wissen..." Hermine wurde rot und verfluchte sich dafür. Das war doch ein ganz normales Thema, warum war ihr das jetzt so unangenehm? Mit anderen konnte sie doch auch ganz normal darüber reden.

„Ich war bei Madam Pomfrey und sie hat mir einen Trank gegeben, der dafür sorgt, das ich nicht Schwanger werden kann." Sie hatte es doch wirklich geschafft nicht zu stottern! Sie sah wie Severus nickte und war erleichtert, das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen zu müssen.

Dem Tränke Meister brannte noch eine weitere Frage auf den Lippen, doch er wusste nicht ob er diese Grenze überschreiten durfte. Hermine ahnte, dass ihren Professor noch was bedrückte und redete einfach drauf los, in der Hoffnung, das richtige zu sagen:  
„Es war nicht mein erstes mal und ich hatte auch keine schmerzen. Im Gegenteil, ich fand es sehr schön." Denn letzten Teil hatte sie nur noch leise vor sich hin gemurmelt und auch gekonnt auf den Boden gesehen. Interessantes Muster dieser Teppich.

Severus konnte ein erleichtertes ausatmen nicht verhindern, damit waren alle Fragen beantwortet, die er hatte.

_Und jetzt? Denkst du nicht die Gelengenheit währe gut, ihr deine Gefühle zu gestehen?_

Der Gedanke war Severus auch schon gekommen. Hermine schien ihm ja nicht abgeneigt am Halloween Abend. Aber wie sollte er es am besten machen.

„Das erklärt dann wohl auch warum wir uns vorher nie aufgefallen sind." hörte er Hermines belustigte Stimme uns sah sie fragend an.

„Ich habe mich am Halloween Abend gefragt, warum es ein Person in Hogwarts gibt, mit dem selben interessen wie ich, ich ihr aber nicht begegnet bin." erklärte hermine und wirkte nun etwas beklustigt.

„Du bist mir vorher schon aufgefallen." hörte Severus sich sagen und wusste genau, dass es jetzt kein zurück mehr gab.

„Um ehrlich zu seien bin ich froh über das, was am Halloween Abend passiert ist. Es hätte mich gefreut wenn andere umstände dazu geführt hätten, aber ich bereue es nicht."

_Und du?_

„Hermine, Ich liebe dich."

####*####*####*

Nervös tiggerte Ginny im Vertrauensschülerbad umher.

+ Wo bleibt sie nur? Sie ist schon 10 Minuten zu spät! Das sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich!+ Ginny hatte das Wasser schon eingelassen, die Bilder mit den Zauber belegt, das sie nichts hörten konnten um es weiter zu erzählen und die Handtücher bereitgelegt. Sogar das essen hatten die Hauselfen schon gebracht.

Es fehlte nur noch Hermine.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten, in denen Ginny sich alles mögliche ausmalte, öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine betrat den Raum. Sofort stürzte sich das rothaarige Mädchen auf sie.

„Wo warst du? Ich bin vor sorge fast-", doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Hermine in Tränen ausbrach. Panisch umarmte die kleinere ihre Freundin und versuchte diese zu beruhigen. Es dauerte lange bis Hermine sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Endlich saßen sie im Wasser und Hermine versuchte einen Anfangspunkt zu finden.

„ER ist mir am Halloweenball aufgefallen, weil er zu den wenigen gehörte die eine Maske trugen und mich nicht mit Blicken auszog. Woher ich das weiß, wo er doch eine Maske trug? er hatte mich erst gar nicht bemerkt. Ich habe ihn gefragt ob ich mich an den Tisch setzten kann und so kamen wir ins Gespräch. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hat er mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm tanzen wolle und ich habe zugesagt.

Es war wunderschön.

Wir haben ewig getanzt und sind danach ein bisschen raus wo wir dann weiter geredet haben. Ich konnte mit ihm über alles reden, egal ob über Schule oder Private Angelegenheiten. Ich glaube spätestens als er mir seinen Mantel gegeben hat, weil mir kalt war, hatte ich mich verliebt. Ich wusste einfach, dass ich ihm nicht das erste mal begegnet bin, konnte ihn aber, dank des Zaubers, nicht zuordnen.

Weil es kälter wurde, sind wir rein gegangen und da wir ungestört seien wollten, sind wir zu ihm gegangen. Ich dachte, er wäre ein Schulsprecher, weil die ja privat Räume haben. Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen."

Hermine lächelte traurig bei der Erinnerung und merkte nicht wie ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Ihre Freundin merkte es aber und machte sich große Sorgen. Hatte er ihr weh getan? Vielleicht sogar dazu gezwungen? Bei den Gedanken wurde Ginny schlecht und sie hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben.

„Es war wunderschön.", hauchte Hermine und Ginny merkte, wie sie sich langsam beruhigte und gespannt darauf wartete zu erfahren, wer ER denn war und warum es so schlimm war, das Hermine IHN liebte. Sie sah wie schwer es ihrer Freundin fiel jetzt weiter zu reden, die richtigen Worte zu finden und wünschte sich, sie könnte ihr dies ersparen, doch es ging nicht. Dann hörte sie es. Sie sagte es leise, kaum verständlich und doch hatte Ginny das Gefühl sie würde es ihr Endgegenschreien.

„Es war Severus Snape."

Ausdruckslos betrachtete Ginny Weasley ihre Freundin, wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, doch Hermine redete auch schon weiter.

„Ich habe die letzten zwei Wochen versucht zu vergessen was vorgefallen ist, doch es geht nicht. Heute hat er dann mit mir geredet, darum kam ich auch zu spät.", Tränen rannen Hermine übers Gesicht und ihre Augen sahen sie Hilfe suchend an. Doch Ginny wusste nicht was sie machen sollte.

„...Und er? Ich meine... Was empfindet er für dich?"

„Er… er sagt das er…er empfindet schon länger was für mich.", immer wieder wurde sie von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Hermine hatte Angst. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und fühlte sich hilflos. Sie hatte Angst wie ihre beste Freundin reagieren würde, denn noch schien sie nicht wirklich zu begreifen, was sie gesagt hatte. Wie sollte sie sich ihren Professor gegenüber nun verhalten? So wie immer? Das konnte sie nicht! Das wusste sie.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie jemand sie in denn Arm nahm.

„Liebst du ihn wirklich?", wollte Ginny wissen. Sie wollte nicht wissen warum, denn sie wusste das man sich nicht aussuchen konnte in wen man sich verliebt, aber sie wollte wissen ob sich ihre beste Freundin wirklich in ihn verlieben konnte. Als Hermine nickte und sich verzweifelt an sie krallte, konnte sie nur seufzen und sie beruhigend hin und her wiegen.

„Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das machen könnte."

„Ekelst du dich jetzt vor mir?", wollte Hermine mit tränen erstickter Stimme wissen.

„Nein.", hauchte Ginny und streichelte ihr beruhigend über die Haare.

„Nein tue ich nicht. Du hast dich bestimmt nicht mit Absicht in ihn verliebt. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich bleibe deine Freundin"

„Danke."


	30. 15Montag11

_**Montag 15.11**_

„Guten Morgen meine lieben! Ich habe beschlossen das wir heute draußen Unterricht machen. Das hat denn Vorteil das wir die letzten Sonnenstrahlen noch einfangen und das niemand so leicht verletzt wird, wenn ihr durch die Luft fliegt."

Erfreut raus gehen zu dürfen packten die Schüler ihre Sachen. Mittlerweile geriet keiner der Schüler mehr in Panik, wenn ihr Professor für VgddK so redete, immerhin hatten sie ihn schon eine weile.

Hermine die neben Harry ging fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl und versuchte sich abzulenken indem sie mit Harry ein Gespräch über Quidditch anfing.

„Was ist eigentlich dieses Jahr mit Quidditch? Ich meine ihr trainiert zwar viel, aber vom ersten spiel hat man immer noch nichts gehört."

Verdutzt sah Harry Hermine an.

„Wo lebtest du denn die letzten Wochen? Dieses Wochenende ist das erste Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff."

„Wirklich? Habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen.", äußerte sich Hermine peinlich berührt und bekam von Ron nur ein Schnaufen. Sie ahnte was mit ihrem Freund los war. Sie hatte ihn auf eine ziemlich beschissene Art und Weise mitgeteilt, dass sie nicht in ihn verliebt war. Sie hatte da gestern einfach nicht drüber nachgedacht und bereute es nun, konnte es aber nicht mehr rückgängig machen aber sie wusste das sie bald ihm reden musste.

Nur wusste sie noch nicht wie bald.

Mamoru bemerkte natürlich die Spannung die zwischen den beiden herrschte und fragte sich ob Ron auch wusste, gegen wenn er verloren hatte, doch bezweifelte er das. Er vermutete das Hermine mit Ginny darüber geredet hat, oder er hoffte es eher, denn in seinem Kopf bildete sich langsam ein Plan und dann wäre es besser wenn sich Hermine an jemanden wenden konnte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken das er nicht mal bemerkte das er Ron und Hermine als Duellpartner einteilte.

Dies bemerkte er erst als Ron im See landete.

####*

Duell bei Ron und Hermine

Lange duellierten sie sich schweigend doch dann hielte es Ron nicht mehr aus.

„Kenne ich ihn?"

„Was?", fragte Hermine aus der Fassung gebracht, da sie damit nicht rechnete.

„Kenne ich ihn?"

„Mhm… Gesehen hast du ihn schon mal.", weicht sie aus und hoffte das dieser nun Ruhe gab.

„Ist er in unserem Haus?"

„Nein." Hermine war leicht verzweifelt und betete das Ron nicht jedes Haus abfragen würde. Sie hatte Glück.

„Ist er in unserem Jahrgang?"

„Nein."Schnell Zauberte sie ein Schildzauber herbei.

„Jünger?"

„Älter", fauchte sie nun leicht gereizt und schickte Ron einen Fluch entgegen

„Sieht er besser aus?", verlangte dieser zu wissen, während er abblockte und sich verteidigte.

„Er ist größer!", versuchte Hermine es zu umschreiben und wich geschickt dem Fluch aus.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht vorher gesagt? Du weißt doch was ich für dich empfinde." Das hatte getroffen. Sowohl der Fluch als auch der Satz. Verlegen versuchte Hermine zu erklären:

„Ich musste es erst mal selbst verdauen."

„Ach, und ich?"

„Wie, und du?", fragte Hermine ungläubig während sie aufstand.

„Soll ich deine Gefühle über meine stellen? Dir versuchen etwas zu erklären, was ich selbst noch nicht begriffen habe, nur um dich nicht zu verletzten?"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint!", versuchte Ron sich zu verteidigen.

„Aber du hättest es mir sagen sollen."

Hermine war so überrascht, das sie mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt.

„Was?"

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen!", schrie Ron ihr schon fast entgegen.

„Also hätte ich doch deine Gefühle über meine stellen sollen?", fauchte sie ihm entgegen. Als Ron ihr nicht wieder versicherte, dass sie das falsch verstanden hatte, schleuderte sie ihm einen Fluch entgegen, der dafür sorgte, das er in denn See flog.

„Miss Granger! Darf ich erfahren, was das soll?", erkundigte sich ihr Professor für VgddK auch sogleich und ließ mit einen Schwung seinen Zauberstabs Ron aus den See schweben. Hermine klang einem Kind nicht unähnlich als sie sich verteidigte:

„Er hat angefangen!"

„Deshalb schleudern sie ihn in den See?"

„Warum denn nicht? Hätte er ein Schildzauber benutzen sollen, um sich zu schützen."

„Miss Granger, sie können denn Unterricht nicht als Schutz für ihre Aktionen benutzen! 10 Punkte Abzug! Sie üben nun mit Mr. Thamos. Mr. Weasley sie üben mit Mr. Finngian."

Wütend ging Hermine nun zu Dean und stellte sich ihn gegenüber.

„Dir ist schon klar, das ich nicht an deiner Laune schuld bin, oder?"

„Mach!", fauchte sie ihm entgegen und ging in Abwehrposition.

„Was war den gerade los?", wollte Seamus neugierig von Ron wissen.

„Gab es etwa Ehekrach?"

„Ehekrach? Was willst du damit sagen?", brüllte Ron ihn entgegen und griff an.

„Hat sie dich betrogen?"

„Wir sind kein paar?"

„Ach nein? Das glaube ich dir jetzt auch." ,lachte er ironisch und wurde von Rons Zauber getroffen.

„Wir sind kein Paar. Sie liebt einen anderen!" Ron war so in denn Streit vertieft das er nicht bemerkte, das die anderen ihnen zu hörte und somit jeder mitbekam, das Hermine Granger verliebt war.

Geschockt enttäuscht und wütend starrte Hermine Ron an, der verzweifelt versuchte genauso giftig zurück zu blicken.

„Stimmt das, Hermine?", fragte Neville erstaunt und bekam dafür einen Todesblick der besonderen Art und ein gezischtes:

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich oder die anderen angehen würde!"

Schnell wandten alle denn Blick ab und fingen hastig an zu Trainieren, in der Hoffnung das niemand die Tränen bemerkte, die sich in ihren Augen sammelte.

Während Hermine bis eben noch daran gedacht hatte wie sie am besten ihren Professor Abschießen konnte überlegte sie nun, wie sie Ron am besten verfluchen konnte, ohne das es wie Absicht aussah. So in Gedanken versunken schleuderte sie unaufhörlich Flüche auf ihren Trainingspartner. Der hatte schließlich die Schnauze voll und sprang aus dem Weg woraufhin die Flüche sich ein neues Ziel suchten, welches sich als Ronald Weasley entpuppte. Dieser, ganz auf Seamus fixiert bemerkte die Flüche nicht und viel wie ein Stein um als diese ihn Trafen.

.+Ups.+

_Klar, das tut dir jetzt auch voll leid! _

.+Ja, aber so was von.+

Mühevoll unterdrückte Hermine ein Grinsen und erklärte dem Professor der sie fragend anschaute:

„Dean ist aus dem Weg gesprungen."

„Miss Granger, bringen sie Mr. Weasley zum Krankenflügel."

„Ja, Sir."

.+ #§{%=)!!!+.

Schnell ging Hermine auf Ron zu, der sich langsam wieder erhob, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

####*####*

Unsicher saß Harry zwischen Ron und Hermine und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte um die Spannung zu nehmen, doch bevor er die Chance hatte stand auch schon Draco Malfoy am Tisch und spottete:

„Schlammblut, Wiesel, Ich hab gehört ihr habt Ehekrach. Muss ich dir dafür gratulieren?" dann drehte er sich um und verschwand lachend, während die anderen nicht wussten wenn genau er gemeint hatte.

.+Warum versucht Ron nicht Hermine in Schutz zu nehmen? Er geht doch sonst immer sofort an die Decke, wenn jemand Hermine beleidigt. OK, es war absolut falsch von Ron das er herum geschrien hat, das Hermine verliebt ist, aber da steckt doch noch mehr dahinter.+, dachte er sich und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an. Emotionslos erklärte Hermine:

„Ron ist der Meinung, ich sollte seine Gefühle über die meinen Stellen."

Noch bevor Harry nachhaken konnte konterte Ron:

„So hab ich das nicht gesagt... und auch nicht gemeint."

Als Hermine gerade ihren Standpunkt vertreten wollte packte Harry die beiden am Arm und zerrte sie raus. Er ließ die beiden erst los als sie in einen Menschen und Porträt leeren Flur standen.

„Ron hat gesagt, ich hätte ihn sagen müssen das ich ihn nicht liebe, womit er ja auch recht hat, nur hat er von mir erwartet, das ich ihn das sage, bevor ich Akzeptiert habe, was ich für diese Person empfinde."

„Ich fand es Beschießen wie ich es erfahren habe", fauchte dieser und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Das bestreite ich ja gar nicht," ließ sich Hermine auf die Diskussion ein

„Aber das hast du mir nicht gesagt und du hast mir auch keine Zeit gelassen normal mit dir zu reden."

„Ich wollte Klarheit!", brüllte Ron nun schon fast. Es machte ihn noch wütender, das Hermine dies alles so sagte als ob es sie nichts anging.

„Und du hättest nicht warten können bis wir alleine sind?" fragte sie enttäuscht und sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an, ehe sie sich umdrehte und einen beschämten Ron und einen -ihr innerlich zustimmenden- Harry zurück ließ.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Kommentar. Kann sowohl Lob als auch konstruktive Kritik sein.


	31. 29Montag11

_twofacemirror: _Weißheitszahn, aua, hatte ich auch. Hoffe es geht dir wieder besser.

Klar erkläre ich, wenn etwas nicht verstanden wird, möchte doch das alle verstehen was ich schreibe. Ja der Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine ist verzwickt. Klar kann ich Ron verstehen (ich habe ihn ja so geschreiben /lol/), aber ich bin auch auf Hermines seite (ist mir ja sympatischer).

Natürlich werden die anderen versuchen herauszufinden wer es ist, besonders Ron. Doch werden sie erfolg haben? Musst du lesen.

* * *

_**Montag 29.11**_

Entnervt und deprimiert lag Hermine auf ihren Bett und dachte über ihre jetzige Situation nach.

Ron ging ihr nun schon seit zwei Wochen aus dem Weg, oder ging sie ihm aus denn Weg? Auch egal, das Ergebnis war das selbe: sie redeten nicht mehr miteinander.

Dieser zustand wirkte sich auch auf ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und Ginny aus, da die beiden versuchten sich neutral zu verhalten, was Hermine sehr erleichterte. Was Hermine allerdings störte war, das die beiden offen zeigten das sie glücklich miteinander war. Es war ja nicht so, das Hermine sich nicht für sie freute - ganz im Gegenteil- allerdings stieg immer die Eifersucht in ihr hoch wenn sie die beiden kuscheln sah und mit ansehen musste, wie die beiden offen zeigen konnten das sie sich liebten. Das konnte sie mit Severus nicht.

Manchmal, wenn sie es nicht mehr aushielt schlich sie sich leise in den Kerker um ihn zu besuchen. Sie wussten beide, dass dies sehr gefährlich war, das Severus seinen Job verlieren, und Hermine der Schule verwiesen werden konnte, doch war der drang denn anderen nahe zu sein zu stark als in ignorieren zu können und die Tatsache, das sie wussten das der andere genau so empfand machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Meistens saß Hermine dann in einen Sessel und machte Hausaufgaben während Snape die Hausaufgaben der Schüler Kontrollierte. Sie redeten kaum miteinander und es war auch nicht nötig, sie genossen einfach die nähe.

_Du solltest ihn vergessen!_

.+ Du hast doch immer gesagt: Steh zu deinen Gefühlen!+

_Aber ich wusste doch nicht das du dich plötzlich in Severus verliebst!_

.+ Das wusstest du nicht? Ich dachte du wärst meine innere Stimme.+

_Bin ich auch. Das heißt aber nicht, das ich in die Zukunft sehen kann. Woher sollte ich denn wissen das das passiert? Glaubst du ich hätte das dann zugelassen?_

.+ Weiß ich doch nicht! Aber sag mal... wenn du doch immer gesagt hast, das ich zu meinen Gefühlen stehen soll, heißt das ich war in Ron verliebt?+

_... Nun... Nein warst du eigentlich nicht, aber du wusstest es ja anfangs nicht und ich hab gedacht wenn ich dir immer wieder sage - Steh zu deinen Gefühlen- hättest du irgendwann nachgegeben und dich in ihn verliebt._

.+ Und warum wolltest du, das ich mich in ihn verliebe?+

_Weil er dich auch liebt und du somit nicht in eine unmögliche liebe geraten wärst. Du merkst doch jetzt wie weh es tut._

.+ Ja, aber ich hätte Ron nicht wirklich geliebt, oder? Ich hätte mich in das Gefühl das ich dann gehabt hätte oder?+

_Schon möglich aber der Satz: Der glaube kann Berge versetzen - kommt nicht aus dem Nichts..._

####*

Ron erging es ähnlich wie Hermine und doch auch ganz anders.

.+Warum liebst sie mich denn nicht? Wer ist der Kerl, in denn sie sich verliebt hat? Sie hat gesagt er sei größer als ich, älter als ich und in einem anderen Haus. Sie muss ihn am Halloween Ball getroffen haben. Hätte sie sich auch in mich verliebt? VERDAMMT!!! Warum liebt sie mich nicht? Wir kennen uns seit dem ersten Tag!+

_Und du warst nicht immer der Gentleman! _erklang sein inneres Ich und der Vorwurf war deutlich heraus zu hören.

.+ Sie war auch nicht immer die Lady und dennoch liebe ich sie.+

_Du konntest ihr verzeihen, sie dir aber nicht._

.+ Warum nicht? Wir waren jünger und jeder macht mal Fehler!.+

_Gib sie auf. Ihr passt nicht zusammen._

.+ Warum hast du mir dann Hoffnungen gemacht?

_Ich habe dir keine Hoffnungen gemacht_

.+ Du hast gesagt ich soll zu meinen Gefühlen stehen und als ich das gemacht habe hast du mir gesagt ich solle ihr sagen was ich empfinde und nun behauptest du, du hättest mir keine Hoffnungen gemacht?+ Mit müh und Not unterdrückte Ron einen Schrei und hörte dafür wie der Vorhang von Harrys Bett aufging.

.+ Das ist bestimmt Ginny.+, dachte er bitter und versuchte seine Eifersucht zurück zu halten.

_Bist doch nur eifersüchtig_

.+ Na und? Ich bin Eifersüchtig. Und damit du es weißt, diesmal nehme ich deinen Rat nicht an. Ich werde Hermine nicht aufgeben!+

####*

Auch Ginny war mit ihren Gedanken bei Hermine. Sie kuschelte sich an Harry und überlegte verzweifelt was ihr Professor vorhatte.

##########Rückblick##########

Ginny stand im fünften Stock und sah aus dem Fenster ohne etwas zu sehen, zu tief war sie in Gedanken versunken. Eine Hand die sich auf ihre Schulter legte holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Miss Weasley, ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, Sir."

„Kommen sie bitte mit."

Ohne zu wissen warum, folgte sie ihren Professor. Kaum das sie das Büro betreten hatten fing ihr Professor auch schon an:

„Ich nehme an Miss Granger hat mit ihnen über Halloween und die darauf folgende Nacht geredet."

„Ja hat sie. Stimmt es das Professor Snape sie liebt?", Hermine hatte es ihr zwar gesagt, aber so ganz konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Ja, das Stimmt." bestätigte Aso das gesagte mit ernster Stimme

„Deshalb brauche ich ihre Hilfe."

„Meine Hilfe? Wofür?"

„Ich möchte die beiden zusammen bringen und ich habe auch schon einen Plan, allerdings müssen sie sich, wenn es so weit ist gut um Miss Granger kümmern."

„Wann wird das sein?"

„Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt."

„Erklären sie mir was der Plan beinhaltet?", erkundigte sich Ginny misstrauisch bei ihren Professor, doch dieser erklärte mit unverändert ernster Stimme:

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich möchte nicht das sie mit reingezogen werden."

„Wie werde ich denn Zeitpunkt erkennen?"

„An Miss Grangers verhalten."

„Professor, was hätten sie gemacht wenn ich gegen die Beziehung der beiden währe?"

„Lassen sie das ganz meine sorge sein Miss Weasley.", erwiderte dieser auf die unausgesprochene Drohung und lächelte.

„Guten Tag, Professor."

########## Ende ##########

Dies war nun schon zwei Wochen her und Ginny überlegte immer noch verzweifelt wie ihr durchgeknallter Professor das bewerkstelligen wollte.

.+ Er muss mehr wissen als ich... nun ja, ich rede ja auch nicht mit Snape... ach, so ganz glauben kann ich das immer noch nicht.+

####*####*

Was keiner von ihnen ahnte, auch Draco Malfoy machte sich Gedanken über Hermine und sie waren schon lange nicht mehr so voller Wut wie sie seien sollte. Als er gehört hatte das die Gryffindor verliebt war und keiner wusste in wen, hatte er sich genauso wie alle anderen gefragt, wer der unbekannte Junge war. Nach dem keiner herausgefunden hatte werd er Junge war, sind manche auf die Idee gekommen das Hermine vielleicht gar nicht in einen männlichen Person verliebt war, sondern in eine weibliche, was für viele auch einen Erklärung war, warum sie nie mit Ron Weasley zusammen war, doch Draco glaubte da nicht dran. Er glaubte einfach, das sich diese Person nicht preis gab, weil er es Hermine versprochen hatte, oder vielleicht anders rum? Was auch immer der Grund war, Malfoy wollte es wissen. Warum? Weil er sich so an Hermine Granger rechen möchte.

_Du belügst dich selbst! _mit Schwung drehte sich Draco um und fixierte Pansy, welche hinter ihm stand.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich wollte wissen, warum du so in Gedanken versunken bist." wiederholte diese ihre Worte und wunderte sich über das vor Wut verzehrte Gesicht ihres Schwarms. Scheinbar hatte sie ihn nicht die Antwort gegeben die er hören wollte.

„Und was hast du davor gesagt?"

„Gar nichts."

_Stimmt, das war ich. Du wirst mich doch nicht etwa vergessen haben, oder?_

Scheinbar sah man Draco an, was gerade in ihm vorging, denn er sah wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Pansy änderte. Sie wirkte besorgt. Um schnell abzulenken erklärte Draco:

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wer Grangers ominöser Freund ist." schon wieder konnte er eine Veränderung in dem Gesichts eines gegenüber beobachten. Diesmal war es Eifersucht.

„Das lässt dich wohl gar nicht mehr in ruhe, oder?"

„Du verstehst das falsch Pansy. Ich möchte es nur wissen, weil es ihr scheinbar peinlich ist. Wenn ich es also herausfinde, kann ich sie quälen."

_Warum kannst du nicht ehrlich zu dir selbst sein?_

Doch Pansy schien ihn zu glauben, denn ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und ein leuchten trat in ihre Augen.

„Du könntest sie erpressen."

„Auf diese Idee bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen.", murmelte Draco und ließ seinen Ideen freien Lauf.


	32. 07Mittwoch12

_**Mittwoch 07.12**_

Schwungvoll verließ Ron sein Bett als am Morgen der Wecker klingelte. Er hatte Hermine in denn letzten Tagen beobachtet und festgestellt, das sie nie mit einen Jungen alleine war. Mittlerweile war er davon überzeugt, das Hermine gar keinen Freund hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie sich über ihre Gefühle für ihn noch nicht ganz sicher und hatte darum einen Freund erfunden, da er sie zu sehr bedrängt hatte. Er hatte sich einen Plan ausgedacht wie er Hermine näher kommen würde, ohne sie bedrängen zu müssen. Dafür musste er allerdings in denn sauren Apfel beißen, doch er sah nicht ein sich geschlagen zu geben.

.+ Noch ist nichts verloren.+

####*####*####*

Professor McGonagall war natürlich auch nicht entgangen, das etwas vorgefallen seien muss. Dieser Vorfall hatte dafür gesorgt, das einer der beiden schlechter wurde -und es war bestimmt nicht Miss Granger- doch mittlerweile schien er sich gefangen zu haben.

„Mr. Weasley, können sie mir sagen, was man beachten muss, wenn man versucht eine Ente in einen Flamingo zu verwandeln."

Erschrocken sah Ron von seinen Buch auf, fasste sich aber schnell.

„Anfänger sollten einige Umwege gehen indem sie die Ente z.B. erst wachsen lassen oder über ein anderes- Dem Flamingo ähnlichen Vogel gehen."

„Ausgezeichnet Mr. Weasley. 10 Punkte."

Schnell warf dieser einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine und sah wie sie ihn verwundert, aber auch beeindruckt ansah. Als sie bemerkte, das Ron ihren Blick wahrnahm sah sie schnell wieder nach vorne, was Ron zum lächeln brachte.

Schritt 1: Hermine zeigen, das du auch ohne sie lernst.

Die zweite Gelegenheit Hermine für sich zu gewinnen ergab sich zwei Stunden später im Korridor, wo Malfoy und seine Bande sich an einem zweitklässerler vergriffen. Schnell rannte er mit Harry auf sie zu, auch Hermine und Luna folgten ihnen.

„Was soll das?", fauchte sie, als sie noch ein paar schritte entfernt waren.

„Oh nein, wer kommt denn da?", spottete Malfoy auch schon los und zog seinen Zauberstab um einen Fluch auf sie zu schießen. Schnell errichtete Luna einen Schildzauber und blockte den Fluch somit ab.

„Ich an deiner stelle würde das lassen Malfoy.", redete Ron mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme auf ihn ein. Doch dieser vorzog nur das Gesicht.

„Wenn du an meiner stelle wärst, Wiesel, würdest du gut aussehen." Lautes Gelächter von seinen Kameraden bestätigten das gesagte, doch Ron ging nicht wie gewöhnlich auf ihn los, sondern schoss einen Zauber auf ihn ab. Dieser ging allerdings weit an Malfoy vorbei und traf stattdessen eine Rüstung, die daraufhin zu tanzen anfing.

„HAHAHA!!! Sogar zu blöd zum Zielen!!!"

„So würde ich das nicht sagen, Mr. Malfoy.", erklang Flitwicks Stimme hinter ihm. Panisch drehten sich die Slytherins um und sahen ihren Professor für Zauberkunst.

„Pro Person 10 Punkte Abzug und nun melden sie sich bei Mr. Filch."

Wütend starten sie Ron an und murmelten beim vorbei gehen etwas von Rache.

„Mr. Weasley, das war ein sehr schlauer Schachzug von ihnen gewesen. 20 Punkte für sie und für die anderen jeweils 10 Punkte. Du gehst bitte zu deinem Hauslehrer.", wand er sich an denn zweitklässer und ging zu Mr. Filch um zu gucken ob die andern fünf auch wirklich da waren.

Zum wiederholten mal sah Hermine Ron mit einen verwirrten Blick an.

Schritt 2: Zeig Hermine, das du Erwachsen seien kannst.

Ron, der Hermines Blick natürlich bemerkte, drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie unsicher an, bevor er sich umdrehte und schnell denn Gang entlang ging.

„Harry, was ist mit dem los?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, er ist schon etwas länger etwas seltsam. Ich vermute, dass das durch die Schuldgefühle ist. Was er damit bezweckt kann ich allerdings auch nicht sagen."

„Ich vermute das er dich beeindrucken will, Hermine.", äußerte Luna ihre Gedanken und schwebte davon.

„Da könnte sie recht haben.", stimmte Harry zu und sah Hermine durchdringend an.

####*####*####*

Ron stand mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Kerker Wand gelehnt und wartete darauf, dass die Zusatzstunde in Zaubertränke vorbei ging. Er ging in Gedanken noch mal denn Tag durch und das was er jetzt vor hatte. Schnell stoßte er sich von der Wand ab, als sich die Tür öffnete. Die Schüler die an ihn vorbei gingen sahen ihn verwirrt an. Ginny und Harry wollten auf ihn zu kommen, doch als sie die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen sahen und das schiefe lächeln das er ihnen zukommen ließ, wussten sie, das sie weiter gehen sollten. Etwas später als die anderen verließ Hermine das Klassenzimmer. Hermine wollte an ihm vorbei gehen doch ließ Ron das nicht zu. Er atmete noch mal tief durch und griff dann nach ihren Arm.

„Hermine, ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es war falsch was ich gemacht habe. Es war egoistisch von mir."

Mit nichtssagendem Blick betrachtete sie Ron.

„Ja, es war falsch."

„Das gebe ich zu, aber du kannst nicht abstreiten das auch du falsch gehandelt hast."

„Ich? In wie fern? Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?"  
„Das du es mit mir unter vier Augen regeln willst.", erklärte er ruhig und sah wie ärger in Hermine aufkam.

„Das habe ich!"

„Nein. Du hast gesagt du willst es mir nicht sagen. Das klinkt jetzt wahrscheinlich kindisch, aber du hast gesagt du willst es mir nicht sagen und nicht du willst es mir unter vier Augen sagen. Natürlich bedränge ich dich dann."

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er wie Hermine verzweifelt um Worte rang

Schritt 3: Zeig, das du dich mit dem Problem auseinander gesetzt hast.

Wortlos ging Hermine an ihn vorbei, blieb aber nach ein paar Schritten stehen.

„Kommst du?"

Lächelnd ging Ron auf sie zu.

* * *

Na, wie schlägt Ron sich?


	33. 19Montag12

Das Lied, welches Draco singt, hat sich eine Freundin von mir gewünscht.

_Schwarzleserin007_: Jaja. Meine Luna ist die beste /kicher/. Das Hermine ihnd as abnimmt hat man ja gesehen, aber wie weit wird sie gehen?

_twofacemirror_: Ich lasse Hermine ganz schön leiden, oder? Erst Körperlich, jetzt Seelisch und Ron gibt auch nicht auf. Was Mamoru Plant? Ganz viel /lol/

* * *

_**Montag 19.12**_

Es war so weit. Nicht nur das der letzte Schultag geschafft war, gleich wurden auch die Wichtelgeschenke ausgetauscht und der Wettbewerb ging in die nächste Runde. Besonders gespannt waren alle auf denn Auftritt von Draco Malfoy, der sich bisher vor jedem Auftritt gedrückt hatte. Es hatte sich herum gesprochen das der Professor für VgddK ihn ein Lied auf gebrummt hatte, als Strafe, und es war allen klar das es ein Muggellied war. Was die Schüler am Meisten interessierte war der Auftritt der Lehrer. Keiner wusste wie es dazu gekommen ist, doch irgendjemand hat herausgefunden das die Professoren losen mussten und verloren hatten:

Ihr Professor für Wahrsagen

Ihr Professor für Zaubertränke und

Ihr Professor für Magische Wesen.

Allerdings waren die Schüler nicht in der Lage sich einig zu werden, bei wem es am schlimmsten wird.

Wie gewohnt gingen die Schüler auf die Bühne um dann als Gewinner oder Verlierer wieder runter zu kommen. Dann war es so weit, der erste noch nicht gehörte Sänger betrat die Bühne.

Draco Malfoy.

Dieser stand nun ziemlich angepisst auf der Bühne und versuchte seine Mitschüler mit blicken zu töten. Als er Anfing sah er missmutig in das Gesicht seinen Peinigers:

Mamoru Aso, der sich köstlich amüsierte und nach denn ersten paar Worten war er nicht mehr der einzige.

_Uh! Bad boys whatcha want, whatcha want  
Whatcha gonna do when sheriff John Brown come for you?  
Tell me whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do!  
__(yeahh)_

Mehr nahmen die meisten schon gar nicht mehr war, da sie verzweifelt versuchten nicht zu lachen. Die Slytherin´s verzogen das Gesicht, da es sich um ein Muggellied handelte. Viele hatten es geschafft ihr lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, da ertönte der Refrain.

_Bad boys, bad boys,  
Whatcha gonna do,  
Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys,  
Whatcha gonna do,  
Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

Nun war es aus, keiner hörte mehr zu.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit - wie es Draco vorkam - konnte er endlich die Bühne verlassen, ohne Applaus aber mit viel Gelächter.

Der Nächste der auf die Bühne ging wurde disqualifiziert, weil er nicht aufhörte zu lachen.

Auch denn nächsten kostete es viel Überwindung, doch schaffte er es schließlich doch, nach diesen Auftritt ging alles seinen gewohnten Lauf und mit jeden Auftritt der vorbei ging wurden die übrig gebliebenen nervöser.

„Als nächstes ist Hagrid an der Reihe. Was glaubt ihr wird er singen?", fragte Ron seine Freunde und wirkte etwas unsicher. Hermine sprach aus was alle dachten:

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bin mir auch nicht sicher ob es so eine gute Idee von Dumbledore ist, das Hagrid singen soll. Nichts gegen ihn aber... nun ja..., er ist ein Halbriese und hat so ja schon eine kräftige Stimme..." Hermine kam nicht dazu weiter zu erklären - was sie auch nicht musste da die anderen sie verstanden - denn Hagrid erhob seine Stimme.

Als Hagrid endete gab es nur ein Word dafür - Erlösung.

Keiner hatte verstanden was Hagrid gesungen hatte, dennoch gab es höflichen Beifall.

„So sehr ich ihn auch mag.", wand sich Ron an die anderen:

„Ich werde ihn nicht sagen das er gut Gesungen hat, wenn er uns danach fragt."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Als Ihr Direktor sich erhob atmeten die Schüler alle auf, sie wussten ja was jetzt kam.

„Nun meine lieben, ich denke nach so viel Musik sollten wir unseren Ohren erstmals eine Auszeit gönnen. Sättigt euch und diskutiert ein bisschen." Das ließen sich die Schüler nicht zwei mal sagen und sprangen auf um als erstes am Büffet zu sein.

Als sich Harry und Ron erhoben, verbeugten sie sich galant vor denn anderen.

„Können wir denn Damen etwas mitbringen?"

Kichernd gaben Ginny und Hermine ihre Bestellung auf. Kaum das die beiden Herrn gegangen waren setzte sich Luna zu ihnen.

„Wie fandet ihr seinen Auftritt?", fragte Luna scheinbar desinteressiert und sah zur verzauberten Decke hoch. Während Hermine höfliche Wörter suchte nahm Ginny ihr die Arbeit ab.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Wir würden ihn nicht raten eine Musikkarierre anzufangen." Scheinbar Geistig abwesend nickte Luna zustimmend und sah zum Büffet.

„Welchen Auftritt fandet ihr am besten?"

„Malfoy´s.", antwortete Hermine wie aus der Pistole Geschossen, woraufhin die andern beiden sie verwirrt ansahen und dann in lachen ausbrachen. Sie Alberten noch fröhlich vor sich hin und bald gesellten sich auch die Jungs wieder hinzu.

Grade als Dumbledore sich erhob flogen die Eulen in die Halle.

„Eure Wichtelgeschenke!", rief ihr Direktor noch über denn Lärm hinweg und setzte sich dann wieder.

Neugierig betrachtete Hermine die Eule die auf sie zukam. Es war keine Schuleule, was sie an denn Ring erkannte, welchen die Eule um ein Bein trug. Nachdem die Eule bei ihr gelandet war, nahm sie ihr das Päckchen ab, jedoch ohne auf denn Ring zu gucken. Währe ja nicht fair. Sie streichelte die stolze Eule kurz über denn Kopf und ließ sie dann davon fliegen:

Neugierig sahen sich die vier an. Nachdem jeder sein Geschenk in den Händen hielt, hielt Ginny es nicht mehr aus und zerriss ihr Geschenkpapier. Zum Vorschein kam ein Haufen Make-up von ihrer Lieblingsmarke. Sie hörte Harry beeindruckt pfeifen und sagen:

„Zum Glück ist der Schenker unbekannt, sonst würde ich mir jetzt sorgen machen."

Die jünger hingegen grinste bösartig als sie meinte:

„Ich weiß aber von wem es ist."

„Hö?", verdutzt sahen die anderen sie an und wirkten noch verwirrter als Ginny Theaterlich denn Arm hob um dann noch dramatischer denn Arm auf Hermine zu richten.

„Niemand sonst weiß was meine Lieblingsmarke bei welchen Produkt ist."

.+ Ups. Das ist aber ein dämlicher Fehler von mir.+

Sie wirkte immer noch verwirrt, fing dann aber an zu lachen.

„Erwischt, ich war es."

Auch Harry und Ron hatten ihre Geschenke schon geöffnet. Während Harry ziemlich verwirrt auf eine Sonnenbrille starrte hielt Ron ein Buch seiner Lieblings Quidditch Mannschaft in denn Händen. Ein lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wer mich gezogen hat."

„Ich auch.", murmelte Harry und setzte, immer noch verwirrt, die Brille auf, was denn anderen ein grinsen entlockte. Neugierig wand sich Hermine nun ihren Geschenk zu. Es erinnerte sie von der Form her an die Schatulle, in dem die Zauberstäbe aufbewahrt wurden. Langsam entfernte sie die Schleife und achtete nicht auf Ginny die ungeduldig hin und her rutschte. Mit aller Zeit der Welt öffnete sie das Paket und kicherte innerlich über die andern. Dies verging ihr aber schnell als sie die Schatulle öffnete und darin einen Glasklaren Stein vorfand der einen weißen Nebel beinhaltete und in Silber gefasst war. Vorsichtig hob sie den Anhänger an der silbernen Kette hoch und ließ ihn in ihre Hand gleiten.

„Ist das nicht...?", fragte Ron verwirrt und sah erstaunt auf die Kette und versuchte das misstrauen das sich in ihn regte zu unterdrücken. Sprachlos nickte Hermine und griff nach dem Zettel als sie die Kette angelegt hatte.

Der Zettel erklärte was genau die Kette machte, wie sie es machte und welche Bedeutung es hatte.

Erst als Dumbledore das Ende der Pause ankündigte fand Hermine in das Hier und Jetzt zurück, nur um gleich wieder an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln.

Severus Snape, ihr all seitsgeliebter Professor für Zaubertränke - und ihr persönlicher Freund - stand auf der Bühne. Er wirkte zwar nicht Glücklich, aber er stand da.

„Kneift mich mal!", hauchte sie, doch das Bild blieb das selbe, auch nachdem Ron sie vorsichtig geboxt hatte.

„Ich Fass es nicht!"

„Da bist du nicht alleine."

.+So etwas dämliches! Nicht nur das ich mal wieder so ein Glück beim ziehen hatte, nein, ich habe mich auch noch von Mamoru Bequatschen lassen, was das Lied angeht. Als ob das nicht schon peinlich genug wäre.+

Mürrisch ließ er seinen Blick durch denn Raum schweifen. Er sah erstaunte aber auch hämische Blicke, was ihn allerdings nicht interessierte. Ihn interessierte nur Hermine. Als sein Blick an ihr hängen blieb, sah er wie erstaunt sie war, aber auch Freude und Neugierde konnte er in ihrem Blick lesen. Immerhin wusste sie das Severus musikalisch begabt war, er hatte schon öfters für sie ein Instrument spielen müssen. Als sein Blick auf ihren Hals viel breitete sich ein lächeln auf seinen Gesicht aus.

_Die Dämmerung ist die Grenze - hier machen viele kehrt.  
Das Dunkel birgt Gefahr - wer weitergeht, bleibt nicht unversehrt.  
Und die Düsternis verspricht und lockt - ich kann nicht widerstehen,  
will das Dunkel des Mondes in Deinen Augen sehen. _

Mit leuchtenden Augen bemerkte Mamoru wie Severus sich immer weiter rein steigerte.

.+Läuft ja wie geschmiert!+ Ein kurzer Blick in Richtung Albus verstärkte diesen Eindruck nur noch.

_In der Nacht hat jede Berührung ihre Wichtigkeit.  
Wir ergeben uns ihrer Verführung - sie hüllt uns in ihr schwarzes Kleid.  
Die Nacht, sie lässt Dich Dinge tun, die Du bei Tage nicht mal denkst.  
Doch, dass geschieht nur, wenn Du ihr Dein Vertrauen schenkst._

_Die Nacht muss eine Frau sein, denn sie hat uns geboren.  
Weil ihre Macht uns so vertraut scheint, fühlen wir uns auserkoren.  
Von ihr...  
Der Nacht! _

Hermine spürte wie ihr ein Schauer nach dem anderen über denn Rücken lief. Sie sah das leuchtend in seinen Augen und war sich sicher, dass die anderen nicht in der Lage waren zu sagen was dieser Ausdruck bedeutete doch sie kannte ihn.

_Du spürst die Neugier auch - ich kann Wellen in Deinen Augen sehen.  
Spürst Du ihren warmen Hauch - willst Du mehr, musst Du nur weitergehen.  
Die Nacht macht uns zu Helden - ihre Stille bedeckt unsere Haut.  
Wir schließen die Augen und selten warst Du mir mehr vertraut.  
Vater Tag predigt uns Arbeit, Vater Tag predigt uns Vernunft.  
Ich ersehne die Nacht, sehne mich nach der Zusammenkunft._

_Die Nacht muss eine Frau sein, denn sie hat uns geboren.  
Weil ihre Macht uns so vertraut scheint, fühlen wir uns auserkoren.  
Von ihr...  
Der Nacht! _

Snape ließ Hermine keinen Augenblick aus denn Augen. Er genoss die Art und Weise wie Hermine ihn beobachtete, das leuchten ihn ihren Augen. Ihm war bewusst, dass die anderen Schüler ihn anstarrten als hätte er plötzlich einen Busen bekommen, doch das war ihm egal. Für ihn zählte nur Hermine.

_Die Nacht ähnelt dem Tod - vielleicht ist sie uns deshalb so nah.  
Betreten kurz sein schwarzes Boot - ein paar Tropfen auf seinem Altar.  
Und Blasco führt uns in sein Reich, serviert uns roten Wein.  
Er lässt uns in der Ewigkeit niemals allein..._

_Die Nacht muss eine Frau sein, denn sie hat uns geboren.  
Weil ihre Macht uns so vertraut scheint, fühlen wir uns auserkoren.  
Von ihr...  
Der Nacht!_

_Weil ihre Macht uns so vertraut scheint, fühlen wir uns auserkoren.  
Von ihr...  
Der Nacht!_

Als der letzte Ton verstummte, sah er Hermine noch einmal kurz mit einen wärmenden Blick an und verließ dann, ohne auf Applaus zu warten, die Bühne. Es dauerte lange bis die Schüler sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekammen, doch nachdem der erste anfing zu klatschen stiegen die anderen mit ein.

„Leider muss ich zugeben, dass das sehr gut war.", murmelte Ron und man merkte, das er es wirklich nicht gerne zugab. Harry brummte nur etwas unverständliches und wand sich dann an Hermine:

„Du bist jetzt dran, oder?" Bevor Hermine in zustimmen konnte wurde sie auch schon aufgerufen.

Während sie Richtung Bühne ging ermahnte sie sich selbst dazu ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Ehe der erste Ton zu hören war, lächelte sie ihren geliebten noch mal kurz zu und holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Weder bemerkte sie Mamorus blitzende Augen noch sah sie denn anderen Blick denn man ihr zuwarf.

_You're standing out in the rain  
Trying to find the one to blame  
Controllin' hope has as to won, yeah  
Feel free a mind is a thing you should know  
oooooh Gotta let go oooooh ....  
You gotta let it go_

_Come to me  
Come to me  
Give you all what you need  
What you want  
What you feel  
What you get  
What is real  
_

Hermine bemerkte wie ein seltsames Gefühl in ihr aufstieg und versuchte verzweifelt es zu unterdrücken.

.+Warum werde ich denn jetzt nervös? Es läuft doch alles gut.+ Ihre innere Stimme schob sie ganz nach hinten, denn den Grund wollte sie nicht wirklich wissen.

_I know it's hard to be real  
In times where no one cares what you feel  
But there's a thing you should know, oOooo  
Follow your instinkt and you will grow  
oooooh Gotta let go oooooh ....  
You gotta let it go_

_Come to me  
Come to me  
Give you all what you need  
What you want  
What you feel  
What you get  
What is real  
_

+Das bildest du dir nur ein!+, versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen.

.+Du bist die einzige die das denkt!+, ermahnte sie sich und ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen um Bestätigung zu finden.

_Come on, come on, come on  
Come to me, yeah  
Come on, come over here_

_I know it's hard to be real  
In times where no one cares what you feel  
oooooh Gotta let go oooooh ....  
You gotta let it go_

_Come to me  
Come to me  
Give you all what you need  
What you want  
What you feel  
What you get  
What is real  
_

.+Du bist die einzige die das Gedacht hat.+, versicherte sie sich und versuchte so selbst sicher zu klingen wie möglich.

_Wenn du deinen Blick in die Richtung lenkst in die du verzweifelst versucht nicht zu gucken, wirst du es erst richtig wissen._

Hermine zwang sich dazu nicht in die besagte Richtung zu gucken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie versuchte in denn kurzen Augenblick wo sie denn Blick wand, in denn Augen etwas zu sehen, doch gelang es ihr nicht und das Gefühl in ihr wurde nur noch stärker.

Die restlichen Auftritte bekam sie nicht mehr wirklich mit.

Snape, der eh wenig Interesse an dieser Veranstaltung hatte betrachtete lieber Hermine, wodurch ihm nicht verborgen blieb, das sie irgendwas beunruhigte.

.+Was hat sie nur?+ fragte er sich und verfluchte die Tatsache das er ihr Professor war.

.+Ich kann sie noch nicht mal fragen!+ erst als der Blickkontakt abbrach wurde ihn bewusst, das er sich aus der großen Halle bewegte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn Mamoru, der ihn hinaus dirigiert hatte. Wortlos nickte er und lies sich weiter von seinen Freund führen. In Gedanken war er immer noch bei Hermine, was ihm zum Verhängnis wurde. Als er denn Kopf hob, erkannte er, das er in einer Kammer gefangen war.

Sie wirkte wie eine Besenkammer. Nur ohne Besen und ohne Putzzeug.

.+Sehr gut! Fehlt nur noch Sie.+ Grinsend drehte sich Mamoru um und ging im schnell Schritt zur großen Halle zurück. Bevor er Hermine erreichte setzte er eine ernste Mine auf.

„Miss Granger, würden sie bitte mitkommen." Belustigt bemerkte er wie sich die Gryffindor erschrocken umdrehte. Als Hermine neben ihn stand warf er Ginny einen Blick zu, von dem er sich sicher war das sie ihn verstand.

Mit großen Schritten ging Hermine´s Professor zu dem Schrank wo Severus schon eingesperrt war, auf Hermine´s frage, wo sie denn hin gingen, ging er nicht ein. Wenn alles so klappen sollte wie geplant, musste er sich beeilen. Er blieb so abrupt stehen das seine Schülerin in ihn lief. Schnell öffnete er die Tür und gab ihr einen Stoß. Da sie gegen Snape fiel, konnte dieser nicht die Gelegenheit nutzen um die Kammer zu verlassen. Nachdem die Tür erneut verschlossen war, versteckte Mamoru sich und wartete auf die Schlüssel Person, die auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

####*####*####

Wütend lehnte Severus sich gegen die Wand und behielt die Tür im Auge. Was dachte dieser Vollidiot sich? Warum schubste er ihn in eine Kammer? Und dazu noch in so 'ne kleine! Er hatte gerade mal genug Platz um sich zu drehen.

.+Und was kommt als nächstes? Moment! Stop! Ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen!+ Da meldete sich eine ihn vertraute Stimme:

_Sicher das du es nicht wissen möchtest? Ich habe da nämlich so eine Idee, was er damit bezweckt._

.+Nein ich will es wirklich nicht wissen!+, konterte er mit aller Zuversicht die er zusammen kratzen konnte, was allerdings nicht sehr viel war.

_Er ist dein Freund. Er wird versuchen dir zu helfen. Ich bin mir sicher er holt jetzt noch Hermine!_

.+Aha, und in wie fern hilft mir das?+

_Uhmm... nun ja... Ich... _verzweifelt suchte seine innere Stimme nach einer Erwiderung die ihr einfach nicht einfiel. Triumphierend lachte Snape auf:

.+Du hast selbst keine Ahnung!+

_Nein! Weiß ich nicht! Aber woher soll ich das auch wissen ?! Ich bin DEINE innere Stimme und nicht seine!_

Severus war so in seinen Triumph gefangen das er zu spät bemerkte das sich die Tür öffnete.

Reflexartig schlang er die Arme um die Person, die gegen ihn viel. Bevor er begreifen konnte was los war, war die Tür auch schon wieder verschlossen.

„Professor Snape?", fragte eine ihn bekannte Stimme.

_Gewonnen!_

„Ich nehme an, ich verdanke Mamoru ihre Anwesenheit!", stellte er trocken fest und spürte an seiner Brust wie sie nickte.

„Warum?", wolle Hermine wissen und sah verwirrt in das Gesicht ihres Geliebten. Dieser seufzte leise und Schüttelte denn Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was er damit bezweckt.", müde vergrub er sein Gesicht in das Haar seiner Freundin und sog tief ihren Duft ein. Auch Hermine machte es sich gemütlich in dem sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und die Arme um seine Hüfte schlang. Sie vergaßen, das sie sich in einer viel zu kleinen Kammer befanden und keine Ahnung hatten was noch passieren sollte.

„Gefällt sie dir?", holte Snape´s dunkle Stimme, Hermine aus ihren Gedanken und jagte ihr einen wolligen Schauer über den Rücken. Glücklich schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust bevor sie leise nachfragte was er meinte. Dieser lies langsam seine Hand vom unteren Teil des Rücken aufwärts gleiten um im Nacken zu verweilen und sanft über den Verschluss der Kette zu streicheln.

„Die ist von dir?"

„Hast du denn Ring bei der Eule nicht gesehen?"

„Doch, aber ich hab nicht drauf geachtet."

„Ist doch gar nicht deine Art."  
„Stimmt!", lachte sie und streckte sich um Severus zu küssen, was aufgrund des fehlendes Lichtes nicht so einfach war. Das nächste was sie bemerkte war, das sie den halt verlor.

####*####*####

Gedanken versunken verließ Albus die große Halle. Irgendwas war heute anders gewesen. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Es war schon länger irgend etwas nicht so wie sonst, nur konnte er es nicht benennen. Zielstrebig ging er auf den Drachen zu, der sein Büro bewachte, als ihn ein dumpfer laut herum fahren ließ. Eine Tür war aufgegangen und vor der Tür lag nun Severus auf dem Boden. Er wollte auf ihn zugehen, als er bemerkte das der Professor mit jemanden redete.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, hab mich nur erschrocken."

„Severus?", sprach er ihn an als er vor ihm stand.

„Kannst du mir das bitte erklären!"

* * *

Schreibt mir!


	34. 19Montag122

_**twofacemirror:**_ Was Mamoru erreichen wollte müsste hier (hoffentlich) klar werden.

_**Schwarzleserin007:**_ Du findest auch, dass das Lied zu Draco passt? Ich fand das ja überhaupt nicht, habe das für meine Freundin getan, aber scheinbar sind noch mehr ihrer Meinung... Was Momaru vorhat müsstest du hier erfahren. ich hoffe es ist verständlich.

_**Warnung:**_ Sex zwischen Severus und Hermine

_**Wichtig: **_Es wäre schön wenn ich zu diesem Kapitel mehrere Kommentare bekommen würde. Dabei meine ich NICHT die Sexszene, sondern das danach. Ich habe mir lange überlegt wie ich... lest selbst. Schreibt mir! (besonders wenn ihr wollt das ich weiter schreibe. PS: Ja ich weiß, dass das fies ist, aber versetzt euch mal in meine Lage)

* * *

_**Montag 19.12 Abends**_

####*####*

Hermine saß Kerzengerade auf einen Stuhl im Büro ihres Direktor´s und versuchte verzweifelt zu verstehen was gerade passierte war. Professor Snape hatte Professor Dumbledore erzählt, das Professor Aso die beiden in die Kammer geschubst hatte, allerdings konnte er nicht auf die Frage antworten, warum er das hätte tun sollen. Er hatte sich mit dieser Frage auch schon an Hermine gewannt, doch auch sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf hin sagen sollte. Seit da an herrschte Stille im Raum. Selbst die Porträts von den alten Direktoren sagten nicht.

Hermine wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch ein Klopfen durchdrang die Stille und der Übeltäter betrat ohne Erlaubnis denn Raum.

„Mamoru, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Dumbledore betont freundlich Dieser ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und führte seinen Plan zu Ende.

„Ich glaube eher, das ich ihnen helfen kann. Ich möchte gerne aufklären, warum ich Miss Granger und Severus in die Kammer gesperrt habe."

„Sie geben also zu, dies getan zu haben?", hakte er noch mal nach und beschaffte einen Sessel für denn Neuankömmling. Er lächelte Dankbar und setzte sich hin.

„Es war alles so geplant."

„Warum?"

„Weil die beiden sich lieben."

Eine drückende Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Hermine hatte das Gefühl sie könnte nicht mehr Atmen.

„Stimmt das Severus, Miss Granger?" Die Stimme des Direktor´s war ohne Gefühle und sein Blick war nichtssagend.

„Ja.", bestätigten beiden.

####*####*####

Unruhig ging Hermine im Badezimmer auf und ab. Sie hatte sich schon drei mal geduscht, zwei mal hatte sie versucht zu schlafen und vier mal ihre Zimmergenossinnen geweckt. Sie fühlte sich wie eine gefangene Löwin. Nach ihren überraschenden Geständnis hatte Albus sie nach kurzen schweigen, des Zimmers verwiesen. Hermine könnte sich in denn Arsch treten, weil sie in den Gryffindor Turm gegangen war und nicht Severus Angebot angenommen hat.

.+Ich geh jetzt zu ihm!+

_Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?_

.+Ist doch jetzt egal!+

Ohne weiter auf denn Protest ihrer inneren Stimme zu achten ging sie in Richtung Kerker.

####*####*####

Severus saß am Flügel und ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf. Erst hatte er vor gehabt sich zu betrinken, hatte sich dann aber dagegen entschieden, da er hoffte Hermine würde es sich noch mal überlegen und da währe es nicht so gut ihr betrunken gegenüber zu treten.

.+Was hat sicher dieser %&)§&!!! eigentlich gedacht?! Wahrscheinlich hat er gar nicht gedacht! Ist ihm eigentlich bewusst was er damit angerichtet hat?+

Er war so darin vertieft sauer auf Mamoru zu sein, das er Hermine erst bemerkte als sie die Arme um seinen Hals legte.

„Was glaubst du, was nun passiert?", fragte sie leise und klang eigentlich so, als ob sie es gar nicht wissen wollte. Der schwarzhaarige konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. Er nahm seine Hände vom Flügel und legte sie auf Hermine Arme.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärte Severus und löste einen ihrer Arme von seinem Hals um Hermine´s Hand zu küssen. Langsam erhob Sich Snape und führte Hermine Richtung Bett.

Severus kniete sich zwischen Hermine´s Beine, nachdem sie sich auf Bett gesetzt hatte. Schnell huschte eine Hand unter ihr Oberteil um sanft ihren Bauch zu liebkosen. Hermine währte sich nicht und zeigte sonst auch nicht, das es ihr nicht gefiel, was er machte. Schnell hob er sie hoch und legte sie richtig ins Bett nur um sich dann vorzubeugen damit er sich über sie beugen konnte. Während er seine Hände neben ihren Kopf stemmte lagen seine Knie neben ihrem Becken. Er beugte sich runter um ihre Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen und merkte wie das kribbeln, das seinen Körper erfasst hatte stärker wurde als sie denn Kuss vertiefte. Sanft stupste sie an seine Lippen und fuhr die Konturen seiner Lippen nach und bat so um Einlass, der ihr auch schnell gewährt wurde.

Sanft Streichelten seine Hände denn schlanken Hals hinab, über die Brüste zum Ende des T- Shirt und legten denn Bauch frei, denn er auch sofort wieder anfing zu streicheln. Hermine genoss das brennen das sich ihn ihr ausbreitete, als er sie kaum wahrnehmbar streichelte. Währenddessen hatten sie denn Kuss wegen Atem Mangel gelöst und er knabberte leicht am Ohr, fuhr die Konturen mit der Zungenspitze nach und hauchte leicht hinein. Er hörte erst auf, als er ein leises seufzen hörte was ihn ein lächeln aufs Gesicht Zauberte.

Mit denn Händen hatte er mittlerweile das T- Shirt bis zum Hals hoch geschoben und fuhr mit denn Händen über ihre, noch im BH versteckten Brüste. Mit etwas mehr Druck fuhr er über die härter werdenden Brustwarzen und entlockte seiner Geliebten somit ein laut des wohlwollend. Als er die Hände entfernte, hörte er sie frustriert seufzen. Schnell zog er ihr das T- Shirt aus und schmiss es auf dem Boden, um sich danach wieder ihren Brüsten zu widmen.

Während er ihre Brüste sanft massierte legte er seine Lippen kurz auf ihr, nur um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Er wiederholte dieses Spiel so lange, bis sie ihr Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn zu sich zog, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu Küssen.

Seine Hände hatten in der Zeit den BH entfernt und wanderten nun die Seiten auf und ab. Nach einer weile löste er denn Kuss um sich ihren Hals zu widmen. Sanft knabberte er an der empfindlichen Haut, biss mal etwas fester rein um dann entschuldigend mit der Zunge drüber zu fahren und entlockte ihr somit die süßesten Laute.

Während dessen hatte er seine Hände auf die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel gelegt und reizte sie da. Seine Hände glitten runter und wieder hoch und jedes Mal kam er ihren Zentrum näher. Er spürte das erwartungsvolle zittern das durch ihren Körper ging und ein grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Anstatt zum Zentrum ihrer Lust, fuhr er wieder zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft fing er wieder an sie zu Kneten und betrachtete dabei fasziniert ihr Gesicht.

Die Augen wahren geschlossen, die Wangen gerötet, das Haar fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht und die Lippen waren rot und glänzten. Er konnte nicht wieder stehen und Küsste sie erneut. Als er sich wieder lösen wollte hielt Hermine ihn fest, was ihn leise lachen lies. Er spürte wie Hermine´s Hände seinen Rücken rauf und runter streichelten und sich schließlich auf seinen Hintern legten, um diesen zu massieren. Nun war es an Hermine leise zu lachen als Snape aufkeuchte.

Wegen Luftmangel mussten sie sich schließlich doch lösen und Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit sich weiter runter zu küssen, bis er schließlich bei denn weichen brüsten angekommen war. Sanft zog er, mit der Zunge, immer enger werdende Kreise um eine der Brustwarzen und nahm sie ihn denn Mund. Mit einer Hand machte er das selbe mit der andern Brust und er hörte wie Hermine vor Entzückung laut stöhnte. Erregt schlang Hermine ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher, um so deutlich zu zeigen was sie wollte.

Endlich hatte er Mitleid mit ihr und lies seinen Kopf immer tiefer sinken, aber nicht ohne einen Abstecher zum Bauchnabel zu machen um sanft hinein zu stupsen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Hermine vor kam, konnte sie seinen warmen Atem zwischen ihren Beinen spüren. Eigentlich wollte ihr geliebter sie noch ein bisschen quälen, doch hatte er beschlossen das es reichte. Seine viel zu enge Hose stimmte ihn da zu.

Severus machte es sich zwischen ihren angewinkelten Beinen bequem, zog ihr ihr letztes Kleidungsstück aus und fing an, an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkel zu knabbern.

„Bitte" es war nur ein wimmern, doch sehr gut verständlich. Severus richtete sich auf und sah in Hermine´s verschleierte Augen. Er musste schwer schlucken als er sie so sah und beschloss das es nun endgültig reichte. Da Severus nicht in der Lage war Sätze zu bilden drückte er seine, noch eingepackte Erregung, an ihren Eingang. Die Reaktion bestand aus einem wimmern und einem Nicken. Das reichte ihm. Schnell entfernte er sein letztes Kleidungsstück, kniete sich wieder zwischen ihre Beine und drang langsam in sie ein. Als er fast ganz in ihr war, stoßte er schnell in sie. Er hörte sie wieder leise schreien und sah sie besorgt an. Diese legte als Zeichen, das er weiter machen sollte, ihre Beine um seinen Rücken und versucht ihn noch tiefer zu bringen. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen und wurde dann immer schneller. Er beugte sich runter um sie zu Küssen und spürte wie sie die Nägel in seinen Rücken grub, was ihn nur noch mehr anstachelte. Als sich ihr Lippen wieder trennten hörte er ein Atemloses „Schneller!". Er erhöhte das Tempo, küsste sie immer wieder und schließlich hielten sie es nicht mehr aus und sprangen gemeinsam von der Klippe, jeweils denn andern Namen auf denn Lippen.

Lange waren die beiden damit beschäftigt wieder vernünftig Atmen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich."

„ich liebe dich."

####*####*####

„Mamoru gehen sie!", verlangte Dumbledore von seinen gegenüber. Er musste jetzt allein sein. Er musste jetzt verarbeiten was er gerade gehört hatte. Ihm wurde langsam bewusst was ihn in letzter Zeit gestört hatte und wollte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.

„Gehen sie!", wiederholte er seinen Befehl und blitzte ihn wütend an. Dieser ließ sich aber nicht beirren.

„Du hast mich mal gefragt was ich hier eigentlich will, ob ich was geplant habe und was ich dir verschweige. Das möchte ich jetzt klären."

„Morgen."

„Als ich Severus das erste mal gesehen habe, war er mehr tot als lebendig, weil Voldemort Lillian Potter getötet hatte und er sich die Schuld dafür gab."

„MAMORU!" Dumbledore´s Stimme war drohend und jeder andere würde spätestens jetzt aufspringen und gehen, doch Mamoru redete weiter als ob nicht gewesen wäre:

„Lillian Potter war die Liebe seinen Lebens. Weil Voldemort sie getötet hat ist er übergelaufen. Nun liebt er aber Hermine Granger, er hat es geschafft Lillian zu überwinden. Was glauben sie wird Severus tun, wenn sie ihm jetzt Hermine Granger nehmen?"

Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und die Hand erhoben, lies sie aber wieder sinken. Verwirrung mischte sich nun mit Wut und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Maske. Lange herrschte schweigen und Mamoru konnte an dem Gesicht seinen Direktors sehen, das er verstand was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ist ihnen bewusst was sie da von mir verlangen?"

„Ist ihnen bewusst, was passieren kann? Er ist nur hier, weil Voldmort ihn seine Liebe genommen hat. Geben sie ihn noch einen Grund, hier zu bleiben!"

„... Gute Nacht, Mamoru!"

„Gute Nacht, Albus!"

* * *

So nun wisst ihr wofür ich so lange gebraucht habe (nein, nicht die Sex Szene) und ich möchte eure Meinung zu meiner Lösung hören.


	35. 21Mittwoch12

Schwarzleserin007: Mamoru ist berechnend, aber bleibt ihn etwas anderes übrig, wenn er helfen möchte? Wie die Sache ausgeht wirst du ja jetzt erfahren.

twofacemirror: Was ich nicht so ganz verstehe: Findest du die Idee an sich nicht gut, oder die Tatsache das Mamoru das gemacht hat? Auf jeden Fall wirst du erfahren wie Dumbledore mit der Situation umgeht.

sfd: Jemand denn die Lösung gefällt /freu/

ViperSn: Stimmt, wenn Severus jetzt geht und Hemrine mit nimmt, würden sie den Kampf wohl verlieren.

* * *

_**Mittwoch 21.12**_

Misstrauisch beobachtete Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Die beiden benahmen sich in denn letzten zwei Tagen sehr merkwürdig. Hermine wirkte in letzter Zeit abwesend und selbst wenn sie dann mal im hier und jetzt war, war sie zerstreut. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nach den Ferien wieder die Alte war. Sie würden Morgen nach Hause fahren und sich dann erst im neuen Jahr wieder sehen. Wenn es nach Ron ging währen sie schon längst in den Ferien, aber die die Zusatzunterricht bei Snape hatten, hatten heute nach mal Unterricht.

.+ Noch nicht mal in denn Ferien lässt er einen in Ruhe!+

Zum wiederholten male sah er auf seine Uhr. Er stand nun schon seit fünf Minuten vor der großen Tür und wartete auf die anderen. Er war wieder dabei in Gedanken zu versinken als ihn eine kreischende Stimme davon abhielt.

„KÜSSEN!"

Er riss denn Kopf hoch und sah einen Mistelzweig über sich schweben.

„KÜSSEN!"

Als er zur Seite sah, sah er das Harry neben ihn stand, allerdings nicht unterm Mistelzweig. Sein Gesicht zeigte ihn aber, das es ihn leichter fallen würde, Harry zu küssen, als die andere Person. Als er seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung drehte sah er das es Sibyll Trelawney , seine Professorin für Wahrsagen war.

„KÜSSEN!"

.+Warum immer ich?+ und als ob es nicht so schon schlimm genug wäre kamen jetzt auch noch Hermine, Ginny, Draco und Snape um die Ecke. Sie schienen sich zu unterhalten. Ron wollte gerade nach draußen laufen als der Mistelzweig sich wieder meldete:

„KÜSSEN!"

Verwirrt unterbrachen die Neuankömmlinge ihr Gespräch um herauszufinden was los war. Ginny war die erst die begriff was los war und versuchte erst gar nicht ihre Gefühle geheim zu halten.

„Schade das ich keine Kamera habe."

„KÜSSEN!"

„Ist es nicht seltsam das Professor Trelawney das nicht vorher gesehen hat?", wand sich Hermine, scheinbar verwirrt, an Ginny, bevor sie los lachte.

„Kommen sie Mr. Weasley. Kurz und schmerzlos!" Geschockt drehte Ron sich um, doch Harry hatte sich schon verdrückt.

.+HILFE!!!+

####*####*####

Wütend stampfte Ron in Richtung Kerker um Professor Snape und Hermine auszurichten, das Professor Dumbledore sie nach dem Unterricht sehen möchte. .+Warum will er die beiden sehen? Was hat Hermine getan?+

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat Ron den Lehrraum und ging auf seinen Professor für Zaubertränke zu.

„Ich soll ihnen von Professor McGonagall ausrichten, Professor Dumbledore möchte sie und Hermine nach dem Unterricht sehen." Er wartete nach kurz bis Snape nickte um ihn zu zeigen das er verstanden hatte und ging dann zu Hermine, die über ihren Zaubertrank brütete um es ihr ebenfalls auszurichten.

„Hermine, Professor Dumbledore möchte dich und Snape nach dem Unterricht sehen... Hermine, hörst du mir zu?"

Erschrocken hob Hermine denn Kopf und drehte sich zu Ron um, was zwei Dinge bewirkte.

1. Sie rührte den Trank falsch herum, worauf hin dieser Pink wurde und anfing zu Zischen.

2. Hermine küsste Ron.

Fassungslos ries Hermine ihren Kopf zurück. Ron zuckte ebenfalls zurück, erhob sich schnell aus seiner geduckten Haltung und verließ denn Raum.

„Miss Granger, 10 Punkte Abzug.", hörte sie Snape´s scharrende Stimme. Immer noch Fassungslos sah sie auf ihren Trank und nickte.

„Fügen sie ein Sumpfmücken hinzu. Das rettet ihnen vielleicht denn Trank.", erklärte er im herablassenden Ton und erhielt zur Bestätigung, Gelächter Seiten der Slytherin.

Niemand nahm die Stichflamme am Fenster war.

####*####*####

Mit zitternden Knien stand Hermine vor dem Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledore´s Büro führte. Sie spürte wie Severus denn Druck seiner Hand verstärkte um ihr halt zu geben und nahm nur nebenbei war, dass der Wasserspeier auf Seite ging. Als sie das Büro betraten, war keiner da, weder als Person, noch als Bild. Der schwarzhaarige Mann zog seine Schülerin hinter sich her und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Sessel.

####*####*####

Dumbledore war in seinen Privaten Räumen und überdachte noch mal seinen nächsten Schritt. Er würde ihn nie wieder Rückgängig machen können, aber ihn fiel keine andere Lösung ein. Er hatte viel, sehr viel, mit den anderen Direktoren darüber gesprochen und auch denen fiel nichts anderes ein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihn, dass die beiden schon da seien müssten. Er streichelte Fawkes noch einmal über denn Kopf und ging dann die Treppe zu seinen Büro runter. Wie erwartet saßen die beiden schon auf den bereit gestellten Sesseln. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und beschloss die Höflichkeitsfloskeln zu überspringen:

„Ich bin mir sicher sie wissen, warm sie hier sind."

„Wir können es uns denken, Albus."

„Mamoru hat mir erklärt warum er dies getan hat. Ich werde ihnen dies jetzt nicht erklären, aber ich muss ihn wohl oder übel zustimmen. Ich habe sie beide in den letzten beiden Tagen beobachtet und lange mit den ehemaligen Direktoren über die jetzige Situation geredet. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, das es nichts bringt mich in eure Beziehung einzumischen. Meine Beobachtungen haben gezeigt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss. Niemand hat etwas gemerkt und somit habe ich kein Argumente gegen eure Beziehung. Hoffen wir mal das es so bleibt."


	36. Silvester

_**Samstag 31.12 --- Silvester**_

Severus Snape und Mamoru Aso saßen auf denAstronomieturm und warteten darauf, dass das neue Jahr begann. Severus ließ sich das letzte Jahr noch mal Revue passieren und ein lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ohne jeglichen Grund boxte er seinen Freund in die Seiten. Dieser wirkte erst etwas verstört, lehnte sich dann aber lächelnd gegen die Wand und wartete bis Severus unaufmerksam wurde. Dann rammte er ihn seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite.

####*####*####

Ron betrachtete die anderen im Fuchsbau. Seine Mutter wie sie kochte und backte um alle zu mässten, Georg und Fred die an irgendetwas bastelten, seinen Vater, der den CD Player untersuchte den er von Harry zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte und blieb schließlich bei Ginny und Harry hängen. Sein Vorsatz für das kommende Jahr verstärkte sich nur.

Harry und ginny bemerkten sehr wohl den Blick von Ron, doch haben sie schön seit längeren beschlossen nicht darauf zu reagieren. Auch Harry beobachtete die anderen und spürte wie sein Wünsch sich verstärkte und auch Ginny wartete auf Mitternacht, in der Hoffnung ihr Wunsch würde erhört werden.

####*####*####

Glücklich stand Hermine auf der Straße bei ihren Eltern und verteilte denn Sekt, während sie mit ihrer Familie und denn Nachbarn auf Mitternacht wartete. Ihr kleiner Bruder stand bei den anderen Kindern und bereitete das Feuerwerk vor. Sie hatten Plastik Autos um ein paar Raketen gebunden, damit sich das Mond-Auto nicht so alleine fühlte. Keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihnen zu sagen das die Raketen nicht auf dem Mond landeten. Hermine musste einfach lächeln.

Sie war Glücklich.

Endlich hatte die Warterei ein Ende und der Himmel wurde von bunten Funken erhellt.

####*####*

Ich wünsche mir,...

.+... das Voldemord einen Unfall erleidet und dabei drauf geht.+ Ginny

.+... das ich noch herausfinde, warum.+. Severus

.+... das ich niemanden verliere.+ Harry

.+... das sich meine Bemühungen lohnen.+ Ron

+... dass das nächste Jahr auch so Ruhig bleibt.+ Hermine

.+... das alle zu ihren Gefühlen stehen.+ Mamoru

Ende

* * *

Tja Leute, das wars.

„Steh zu deinen Gefühlen" ist hiermit beendet. Ich spiele mit den Gedanken eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, würde interesse bestehen? Allerdings würde dies noch etwas dauern, da ich gerade (versuche) an einer Lily-James schreibe.

Hoffe euch hat meine FF gefallen und Kommentare sind immer noch erwünscht^^... Kann es sein, das ich vergessen habe Hermines Genesung zu schreiben?


	37. Antworten

Hallo

Endlich finde ich die Zeit auf eure letzten Kommentare zu antworten.

Ich weiß der Schluss kam etwas plötzlich und um ehrlich zu sein, sehr zufrieden bin ich damit auch nicht, aber mir fehlte zum Schluss die Lust. Ich war so erleichtert endlich einen Weg gefunden zu haben, wie Hermine und Severus zusammen seien können, das ich Fertig werden wollte. Allerdings bestrafe ich mich schon selbst T-T denn mir fallen wieder ganz viele Ideen ein...

Mit Dumbledores Reaktion waren ein paar nicht so ganz zufrieden. Ich versuche es mal zu erklären:

1) Dumbledore verbietet die Beziehung- Severus ist enttäuscht von Dumbledore (immerhin sagt er die ganze Zeit man solle die macht der Liebe nicht unterschätzen und die Liebe ist die Stärkste Magie). Wie Severus mit dieser Situation umgeht, konnte Dumbledore (und meiner einer) nicht einschätzen.

2) Dumbledore erlaubt diese Beziehung und bindet Severus so noch mehr an sich- unwahrscheinlich das Hermine zu Voldemord überläuft (... finde nur ich das Voldemord und Völkermord sich ähnlich klingen?)

3) Ja... das werdet ihr erfahren, falls ich die Zeit finde weiter zu schreiben.

Sollte ich wirklich genug Zeit finden, wird Draco natürlich mit dabei seien. So fies wie der war, wird der noch ne Rolle spielen. Auch werde ich Hermines Genesung dann noch mit einbringen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das vergessen habe, aber daran sieht man, das ich noch nicht so viel schreibe.

Die Fortsetzung wird allerdings noch etwas dauern, da ich wie schon gesagt momentan an einer James-Lily FF schreibe, in der Severus auch nicht zu kurz kommen soll... ob das so klappt ist ja immer etwas anderes.

Ich möchte mich bei allen Lesern Bedanken und noch mehr bei denen, die mir auch ein Kommentar hinterlassen haben. Ein ganz Besonderer dank geht an meine Beta-Leser, vor allen an ViperSN die sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, auch meine nächste FF zu Betan.

Noch viel Spaß bei Fanfiction lesen.


End file.
